The Weasley Twins and the Sect of Kai
by phantomduck
Summary: The twins are back for their second year, and unfortunately for them their habit of attracting trouble came along for the ride as well. Sequel to Surviving the Weasley Twins
1. Back to Diagon Alley

"George, are you ok?" gasped Fred crouched low behind a small wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Lee?"

"He got hit badly."

"Damn," swore George as he edged his head above the top of the wall to have a quick look around, "I think they have us surrounded. I'm out of ammo as well."

"Here take this," replied Fred dropping something large into his brother's hand.

"I guess this is it," admitted George taking deep breaths, "our final stand. What should we do?"

"I don't know about you but I'm not waiting around to get picked off."

"Going out in a heroic style? That is so like us. Okay on the count of three. One…two…three!"

The twins rose from behind the low built wall; their arms cocked backready to unleash their projectiles. It was quiet. Their eyes scanned around quickly, occasionally flickering towards some slight bit of movement that would turn out to just be the wind. When the attack came, it came quickly and suddenly. The twins didn't stand a chance, it was over before they even realised it had begun.

"Oh God, this stuff is cold," complained George wringing his shirt, causing large drips of water to splash onto the ground.

"What did you expect?" asked Charlie, stepping out from behind the side of the Burrow, "it's a water fight."

"I'd expected more even teams for a start," said Fred.

"It was four against four," Bill pointed out as he joined the group.

"Yeah but we had Percy," George replied indignantly, "I mean he got hit in the first five seconds."

"Er… by you," Charlie pointed out.

"It's not my fault he got in the way of the water bomb."

"Didn't you throw it straight at him?"

"Oh yeah," George recalled, smiling to himself.

"I don't know what you are grinning about, I'm soaked," said Lee not so much walking as sludging around the corner. The two youngest Weasley children, who were were laughing so much they had to gasp for breath, followed him.

"What happened to you?" asked Fred pushing a hand through his wet hair and wiping it against George's back, "sorry George, looked like you had a wasp on there for a moment."

"I got ambushed by these two," replied Lee thumbing over his shoulder at the giggling pair, "they just kept pelting me. Even after I surrendered."

"Yeah, surrendering just doesn't work around here," George nodded slapping a hand on Lee's wet shoulder, "in fact it pretty much just makes us more likely to keep throwing stuff."

"I think I managed to work that part out for myself."

Lee had spent the last two weeks staying at the Weasleys home, and in that time he had learnt a whole variety of things, although many of these were limited to when to duck and what not to open in the twins' bedroom. Despite the swift learning curve on these important points it wasn't long before he felt like a part of the family. There were however certain moments that showedthat he was still considered a guest. Lee, of course, would not complain about this since the moments generally revolved around Mrs Weasley telling the children off for various reasons. Although in the case of the twins the reasons for the scolding generally centred on something they had blown up or given to one of their siblings, which would, more often then not, then blow up.

The days were becoming long and the nights warm by the time the letters from Hogwarts started arriving. George and Lee were sitting bleary-eyed at the kitchen table, while Fred was snoring softly with his head firmly pressed down on his plate.

"Morning lads, mum," greeted Charlie cheerfully as he came in from an early run.

"Hmmf," grunted George and Lee, barely nodding their heads in his direction.

"Don't expect anything more than that from them," said Mrs Weasley, and as she waved her wand plates of food floated over and settled themselves down on the table, "I told them we'd be getting up early today, but they insisted on staying up late and messing around. Fred wake up and eat your breakfast."

"…wha'?" Fred snorted as his mother clipped the back of his head with her wand. He frowned as he looked around the room as he worked out his bearings. He looked down at his plate, which was currently getting stocked up with food, decided that he approved of what he saw and hastily began tucking in.

"Slow down or you'll choke," scolded Mrs Weasley, before turning to Lee and asking kindly, "tea?"

"Yes please, Mrs Wealsey," replied Lee once he had managed to swallow his mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Don't worry about Fred mum," said George helping himself to some slices of bacon, "there's no chance of him choking, he currently holds the school record for the number of sausage rolls you can fit into your mouth."

"Will you two ever be serious?" sighed Mrs Weasley.

"Actually mum," Charlie cut in, reaching across the table and pouring himself a large glass of orange juice, "it was pretty impressive, he beat my record by two and that had stood since my second year."

"Not you as well? Honestly, I don't know where you boys get it from."

"Morning Weasleys," called Mr Weasley as he clamoured down the stairs, gave Mrs Weasley a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Lee's hair, "morning Lee."

"Morning dad."

"Morning Mr Weasley."

"Right," said Mr Weasley sitting down and rubbing his hands together before doling out a plateful of food, "what's the topic of conversation this morning?"

"School records," George said tucking into his food.

"That's the spirit boys," said Mr Weasley, pouring himself a drink. Something out of the window caught his eye. He squinted out into the distance, "looks like some owls."

"Must be our school letters," concluded Charlie as the four boys also looked out of the window.

"Well I guess that means we are heading to Diagon Alley today," Mrs Weasley leaned against the bottom of the stairs, "Ron! Ginny! Come and have some breakfast, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"Oi what about Percy?" complained Fred as his two youngest siblings bounded down the stairs, "how come he gets to sleep in?"

"Did we bring you up to say 'oi'? " frowned Mrs Weasley, giving Fred clip on the back of the head with her hand, "anyway Percy was up hours before you lot."

"How come?"

"Because George," replied Percy stepping into the kitchen and placing a rolled up piece of parchment onto the table, "I have an essay on gnomes to complete, and I was just wanted to study them in their natural environment. They are actually fascinating creatures, with quite a complex social structure and a good level of intelligence for their size."

"What happened to your hand?" asked Lee, point a fork at Percy, who had a couple of small bleeding holes on the back of his hand.

"I got too close and one of them bit me."

"Well I guess that proves you were right about their intelligence."

"George! Don't be so mean to your brother," ordered Mrs Weasley, who quickly rummaged through a cupboard under the sink. She found what she was looking for and handed a small green bottle to her injured son. "Here Percy, just dab a bit of this on them and they'll disappear in no time."

"God look at all these books," said Charlie. The owls had dropped offthe school letters and the boys were busy tearing open envelopes and reading the contents. Lee was surprised to see that there was even an owl for him.

"Clever man that Dumbledore," commented Mr Weasley at Lee's look of astonishment, "never misses anything. Last year he send Charlie's friend… er… Milo?"

"Miro, dad," corrected Charlie not looking up from his letter.

"That's right Miro. Anyway his letter arrived here before even we knew he would be coming. We're sitting there with an extra letter then all of a sudden Charlie and Miro come stumbling out of the chimney, covered in Floo Power of course."

"Here look at the book we have for our Defence Against the Dark Arts," said George, looking up and Fred and Lee, "Hexing For Pleasure by Arnold Zimmersnout, brilliant."

"Oh it doesn't say that George," said Mrs Weasley, leaning over his shoulder to read for herself. "Good lord, it does. Who on earth would choose that as a schoolbook? Sounds like someone very irresponsible."

"I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't hire anybody who wasn't suitable," soothed Mr Weasley taking a look at Fred's letter.

"I know that but still, 'Hexing For Pleasure'? It just seems… rude"

"Seems fine to me mum," replied George grinning.

* * *

"Sorry for the hold up," said Mr Weasley as Lee came coughing and spluttering out of the fireplace, "just a couple more." 

Lee dusted himself off as best as he could and joined the twins, who were busying trying to make themselves look clean before their mother attacked them with her handkerchief. The three boys, along with Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny, were standing at the edge of a large room. Mr Weasley was busy helping Percy out from the fireplace after his Floo journey from the Burrow, whilst at the same time trying to appease the queue of people waiting to use the Floo Network for their own trips.

"Ah last one," grinned Mr Weasley to a rather robust looking old lady, just as Charlie stepped into the room. The woman just used her large umbrella to usher Mr Weasley out of her way and stepped into the alcove, "Twelve Market Gardens Avenue," she cried and with one last withering look at them she was gone in a flash of green.

"Ok Weasleys," he said rubbing his hands together. Mr Weasley had long since commented that Lee was now an honorary member of the family, "Ron and Ginny you go with your mum to pick up something for dinner, the rest of you come with me to get your books."

Diagon Alley was bustling with people, noises and colours. The streets were full of children and their parents since most of the Hogwarts students had received their letters that morning and were down collecting all the items they need for the coming year. The progress to the bookshop was slow, given that every five seconds one of the group would suddenly bump into someone they knew and would get caught up chatting.

"Did you see the Defence Against the Dark Arts book?" asked Alicia Spinnet, who, along with Angelina Johnson they had met in Flourish and Botts.

"Yeah I know," grinned Fred, "I like the sound of this teacher already."

"Here Charlie," Angelina nudged the eldest Weasley with her elbow, "when are the tryouts for the Quidditch team going to be? With all the people that left last year they'll be what…" she counted silently to herself for a couple of seconds, "…four spots open?"

"Five," Charlie corrected.

"Charlie left the team," explained George, in reply to Angelina's look of confusion, which quickly changed to one of surprise.

"You left?" she asked opened mouthed.

"Yeah, it's my final year, so I'm going to be concentrating on my classes. I want to get good marks for my NEWTs and I can't do that if I'm out training every night."

"Good marks," said Fred sullenly as if the words were poison in his mouth, "when did you get like Percy?"

"I heard that," came Percy's voice from behind a stack of books.

"So who's the new Captain?" asked Alicia, "Miro?"

"No," replied Charlie shaking his head, "even at the best of times, I had to drag him out of bed to go training in the morning. I doubt McGonagallsaw him as leadership material."

"So who is it?"

As a way of answering Charlie just nodded his head out of the shop into the street. There was a figure slowly staggering across the pavement, laden down with several large boxes. Only the legs and arms could be seen as the individual tried to make his way through the bustle of people. Eventually a bag, which was positioned onto of the boxes and obscuring the face, slipped off and fell down onto the floor revealing the flustered visage of Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Goalkeeper, pined to his chest was shiny badge which denoted he was the new captain.

"Alright Charlie," Oliver greeted his former team mate, then nodded at the rest of the group.

"What in Merlin's Beard are you studying this year?" Charlie asked as the new Quidditch Captain finally gave up trying to balance all the items and dropped them onto the ground.

"Oh this lot?" Oliver scrambled on the floor collecting the items, as the twins helped him put them into some kind of ordered pile, "no this isn't school stuff. It's for the team. You know, books on tactics, stuff to help us train… oh and check this out. "

Charlie looked down at a particular box that Oliver had pointed to. On the cover was a picture of a large Quidditch pitch, the scene was showing what looked like a very fast and impressive game taking place as the players whizzed across.

"Mr McRogan's Table Top Quidditch," Lee read out loud from the box, "experience all the excitement of a real game of Quidditch without the cold, wind and rain. So you're going to challenge the other teams to a game of this?"

"No," Wood frowned shaking his head, "I'm going to use it to plan out all our tactics, attack formations, different strategies, that kind of thing."

"Great," said Angelina a little uncertainly, "so when will you be holding trials for the team?"

"Monday afternoon, the first week," replied Oliver who was busy checking through his shopping to make sure he had everything.

"Monday afternoon?" asked Lee shaking his head, "you don't wait around do you?"

"Well I want to get started early on the training regime."

"Er…training regime?" asked Alicia looking uncertainly across at Angelina.

"Yep," nodded Oliver, searching through one of the bags with a frown on his face, "an hour in the mornings before breakfast and then an hour in the evenings. Oh and the weekends of course. Plus I have a secret weapon."

"Sounds good," commented Fred, his eyes lighting up, "is it a really fast broom?"

"Or a larger Beater's bat?" added George.

"Or smaller goals?"

"Don't be silly, you can't shrink the size of the goals," George scolded, before looking back at Oliver, "can you? Surely the other team would notice."

Oliver look between the two twins with an impression of slight bewilderment. Luckily Charlie stepped in to help ease the awkward silence.

"Yes they are serious and yes they are always like that," he explained to the new Captain, "the best way to approach it is to use the word 'anyway' and change the subject. Don't worry, they are use to it."

"Anyway…" said Oliver slowly, as the twins nodded encouragement, "I found a book which tells you what you should be eating to get the most energy. Fresh fruit, vegetables, you know, healthy stuff."

"Er… you know maybe I won't try out for the team this year," said George looking uncertainly at Oliver.

"Wouldn't matter if you did," called a gruff voice before George found himself being pushed out of the way.

The group of Gryffindors parted, mainly because they had to, as Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, barged past and out into Diagon Alley. Turning he looked down at Oliver's purchases.

"Is that it?" sneered Flint, "you're going to need more thanthat if you think you'll beat us this year."

"We beat you last year," said Angelina defiantly.

"No, you beat the old team," Flint snapped, "you'd never be able to win against us now."

"We'd wipe the floor with you," argued Alicia crossing her arms and glaring.

"Ha," spat Flint mirthlessly, "and I suppose you'd be playing would you?"

"Yeah we might just be," confirmed Angelina mimicking her friend's stance, "you got a problem with girls playing Quidditch?"

"Oh no, I have no problem with it," admitted Flint somewhat surprisingly, "if a team chooses to make

itself weaker by playing girls then that'll just make things easier for us."

"Easier?" Alicia asked flabbergasted, "we can play just as wellas you."

"As me?" snorted Flint shaking his head, "no chance. Maybe you fly as well as the rest of Gryffindor, but that says more about how bad _they_ are then how good _you_are."

"How dare…"

"Look," Flint cut across Angelina objection, "I have more important things to be doing with my time then wasting it talking to the Gryffindor cheerleaders. If either of you make the team, I'll be seeing you out on the Quidditch pitch, it'll be easy to spot me since I'll be the one speeding past you with the ball."

Flint turned his back on the group and walked across to a group of his friends. Before anyone could think of something to say Angelina already had Wood pressed back against the window of Flourish and Botts, her finger jabbing into his chest.

"You," she said still continuing to poke him, "I don't get how many hours of training you have planned, or how early you want us to get up, or if you want the team to live on a diet of Bog Worms. Put me down for the tryouts. I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his face if it is the last thing I do."

"Yeah," agreed Alicia, "and that goes for me. Come on Angelina, let'sgo look at the brooms."

The two furious girls stormed off away from the group of boys, who were trying to decide whether or not to be annoyed at Flint's comments or be amused by the girls' reaction. As Angelina flashed a looked back at them they decided that it probably wasn't the wisest idea to be smiling so they all settled on very theatrical looking frowns.

"If they make the team," Fred whispered to Oliver, keeping his voice low on the slim chance that one of the girls would hear him, "play them as Beaters. The other team wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah," agreed George, "and if they don't make the team, make sure you have a head start before you tell them."

"…and a shield," added Charlie.

* * *

"Come on you lot," Mr Weasley's voice called from inside the shop, "I can't carry all these books myself you know." 

"Sorry dad," said Charlie helping his father by taking a large armful of books. The twins and Lee eagerly grabbed their new Defence Against the Dark Arts book and began flicking through it.

"The Bat Bogey Hex," said Fred in an almost revered way.

"The Sprouting Ear Wig Curse," whispered George looking at another page, "look, this one even has a picture."

"I can't wait to try these out when we get home," admitted Fred.

"You know what?" said Mr Weasley, quickly scooping the books out of the twins and Lee's hands. After years of living with Fred and George, he had soon learnt to sense impending mischief making. "It's still the holidays. Lots of time for schoolwork when the term starts."

"Quick, move out the way!" ordered Mr Weasley barging past a number of surprised people. One elderly wizard had to practically dive out of the way of the speeding trolley as the Mr Weasley led his clan towards the train.

The old man propped himself up on his elbows, pushed his hat back off his eyes and stared in shock as three more heavy looking trolleys whisked passed him in a blur of rattling metal and flashes of red hair.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs Weasley called back over her shoulder as some kind strangers were helping the baffled wizard back up.

"Say sorry later Molly" shouted Mr Weasley stopping at one of the carriages and pulling open the door, "quick everybody inside…no, not you Ron."

The youngest male Weasley stepped back out onto the platform, with a disappointed look on his face as his four other brothers and Lee leapt through the door and started catching the bags and trunks that Mr Weasley was levitating at them from the various trolleys.

"Sorry Charlie," he called as one of the larger trunks knocked over the eldest boy, "right that's the last of them."

"Just in time too," commented Mrs Weasley as the stationmaster blew his whistle and the Hogwarts Express began pulling away.

"Next year," Mr Weasley puffed wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, "we get up earlier."

"Next year, we'll make sure Fred and George are ready the night before,"corrected Mrs Weasley waving to the train as it disappeared around the corner, "can you believe the amount of times we had to go back for something?"

"I know," admitted Mr Weasley, "though granted, the last time we really did need to go back, couldn't leave George to make his own way to Hogwarts."

"I suppose not," Mrs Weasley nodded at the stricken wizard, who was now standing once again, as he battered dust off of his legs, "although I more worried about what Fred and George left in their room rather then what they chose to take to school."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as last year," soothed Mr Weasley as they, along with Ron and Ginny, passed through the hidden passageway and back into the main part of the station.

"Well it that case you won't mind cleaning their room this time."

"B…but."

"No buts," warned Mrs Weasley, "I had to do it last time, this time it is your go."

"Fine," sighed Mr Weasley, "but can we just drop by the office first? If I'm going to tidy their room I want to be prepared. Eric Carr has some Dragon-hide gloves he said I could borrow."

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Twins to the rescue

"Ok guys," said Charlie, lifting up one end of his trunk, "I'm gonna find Miro and the others, see you later."

"Alright Charlie," replied Fred, "see you later."

"What about you Percy?" George asked his other brother, "Percy?"

The twins turned around to see their other brother was half way down the carriage with his bag in tow.

"He didn't even say goodbye," snorted George indignantly.

"He's probably still mad after the whole thing at breakfast."

"Hey, I didn't make him eat those Rainbow Tongue Drops."

"No," admitted Fred, "but you did sneak them into his scrambled eggs."

"You can't prove that."

"You mean apart from when you elbowed me in the ribs and whispered 'watch this'?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Still," said Lee as he kickeda bag down the corridor to an empty carriage, "his tongue did look good changing all those colours. I think I liked blue the best."

The three young Gryffindors lugged their bags up onto the overhead racks and sprawled out across the two sets of seats as they got settled in for the long train journey. George had broken out a packet of Exploding Snap cards and was slowly dividing them out amongst the three of them.

"I'm actually looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Lee as he quickly flicked through his copy of 'Hexing for Pleasure'.

"Yeah I know, so am I," admitted Fred, who suddenly gave a theatrical shiver, "urgh God that just sounds so…er…"

"Percy-like," cut in George as he finished counting out the cards.

"Exactly."

"Well the whole school work thing shouldn't be a problem this year," grinned Lee, "not when we have that Inspiration Potion on our side, a quick drop before an exam and we'll be laughing."

The previous year the twins, and Lee, managed to nearly kill themselves by the end of the term whilst hunting for some hidden treasure. It wasn't quite what they had expected, instead of gold or jewels the treasure turned out to be instructions for a potion, along with a small bottle of it. Unfortunately they were hidden inside a pair of very old, extremely smelly boots, which George had proudly claimed as his own and hung on his bedroom wall, until Mrs Weasley saw them and made him throw them out.

The potion, it turned out, was an Inspiration Potion, anyone drinking even a small amount would suddenly be able to think quicker and much clearer then before and thus come up with all manner of ways of solving a whole variety of problems. The twins had spent much of the summer holidays experimenting with the potion and had managed to come up with a whole catalogue of their own concoctions. Sadly the small vial of the liquid had not lasted that long, and the list of ingredients needed to make more it was very long, with rather rare and expensive items needed.

In the end, and with the last drop of the potion, the three boys hatched on the idea of 'borrowing' the ingredients from the Potion's Supply Room. The fact that this would undoubtedly annoy and anger Professor Snape was just a bit of bonus.

"Snap!" shouted Fred slapping a hand down on the pile of cards, which promptly exploded under his palm, causing him to wave it around in pain. "Remind me why we play this game again?"

"Because that happens," pointed out George grinning as his brother who was now blowing cold air on his hand to try and take some of the sting out of it.

"Hey what's going on out there?" asked Lee nodding towards the corridor of the train.

There seemed to be a bit of commotion outside their carriage. George stood up and slid back the door revealing what seemed to be two bodies rolling from side to side. Occasionally an arm would fling out from one of the bodies and throw a punch, much to the enjoyment of a small group that had gathered and were cheering on the combatants.

The two fighters suddenly broke away from each other and forced themselves to their feet. One boy whose long black hair had been ruffled well out of shape raised his fists again; the other participant did the same but with a greater deal of reluctance, and George could see why. The second boy was about half the size of his opponent with large thick glasses, which had one lens broken and were eschew on his face. A large black eye was already forming and a line trickle of blood dripped down his chin from where his lip was cut.

"Oi that's a bit unfair isn't it?" said George stepping between the two, "you're twice the size he is."

"Yeah?" sneered the other boy had to look up since he was still shorter then George, "then he should show me a bit more respect?"

"Hey, he doesn't have to do anything just because you want him to," Fred said stepping out into the corridor along side his brother. Lee too, joined his friends, the three of them forming a human barrier in front of the smaller boy.

"Fine," replied the boy, as he weighed up the three friends. He jab a finger towards his frightened target, "make sure you keep out of my way."

"Th-th-thanks," stuttered the boy leaning against the window of the carriage in obvious relief.

"Anytime," replied George picking up one of the boys bags, "I can't stand people who pick on people smaller then them. Here, you can stay in with us, we've got the room."

"Hang on," said Lee lifting up a heavy trunk with Fred, "you two picked on Ron all summer."

"Yeah but that's different," admitted Fred, as his brother pushed some bags underneath the seats

"How come?"

"He can be a right little plonker some times," Fred grinned as they wedged the trunk back against one of the empty seats.

"So…what's your name?" asked George as the four boys got settled.

"Sebastian Walsh," said the boy taking off his glasses and looking forlornly at the large crack across the glass.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian, I'm George, that's Fred and Lee," he said nodded at each one in turn. He reached out a hand towards the newest occupant of the carriage, "here, give me those."

Sebastian placed the glasses into the opened hand and squinted as he watched George take out his wand and point it at the broken spectacles.

"Reparo," said George, a small ripple shot out of the end of his wand and struck the lens. The crack slowly sealed itself and he handed the glasses back to Sebastian, "there you go, good as new."

"Cheers," said Sebastian, placing the glasses back on his face and grinning broadly as his vision returned, "that's brilliant."

"Ahh, you're a Muggle born then?" said Lee at the look of wonder on the young boy's face.

"Oh no," replied Sebastian shaking his head, "both my parents are wizards but I've just never seen anything being repaired like that before."

"Really?" asked Fred giving George a frowned glance, "it's a pretty simple spell. I mean George can do it after all."

"A simple spell? I've just never seen it used. But my mother always made sure I was careful," explained Sebastian, "I don't think anything was ever broken in our house."

"What?" replied the twins in unison, clearly amazed at this possibility.

"Yep," nodded Sebastian looking a bit embarrassed, "well, I wasn't really allowed to do anything that might knock something over or injure me."

"But that's all the fun stuff," said a baffled George.

"It is?" asked Sebastian looking slightly confused, "oh… I didn't know. She was always a bit protective of me since...er well… she just protective."

"Well, it looks like we found you just in time," said Fred, his brow creased as he tried to look stern.

"Are you alright Fred?" asked George, "is it a dodgy stomach? Mum did tell you that bacon had probably gone off."

"No, this is my stern face. Look. Stern," Fred pointed at his face to emphasise the expression.

"Really?" asked Lee, "cos I agree with George, you look like you need the toilet."

"No. _This_is the face I'd pull if I need the toilet. And _this _is my stern face. Can you see the difference?"

"It's the same face," replied George exasperatedly, "this is what a stern face looks like."

"Did you have the bacon as well?" asked Lee after a few seconds.

"Look it doesn't matter what face I pull," Fred dismissed the other two with a wave of his hand, "the fact is that Sebastian here is lucky to have met us."

"I am?" Sebastian queried looking decidedly unsure.

"Oh yes," nodded Fred attempting to look serious, which came across more along the lines of appearing sleepy, "you have led a sheltered life. Mayhem, mischief and general messing around are our areas of expertise, and we shall teach you them all."

"Er… and that's good is it?"

"Good? Is it good?" asked Fred very theatrically, "er… actually no it isn't good, it's bad, but that's kind of the point isn't it? Stick with us Sebastian, we'll teach you all we know."

"I don't know why," said Lee looking out of the window into the sky above, "but I really think some thunder and lightning should have happened when you said that."

The four boys talked long into the day as the train sped through the countryside. Sebastian soon learnt to take most of what the twins said with a pinch of salt and would often look to Lee for confirmation on whether or not a story was true. The sun soon disappeared over the horizon and the boys clamoured into their school robes just as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogmeade's station.

"Fir' years follow me!" bellowed the familiar voice of Hagrid as the entire school disembarked from the train.

"Don't worry," George consoled Sebastian who looked petrified at the sight of the gamekeeper, "that's Hagrid, he's alright. Stick close to him."

The twins and Lee waved to their new friend as the first years headed off with Hagrid, before climbing into one of the empty stagecoaches that were waiting for the rest of the school. They were soon joined by a couple of girls from their year; Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The group chatted animatedly over what they did during the summer as they waited for the horses for the coaches.

Suddenly the coach jerked into life and set off towards the school at a steady pace. Fred stuck his head out of the window to take a look, as did some of the second years in other carriages, their faces breaking into large grins as they watched the horseless carriages pulling away from the train station.

The carriages moved slowly onwards in a long procession, the large wooden wheels crunching the gravel beneath them as they made their way up towards the school. The castle stood over the students in the dark of the night as they hopped out and walked through the familiar entrance of the school.

The pupils filtered into the Great Hall and began to separate themselves into their various houses. Every student tried to vie for the best possible seat from which to see the Sorting Ceremony.

"Hey, can you see any new teachers?" asked Angelina, "With Quirrell gone there is a spot opened for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I can't see anyone new," replied Fred scanning the top table, "there's a space empty though. Oh and look there's Filch. Hiya Mr Filch!"

The scraggly looking Filch's head flicked up as he stopped looking at the closest table of students in disgust to see who had called his name. When his gaze fell upon the two twins, who were enthusiastically waving in his direction, his eyes narrowed.

"I think he missed us," admitted George

"Is that why he is suddenly looking like he just took a mouthful of Blort Bugs?" asked Alicia looking over her shoulder.

Before George could answer the doors to the Great Hall swung open once again and Professor McGonnagal led the group of first years in. The twins waved at Sebastian amongst the pack as they passed causing his apprehensive expression to break out into a smile.

Excited muttering filtered through the school as the first years were led to the top of the room where they looked uncertainly at the battered Sorting Hat that had been place on a stool. Knowing what was going to happen this time, the twins watched the first years and were delighted with their reaction of shock and wonder when the Sorting Hat suddenly broke into song.

Another year has started  
And it's time for us to see,  
Which new students will be joining?  
A whole new family tree.

Will you go to Gryffindor,  
Where the brave reside?  
The thunderous roar of the lion,  
Will cause your foes to hide.

Or will it be Slytherin,  
The House where you'll be seen,  
Only the cunning and the shrewd,  
Will wear the silver and green.

If you're quick witted and clever,  
Then off to Ravenclaw you go,  
The smartest of the smart,  
Will teach you all they know.

Or maybe you're off to Hufflepuff,  
If you heart is pure and kind,  
Where good and life long friends,  
You will surely find.

All these questions I can answer,  
Before you wander off to bed,  
Just lift me up with your two hands,  
And plonk me on your head.

I'll look deep into your mind,  
While beneath me you are sat,  
For I am the wondrous, remarkable,  
One and only Sorting Hat.

"I think I preferred our one," called Lee over the claps and cheers the end of the song brought from the school.

"Alice, Gemma," called Professor McGonnagal from the list she was holding in her hand. A very timid looking red haired girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"What do you think?" asked George, "I'm gonna say Hufflepuff."

"Easily Ravenclaw," Lee said confidently, "She has all the look of a bookworm."

"Don't be so mean," scolded Alicia, "just because someone wears glasses doesn't make them a bookworm."

"Ravenclaw!" called the Sorting Hat; it's voice echoing loudly around the room before the cheers and claps from the Ravenclaw table drowned it out as the students welcomed their latest member.

"You were saying?" asked Lee looking smug.

"Oh very well done," replied Alicia sarcastically, "you just got lucky that is all. I bet you cant guess the next one."

"Cavendish, Lance."

"Slytherin," said Lee and the twin's in unison immediately. Lance Cavendish it turned out, was the boy that had been fighting with Sebastian on the Hogwarts' Express. He walked confidently up onto the stage and had sat down on the stool. There was slight smirk on his face as he relished being the centre of attention, and he held his head up high as though he was holding court in front of the rest of the students.

"Yeah I think you might be right," admitted Angelina, "he's very smarmy looking, isn't he?"

"Slytherin!" confirmed the Sorting Hat, before a rather pleased looking Cavendish headed towards his new home, not before flashing Sebastian a very dirty look.

The five Gryffindors spent the rest of the Sorting Ceremony trying to guess where everyone was going to be placed. Lee's earlier expertise turned out to be a complete fluke as he failed to get most of the rest correct. The only two he did manage were placed into Slytherin House but since they were Cavendish's two lackeys from the train it wasn't such a difficult choice to make.

Finally there was only one student left. A rather frightened looking Sebastian stood patiently waiting to be called. As he lingered in the middle of the room, he seemed even smaller then usual, and even from where they were sitting the twins could swear they could see him turning red.

"Hufflepuff," said Alicia confidently, to the approval of Angelina.

"I don't know," replied George thoughtfully as Sebastian's name was called, "remember he was in that fight on the train even though he was out numbered. That's brave. I'd say Gryffindor."

"Three against one, that's not brave that's stupid. Hufflepuff," voted Lee.

"He seemed pretty smart when we were talking to him," admitted George, "I'm going with Ravenclaw."

The brim of the Sorting Hat opened and it's low gravely voice spat out it's answer, "Slytherin!"

* * *


	3. You Can Choose Your Friends

"No way!" said a stunned George above the clapping.

"That has to be a mistake," agreed Fred as he watched Sebastian shake the hand of one of the Slytherin prefects and sat down nextto a clearly annoyed looking Cavendish.

"It's not as if you can ask to be moved, can you?" asked Lee.

"I don't think so," replied Alicia shaking her head, "I think Primrose in Ravenclaw asked if she could switch to Gryffindor like her older sister but was told the Sorting Hat's decision was final."

"Poor guy," admitted Fred, "I don't envy him being stuck in Slytherin."

"Well there is one thing he'll be glad of," said George looking up at the head table, "at least he won't get bullied by Snape."

The group of Gryffindors nodded in agreement with this, since it was common knowledge that Professor Snape always favoured his own students above the rest of the school. Sadly for them their own Head of House, Professor McGonnagal, strictly adhered to the rules and was often harder on the Gryffindors as she expected them to follow her example.

"Welcome again, one and all," called Dumbledore after he stood to attention and held his hands up for silence, "I'd particularly like to offer my greetings to our newest members. But what I'd like to greet more then anything at this time, is the food."

With that the Headmaster clapped his hands together, and a banquet of food appeared from nowhere along the table. The twins could see the first years on their table looking at each other with their eyes wide in astonishment.

"Did we ever look that shocked?" asked Fred.

"Yes," replied Lee, scooping a large spoonful of mash potato onto his plate, "but to be fair, it was when you looked in the mirror on your last birthday."

"Oh yeah," reminisced Fred as he looked thoughtful, before twisting around in his seat and giving his twin a punch on the arm, "git."

"Are we missing something?" asked Angelina frowning.

"Well George wrote me out a nice birthday message last year," admitted Fred, "however instead of a card he chose to use my forehead whilst I was asleep."

"What? I thought it would be nice for you to see it first thing in the morning," admitted George shrugging, "anyway I only did it to get you back."

"For what?"

"For filling my shoes with sand."

"Yeah but you only found out about that after you wrote on my face, so how could you be getting me back for something you didn't know about yet?"

"But I knew that you'd try and do something like that to me on my birthday, so I decided to get you back first," replied George.

"Decided to get me back first?" asked an astounded Fred, "that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, now you know how I feel most of the time around you two," Lee cut in.

The bickering over who had started what continued through most of the meal, luckily Alicia finally managed to steer the conversation away from the disagreement and onto the subject of who had taken over from Quirrel.

"Whoever it is, they haven't turned up yet," said Angelina cranking her neck to examine where all the teachers were sitting, "there is still a spare seat up at the head table."

"Well whoever it is sounds great," admitted George, "did you see the book we have to have this year?"

"Yeah I know," laughed Alicia, "my parents ended up sending McGonagall an owl to see if it was correct."

"I think it'll definitely be my favourite lesson this year," decided Lee, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Na," replied Fred shaking his head, "it'll always be History of Magic for me, where else can you get an extra couple of hours kip?"

It soon became apparent that most people had finished eating. The signs were very easy to spot since most people had pushed their plates away and were leaning back on the benches with a look of satisfaction on their faces. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and raised his hands for silence, within a few seconds the chattering conversations had ceased and there was an expectant hush, punctuated by the occasional cough.

"Well I'm sure you have had a long and tiring day," said Dumbledore, his voice bouncing around the large open room, "and are no doubt ready to head to your nice warm beds. Before that, there are a few announcements to be made."

"Firstly for the benefit of the first years and as a reminder to some of the older students," at this point his gaze drifted over in the general direction of the twins, "I would like to point out that the Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds, and anyone caught flouting this ban will be punished. Secondly anyone interested in joining their Houses Quidditch team should see his or her respective Captains directly. Finally I was looking forward to introducing our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but unfortunately it seems as though he has been dela… ah it appears I have spoken too soon."

The head of every student turned as they followed Dumbledore's gaze to the main door of the Great Hall. Standing in the entranceway was a large ominous looking figure with a long dark cloak pulled around his shoulders with the hood lifted up so that the face was bathed in nothing but shadows. The figure lifted up two hands encased in black gloves and reached them up. The fingers grasped the cloth and moved back the hood to reveal a very wide and extremely friendly looking grinning face.

"Alright Albus, sorry I'm late," called the man, he pulled the hood all the way back to expose some rather wild looking, brilliant white hair. "I'm telling you it's blooming brass monkeys out there it really is. Next time I'm taking the train. Oh hiya Filchy, it's been a while. Look after that will you."

The man had taken his cloak off of his shoulders and flung it in the direction of a very confused looking Filch. The caretaker seemed so stunned by the arrival of the stranger that he didn't even attempt to catch the cloak, which ended up hitting him on the chest and slowly dropping to the floor in a dishevelled heap.

"Students," called Dumbledore, somewhat oblivious to the giggles now echoing around the hall, "please allow me to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Enoch Ference."

There was a crescendo of applause from every table; as far as any of the students were concerned anyone who could make Filch look stupid was alright in their books. Ference walked swiftly down towards the rest of the teachers between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, acknowledging the clapping with a broad grin and a regal looking wave.

Halfway through the Great Hall, Ference suddenly stopped and hugged one of the Gryffindor students who had stood up to greet him. Lee leant back and craned his neck to get a better look; it wasn't until the new teacher was back on his march down the Hall that Lee realised he'd been hugging Charlie Weasley.

Lee turned back to ask the twins what that had been all about, and was surprised to see both of them wearing huge beaming smiles usual reserved for when they had done something particularly naughty. Before Lee could open his mouth, Ference was striding past the table.

"Alright lads," greeted Ference, giving both the twins a exaggerated wink. A few yards down he went passed Percy who was treated to a very enthusiastic piece of hair ruffling, and despite ended up with what could be best described as a birds nest on his head, he too greeted the new teacher with a friendly smile.

"Do you know him?" asked Lee quickly, once he realised that his brain was no longer surprised enough to stop him from talking.

"Yeah," nodded Fred still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well? Who is he?"

"That's Uncle Bloody Enoch that is," said George looking as though not only did all his Christmas's just come at once but they'd decided to pick up a few of his birthdays along the way as well.

"As in _the_ Uncle Enoch?" asked Lee, "the Uncle Enoch that you mum keeps telling you that you'll end up like if you don't behave."

"The very same."

"Well I guess that explains the Hexing for Pleasure book," admitted Lee letting out a soft low whistle.

"And he's going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is he?" asked Angelina sceptically, "has he ever done any teaching?"

"He taught Fred and I everything we know," pointed out George.

Dumbledore soon called an end to the start of year feast with a rounding chorus of the school song, which was even noisier and more out of tune then the previous year. Although this was, in a large part, due to Enoch bellowing out the words at the top of his lungs whilst trying to encourage the rest of the teachers to join in with as much gusto. Unfortunately Enoch had managed to plonk himself down into the only spare seat at the teacher's table, and found himself between McGonnagaland Snape, neither of whom took kindly to his calls to "give it some welly"

While the rest of the school filtered out to their respective Houses, the twins, along with Charlie and Percy, headed up to the teachers table to talk to Enoch.

"Hey guys," greeted Enoch giving each of them a broad grin.

"How come you didn't tell us you were teaching here?" asked Charlie.

"Well I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I'll say," admitted Charlie, "so are you here for good?"

"Oh no," Enoch shook his head, his manic looking hair bouncing from side to side, "just this year. You know me, never been one to stay somewhere for too long."

"Nice choice of book for us by the way," said George grinning.

"Actually I picked that with you in mind. Sorry Charlie, I didn't have much choice with yourshave to pretty much stick to the curriculum? for the N.E.W.T.s. But don't worry, we'll have some fun during the classes. And how's the future Minister of Magic these days?"

"I'm good Uncle Enoch," replied Percy eagerly.

"Oh before I forget," said Enoch rummaging his hands in his various pockets, "here you go."

Enoch handed each of the four boys a small package of brown paper tied up with string. He gave them a little wave with his hand to show that they could open up their gifts.

"Superb, a magical organiser," exclaimed Percy holding up what looked like a small book, "I've always wanted one of these, I'll put all my classes into it tonight."

"Nice one Uncle Enoch," said Charlie examining an undersized bag, "is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, it's a Never-Full Bag."

Charlie pushed his hand into the bag and to the twins amazement he managed to force it all the way into the bag so that his entire arm had disappeared.

"Well, technically they should call it an Almost Never-Full Bag," corrected Uncle Enoch, "but that probably wouldn't have sounded as good. You can fit quite a lot into it before it runs out of space."

"I guess that means you could probably just about fit your head into then Charlie," consoled George. He opened his present and looked down at it before looking back at Enoch with a frown, "what's this?"

"Yeah," said Fred holding up an identical present. They both held small black boxes in their hand about the size of a pack of cards. Fred lifted open the box and peered inside; it was filled with lots of what looked like very small, black, marbles, "what are they?"

"Oh they are just something I picked up on my travels I thought you might like," Enoch reach a hand out and grasped one of the black stones between his fingers, "watch this."

He flicked the marble high in the air and landed on the floor of the Great Hall with a soft plink. Suddenly there was an explosion of sound and light. Charlie had to quickly duck out of the way of a streaming beam of crackling light, which arched towards him. After about twenty seconds the extravagant display fizzled out leaving the four boys slightly confused, although both the twins had large grins plastered across their faces.

"Midget Fireworks," explained Enoch, removing his hands from over his ears, "I bought them when I went through Istanbul, I thought you might appreciate them."

"Yeah if it's loud and colourful Fred and George will like it," admitted Charlie.

"HA!! Caught you red handed!"

The four boys and their uncle turned slowly towards the sound of the shouting to see a red faced and out of breath Filch standing at one of the side doors to the Great Hall.

"Less then a day in and you two are back up to your old tricks," Filch stomped into the room followed by his malicious looking cat.

"Something wrong Filchy?" asked Enoch innocently.

"Oh I didn't see you there," replied Filch, so intent on his targets he appeared quite startled by the fact they were with a teacher. However the twins noticed that his eyes still remained narrowed in malevolent daggers as he addressed their uncle, "they still broke the rules."

"Actually old boy," corrected Enoch remaining jovial despite the gaze of the caretaker, "I'll think you'll find I made that noise."

"You made that noise?" sneered Filch, although his eyes flickered uncertainly.

"Curried pasties for lunch," replied Enoch giving his stomach a pat, "they've never agreed with me, but I just can't resist them."

Filch stared hard at Enoch and then at both of the twins, as though he was expecting them to suddenly break down and confess under his unflinching gaze. However Fred and George looked back with all the unwavering innocence that their uncle projected.

"Word to the wise," warned Filch, pointing at the two twins, "keep your eye on these two, trouble makers of the highest degree."

"Really? My nephews? Troublemakers?" frowned Enoch looking at Filch as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head, "surely you must be mistaken, these are good boys."

"Your nephews? _Your _nephews? Your _nephews_?" repeated Filch with a look of sheer horror etched onto his face. He looked between each of the four boys and their uncle wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Tell you what Filchy," said Enoch, placing a hand around the caretaker'sshoulder, "how about we head down to Hogsmeade and get a couple of rounds of Fire-Whiskey into us while we reminisce about the old times?"

"Get off me," ordered Filch shaking off the arm with a shrug of his shoulders, "you haven't changed one bit. Just keep out of my way. As for you two," he jabbed a gnarled finger at the twins, "I've got my eye on you." He flashed Enoch one more look of hatred and stormed off, Mrs Norris falling in behind him as he passed by.

"Wait a minute," Fred's voice cut through the silence left by Filch's dramatic exit, "you know Filch?"

"Oh yeah," admitted Enoch, "we were in the same year at school."

"But he's a squib," said George.

"He didn't use to be," replied Enoch, "he used to be pretty good at magic."

"What happened?" asked Charlie eagerly, "and why does he hate you so much?"

"Both of those are long stories best left for another night," said Enoch, stifling a long yawn against the back of his hand, "now it you don't mind I think I'll head off for a bit of kip, first day of teaching tomorrow, have to be alert."

"Yeah I know," smiled Fred, "you're teaching our class first thing."

"Ah…" nodded Enoch slowly, "this place still has a Hospital Wing right?"


	4. Hexing For Pleasure

The next day certainly presented a first to the twins; they were up early and were looking forward to their first class of the day, and they weren't the only ones. After Enoch's somewhat unusual entrance in the Great Hall, all of the school was eager to see what his lessons were like, especially those students from Gryffindor who had been kept up late by Fred and George as they took turns to regale their fellow House members with stories of their uncle.

By the time they had got down to the classroom most of the seats had already been taken, with most of the students flicking casually through their textbooks. The room was decorated differently to how the twins remembered it, instead of the numerous portraits showing various hideous beasts the walls were now plastered with many different exotic looking artefacts and pictures of far off glamorous countries. The resultant effect was that the room on longer felt like a classroom and more like a museum exhibit.

"Ow sorry," George apologised as he accidentally knocked into one of the tables. He'd been too busy looking up at one of the moving black and white photos to watch where he was going. The photo depicted a very happy looking Enoch standing in front of some pyramids, his arm grasped firmly around a mummy, who seemed quite bemused by the whole situation.

"Watch where you're going next time," snapped the Slytherin girl, whose desk he had bumped into, "clumsy idiot."

"Still delightful as ever Rachel I see," commented Fred slinging is bag down onto the floor next to an empty desk, "and there was me hoping you'd have mellowed a bit over the summer."

"Mungra mellow?" scoffed George collapsing into the seat next to his brother, as Lee plonked himself down on the seat the other side of George, "you are aware that's the same as say that you should be more sensible."

"Hey, I'm sensible all the time."

"Really? When was the last time you did something sensible?" asked Angelina suspiciously, sitting down behind Lee with Alicia.

"Last night as a matter of fact."

"When exactly last night?"

"When we were all having that welcoming-the-first-years party in the common room and I suggested that it was getting late, and that we should all head off to bed," replied Fred folding his arms and looking quite smug.

"Er… I remember last night ending slightly differently then that," frowned Angelina.

"Yeah me too," agreed Alicia, "actually I think your exact words, shortly after knocking over that suit of armour were, 'holy crap, those cost a fortune, let's get out of here.' "

"Ha, we'll you're wrong."

"I am?"

"Yes, I think you'll find I said 'let's scarper'," grinned Fred taking pleasure in the smallest of victories.

Before Alicia could respond, the door to Enoch's office opened up and he greeted them with a wide friendly smile.

"Hello, hello, one and all," his jovial voice boomed around the room bouncing off the walls, "well, it certainly makes a change being at the front of the class. My name is Enoch Ference and I'm here to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts…well I'm guessing you all know that part since you managed to find your ways to the class room."

Enoch stepped forward into the room and took up position in front of the blackboard, his eyes giving off a very cheeky gleam as he surveyed the entire class.

"Now," he said folding his arms across his thin chest, "over the course of the next year, we shall be learning a number of hexes, curses and counter-curses in this class, and having a jolly good time whilst we do. Oh there was something else before we start…now where did I put it…"

Enoch patted down each of his pockets, which took a while seeing as he was wearing a rather long white coat with numerous places to hide ingredients. To those students from a muggle background he looked more like a scientist then a wizard; to those students from a wizarding background he just looked weird.

"Ah here it is," Enoch finally found what he was looking for on one of his inside pockets, it turned out to be a small square piece of white card, "before we start, Dumbledore, under the insistence from a number of parents, ask me to point this out to you."

He lifted up some reading glasses to his eyes and became resisting the words on the card in a slow monotone voice, "I am to remind you that, 'whatever you learn in this class should only be used when supervised by an appropriate adult and under no circumstances should be used on any fellow member of the student body'. "

"That seems all very serious, so no using this hexes on each other out in the corridors," warned Enoch, "and if you do just make sure you don't get caught eh?" he said grinning and flashing the twins a wink. He flipped the card over to see there was more writing.

"'Enoch, whatever you do,'" he said carrying on reading, "do not make a joke about not getting caught'…ahh… clearly Dumbledore does remember what my school days were like."

"Mischief maker were you sir?" asked Lee innocently; despite picturing every story the twins had ever told him about their uncle.

"Sir? Good God dear boy no one ever calls me sir," Enoch shook his head, "well except possibly those fellows over in Gringotts when they need to discuss my account. Call me Enoch, and no I wouldn't have considered myself a mischief-maker at school. I just choose to be very practical about what areas of magic I wanted to learn."

"And what areas were those sir? I mean Enoch," Alicia corrected herself.

"Those areas that tended to land me in detention, " chuckled Enoch. "Before we start into this I just want to make one thing clear, when I was a student I use to always be afraid of asking questions in class in case the teacher told me I was being stupid."

"I didn't think Snape was old enough to have taught you," grinned Fred much to the annoyance of the Slytherins in the class.

"Ah he's one of those types of teacher is he?" Enoch nodded solemnly, "but I won't hear a bad word said about the other teachers here in the school, do you understand me Fred?"

"Are you saying next time I should keep my voice lower?"

"Spot on that man," Enoch replied giving his nephew a thumb up," as for you lot, any time you don't understand something, or want to know the answer to absolutely anything we are doing, don't be afraid to ask me about it. Remember there is no such thing as a stupid question. Although in your cases I'm sure I'll make an exception," he corrected himself looking directly at the twins.

"Hey!" frowned Fred looking hurt.

The lesson that followed was easily one of the most enjoyable that any of the students could remember taking. They started by flicking through the first few hexes, and Enoch quickly showed them how to perform each of them. The twins suddenly understood that having a relative as a teacher also had its own drawbacks, as Enoch would take it in turns to use each of them as guinea pigs to show the effects of the hexes.

Each demonstration would then be followed by a quick counter-curse to return Fred and George to their normal selves and then an accompanying story from Enoch's childhood where without fail he'd end up in trouble for some misdemeanor.

"...and I swear on Godric Ghost they never managed to get that wall clean again," laughed Enoch bringing to the end another story. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "well you've seen what I can do now it's your turn to have a go. Let's see, we'll pick the following three: the Bat-Bogey Hex, the Unibrow Curse and the Hedgehog Sprouter and we'll see how you get on with them."

Enoch showed the students each of the three hexes again in turn, before getting them to try them out.

"Remember to aim your wand into the air," ordered Enoch just as they were about to start practicing themselves, "I don't think the person sitting in front of you would appreciate you cursing the back of their head."

"I dunno," whispered Angelina, looking at the back of George's head, "might be an improvement."

"Oi, I heard that," complained George.

"So did I," admitted Enoch looking at Angelina sternly, "and it was pretty funny, so one point to Gryffindor."

"If you're giving away points for insulting George then I've got a whole bunch that you should hear," said Fred quickly.

"I'm afraid I'll only be giving out points for the first person to make me smile each day, Miss Johnson managed that today, so you'll have to try for your House Points tomorrow."

"Wow," shrugged Lee still waving his wand erratically in the air, "I guess this means you two have a chance of actually earning points for Gryffindor this year."

Eventually everyone managed to gain a nod of approval from Enoch for each of their hexes, jets of magic were spouting out into their air above their heads as they different spells were mastered.

"That's all great…Enoch," said Lee not use to being able to address a teacher by their first name, "but how do we know if we are actually doing it right?"

"Good point that lad, good point," Enoch rubbed his chin thoughtfully and frowned deep in concentration, "I've got it. Ok everyone, quick as you can. Push your desks to the side of the room and lets clear a space."

Most of the students looked at each other with a look of confusion before just shrugging and doing as they were told. Within a few minutes the desks had been pushed against the walls leaving a large open gap in the middle of the room where they were now all standing uncertainly.

"Excellent, well done," said Enoch, slowly moving back to the front of the room behind his own desk, "now ok the rules are simple, last person to get hexed gets ten points for their house. Go." With that he suddenly ducked down behind the desk.

The students frowned, first at the desk, and when it became apparent Enoch wasn't coming back up, they turned to each other. Everyone was having the same reaction. They'd look at another student, then down at their own wand and then finally back at the other student. Each of them started slowly backing away. The huddle of second years gradually forming into a steadily increase circle as everyone waited for someone else to make the first move. Fred looked across at George and gave him a wink.

The class suddenly erupted into cacophony of sound as everyone tried to unleash a spell at the same time. Unfortunately, due to having learnt three different hexes in quick succession, most of the student somehow managed to confuse either the incantation or action and completely failed to do anything other then produce the occasional spark from their wand.

However there were a few, the twins included, who managed to keep clear enough heads to remember what they had been taught. After a few frantic minutes of people trying to work out who had been hit by what spell there just remained two combatants: Fred and Rachel Mungra from Slytherin.

The two of them slowly circled each other wands raised at the ready. The majority of the class had now taken Enoch's lead and had sort refuge behind some of the desks in the room. Some of them were taking the opportunity to have the teacher reverse the effects of which ever of the hexes they'd been hit with, but most were eagerly watching the battle reach it's zenith.

"Careful now Rachel," warned Fred keeping his wand up as though he was using it as a shield, "you'll only get one shot at this, you have to make it count."

"I'm only going to need one chance to get you Weasley," replied Mungra coolly, her eyes never leaving her target.

"Weasley? And there was me thinking we are on a first name basis," said Fred pretending to look hurt.

"Well I can't tell either of you apart," pointed out Mungra, nodding her head in the direction of George who, unlike those with the foresight to hide, was still standing at the edge of the open space, "you're both as ugly as each other."

"Now that's not nice," remarked Fred slowly putting his empty hand into his pocket and taking something out, "although you are half right, George is definitely the ugly one."

"Hey!" complained George, his face covered by some long hair protruding from his forehead, "it's only because I've been hexed."

"So are you gonna hex me or what?" asked Fred, continuing to circle his opponent.

"Just waiting for you to make a mistake," Mungra responded unblinkingly.

"Well you'll be waiting a long time," Fred's eyes flickered behind Mungra, "oh my God, what is that?"

"What's what?" asked George looking eagerly in the direction behind the Slytherin girl.

"Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to fall for that?" sneered Mungra.

"I guess it was worth a try," admitted Fred shifting around whatever was in his spare hand.

"Seriously what was it?" asked George wandering away from his position to the back of the class to look around, "I can't see anything."

"It'll take more then that to distract me," gloated Mungra taking a deep breath and getting ready to cast her spell.

"I bet."

Fred used his thumb to flick a small black marble into the air; Mungra's eyes flickered slightly before returning to her target. The marble touched the ground and exploded in a blaze of light and sound, causing Mungra to jump away due to the shock of the sudden noise.

"Una Luminis" said Fred casting his spell and hitting Mungra squarely before she could dodge out of the way. Long flowing hair sprouted in a single line across her forehead and down over her eyes, "yes! I am the best, all bow down and worship the greatest Wizard in the world."

"Git," mumbled Mungra from the ground, trying to dodge the spell meant she had lost her balance and had stumbled slightly. She looked up at Fred dancing around and punching the air as the lights from the Midget Firework sparked around him. Propping herself up on one elbow she pointed her wand at Fred, "ericius!"

"Oi, that's unfair," shouted Angelina as Fred's face became enveloped in protracted barbs, "he'd won."

"Well he cheated in the first place," snapped one of the Slytherin boys, pointing at Fred.

"There's nothing in the rules that said he couldn't do that Bickerstaff," argued Lee jabbing a finger into his counterpart's chest.

"It's a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson you muppet," replied the boy, pushing Lee's hand away, "not a fireworks display."

"Calm down, calm down," ordered Enoch above the increase tirade of name calling as the class divided itself between into groups of Slytherin and Gryffindor, "while it is technically correct that Fred should really have been only using those hexes taught today…"

"Ha! See, he cheated," said Bickerstaff looking smug.

"Nevertheless," continued Enoch raising his voice again, "defence against the dark artsis more then just remembering spells. Being able to think on your feet and distract your opponent also counts."

"Ha!" said Lee mimicking Bickerstaff's smug grin.

"And as for attacking Fred after he won," Enoch looked at Mungra sternly, "you showed that we should always be on our guard. Although next time I think I'll be clearer about the rules."

"So, who won?" asked Lee. Neither he nor Bickerstaff seemed to know which one of them should be looking smug.

"Well I think this time we'll call it a draw," decided Enoch, "five points a piece. Now those of you who don't need to have the hexes reversed start putting the desks back, everyone else form a queue and we'll have you back to your good looking selves in no time."

"Hey Fred," called George still at the far end of the room, kneeling down on the floor and looking under a desk, "come on, what did you see down here?"


	5. Trying times

Despite the confrontation between Slytherin and Gryffindor, everyone agreed that their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year had been no less short of brilliant. For those within Gryffindor the excitement of the class was only furthered by the fact that the tryouts for the Quidditch team were to be held later that day. Each lesson was fuelled with conversations based around who was would try to get on the squad which generally culminated in one of the twins, although usually both, boasting loudly that they would easily walk into the team. Although neither could agree on a particular reason why; George had decided that it was down to the fact that Charlie had been in the team so Quidditch was in their blood, Fred however maintained that they should get on the team because they'd look good in the team colours.

By the time the second years had made it down to the field there was already a large crowd growing. Oliver Wood stood at the front of the group with a large clipboard and quill, making a few last minute notes.

"I think everyone in the House is trying out for the team," remarked Lee as they joined the throng.

"Yeah," admitted George his broom swung over his shoulder, "can't blame them though. Nothing better then Quidditch."

"Ok everyone listen up!" shouted Wood; "we don't have a lot of time so I'm going to go over this quickly, "is there anyone here who has never flown a broom before?"

A few hands went up from the first years in the group.

"Right, sorry but you're cut," Wood said quickly pointing at each of them. He looked at one of the students who was standing directly in front of him and frowned, "aren't you in Hufflepuff? For the love of Godric, ok hands up those who aren't in Gryffindor."

Several hands went up this time, joined by a rippling of laughter.

"Right obviously you're all cut," snapped Wood looking annoyed, "as for the rest of you, go to centre of the pitch. Any of you who don't have your own broom grab one from the pile over there."

Lee trundled over to the pile, along with a few of the younger hopefuls. Most of the older students had brought their own brooms from home and were eagerly comparing them as they made their way towards the centre of the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright Miro," Fred greeted the seventh year who was already part of the team, "come to watch us have you."

"Nah," dismissed the older boy, nodding his head to indicate the broom held under his arm, "Wood's making me try out like the rest."

"But you're already on the team," replied George a little shocked.

"Yeah I know but he said that he can't do me any favours," shrugged Miro, "everyone has to try out in case there is a better person for the position. To be fair he's treating himself the exact same and holding tryout for the 'keeper."

"Ok has everyone got a broom?" asked Wood raising his voice so everyone could hear him. His question was greeted with various levels of agreement, "we are holding tryouts for every position today, so what I want you to do is form a queue depending on where you want to play. 'Keepers line up over there, Chasers there, Seekers there and Beaters at the end."

Wood pointed to various spots on the pitch then picked up his clipboard and flicked through a couple of pages to look at his notes while the hopeful students shuffled into their chosen line.

"Right, what we'll do…" Wood started to speak looking up from the clipboard. He stopped and frowned as he stared at the group. Every single person had lined up to try out for the Chaser positions, "er…this is going to take longer then I thought."

In the end, since everyone firmly believed their best position was that of Chaser, Wood decided to give everyone a general tryout first and decide on who would be best for each role depended on how they did. He divided them up into groups for this. Rather then splitting them up based on age or size, he ended up finding out which type of broom each person was using and divided them up that way. This way it meant that it would be easier to see who was better rather then who had the fastest broom.

Wood set up a series of simple flying tests to see how good people's basic skills were. These revolved mainly around flying through a series of markers at high speed. Unfortunately Lee didn't pass this part of the test and was cut along with a number of other students. Both the twins along with their fellow second years, Angelina and Alicia, had made it through. Most of the remaining hopefuls were from the older years, although one first year did show enough promise have made it through the first few tests.

"If you make it onto the team you'll be the youngest Quidditch player at Hogwarts for over a century," remarked Angelina to the first year, a young girl by the name of Katie Bell.

"Yeah I know," agreed Katie eagerly, "hopefully I'll get through, although first years never get onto the school teams. I wished I'd been allowed to bring my broom from home, I'm not really usedto this one."

"It'll be ok," replied Alicia taking a look around at some of the competition, "Afew others have the school brooms, and Oliver is doing it properly and looking at talent and not who has the fastest broom. That's how Flint chooses the Slytherin team."

"Well that and whoever is the ugliest," pointed out Fred, "I think he does it to scare the opposition."

Over the course of a long evening the crowd slowly got whittled further and further down until only a handful of people remained. Most of those whohad been cut were still hanging around the Qudditch pitch to see who would make it into the team.

Amongst the group were Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Miro, and a number of other older students. All in all there were about fourteen people left, including Wood, competing for the seven spots on the team.

"Ok you thirteen," said Wood as all of them floated leisurely on their brooms over the pitch, "are the best flyers in Gryffindor."

"Stop it Oliver," gushed George pretending to look embarrassed, "you'll make us blush."

"Anyway…" carried on Wood, remembering Charlie's advice on how to deal with the twins, "now we'll be trying out for the positions. First up is the 'keeper. We'll take it in turns to go in goal and everyone else will have one shot with the Quaffle. I'll go first."

Wood made some very impressive saves against the rest of the group; in fact only Miro managed to put the Quaffle past him. As each person took up the position, it soon became apparent that there was unlikely to be a change in the 'keeper for Gryffindor. Some of the hopefuls did better then others but they were nowhere in the same league as Wood. The tryouts for the position ended on Fred, who despite assurances that they'd kept the best until last only managed to save one shot, and that was only because George threw the Quaffle straight at his head.

"Good effort," said Wood generously as Fred rubbed his forehead that had a slight red mark where the Quaffle had struck him.

After that they moved onto concentrating on the skills needed for the Chaser position. They were divided into two different groups and had to try and keep the Quaffle for as long as possible without letting the other side take it from them. The teams had to be changed at one point since the twins had been placed on different sides and people kept getting confused as to who they were passing to. It didn't help that Fred and George routinely switched sides on their own depending on how they felt at the time.

"Now I don't know why I'm feeling nervous about this but here you go," said Wood handing a Beater bat to the twins. Everybody else had been given one as well and were looking around apprehensively.

"You have nothing to be worried about," said George giving the bat an experimental swing, "hey, this feels pretty good."

"Yeah I know," grinned Fred mimicking his brother, "no one was brave enough to give us weapons before."

Wood released a Bludger up into the air and instructed the group to try and hit it between them. His explanation for this was that anyone could hit a Bludger out of the way but it took a skilled Beater to be able to direct it towards the opposition. They were unpredictable, dangerous, and liable to knock someone out of the air at any minute, and that was just the twins.

"Eat Bludger George!" shouted Fred as he swung his bat hard.

"You'll have to do better then that!" replied George smugly as he lazily deflected the Bludger towards Alicia who panicking swung wildly at the approaching ball and completely missed it. Luckily her erratic movement meant that the Bludger failed to connect with her as it flew by.

"Come on, concentrate you lot," ordered Wood as he batted the ball away once it had arched back towards the group.

In the end the Beater aspect of the tryouts were cut short as one of the hopefuls, Trevor Dunne, a burly looking fifth year, was knocked from their broom by the wayward Bludger and had to be taken off to the hospital wing by some of the spectators.

They finally moved onto the Seeker position, which consisted of simply everyone trying to be the first person to catch the Snitch. Unfortunately this proved to be more hazardous then the Bludgers since rather than working together, everyone seemed to end up getting in each other's way.

Wood ran them ragged for the rest of the night; by the end of it most of the students who'd been watching the tryouts had given up and headed inside to the warmth of the common room. It wasn't long before it became too dark to see anything let alone the balls or other people on brooms and Wood had to call an end to the session He had asked for volunteers to help clear away all the equipment, and without exception everyone of the last of the hopefuls had decided to lend a hand. Even the twins stayed behind, although they probably ended up hindering the operation more then anything especially since they let the Bludgers out of their casings on a couple of occasions causing everyone to suddenly drop whatever equipment they were holding and dive for cover.

"So when will we know if we made the team?" Angelina asked eagerly as they headed back towards the school.

"I'll post the list up tomorrow," replied Wood looking at his clipboard where he'd made hasty notes throughout the evening.

"Ah come on Oliver," complained George, "put us out of our misery, at least let me know if I made the team."

"Tomorrow," Wood said firmly.

"Is that a no then?"

"No, it's a wait until tomorrow and you'll find out."

"So it's a yes then, cos if it was just a straight no you would have said, right?"

"No."

"So then it's a no," frowned George, "hang on, I've confused myself."

"Well that makes a change then," said Fred putting his arm on Wood's shoulder, "don't mind him. He's always been a bit impatient. Now me on the other hand, I'm willing to wait until tomorrow to find out if I made the team."

"That's good to know," replied Wood still looking over his notes, which were indecipherable to everyone else.

"Yes that's me," Fred carried on as they walked up the steps into the school, "considerate, helpful, always willing to put the team's needs ahead of my own…"

"Er…Fred," Wood tried to stop the Weasley mid sentence.

"…a team player. That's me," Fred rambled on, oblivious to the Quidditch captain, "I mean take for instance now. You have a big decision to make, and I can help you out on that if you want."

"Fred…"

"I've spent my life watching Quidditch so I know a good player when I see one."

"Fred!" Wood finally had to slap Fred's shoulder to get him to stop talking, "I'm not going to tell anyone who is on the team until tomorrow, so stop trying to butter me up."

"The thought never crossed my mind," admitted Fred shrugging.

"Really?" asked Wood sceptically despite Fred's air of complete innocence.

"Well where would I get the butter from for a start?"

"We could try the kitchen," George admitted as they made their way up the stairs to Gryffindor House, "they'd have enough butter."

"That's an idea," agreed Fred nodding a greeting to a passing ghost, "how much butter do you think we'll need?"

"I dunno, I'd say at least a bath-full if we are going to do this properly."

"Don't you two ever stop?" asked an exasperated Wood.

"Well we would if we knew whether or not we were on the team…"

"Right that's it," snapped Wood stopping on the stairs and looking sternly at the whole group, "the next person to ask me about the team willget cut from it."

"Alright Oliver," greeted Charlie bouncing down the stairs, "how did the tryouts go? You got a team picked?"

While the twins and the rest of the hopeful Gryffindors tried their best not to laugh, Wood's face turned bright red with annoyance and after a few attempts at trying to make a coherent sound he ended up just storming off up the stairs muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Something I said?" a confused Charlie asked the rest of the group.

"Honestly Charlie," replied George shaking his head, "he's under a lot of pressure to pick the team, you really shouldn't hound him about it."

"Sometimes you can be so inconsiderate," scolded Fred haughtily.


	6. No I in Team

The next day both Fred and George woke early and, grabbing their dressing gowns, bounded swiftly out of the room and down the stairs. They weren't the only ones. A very pleased looking Angelina greeted them at the Gryffindor notice board.

"I got it," she beamed, "Chaser, along with Miro and Alicia."

"That's great," replied Fred looking at the list that had been posted up by Wood, "and it looks like you weren't the only one team-mate."

"Beaters," said George grinning, "superb. We're naturals at that position."

"Yeah I think I saw that yesterday, shortly before having to duck," admitted Angelina, "well I'm going to go a write a quick letter to my mum, she'll be so happy for me."

"So who else is in the team?" asked George, "obviously Wood is going to be the 'keeper but who got Seeker?"

"T.B.D.," said Fred reading aloud.

"Who the hell is that?" asked George frowning, "is it Trevor? That's a bit unfair seeing as he didn't even try out for the Seeker position."

"Only because he had to go to the Hospital Wing," shrugged Fred. He looked over at the stairwell where the sound of loud footsteps gradually increased until Wood came stomping through the opening. He looked up at both of the twins.

"I don't suppose you can talk any sense into your brother?" Wood implored.

George looked across at Fred, "well… you look as though you could do with a hair cut to be honest."

"No, not him," sighed Wood, "I meant Charlie. I've been trying to convince him to come back and play on the team but he's being so unreasonable. He keeps going on about his N.E.W.T.'s, as if they are more important then Quidditch."

"But I thought you'd already picked the Seeker?" frowned Fred pointed at the notice board, "Trevor got it didn't he?"

"What?" Wood's brow creased up, "what makes you say that? It's still to be decided."

"To be decided…" replied George looking back at the board, "hmmm I guess that makes more sense."

"Idiot," muttered Fred shaking his head.

"Well training starts tonight you guys," Wood reminded them, before heading out through the portal of the Fat Lady, his voice echoed back through the opening before it shut, "see you out on the pitch after dinner. We'll be probably training up until midnight. But don't worry I'll sort out some really long practices in the next few weeks."

"Oh God I think McGonagall's created a monster," sighed Fred as they headed back up the stairs to the boys dormitories, "long practices? He'll have half of us dead before we play our first match."

"Relax," yawned George plonking up the stairs behind his brother, "it's not as if he can push us too hard. We're Beaters, we just have to get between the Bludgers and our players, not much of tactic there. He probably meant he'll work the Chasers hard with formations and stuff."

"Well I hope you're right, I'd hate to have to blame any poor grades on Quidditch practice."

"Why? What were you going to blame your poor grades on?"

"What are you two beaming about?" asked Lee as the twins sauntered back into the dormitory.

"Oh nothing, nothing," dismissed Fred casually.

"Seriously what?" Lee repeated himself flicking his gaze between the two Weasley boys, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think we did anything?"

"For a start you're up early and you're smiling," Lee responded, "normally at this time you just roll over and start snoring."

"Hey…" complained George.

"Hey, what?" asked Lee raising an eyebrow.

"Just… hey," shrugged George.

"That's it George," said Fred slapping his brother on the shoulders, "nothing like a convincing argument."

"So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Oh it's nothing really," shrugged Fred, "only that you are now talking to the new Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Really?" smiled Lee looking very pleased, "that's fantastic, are they behind you in the corridor?"

"That's not funny," commented George as he grabbed his books for the day and stuffed them into his bag, "but it's a great start to the day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, this day can only get better."

"Er…we have Potions with Snape next," Fred pointed out.

"Ok, after lunch this day can only get better," corrected George.

"Well then we have Transfigaration," said Lee looking at his timetable, "and McGonagall always makes us work hard, even if it is the first week."

"Fine, after classes this day can only get better."

"Don't forget we have Quidditch practice after dinner," said Fred, "and something tells me that Wood is going to push us pretty hard. He said we'd be done at midnight, and I don't think he was joking."

"Ok how about," replied George through gritted teeth, "after Quidditch this day can only get better?"

"Fair enough," shrugged Lee, "but wouldn't it be tomorrow at that point?"

The argument over whether or not it would be a good day continued all the way from the Common Room down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It only stopped once the news of the Quidditch team filtered down through the ranks of Gryffindor House; soon the twins were so inundated with messages of good luck and congratulations they barely had time to shovel any food into their mouths between having to thank people for their kind words.

"If it's like this now," said George standing up from the table, "imagine what it'll be like when we actually win the Quidditch Cup."

"We'll probably have people wanting signed photos," sighed Fred shrugging his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lee," George slapped his hand down on his friend's shoulder, "we won't forget you when we're being carried through the school whilst being hailed as heroes."

"That's nice of you," admitted Lee kindly, "delusional, but nice."

"Alright Sebby?" Fred greeted the first year they had met on the train with a friendly smile.

"Sebby?" asked Lee frowning.

"Sebastian sounds a bit nerdy," explained Fred. He caught sight of Sebastian's face, "sorry, but it does."

"Yeah because Fredrick is so much better," Lee pointed out.

"My name isn't short for Fredrick," admitted Fred shaking his head, "its just Fred."

"Just Fred?"

"Yeah," George butted in, "as in, 'oh my god what the hell is that smell? Oh it's ok, it's just Fred."

"Anyway," Fred carried on ignoring his brother, "how's life in Slytherin?"

"You know I don't think I have ever said 'oh it's ok' to any smell that Fred has been the cause of," admitted Lee talking to himself.

"It's ok I guess," shrugged Sebastian.

"How's that Cavendish bloke?" asked George, nodding at the student in question who was still sitting down at the Slytherin table eating breakfast, "is he still giving you a hard time?"

"I've said 'Merlin's Beard at least open a window if you are going to do that' but definitely not 'oh it's ok'".

"He's ok now," replied the first year, "I think he thinks that since I'm in Slytherin with him I can't be all that different."

"Trust me you're different," corrected Fred looking back over at Cavendish, "he's a bullying git and you're… well…whatever the opposite to a bullying git is."

"Oh God and there was that night you had chilli con carne for dinner, I don't think I fell asleep that night so much as passed out."

"Lee, are you planning on stopping any time soon?" sighed Fred.

"That's exactly what I said to you that night," recalled Lee, "but you just kept going. Seriously, we all eat the exact same food but we aren't as bad, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Geez, we ain't got time to start on that question," George replied.

"Alright lads," greeted Enoch with a broad grin as he stepped into the Great Hall, behind him Peeves was making faces at a group of students who'd just decided to ignore the poltergeist, "a glorious morning to the lot of you."

"Hi Uncle Enoch," the twins replied in unison while Lee nodded a hello.

"Did you hear the good news?" asked Fred. Over his uncle's shoulder he could see that Peeves had now taken to floating right into the middle of the group and was blowing raspberries in their faces.

"I know, it's fantastic isn't it?" answered Enoch with a far off misty look in his eye, "I can't believe they managed to get a crate of the stuff, I've got them to hold me back a couple of bottles."

"Er…what are you on about?"

"Rosmerta managed to get a supply of Jasmine Whiskey for the Three Brooms, why what are you on about?"

"Fred and I are the new Beaters for Gryffindor."

"That's fantastic," beamed Enoch, his already wide smile somehow managing to increase. Behind him Peeves clearly annoyed that he was being ignored gave one final last blast of a raspberry and shot off down one of the corridors. "We'll be a shoe-in for the cup this year," he looked down at Sebastian as though only now just noticing him. He looked at the Slytherin tie around the boy's neck, "not that I have a favourite House or anything. Impartial, that's us teachers."

"Oh, Uncle this is Sebastian Walsh," George introduced the first year with a wave of his hand, "he's just started here."

"Ah, well I'll be seeing you on Friday morning then," Enoch said kindly. He frowned as he looked at the young boy as though he recognised him, "Sebastian Walsh…your father wouldn't have also been called Sebastian would he?"

"Yes sir," replied Sebastian nodding in agreement.

"Oh I think I knew him," admitted Enoch smiling, "tall chap, skinny as a rake, always smoking that God awful pipe. Yes, we crossed paths in Africa a few times. You're the spitting image of him lad. How is the old duffer these days?"

"Oh…erm…he died when I was young," Sebastian replied quietly looking at his shoes.

"Ah…well," stammered Enoch looking frightfully mortified, "sorry to hear that lad. He was a good man, an even better treasure hunter. You'll be a chip off the old block I'm sure."

The conversation fell into an embarrassed silence with no one quite sure what to say. Luckily for them, and unluckily for the group of students behind Enoch, Peeves broke the tension.

"Wee! Try ignoring this!" Peeves shouted as he descended on the crowd.

The group scattered left and right as they were suddenly bombarded with water balloons. Most of the missiles missed their targets and smacked onto the stone floor, erupting with a soft popping sound before water spread out across the ground. However a few of the students weren't so lucky and were soon having to ask their friends to use Evaporating spells on them to help dry them out.

"Well I better be going," said Sebastian, once Peeves had disappeared off down a corridor, mercilessly taunting one poor student with claims he'd wet himself, "I'll see you guys later. Bye Professor."

"Goodbye young Sebastian," replied Enoch giving him a pat on the head much to the bemusement of the first year.

"So are you going to have any room in your mouth for breakfast?" asked George onceSebastian had disappeared out of sight. "What with your foot being so firmly wedged in it already."

"Well I didn't know he was dead did I?" complained Enoch giving a shrug.

"Didn't you know his dad?"

"Only in passing," shrugged Enoch, "it was more of an enthusiastic rivalry then a friendship."

"Enthusiastic rivalry?" said Lee sceptically.

"Yes," nodded Enoch, "there is always rivalry between treasure hunters, and we were no different. One time we were both trying to steal… I mean 'discover'," he quickly corrected himself, "the lost Diamond of Runka. The temple was disintegrating around us, we had to defend ourselves against hordes of ancient Golems and we still found time to try and hex each other to make sure we got to it first. It was great."

"A treasure hunter?" asked Fred creasing his brow into a frown, "mum always said that you worked with dangerous creatures."

"Well I've always been a bit of a jack-of-all-trades," admitted Enoch grinning, "always willing to turn my hand to a trade to earn an honest Galleon."

"How about a dishonest Galleon?"

"George, are you implying that I've led a less then pure existence?"

"No, I'm not implying that at all," corrected George shaking his head, "I'm just plain saying it."

"Fair enough. Just remember lads; there is nothing wrong with being an unscrupulous scoundrel as long as you're a rich unscrupulous scoundrel," whispered Enoch giving them a wink.


	7. Surprising News

"Oh God, I'm going to kill him," complained Fred, "I hurt all over."

"Wood is really taking being Quidditch Captain seriously isn't he?" asked Lee from his bed, the morning sun creeping through the curtains, sending a beam of light through the middle of the room.

"Yeah," sighed George from beneath his covers, his voice sounding as pathetic as his brother's "we've been practising every night for the last month. Flying drills, exercises, I though Quidditch was suppose to be fun."

"At least we have today off," admitted Fred.

"How come?" inquired Lee propping himself up onto his elbows, "I thought Saturday would be the best day to practice what with having no lessons."

"So did Wood," said George the top of his head poking out as he blinked his eyes open, "but Angelina had a word with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said if he didn't give us at least one day off from practice that she'd shove her broom…well let's just say it wouldn't have been very comfortable for Wood."

"Hopefully he'll calm down a bit now," Fred swung his legs out of the bed and into his slippers, "there is no good having a team of players who are too sore to get on a broom. He needs to give us time to recover before the first match next week."

"What time is it?" yawned George.

"About half ten," admitted Lee, "we've probably missed breakfast."

"That's ok," shrugged Fred, "we can just head down to the kitchens, the House-Elves are always more then willing to whip up a round of sausages."

"Sounds like a good idea, I think I'll join you for that," said Lee pushing back his covers, as if to emphasise the point his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Count me out," muttered George before turning over, pulling his covers with him, and lapsing back into a steady snore.

Fred and Lee got washed and changed in a hurried and somewhat noisy fashion, despite George's continued pleas for them to keep it down, and traipsed down the stairs discussing just what they were going to ask the House-Elves to make for them.

"Scrambled egg on toast," nodded Lee, his stomach growling in approval, "nothing better."

"I think I'll have a nice bacon sandwich," admitted Fred as they stepped into the Common Room. "What's up with you lot?"

The Gryffindor Common Room was surprisingly full for the time of the morning, considering it was such a nice day outside. Most people seemed to be reading a message posted on the notice board or talking in small, excited groups.

"What's going on?" Lee asked Alicia who had just managed to break free of the throng surrounding the board.

"Not quite sure," admitted Alicia, "it's just a note to say that everyone should be at dinner tonight for a big announcement from Dumbledore."

"Like what?" Fred craned his neck to try and see the note but there were far too many people in the way to see it.

"If I knew that I'd have told you already," replied Alicia rolling her eyes, "where's George anyway?"

"Recovering," explained Fred, "he landed pretty heavily last night when he fell of his broom."

"Yeah he's not the only one who's sore," she winced rubbing her right shoulder, "I got some ointment from Madam Pomfrey which seems to be helping."

Fred and Lee left the confines of Gryffindor House and steadily made their way down to the kitchens using a few handy short cuts to save on time. They were made to feel very welcome by the House-Elves as they stepped into the huge room; upon entering they were greeted with cheery waves and smiles and were pulled towards the nearest table.

The House-Elves scurried around them as they raced to prepare their guests food; in the end Fred and Lee had to shout loudly above the racket to tell them exactly what they wanted. This led to a few disappointed sulks from the House-Elves who had started to make the cakes that the twins would normally ask for on their late night visits to the kitchen. They looked so downfallen that Fred ended up changing his mind and telling them to carry on anyway and he'd bring the food upstairs for the rest of Gryffindor House.

"Here you go," said Fred throwing a scone at his brother's head, "breakfast."

"Thanks," replied George, his hand reached out from beneath the covers and patted area around his head to try and locate the treat. When his fingers wrapped around the scone he withdrew his hand back into the warm cocoon of his duvet.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear the news?" asked Lee mercilessly drawing back the curtains to let the bright sunlight in.

"I heard something," answered George curling himself up even more once he felt the sunlight touching the top of his scalp.

"Really?"

"Yeah there was something about an enchanted lake or river or something…"

"Er…" Fred frowned looking across at Lee who just shrugged in reply, "are you sure that wasn't just a dream?"

"Oh… yeah, that makes more sense. So what's the news?"

"Dumbledore is making some big announcement today at dinner."

"Like what?"

"If I knew that I'd have told you already," replied Fred rolling his eyes, "but we were talking to some of the guys in the Common Room and they think he might be retiring."

"Retiring? I doubt it, he loves this place," George finally pushed his head up out of his bed, shielding his eyes as he got use to the light, "it'll probably have something to do with another place that is now out of bounds."

"Great, another place we'll have to sneak into," sigh Fred.

"Why would we be sneaking into in the first place?"

"Because Lee," George replied gradually pulling his aching body from the sweet warm of his bed, "if somewhere is so dangerous it needs people to be warned away from it, then it is quite clearly an exciting place to go."

"So if the Forbidden Forest, wasn't actually forbidden would you still go?"

"Half the fun of breaking the rules, is getting away with it," admitted Fred, "haven't we taught you anything?"

"Well I can burp my own name now," conceded Lee, "mum was very proud of me when I showed her that, so much so that she made me do all the washing for a week."

By the time George had managed to drag some clothes onto himself, all the while complaining about how much he hurt, the news of Dumbledore's announcement had spread like wildfire amongst the student population and the guesses at what it could possibly be had exaggerated to the point of being preposterous. As the three boys left the Common Room someone was saying that their friend overheard someone in Ravenclaw, saying that their sister works in the Ministry of Magic, and that she overheard someone saying that Fudge might be stepping down and that if he did, then Dumbledore might possibly get the job.

Everywhere they went people just wanted to talk about the announcement. Soon the twins and Lee found themselves completely bored with all the speculation and had decided that a day spent in Hogsmeade would be a nice way to get away from the whole matter. Using the Marauders' map that they had found in their first year to check if the cost was clear, the three boys used one of the hidden passageways that led all the way from the school into the nearby Wizard village.

"Keep your eye out for any teachers," warned Fred as they wandered through the middle of Hogsmeade. After about a half an hour of cautiously looking around for the professors, Lee hit on the idea of just checking the Maurader's map to see if they were still in the school. Once this was confirmed the boys relaxed and spent a relaxing and fun-filled day looking in all the various shops before having a drink in the Three Brooms Pub.

"Ah hello Professor," said Madam Rosmerta loudly, casting her eyes warningly towards the twins and Lee, "lovely day outside."

Lee slid low under the table to hide his face, while Fred and George grabbed two nearby plants from off of a windowsill and plonked them onto the table to hide behind. They were all about to make a bolt for the back door when they heard the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Ah dear Rosmerta," boomed the unmistakable sound of Enoch, "it is indeed a lovely day, but it pales in comparison to your loveliness. Can I have a Butterbeer when you are ready?"

"No problem, if you want to take a seat I'll bring it right out," she pointed to an empty table away from the twins and Lee.

"Excellent, excellent," Enoch replied. However rather then taking the offered seat, he glanced quickly around the room and soon spotted Fred's big grin popping out from behind some green leaves.

"Hi Enoch," smiled Fred sheepishly as he approached and took a seat at their table.

"Alright Fred, George, Lee," he greeted each one with a nod, as Lee shifted himself back up in his chair, "you know, back in my day you had to be in your third year to be allowed into Hogsmeade."

"Really?" asked Lee trying to sound innocent.

"Relax boys," Enoch smiled stretching out his arms and giving out a large yawn, "I can't exactly punish you for something I use to do now, can I?"

"Well you can't" admitted George, "but what about the other teachers?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about them," dismissed Enoch casually, "I asked most of them if they wanted to come out for a drink but they all said no."

"So you came on your own?"

"Well I'm meeting someone here later, but I thought I'd get a nice drink in first. Thanks Rosmerta," Enoch fished in his pocket for some money and handed the barmaid a few coins, "and get something for yourself. You've met my nephews, I take it?"

"Your nephews?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "well I guess that explains a lot."

"Here Enoch," Fred lent forward and wrapped a hand around his glass of Butterbeer, "what's this announcement about tonight?"

"Ah it's a surprise," Enoch tapped his nose, "but trust me, it's a good one."

"Oh come on, you can tell us, we'll keep it a secret."

"Ha, where have I heard that before? The only thing I'm going to say is that it's a once in a life time opportunity… well twice in my case."

Despite their attempts to find out any further information, Enoch was proving to be surprisingly tight lipped about the whole thing, and in the end refused to even acknowledge any questions on the subject.

"Ah there's my man now," said Enoch looking out of the window, "I'll be back in a minute."

Enoch pushed his chair back and headed outside, the twins watching him through the window.

"I can't believe he won't tell us," complained George, "it's so unlike him."

"Yeah, I bet Dumbledore made him promise he wouldn't," suggested Lee, "no one would break a promise to him."

"I suppose…I wonder what that's all about," Fred said still watching his uncle through the window.

Enoch was speaking to what looked like a large man. The reason Fred couldn't see any more of his uncle's companion was that he was wearing a very bulky thick cloak with the hood pulled up over his face. The two men seemed to be having a very heated discussion, with the strange man pointing violently towards a package held in Enoch's hand before jabbing him in the chest with his finger.

"You think he's ok?" asked Lee as the three boys watched the events unfold. The strange man seemed to let out one last angry tirade before storming off.

"What was that about?" Fred queried as Enoch joined them again at the table and dropped the package down onto the table.

"Oh that? Nothing really," Enoch said casually shaking his head, "he wanted more for the item then we agreed, but a price is a price."

"He seemed very angry," Lee pointed out.

"Ah it's just his nature, probably some Troll's blood in his family somewhere," conceded Enoch shrugging, "we go way back, nothing to worry about."

"So what is it?" asked George pointing at the package of brown paper tied up with worn looking string.

"Just something for my collection," replied Enoch, draining his glass and scooping up the package, "well I'll be heading back, would you gentlemen like an escort back up to the school or have your made your own arrangements to get in?"

"Actually it's quite a nice day," admitted George gazing out of the window, and remembering the low slung tunnel that they would have to use to return to Hogwarts, "I think a personal escort might be good."

It made a nice change making the journey from Hogsmeade to the school outside in the fresh air rather then the cramped, dirty conditions of the passageway.

"Now this is a much better way to travel," commented Lee stretching his arms above his head as though to prove a point, "I can't wait until next year when we don't have to sneak out to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah but that's only like once a month," George pointed out as they walked up the winding path towards the school.

"True, but I think I can go without all the back ache and only go down once a month," admitted Fred who was still a bit sore from the Quidditch practice.

"I dunno, I think those Butterbeers are worth…"

"HA! Caught you!"

Filch had bounded out from the side entrance to the school grounds and was bouncing from one foot to another with a delighted look etched on his face.

"You're out of bounds!" he practically sung, "no excuses this time, you'll be expelled."

"Erm… actually Filchy that's not entirely true," piped up Enoch.

"Oh it's you," sneered Filch, who in his excitement of catching Lee and the twins out of bounds had completely failed to notice the teacher standing next to them.

"Yes old chap. Now as I understand it, students aren't allowed out of bounds without teacher supervision. And since they are with me, that makes it ok."

Filch opened his mouth to complain and realised that he had no real counter argument to make. Instead he just gave each of the boys a malevolent stare before turning his attention back to Enoch, "don't think you'll be able to protect them forever. They'll break the rules again, you mark my words, and when they do…. they're mine." The caretaker gave the group a very smug looking sneer as he stepped out of the way to let them passed.

"Ok, that was very impressive," admitted Enoch smiling, "did you work on that speech? Because it was extremely intimidating, I loved the pause before you said 'they're mine', it was so dramatic. Have you ever thought of taking to the stage?"

"…" Filch stood there with a completely astounded look on his face, his brain fighting desperately to try and make any coherent word, "…what?"

"I had chills, honest to Merlin chills, look at that, you gave me goose bumps," Enoch rolled up his sleeve to show the caretaker, but despite his claims his arm remained perfectly normal. Enoch looked down at his arm and seemed to realise this was the case, "well… it's a warm day, but I swear I had them earlier. Well, we can't stand around here chatting all day," admitted Enoch, waving the boys passed the caretaker, "you have yourself a good day Filchy, and keep your eye out for any rule-breakers."

"You know I think he looked like he was going to explode," said Lee once they had moved quickly out of earshot of Filch.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want to be the next person he caught breaking the rules," Fred conceded.

"Probably best if you stayed out of his way for the next while then," ordered Enoch as they approached the school.

"You know us Uncle," replied George.

"I think that was my point. Ok you lot head in for dinner, I'm just going to drop this off in my room," Enoch patted the package he'd collected earlier.

The three boys walked towards the Great Hall, even though dinner wouldn't start for a while the place was packed already. No doubt people were desperate to hear the announcement and had come down early to get good seats.

"Budge up," ordered Fred trying to sandwich himself between Alicia and Angelina as George and Lee also tried to squeeze into spaces.

"Er…what's the magic word?" asked Alicia as she was gently but firmly buffeted aside.

"Well that depends entirely on what you are trying to do?" replied Fred shifting side to side until he had made himself comfortable.

"How about if you are rudely trying to push yourself into a seat?"

"Hmmm I dunno," said Fred thoughtfully, "would you maybe use a levitating spell for that?"

"I'd probably use a dispersing spell," admitted George, "levitating a person might be tricky."

"I meant 'please'," Alicia complained rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome," Fred replied generously, causing Angelina and Lee to grin at their friend's obvious annoyance.

Before Alicia could say anything a sudden hush fell over the hall. Dumbldore had walked through the main door. Everyone watched him intently as he headed towards the teacher's table; his head was bowed low as he read from the rather heavy looking book that he was carrying. By the time he had taken his seat there wasn't a single sound in the hall save for the scraping of his chair as he pulled it back. Folding his book shut he placed it carefully next to his plate and sat down. He rubbed his hands gleefully as he looked down at his plate, completely failing to notice that every single student was staring at him with bated breath.

Rather than say anything, the Headmaster leaned forward and took a slice of bread. Never before had the sight of someone simply buttering some bread held such a captive audience. In the end, Professor McGonagall moved forward and whispered urgently into Dumbledore's ear. He looked up as though he was only seeing the students for the first time.

"Well I was going to save the announcement for after dinner," the Headmaster said rising to his feet, "but from the eager looks I am getting I doubt I'd be able to eat any food with you all staring at me like that."

"Anyway," Dumbledore opened his hands wide as he addressed the school, "I understand that there has been a great deal of speculation since the notices first went up. Firstly let me kindly inform you that no, I am not leaving Hogwarts to become the next Minister of Magic, or indeed am I taking up employment at Florish and Botts, and finally I can cast aside the rumours that I will be playing Seeker for the Tornadoes next season, although I would never say no if they came a knocking."

"It is my great pleasure," he carried on, oblivious to the disapproving looks he received from Professor McGonagall for the Tornadoes comment, "to announce that this year we will be having a school trip."

Excited voices quickly began chattering throughout the tables, those people who were eager to hear more swiftly shushed the whispering pockets of people.

"Yes, I was most pleased with the news as well," Dumbledore carried on as the last smattering of voices died out, "we are very privileged, mainly due to one of Professor Prevence's connections," the Headmaster nodded toward Enoch who gave him a hearty wave back in acknowledgement, "to have been invited over, at the end of year, to Egypt…"


	8. Lions versus Snakes

The news of the forthcoming school trip was all that anyone could talk about for the next week, much to the annoyance of Oliver Wood who had been trying to get his Quidditch team to focus completely on the first match of the year against Slytherin.

"It's great that the trip is after the exams," admitted Miro during their last practice before the match, "sitting the N.E.W.T.'s would have been bad enough but knowing you lot were in Egypt would have just killed me."

"I don't know what you were worried about," said George as they watched Fred zipping in and out of the obstacle course Wood had set up, "it's not like we would have rubbed it in or anything."

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Miro, "I must have got you mixed up with another set of red-headed Gryffindor twins."

"Exactly, Fred and I," George pointed across the pitch to his brother, who was now flying towards the finish with a look of determination on his face, "are caring individuals, who would never take enjoyment from other people's suffering."

"So noble. Good flying Fred," Miro called out as Wood marked a time down on his board and waved Angelina ahead with her turn.

"Good flying?" asked Fred after he had made his way over, "good? No, that flying was perfect, no one will be able to finish that course in a faster time then me."

"Er… well looking at this," Miro commented glancing over Wood's shoulder, "so far both me and George set a quicker time."

"What?" Fred frowned grabbing the board. "Hey, I easily did it in a faster time then those two."

"Yes," agreed Wood, snatching the board back from Fred, all the while keeping his eye on Angelina's progress, "but I added two seconds for every post."

"But I got them all," complained Fred.

"I know, you were suppose to be going around them, not knocking them over."

"Ah…well I thought that since I was a Beater, my job would be to knock things over rather then dodge them."

"I gave pretty exact instructions at the start of this," Wood reminded him. Angelina had finished her lap and Alicia was given the go ahead to start, "remember? I asked you if you had any questions."

"I thought you meant about things in general."

"I have a question," George piped up as the group watched Alicia slalom quickly between a number of tall thin posts stuck in the ground.

"Ha, she missed every one," commented Fred looking smug.

"Which is why she'll finish ahead of you," Wood replied, "what's your question George?"

"Where are they going to put us all in Egypt?"

"Look," Wood replied slowly, "I only want questions that relate to the match we have against Slytherin, which, in case you haven't noticed, is taken place tomorrow."

"Oh is that why people keep wishing use luck?" George nodded to himself, "I just thought they were being nice."

Wood silently ignored George, marked Alicia's time on the board and waved the newest recruit to the team on their lap.

"Remind me again why Goggin is in the team?" Fred whispered to Miro, "he's a bit of an idiot."

"That's why," said Miro pointed across the pitch.

Frank Goggin was a fourth year with longish blonde hair that was currently being whipped back in the wind as he sped through all the various turns and obstacles on the course with apparent ease.

"Why didn't he try out with the rest of us?" asked George, as the rest of the group gave the occasional nod of approval at the new Seeker.

"No idea," admitted Miro shrugging his shoulders, "he's just a bit quiet, probably didn't realise they were on and missed it. The only reason Wood found him was because he saw him flying outside last night. Apparently Goggin dropped a Galleon out of his pocket by accident and managed to go into a vertical dive, catch it one handed and still pulled up in time before he hit the ground. You should have seen Wood when he saw that."

"Was he happy?"

"Happy? The guy was practically in tears, as good a team as we have, without a decent Seeker we aren't going to stand a chance."

"Brilliant Frank," congratulated Wood as the new Seeker finished his trial, "you set the best time."

"Th-th-thanks," stuttered Goggin, staring at his shoes, "although I st-st-still think you should get someone else to pl-pl-play."

"Nonsense," dismissed Wood, "with you in the team we'll be unstoppable. Ok guys…"

"…and girls," corrected Angelina.

"…and girls," Wood nodded at Angelina and Alicia, "we have a big match tomorrow. I want you all to get a nice early night. Fred, George, this means you too."

"But Oliver," replied Fred clearly looking very annoyed, "I was planning on starting that essay on the Witch-Hunter General for History of Magic. Oh well I guess I'll have to just do it another day."

"Well if you want, I'm sure it would be ok to make an exception for you."

"No you're alright Oliver," said Fred quickly, "you ordered an early night and who am I to go against the team?"

"Wasn't that essay due in last week?" asked Angelina as the team made their way off the pitch.

"Yeah but I had a very good reason why I didn't do it."

"And that was?"

"I forgot."

The next day the Quidditch team sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, everyone was wishing them luck for the first match of the season and this included those students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. In the same match the previous year Gryffindor destroyed Slytherin and most people were hoping for a repeat.

Most of the team were quite nervous; Angelina and Alicia barely touched their food, instead choosing to just push it around their plates, Frank was completely pale and whenever someone asked him anything he would spend the next few minutes stammering hard to try and form a sentence. Even Wood's appetite had disappeared under the pressure of being Captain for the first time. In fact the only people who seemed totally unaffected by the whole thing were Miro, which was understandable given the fact he had been in the team for a number of years, and the twins, who even if they were facing the end of the world would prefer to do so on a full stomach.

It wasn't long before Wood ordered them to head down to the changing room to get ready for the match. There wasn't much talking in the room; they could hear the cheers and whistles from the crowd that had already taken their seats.

"Ok everyone up," said Wood as he pulled on his gloves, they stood in a small semi circle in front of him, "this is it, the big game. We haven't won the Quidditch Cup for a long time, but this year is our year. Let's go out there and make Godric Gryffindor proud that we are wearing his colours, and show everyone just what it means to be a Lion."

"Good speech," Fred congratulated him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," agreed George, "although it probably would have had more impact if we hadn't all heard you practicing it in the Common Room last night."

"You heard that? Oh…. well how about lets just get out there and kick some Slytherin bum."

"Some Slytherin bum?" asked Fred frowning.

"Well, I don't want to swear in front of the girls," replied Wood graciously.

"Ah bless, you're so sweet," smiled Angelina. She picked up her broom and turned around to address the rest of the group, "now let's get out there and rip their bloody heads off!"

"Er…I'm glad she's on our side," admitted George as watch Angelina storm out of the changing room to wait at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh that's nothing," said Alicia grabbing her broom, "you should see her when she loses at Wizard's Chess, my entire set is scared of her, they refuse to come out of the box."

"Ok let's go," Fred said as the rest of the group also picked up their brooms, "so Goggsy, you ready for, as our Captain says, some bum kicking?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y ye-ye…"

"Easy now, don't hurt yourself."

"…ye-yes," said Goggin firmly despite managing to turn even more ashen.

The team stepped out onto the pitch to a roar of cheers and whistles, everyone had turned out to see the first match of the year. Every single seat in the stadium was filled and had become waves of colours under the various banners and flags brought by the students.

Lee was up in the commentators box, under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall as the two captains met in the centre of the pitch, Madam Hooch giving them their final instructions.

"May the best team win," said Wood graciously shaking the sizeable hand of Flint.

"Don't worry," sneered Flint squeezing Wood's hand hard, "we intend to." He let go and turned back to his own team mates, "should be a walk over lads, they've got girls in their team."

"Hey!" shouted Angelina looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Leave it," ordered Wood, "he's trying to wind you up, don't let him. If you want to get back at them, let's do it on the pitch. Ok?"

"Make sure you hit a Bludger straight at his head," Angelina poked Fred in the chest as she said this.

"Each captain seems to be giving their team some last minute instructions," Lee's voice echoed around the stadium as he spoke into the mouthpiece in his hand, "and Madam Hooch releases the Snitch, and there go the Bludgers, and finally there's the Quaffle and the game is underway."

Every single player rocketed straight up into the air, Angelina managed to grab the ball unchallenged and instantly looked around to pass it to Alicia. In fact no one from the Slyterin side seemed to be interested in taking the ball and had all retreated to their own goal.

"It seems that the Slytherin team are taking a very defensive approach to this game," said Lee, as each of the Slytherin Chasers lined up in front of a hoop, the Beaters staying out at the sides to protect them. The only player not near the goal was their Seeker was up flying lazily above the whole pitch.

"What shall we do?" asked Alicia holding the Quaffle close to her chest.

"The Legwinski Charge?" suggested Miro, "Angelina and I will fly at them ahead of you and when they move out of the way it'll give you a clear shot."

"What if they don't move out of the way?" asked Angelina deftly ducking out of the way of a Bludger.

"Then it's going to hurt," admitted Miro shrugging, "but at least it'll hurt them more."

"It seems that Franca and Johnson are lining up in front of Spinnet," Lee called out over the sound of the crowd, "yes, it looks like we are going to see a Legwinski Charge, it's a bold move, but it has a good chance of succeeding, especially with the Weasley twins firing both Bludgers in the direction of the Slytherin goal."

As they expected, the Slytherin team scattered out of the way leaving the hoops completely undefended and Alicia shot the Quaffle straight through centre hoop to a massive cheer from the crowd. The Chasers' celebrations however were cut short as they realised that Wood was trying to shout something to them, he was pointing down at the ground. Their collective gaze dropped to the floor of the Quidditch pitch where the small frame of Goggin was lying prone.

"Unbelievable," shouted Lee, trying to bring everybody up to speed, "the Slytherin team completely cheated there…sorry what's that Professor?" McGonagall whispered something into Lee's ear with a grim look upon her face, "ah…well it seems that they acted within the rules. So the Slytherin team have nearly killed the Gryffindor Seeker, which is perfectly legal apparently, and Gryffindor lead ten points to zero. Although I don't know how they'll be able to win it without a Seeker in place."

"What happened?" Fred asked Wood as he flew along side him.

"Bludger Tag," frowned Wood shaking his head, "it's a dodgy tactic but I'll give it to them they pulled it off well. Basically they all flew as a group, including the Keeper, straight at Goggin. The Bludgers automatically flew after them and at the last minute they span away and they both hit him. That tactic is used to target Seekers, since most of the time they aren't looking at the game going on because they are trying to spot the Snitch."

The rest of the game didn't fare any better for the Gryffindor team, without a Seeker only Slytherin could end the game by catching the Snitch so rather then trying to score points they decided on a tactic of trying to injure the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Fred landed heavily after being rammed hard by Flint and getting knocked off of the broom, this earned the Lions two penalty shots but they were now down one Beater as Madam Pomfrey levitated Fred to the sidelines for treatment.

"Watch out Angelina!" George warned his fellow second year as a Bludger was hit straight at her; luckily she managed to swerve just in time and gave him a wave of thanks. Her smile suddenly contorted into shouting her own warning, but it was too late. George turned in time to see the black outline of a Bludger and then… nothing…

* * *

"Easy Mr Weasley easy," said a soft voice from the darkness, "you took quite a blow there."

Madam Pomfrey's face slowly came into focus as George gradually opened his eyes, he raised his hand up to his head and could feel a rather thick bandage wrapped tightly around it.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, his head feeling like it had swollen to the size of one of Hagrid's giant pumpkins.

"You were knocked unconscious," Madam Pomfrey explained, putting the finishing touches to the bandage, "oh and you bruised a few ribs when you landed so try not to move."

"No, I meant, what happened to the match? Who won?"

"Honestly," clucked Pomfrey standing up and looking annoyed, "you lot and Quidditch, it's a frightful sport, so dangerous, I have no idea why they allow it to be played at school."

"Because it's fun," came the murmuring of Fred's voice from another bed.

"Fun? Fun? I suppose you think a black eye, concussion and a sprained wrist are fun do you?"

"Er… well as long as it happens to the other team," conceded Fred, "is it just us and Goggin in here?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey pointed to two other beds, "Miss Johnson and Mr Wood were brought in after you. You should all be able to head back to your dormotiry later on today, well except Wood, I'll be keeping him in overnight."

"How come?" asked George, trying to sit up and wincing in pain from the jabbing discomfort in his ribs.

"Because he's a nutter," answered Miro walking into the Hospital Wing with Alicia, who immediately went to Angelina's bed to make sure she was ok.

"Well putting that glowing medical analysis to the side," commented Madam Pomfrey checking the bandages on Fred, "he was hurt extensively, although most of his injuries were of his own doing."

"Why's he a nutter?" asked Fred.

"Because he just wouldn't give in," admitted Miro looking down at the prone body of their Captain, "he must have been hit by at least five times by Bludgers but he still kept getting back on his broom and flying up to protect the hoops. He was covered in blood at the end and was playing with a broken arm, and he still managed to save a few shots before he was knocked down the last time. That man is serious about his Quidditch."

"So what was the score?"

"We got trounced," sighed Miro wincing as he remembered the score line, "twenty points to three hundred and seventy."

"McGonagall was mad," said Alica sitting down in a seat next to her friend's bed.

"I'm not surprised with a score like that," replied George.

"Not mad at us," Alicia correct him, shaking her head, "mad at Flint and the rest for basically just going out to hurt us."

"It's not against the rules though," sighed Fred.

"True, but I doubt they'll be able to get away with doing it again, I think McGonagall is going to talk to Dumbledore about it. She won't be able to get the match played again but at least it'll stop others being hurt."

"That's something I suppose," admitted George, "oh by the way, is anyone brave enough to tell Wood we lost?"

Miro looked down at the blood splattered sleeping body of the Quidditch Captain, "it'll probably be safer if we just left him a note."


	9. A Certain Point of View

The hurt of the loss to Slytherin was felt for a long time by the whole of Gryffindor, not least by Wood who had practically gone into hiding for a week. When he finally did emerge from his room he had a steely look of determination in his eyes and announced to the rest of the team that he was going to work them even harder than before, as long as there was a slim possibility of winning the Quidditch Cup.

Unfortunately for him the first thing he needed to do was sort out a new Seeker. Googin, who was already a bundle of nerves before the game, had completely lost any desire he had to play Quidditch and no amount of pep talks or begging from Wood could change his mind.

"Do me a favour Lee," said Fred falling deep into one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, "if you see Wood, can you lift up my arm and slap him with it. I'd do it myself but I need to use what little energy I have left to breathe."

"Working you hard is he?" asked Lee frowning as he scratched out a paragraph in his Herbology essay.

"Hard? I swear to God he won't be happy until one of us is dead," George admitted collapsing onto a two seat sofa at the side of the room, "and even then he'd probably still expect us to turn up for practice."

"At least you'll get a break over Christmas," Lee pointed out before making another few corrections to his work.

"True, but only because he is heading home," replied Fred massaging life back into one of his arms, "I bet if he was staying here like us he'd wake us up early on Christmas morning and try to put in an hour's practice before opening presents."

"There, and done," Lee grinned throwing his quill down and stretching his arms out over his head, "three and a half feet on the Deadly African Ivy Tree."

"Er… wasn't the essay on the Deadly Australian Ivy Tree?" asked George pushing his legs across the seat and lying down on his back.

"What's the difference?"

"About two thousand miles."

"It'll take me all night to correct this," complained Lee, unrolling the parchment once again.

"Just change the word African to Australian and forget about it, how different can they be? They're both ivy."

In the end Lee needn't have worried, as the Christmas holiday approached most of the teachers got into the spirit of the festive period, including Professor Sprout who decided to completely overlook the fact that he had written an entire essay on the wrong subject. Herbology wasn't the only lesson in which people were able to relax a bit; Professor Flitwick spent his classes getting everyone to help out with the decoration of the school while Enoch regaled his captivated students with stories from his youth. Only Snape, McGonagall and Binns carried on their classes as usual, although in Binns' case this was due to the fact that he hadn't changed his lesson plan since before he had died and Christmas or not, this wasn't going to change.

Another person who wasn't in a festive mood was Filch, as everyone seemed to be getting jollier he seemed to spiral into an even fouler disposition then normal. He took any opportunity to drag some poor unfortunate soul off to his office to be reprimanded. Even Lee couldn't escape his wrath when he was caught in the vicinity of an exploded Stinkpellet.

"I can't believe Lee has detention," said Fred shaking his head and arranging his pillows into a long line on his bed.

"Why?" frowned George, doing the same as his twin before pulling the covers over them, "because we never do anything that'll land us in trouble."

"No," shrugged Fred patting down the duvet, "I just can't believe he got caught. Filch has definitely got faster this year."

"True, it's like he has a personal grudge against us," George examined his and his brother's handiwork, "perfect they look just like us."

"Well, yours could be a bit fatter around the middle," Fred said pointing at his brother's bed, "but it'll do."

"On the bright side," George carried on, choosing to ignore his brother's comment, "with Lee stuck in detention with Filch, it means we can have a wander around without having to be worried about him catching us."

"Yep," nodded Fred as they left the room and headed down the stairs to the Common Room, "any ideas where you want to go?"

"How about the Forest? We always seem to find something fun there."

"Don't you mean we always seem to nearly get killed there?"

"Same thing."

"Fair enough, the Forest it is," Fred had reached the Fat Lady who immediately swung open for the twins to step through.

Once in the corridor they made their way down to ground level, since there were still some students milling around in the Great Hall they didn't need to worry about getting caught by any teachers of prefects. They bounded down the final few stairs.

"Where are you two off too?" asked Charlie coming out of the Great Hall with Miro, both were weighed down with a number of heavy looking books.

"Er…would you believe the library?" George wondered, smiling with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Nope," replied Charlie shaking his head straight away, he gave both his brothers a long calculating stare, "Hogsmeade?"

"How do you do that?" asked an astounded Fred, "you learnt that trick from mum, she always knows what we're up to."

"Just don't get caught," sighed Charlie, knowing that there would be little point in trying to discourage the twins.

"We're too good to get caught," bragged Fred, as they turned to head out of the main doors. "Bless you."

"What?" asked Charlie.

"I was being polite," explained Fred turning back, "you sneezed."

"No I didn't," frowned Charlie, "I thought you did."

"I think it was that," admitted Miro pointing at a old dusty suit of armour.

"I swear I'll never get use to this school," frowned George shaking his head, "how can something metal catch a cold? Anyway see you later guys."

"See you," called Miro as they left.

"Why did you tell them we were heading to Hogsmeade?" George asked once Miro and Charlie were out of earshot.

"He just seemed happy that he had guessed right, who am I to disappoint him?"

The twins strode out into the cool crisp night and with barely a glance back towards the school headed straight towards the edge of the forest. With one final look over their shoulders to check that there wasn't anyone watching they stepped past the first few trees. They moved quickly through the woods without talking, the only sounds were the snapping of twigs as they trod down on the bed of the forest.

"I think that is about far enough," admitted George once all signs of the school had fallen out of sight.

"I don't know what you are worried about," scolded Fred taking his wand out, "it's not as if Filch is going to suddenly jump out from behind a tree. Lumos."

"Yeah I know," agreed George as his brother's wand lit up the surrounding area, casting ugly looking shadows all around them, "but something tells me that he will be trying everything he can to get us expelled this year. So which way?"

"I dunno," shrugged Fred waving his wand left and right, "well that looks like a bit of a path there, so at least you won't be tripping up all the time."

"I only fell over once," George replied indignantly, lighting his wand using the same incantation as his brother, "and that's only cos you didn't tell me that branch was there."

"It's not my fault you didn't notice a bloody big tree in the way."

"It's a forest," George pointed out waving his arm around just in case Fred had failed to spot that fact, "there's too many trees to notice them all."

"Well just stick to noticing the one right in front of your eyes and we won't have a problem."

"Shut up," ordered George.

"Don't tell me too…hmph," Fred had trouble finishing his sentence, mainly due to the fact that George had clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him down.

"Shh," hissed George as his brother tried to yank his mouth free, "I thought I heard something."

"What?" whispered Fred his eyes darting around the darkened parts of the forest just outside the range of their wand lights.

"I don't know," replied George in a hushed voice, "it was some twigs snapping, like someone was walking through the woods."

"Or something," corrected Fred, remembering their previous experiences within the Dark Forest.

"There," said George.

"Yeah I heard it too," admitted Fred, "definitely something out there. Nox."

George followed his brother in extinguishing the light in his wand. The two boys crouched quietly in the forest: listening to the crunching sounds of something moving through the trees.

"I think there are two of them," whispered Fred in the darkness, "I can definitely hear two sets of feet."

"So? This is the Dark Forest, it could just mean it has four legs."

Suddenly a loud piecing shriek echoed around the forest causing both twins to jump in shock. Silence followed, as if the whole woodland was waiting for something to happen. The footfalls that the twins had heard a moment ago started again, except this time they were quicker and more urgent. Something was crashing its way through the forest and it was heading towards them.

"Move," ordered Fred as they both scrambled up from the undergrowth and broke into sprint to escape from whatever marauding beast was rampaging towards them.

They raced down a pathway through the forest, trying to shield their faces from the thin whip-lashing branches that hung across the trail. They could hear the creature behind them was gaining with each step.

George followed his brother around a humungous tree with long outstretched branches. Fred grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him down into a thick overgrown thicket.

They waited there in silence as the crunching footsteps slowed, then ceased, replaced by ragged snarling breathing. The bush the twins were hiding in was too dense to be able to see what was outside stalking them; all they could do is wait. Loud cracks as a nearby stick snapped caused the twins to suddenly hold their breaths. Fred was sure whatever was out there would be able to hear his heart as it pounded loudly in his chest.

The heavy breathing of the creature slowly subsided, and was quickly followed by more sticks being trod upon and leaves shuffled out of the way as the beast moved back the way it had come.

The twins sat in silence for a long while, even after the animal had moved out of earshot. Eventually George crept forward and pulled a part of the bush back so he could see out into the clearing next to the large tree.

"It's clear," he said letting out a long relieved sigh.

"What was that?" asked Fred as they both extracted themselves from the foliage, with varying degrees of success.

"In this forest? It could have been anything," admitted George, looking over at his brother who was patting down his pockets with a worried look on his face, "what's wrong?"

"I think I've lost my wand," replied Fred frowning, he moved back towards the bush and pushed his way into it once again.

"Fred, how could you lose your wand?" scolded George, "mum will kill you."

"Yeah I know," came the reply from the hedge, a hand shot out with its palm open, "give me your wand, I'm searching in the dark here."

"Sure hang on," George patted his pockets, "er…."

"Yes?"

"I think I've lost mine too."

"What?" the flailing hand was replaced by Fred's face, "how could you lose your wand?"

"You lost yours too."

"Yeah I know, but without your wand, it's going to make it hard to find mine. I can't believe you sometimes."

"Oh, here's one of them," said George bending down and holding it up triumphantly.

"That's a stick."

"Well it's dark."

"Yeah if only we had some light then we could search properly, but we don't because you went and lost your wand."

"Really?" asked George theatrically, "I'm so glad you let me know, rather then keeping it to yourself. And do I need to keep saying it but you lost your wand too."

"Yeah but I lost mine first, so it was up to you to help me find it."

"How do you know you lost your wand first?"

"Because I'm older, therefore I do everything first."

"You're an idiot. You do know that right?"

"Yes, but I was an idiot first."

"Whatever," said George deciding to let Fred win whatever argument he was trying to make, "when was the last time you had your wand?"

"Erm…" Fred rubbed his chin as he tried to remember, "I had it when we first heard that creature, and then it came at us and we ran…damn. I must have dropped it then."

"Yeah me too," admitted George, "I guess that means we'll have to go back for it."

"Fine by me, we'll just have to be careful in case that thing comes back."

The twins slowly retraced their steps, generally through trial and error, and eventually managed to find their way back to their original starting point. Unfortunately despite an exhaustive search of the area, neither of them could find their lost wands.

"Look it's too dark," huffed Fred kicking out at a pile of leaves in frustration.

"Yeah, what do you reckon, come back tomorrow when it's light?"

"Yeah," decided George as they headed back towards the school, "we'll get Lee to help as well, six eyes are better then four."

"I suppose…"

Fred's voice cut off mid sentence as a large dirty creature covered in thick brown goo squelched its way out into the opening. It towered above the two panicking boys, its reeking pungent smell invading their nostrils as it let out a loan groan.

With no wands or weapons nearby and the creature looming over them, George did the first thing that came into his head and lashed out with his foot. The beast gave a strangled cry before crumpling onto the bed of the forest. Fred and George didn't bother to stay around to see what happened next as they were already twenty yards away and accelerating before the creature had even fallen, they didn't stop until they had burst through the forest and out within safe sight of the school.

"What…the…hell…was…that?" wheezed Fred between gasps for air.

"No…idea," replied George, equally out of breath, "but no matter how big or scary they are, a swift kick to the groin will sort anything out."

"Come on, let's get back," Fred said decisively, "we'll have to be careful though, without our wands the Marauders' Map is useless."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is to get caught on top of everything else," George agreed casting one last look back into the forest, "we'll search for our wands tomorrow."

The twins steadily made their way back to Gryffindor House, using the hidden passageways and secret doors they had learnt so much about during their eventful first year.

"Blaggard," said Fred causing the Fat Lady to swing open and allowing them access to the empty Common Room.

"I'm ripped to shreds," complained George dumping himself down into a chair in front of the fire and examining his clothes.

"Yeah me too," agreed Fred looking at a newly torn hole in his trousers, "although I'm sure it could have been worse."

The Fat Lady once again swung open and in stepped Charlie and Miro. For a moment the twins were left speechless, as both of the seventh years were caked head to toe in mud and looked far worse then either of Fred or George.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name happened to you two?" asked George dumbfounded.

* * *

"I swear I'll never get use to this school," frowned George shaking his head, "how can something metal catch a cold? Anyway see you later guys." 

"See you," Miro said nodding at the two twins as they left the school, "so what do you reckon?"

"About what?" asked Charlie as they began climbing the stairs up to Gryffindor House.

"About doing something like they are," Miro replied as he sidestepped a group of first years hurrying down the stairs, "come on, remember what we were like in the first few years. Always out on adventures, if we weren't sneaking into the forest we'd be off to Hogsmeade."

"Or, more often than not, detention," Charlie reminded his friend.

"Never did us any harm," admitted Miro, "but this year is going to be mental. Look at the amount of work we have to do and this is suppose to be our Christmas break."

"Yeah," agreed Charlie, adjusting the books in his arm so that they didn't hurt as much, "I thought they'd at least ease off around this time."

"Well how about it then," grinned Miro, "soon we're going to be too bogged down in work to be able to think about messing around, might as well make the most of it while we have a chance."

"Ok fine, lets just say for a moment that we did do something. Where are we going to go? We're seventh years, it's not as if we can't drop into Hogsmeade whenever we feel like it."

"So the Forest it is then."

"I don't know why you are grinning. It's not as if I said I would go."

"Look Charlie, you know how this works," replied Miro seriously, "you point out the reasons why we shouldn't do something, I eventually convince you using my intelligent, well thought out arguments and we end up doing whatever random mischief we thought up in the first place. You're going to give in, just admit it now and it'll save us some time."

"Intelligent, well thought out arguments?" asked Charlie sceptically, "don't you just normally make clucking sounds like a chicken until I give in? I'd hardly call that intelligent."

"It seems to work."

"Not this time."

"Burk-buck-buck-buck," Miro started his impression of a chicken, "since I'm holding these books you are going to have to pretend that I'm making the appropriate chicken wing movements with my arm."

"You're such an idiot," deadpanned Charlie, "if I don't go, I'll have to put up with this all night aren't I?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine, we'll go if only to shut you up."

"Excellent," grinned Miro, "Franca and Weasley off on another exciting adventure. They don't call us the Danger Boys for nothing."

"Who on Earth calls us that?"

"Er… well there's me for a start…"

Miro and Charlie hurried up to their room and unceremoniously dumped their collection of heavy books onto their respective beds and grabbed a cloak each to keep out the cold and headed back down the stairs and passed the Fat Lady.

"Evening Professor," Charlie nodded to McGonagall as the two boys met her on the stairs.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, Mr Franca, burning the midnight oil I see," she noted, peering at them from over her glasses, "most commendable. But don't overdo it, I expect your full attention for your lesson tomorrow."

"Lesson? Tomorrow?" Charlie's face crinkled into a frown, "but it's the holidays."

"I've put on extra lessons for my N.E.W.T students who are staying over the holidays," explained McGonagall, "entirely voluntary of course, and as your Head of House I fully expect you to lead by example. So, will you be there?"

"Yes Professor," mumbled the two boys unconvincingly.

"Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow after lunch. Good night gentlemen.

"God, doesn't she ever relax?" asked Miro once she had moved out of earshot.

The older students tended to be given bit more of a free reign then their younger counterparts so as seventh years, along with the fact that Charlie was a prefect, the two boys didn't have to worry as much when it came to being outside of the House late at night. So it wasn't until the came close to the edge of the Dark Forest that they checked around to see if anyone was around.

"Come on let's go," ordered Charlie pushing passed the first few branches followed quickly by Miro.

"Do you remember our first time in here?" asked Miro as they made their way deeper into the woods.

"Yeah," nodded Charlie ducking low under a branch, "I still have the letter that McGonagall sent to my mum about it."

"Really? You kept that? And there was me thinking you'd wanted to forget all about that night."

"Even if I wanted too I don't think there is a spell powerful enough to forget being chased by a Manticore."

"It was a Snaplion."

"Seriously, it's been seven years would you let it go. It was a Manticore, plain and simple."

"Hey, you didn't see it, you were too busy running away with your arms flailing about like a House Elf's ears. I was closer and I know what I saw," replied Miro indignantly.

"So you're saying that you saw a creature, that normally only populates the darkest regions of the Amazonian rainforest and was last officially seen over two hundred years ago?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Nothing, nothing…idiot," Charlie muffled the last part by pretending to cough.

"Look I know what I saw ok…what was that?" Miro pressed a finger to his lips and listened in the dark, he pointed over to a tight thicket on their right.

Suddenly a loud piecing shriek came from where Miro was pointing and it echoed around the forest causing both boys to jump in shock. Silence followed, as if the whole woodland was waiting for something to happen. Rather then wait around to find out what had made that sound, the two boys broke into a run, moving away from the shrieking sound as quick as they could. Their loud crashing through the forest had alerted whatever had made the scream and they could hear it smash through the undergrowth as it began chasing them.

Sprinting through the trees the two boys suddenly found a pathway open up which made it easier to make progress, passing a large tree Charlie darted off the path and dragged Miro along with him. They pressed their backs against the tree and waited in the dark as the rampaging beast approached. Charlie pushed himself as far back as he could as though attempting to physically disappear into the tree trunk itself. Something large, dark and snarling raced passed the tree and down the path.

"You think it's gone?" asked Miro after a few minutes.

"Yeah," nodded Charlie swallowing hard and letting out a long low sigh.

"Here, you dropped your wand," Miro bent down and pick up the thin piece of wood and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks," said Charlie automatically before frowning and looking down at his other hand, "er… I didn't drop my wand. See, I have it here."

"So whose is that?" asked Miro frowning at the spare wand in Charlie's hand, "look there's another one."

Miro pointed at a spot on the ground a couple of feet away where another wand had been discarded; he picked it up and showed it to his friend.

"Weird," muttered Charlie shaking his head and looking at the two wands, "Merlin knows how long they have been here. We better hand these in anyway, just in case someone is missing them."

"Good idea, plus I think we should move from here just in case that thing doubles back looking for us."

Charlie and Miro turned back up the path they had previously run down and slowly retraced their steps. Their eyes had become accustomed to the dark enough that they could see where they were going, they had decided to not use their wands to light the way so as not to alert anything in the woods, particularly the beast that had been chasing them.

The two boys kept their voices low as they tried to figure out just what kind of creature it had been, unfortunately the problem with the Dark Forest was that so many things called it home that they could never be certain without getting a proper look at it, and neither of them particularly wanted to volunteer for that.

They kept casting nervous glances back down the path, and had both taken out their wands in anticipation of being attacked at any moment. In fact, as they were so intent on keeping their eyes open for something that would suddenly jump out at them, neither of them bothered to actually watch where they were treading which explained why Miro ended up tripping over something.

"Ow," complained Miro pushing himself back up and rubbing the knee which he had landed heavily on, "what was that?"

"It's a lamp," explained Charlie holding up the item, "and it's still warm."

"Ok, who would need a lamp in the forest?" asked Miro, "you don't think it is anyone's from the school you?"

"No," replied Charlie shaking his head, "any wizard can just cast a light spell. Whoever this belongs to it doesn't really matter since it's broken now."

"Maybe they ran off when that creature came past chasing us."

"I don't blame them, might as well move this off the path so no one else trips over it," Charlie threw the lamp into a nearby hedge.

"Hey, look at that," Miro pointed over to part of a tree on the other side of the path, hanging from one of the branches was a small patch of cloth, "I reckon it ripped off whoever owned the lamp."

"Do you think they fell down?" asked Charlie. The tree hung over a steep muddy drop into darkness, the two boys craned their necks to look down into the void below.

"See anything?" whispered Miro.

"No…argh!" Charlie shouted in surprise as the ground gave way, he grabbed onto Miro for support but both boys had lost their footing and fell forward as they slipped down the incline. Their progress was stopped by the presence of a small pool of water; this itself was a mixed blessing as, although it meant they had a soft landing, it also meant that they now smelt very badly of stagnant water.

"I think I just remembered why we stopped sneaking off into the Forest," sighed Charlie wiping his head across his forehead to dislodge a large amount of mud, "and to think we could be in a nice dry warm Common Room right about now."

"Ok, I think you've made your point," agreed Miro trying to wring as much water out of his pocket as he could.

"Look, let's get back before this night gets any worse."

The two Gryffindor students stumbled their way up the hill, managing to get caked in even more mud as they progressed. Despite the setback of the slippery slope it wasn't long before Miro and Charlie we once again back at the tree.

"God, I'm not as young as I use to be."

They both stood at the top trying to get their breath back. Suddenly something to the side of them lurched in the hedges.

"Stupify," stated Charlie firmly, his hand having instantly plunged into his pocket bring out his wand. A red beam of light shot of out the end of the wand and disappeared into the hedgerow, a couple of seconds later this was followed by a large thumping sound as something hit the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Miro.

"Look, I don't care what it was," shrugged Charlie putting his wand back in his pocket, "we've had a bad enough night as it is, I wasn't going to let anything else happen. Come on let's head home, I'm starting to stink."

"Yeah but to be fair that was before we fell into that water."

Miro and Charlie made their way back towards the school through the forest, luckily their return trip was trouble free which made the two boys joke that what ever creatures were in the forest could smell them a mile off and were keeping a wide berth.

"Blaggard," said Charlie once they had reached the Fat Lady.

The door swung open and they stepped through into the Common Room. Sitting in two of the armchairs were Fred and George covered in tiny scratches on their faces, and the odd rip in their clothes. The two sets of boys stared at each other speechless for a few moments.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name happened to you two?" asked George dumbfounded.

"Well, how long have you got?" replied Miro, as the two boys began retelling their night's adventure to the twins, who in turn regaled them with their own story.

"So I guess these belong to you?" asked Charlie putting his hand into this pocket and taking out the two wands they had found in the forest.

"Brilliant," exclaimed George, "Fred thought he'd lost his."

"We both thought we'd lost them. Thanks," said Fred taking his wand back, "so did either of you see that creature roaming the woods?"

"No," replied Miro shaking his head, "we didn't get a good look at it. I wonder what is was though..."

* * *

"I swear I'll never get used to this school," frowned George shaking his head, "how can something metal catch a cold? Anyway see you later guys." 

_Ha! I have them now _– thought Filch as he pressed himself as far back as he could against the wall of the secret passageway behind the suit of armour. He stifled another sneeze against his hand, the dust from the corridor tickling his nostril unmercifully.

Filch swept back down the dark passageway and came out from behind an old tapestry depicting a furious battle between dragons. He wandered down the corridor towards his office muttering happily to himself.

"No excuses this time," he spat grabbing his long dirty leather coat from off the back of his chair and throwing around his shoulders, "no students allowed out of the school at night. That's the rule. I'll catch them in the act and then no more of them. An early Christmas present for me."

He picked up an old lamp from off of the wall and stomped back out. He headed across the hall and pulled open the door and stepped inside. Lee was sitting at a very long table with stack after stack of medals, cups and awards; he was furiously polishing one rather large trophy under the watchful gaze of Mrs Norris.

"I want all of these so clean I could eat my dinner out of them," ordered Filch pointing along the table.

"Why would you want to?" asked Lee looking up from his hard work.

"Why would I want to what?" frowned Filch.

"Eat your dinner out of them?" Lee held up the cup he was working on, "you'd never get a good sized meal in that."

"I don't want to eat my food out of them."

"Oh," nodded Lee slowly, "but you said you did."

"I didn't mean it," snapped Filch rubbing his forehead, "it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh I get it, like; don't count your dragon eggs before they hatch? Although I've never really understood that one."

"What's not to understand about it?" asked Filch taking the bait.

"Well how else are you going to know how many dragon eggs you have if you don't count them?"

"Honestly, what do they teach you these days," complained Filch shaking his head, "that saying isn't about how many dragon eggs someone has."

"Well it wouldn't be," agreed Lee, "you aren't counting them for a start."

"Yes but it's to do with…" Filch suddenly shook his head as if he had come to his senses, "look it doesn't matter what it's about. Just get those things clean."

"And will you be eating off them later Mr Filch?"

"Careful one more word out of turn and I'll go and get the rest of the trophies out of storage and then you'll be here all night," Filch jabbed a finger at Lee in a menacing way. He turned his gaze to his pet cat, "watch him, I've got some more trouble makers to catch."

Filch hurried quickly through the school, desperate to make up for lost time. He paused at the door of the school, he looked over in the direction of Hogsmeade but some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It seemed like someone was heading towards the forest. Caught between maybe catching someone entering Hogsmeade or definitely catching someone entering the Forest, Filch decided that he'd rather go with definitely catching someone. As the edge of the forest swung into view he could see the silhouettes of two people disappearing between the trees. A few moments later he too had entered the woods.

Pausing only to light his lamp using an old tinderbox and flint, Filch was soon stalking his way amongst the trees trying to track down the twins' trail. He'd walk a small distance and then stop, listening for any noises from the surrounding area. Unfortunately, due to the fact that the forest was home to a great deal of things, it wasn't always easy to pinpoint exactly which were the footfalls of a wayward student and which were the sounds of something else.

Filch froze in the darkness. He could definitely pick up the sound of conversation emanating from beyond a tight thicket of hedgerow. He tried to slowly move towards the sound, his mouth half open ready to shout out an accusation. His foot caught on the protruding root of a large tree whose branches and leaves completely obscured the silvery glow of the moon, and he stumbled uncertainly in the dark. His foot jarred of the ground and his jaw snapped shut, clamping his tongue between his teeth.

The caretaker let out an almighty shriek as pain flooded his mouth. He slapped a hand across his lips in a vain attempt to stifle the sound. Silence echoed throughout the forest. Suddenly footsteps started to crunch their way through the undergrowth.

Filch immediately started moving towards the sound, this was going to be his only chance to catch them in the act. His feet snapped twigs and sticks, unavoidably sending out the snapping sounds. He heard the footsteps suddenly break into a run. With the element of surprise lost, he had no choice but to try and chase them down and he too began pushing through the forest as quickly as the branches would allow.

He was gaining on his target, and broke through the undergrowth onto a path. A low branch hanging in his way caught his jacket ripping a large chunk of the fabric as he tried to hurry past. He lurched uncertainly as he tried to regain his balance, his fingers slipped from around the lamp and it dropped to the floor. The light was extinguished with the breaking of glass but Filch was too preoccupied with his hunt to care.

The pain in his mouth seemed to focus his attention, and he snarled in anger as he ran. He rocketed past a small clearing beset on all sides with large imposing looking trees and carried on down the path. He slowed down as the pathway reached an end; there was nothing around him but trees and hedges.

His hard heavy wheezing was the only sound to be heard. He slowly tried to look over the hedges and into the forest. He snarled in annoyance and he realised his quarry had managed to escape. He turned around and stormed back down the pathway, all the time looking left and right for any signs of where his target had gone.

It wasn't long before he'd reached the part of the path where he'd dropped his lamp, but for some reason it was no longer on the forest floor. He was sure he'd found the right spot as the patch of coat that had ripped off was still hanging off the branch like a rather sad looking flag. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something gleaming behind a bush. Filch pushed through, grimacing as the thorns cut into his legs, and found the remains of his lamp.

The caretaker hunched down onto his knees to get a better look. It was definitely his lamp, but he didn't think he'd thrown it that far when he stumbled. He frowned to himself as he picked up the shattered remains of the item.

Might be able to fix it. – he thought to himself as he surveyed the damage. Suddenly his ears alerted him to his surroundings, someone was close by, he could hear them talking. 

_Students! _– he realised – _maybe this won't be a wasted night after all._

"God, I'm not as young as I use to be," muttered a voice.

_Ha! Got you._ – thought Filch suddenly trying to push his way out from behind the bush.

"Stupify!"

Filch saw a beam red heading towards him and then… nothing.

He awoke looking up at the dark starry sky. He reached his hand up to the back of his head where a large bump had started to form. He squelched in the mud as he looked around and tried to get his bearings. He was still behind the hedge with his lamp.

Groggily he forced himself to his feet and steadied himself by holding onto a tree. He was covered in thorns and foliage not to mention the foul smelling mud smeared across the back of his body and head.

His vision was still blurry and he stumbled slowly around in the direction of what he hoped was the school. The forest was no place to be when you had your wits about you, much less so when you had just woken up from being knockout out.

He groaned in pain from the various cuts and bruises he'd sustained along with the bitten tongue and swollen head, and staggered into the small clearing surrounded by trees he'd passed when chasing his targets from earlier. His hand was over his eyes as though he was trying to massage the dizziness out of them. He moved his hand away as he looked down, just in time to see a foot lash out from nowhere.

Pain erupted in Filch's body and he gave a strangled cry before crumpling onto the bed of the forest, he could hear hurried footsteps away from him, as he lay prone on the ground.

"Someone is going to pay," whimpered Filch, too sore to move.


	10. Presents and Turkey

"Come on, get up!"

"Hmph…wha'?" Fred groggily replied as his duvet was unceremoniously dragged from his bed, removing all sense of warmth as the sudden shock of cold kicked in.

"Hurry up Fred," ordered Lee who was still holding onto the blanket in the middle of the room, "or we'll open our presents without you."

"Oh…yeah," mumbled Fred as he finally caught up with current events, "Happy Christmas guys."

Mr and Mrs Weasley had been invited to stay with Molly's cousin for Christmas, while there had been room for the youngest two siblings their relative's home wasn't large enough to accommodate the entire Weasley clan. This actually suited them all fine; Bill was happily working in South America as a cursebreaker for Gringott's Bank, Charlie was putting in extra studying for his NEWT's, Percy was using the added time at school to ingratiate himself with McGonagall to show he was perfect material to be made a prefect in the following year, as for the twins it just meant they didn't have to bother packing any clothes away.

"Here," said George throwing a collection of brightly wrapped packages at this brother.

"Thanks," replied Fred, all thoughts of sleep now replaced with the prospects of gifts.

The three boys quickly tore through the thin paper to get to the prizes held inside. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by packaging while admiring their newly acquired possessions.

"Every year," sighed George holding up a very colourful purple jumper with a bright green G in the dead centre, "if I had a Galleon for every one of these I have I'd have… I don't know… a huge amount of Galleons."

"You'd have twelve Galleons you pleb," corrected Fred, who was also sporting a similar jumper but had a large F instead of the G.

"Twelve Galleons is still a huge amount to me."

"Alright guys," Charlie swung his head around the corner, he too was wearing a similar jumper to the twins, except it was bright blue with a yellow C.

"Alright Charlie, thanks for these," Fred held up a huge box of Bertie Bott's all Flavour Sweets.

"Don't mention it, I didn't really have much choice," admitted Charlie, "mum asked me to only get you two presents that you couldn't use to get into trouble. It really didn't leave a lot to choose from."

"Oh Enoch said we were to drop down to him later for our presents," George said looking up from examining his new miniature broom thatwas floating around on the palm of his hand.

"We're bound to get something good off of him," Fred said taking a chunk out of a Chocolate Frog, and looking at the card, "any one need Rafferty Lillis? I've got about three of him."

"I'll take him," George said holding his hand up, "I don't think I have that one. Do you guy want to head down to see Enoch now then? I'll grab his present."

"Sure, I'll let Percy know," replied Charlie before disappearing from the doorway.

"Come back up and get me before you head down to breakfast ok?" said Lee, looking at a weird glass ball that some relative had seen fit to send him, "I'm not going to be eating alone like Nobby No-Mates."

"Isn't he in Ravenclaw?" Fred asked his brother as they headed out of the dormitory.

The Common Room was more or less empty; most students tended to head home for the Christmas period, so the school, which was normally bustling with noise and people, seemed strangely subdued and quiet. The twins waited for their two brothers to join them and then headed out through the Fat Lady and down to Enoch's room.

"Merry Christmas boys, Merry Christmas," greeted Enoch as he swung open the door; he was wearing a very elaborate looking silk dressing gown and some rather comfortable looking slippers. He looked at his nephews one by one, each of whom was sporting their knitted jumpers from their mum. He pulled open the front of his gown to reveal an identical jumper with a large E emblazoned in orange on the chest, "I'm guessing Molly didn't want me missing out."

"Yeah we wouldn't want to be the only ones people were sniggering at in school," said Fred, as he walked through the door, handing his uncle a brown paper package, "here you go Unc, that's from George and me."

"Thank you kindly," replied Enoch ushering the other boys into the room, where they proceeded to swap presents.

"Cheers Enoch but I already have one of these," said George holding up a gleaming new wand.

"That's not just any wand," admitted Enoch, "it's a specially made Pre-Cast Wand, you don't need to utter an incantation or make the correct wand movement,you just wave it and the spell is cast."

"Brilliant…" whispered George looking at the wand in awe before giving it an experimental wave. There was a flash of light and a soft thumping sound. Suddenly George was nowhere to be seen, in his place was a very fat, green toad sitting next to the wand that had fallen down next to it onto the wooden seat.

"I can't believe he fell for that," laughed Enoch slapping his thigh.After a few more seconds there was a second flash of light and George was sitting back in his seat with a look of confusion on his face. "It's a trick wand, just turns the holder into a toad for a few seconds, thought you'd appreciate it."

"I'm gonna have so much fun with this," George smiled picking the wand up again and giving it another wave.

"Do I even want to know what this does?" asked Charlie holding up a small wooden box as another flash of light engulfed George and he once again turned into a toad.

"Don't worrythat one's safe," Enoch replied, nodding towards Charlie, he looked over at Percy who was glancing between his present and the toad that until recently had been his brother, "and that goes for you too Percy."

"And me too?" added Fred holding his package suspiciously as his brother reappeared in a flash of light with an inane grin on his face.

"What do you think?"

"Nice one Enoch," replied Charlie opening his box to reveal a miniature metal dragon looking up and flaring it's nostrils creating a small spark of flame.

"No problem," smiled Enoch, "I know you love your dragons, so that's something to have before you get your hands on the real thing."

"Brilliant Uncle, how did you know?" asked Percy proudly holding up a new writing kit, with a set of very expensive looking quills and inks in varying sizes and colours.

"Well it's all those long flowing letters you use to send me," replied Enoch as another flash lit up the room followed by a quiet croaking sound, "and not only that but your essays are always the longest in the class, so I thought you could do with a nice set of quills."

"Ok I give up, what are these?" asked Fred holding up a set of small palm sized mirrors

"Twin Mirrors," smiled Enoch as way of an explanation, which was completely lost on the boys, although in George's sake this was mainly due to the fact that he was still a toad, "when you look into one you'll see what should be reflected in the other, and vice-versa."

"Oh I get it," said Fred pointing one mirror up at the ceiling and looking in the other, "that's so cool."

"Now the range isn't that far probably ten or twenty feet at most," shrugged Enoch, "but it's handy for say looking around corners if for instance you were somewhere you weren't suppose to be."

"I guess that means you won't get any use out of it," Charlie said sarcastically, whilst poking the small dragon with his finger.

The boys chatted for a few more minutes with their uncle before the chorus of their stomachs grumbling convinced them they needed breakfast. They thanked their uncle once more for their presents, George by turning into a toad again, and left his room. The twins split off from their brother to go and find Lee.

"Damn," Fred swore fumbling with his pockets, and pulling out one of the mirrors, "I must have left the other one in Enoch's room, I better go get it."

"Ok, I'll get Lee and we'll meet you in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, save me a spot," Fred called back over his shoulder as he headed back towards his uncle's room.

He looked down at the mirror in his hand, which just showed a sort of swirling smoke rather then any clear picture. As he got closer to his destination he could start making out an image on the mirror, from the look of it, the other half was propped on its side on the table. He could see the side mantelpiece in his uncle's room, Enoch was standing next to it, and seemed to be waving his wand over a small wooden box with exotic carvings strewn across its service.

Fred paused outside his uncle's room and watched through the mirror, as his uncle seemed to prod the box with his wand, eventually giving up and scratching his head. Fred, still looking at the mirror, reached his spare hand up and knocked loudly on the door.

"Who is it?" called a startled Enoch, he moved in front of the mantelpiece blocking Fred's view of the box.

"Just me Uncle," replied Fred slipping the mirror into his pocket as Enoch moved to open the door.

"Alright lad," greeted Enoch with a friendly smile.

"Hey Unc, I think I forgot one of my mirrors."

"Ah right," replied Enoch, opening the door wide to allow his nephew in. "There it is, on the table."

"Nice one," said Fred scooping up the mirror. His eyes flickered over the mantelpiece, which was now empty, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh yes," smiled Enoch patting his stomach, "haven't had a proper Christmas turkey in a long while, just hope my trousers will still fit me."

Fred left Enoch in his room, and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, even with having to double back to his Uncle's room he was still there before George and Lee. He plonked himself down on one of the benches and began piling porridge into a bowl.

"Seriously, why are you bothering with porridge when there is bacon?" asked George sitting down opposite.

"I'm looking forward to a nice Christmas dinner, don't want to fill up at breakfast do I?" explained Fred as his twin speared two slices of bacon on a fork.

"So what did Enoch give you?" queried Lee, helping himself to a large glass of orange juice, "A toad wand as well?"

"He showed you that then did he?" Fred nodded towards his brother.

"Yeah, I used the wand. I'm surprised I don't suddenly feel like having flies. What did you get?"

"These," Fred pulled the mirrors out of his pocket and handed them over to his friend.

"So you can put your makeup on easier?" Lee raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"No," replied Fred shaking his head, "they're Twin Mirrors."

"Oh my cousin had some of these," exclaimed Lee holding one mirror over his shoulder and looking into the other one, "hey look, Barnstubble is picking his nose."

"Here, you know how mum is a bit…well… disapproving of Enoch?" Fred said looking at his brother seriously.

"Disapproving? That's a bit of an understatement," admitted George.

"Oh my God, it's like he's digging for gold or something."

"Yeah, and you know how he always tends to bend the rules?" Fred carried on.

"If by 'bend' you mean, 'completely ignore', then yes," agreed George, "why do you ask?"

"If he puts his finger any further in, he'll be able to scratch his brain!"

"It's just that when I went back I could see him through those," he nodded at the mirrors in Lee's hands which were currently being used to spy on the other tables, "and it looked like he was trying to open a box."

"Nothing dodgy about that," shrugged George.

"But that's my point, when I knocked at the door he hid it away. If it wasn't dodgy why hide it?"

"Maybe it was another present," said Lee, who was now looking at Fred by using the mirror, despite the fact that he was sitting in front of him, "haha, you look weird."

"_I_ look weird?" queried Fred as his friend waved the mirrors around. He turned back to his brother, "I suppose it could be that, but I dunno, he had that look that we get when mum asks us what we are up to."

"Ah don't worry about it," shrugged George, "just ask him about it later. I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Hey, could we use these in an exam?" asked Lee still waving the mirrors around.

The boys spent most of the day messing around with their new acquired possessions, by the time people were sitting down the Christmas feast in the Great Hall, there probably wasn't a single student left who hadn't been turned into a toad by George's trick wand, including Professor Flitwick, who claimed it was a remarkable piece of magic for a novelty toy.

As there was only a handful of students staying over the Christmas holidays, rather than divide everyone up into their Houses, they sat along one large table with the teachers, who had abandoned their usual place at the High Table. Everyone was excitedly chattering away, the din of conversation was occasionally punctuated with a loud explosion as a wizard cracker was pulled apart, spilling it's presents onto the table. The Weasley's had congregated at the far end of the table, along with Lee, a few other Gryffindor's and Enoch, who was entertaining everone with various stories from his travels.

"Hey Enoch," Fred interrupted his Uncle who had just finished showing Lee just how he once fended off a Zombie using nothing but a turkey leg, "what's that box for in your room?"

"Which box?" Enoch asked taking a few more roast potatoes for his plate.

"The one with all the fancy swirls and lettering that you had on your mantelpiece earlier."

"You must be mistaken lad," Enoch replied shrugging, "I don't have any box like that."

"You definitely do," Fred carried on regardless, "I saw it using those mirrors you gave me, it looked like you were having trouble opening it."

"Oh that box," Enoch nodded, slapping his forehead as he remembered, "yes, silly me completely forgot about that. Anyway that's one of my boxes with an old bottle of Fire Whiskey in it, I was trying to get it to give to Dumbledore for Christmas, but I sealed the box ages ago and I cant for the life of me remember what spell I used to do it."

"Do you want us to give it ago?" asked Fred, pushing his plate away from him, "we're pretty good at getting into things which are suppose to be locked."

"Yes, I remember Arthur telling me numerous stories about you two that normally involved the sentence 'for the life of me I have no idea how they got hold of it' being used at some point. Thanks for the offer but it's ok, I'm sure I'll remember it in a bit. "

"Fair enough," Fred let out a long sigh which eventually turned into a burp, "oops, pardon me. My goodness that was a good meal."

"Yeah," agreed Lee patting his stomach, "and I bet you forgot to save room for the Christmas pudding."

"There's dessert?" asked Fred looking forlorn; he looked down at his own extremely full belly. "I reckon I could manage a slice."

"Ok, but if you explode, I'm not taking you to see Madam Pomfrey," George warned.

"Hey Filchy," Enoch called to the caretaker as he passed by there section of the table, "you can't be done already, pull up a chair and we can talk about old times."

Filch just glared at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He swept his eyes over the rest of the group sitting around him, before returning his gaze to Enoch, "old times? Why in Salazar's name would I want to relive old times with you?"

"Erm…to be nice?" ventured Enoch.

"I don't do nice," Filch retorted, he pointed a finger at the twins, "and don't think just because it's Christmas it's ok to wander around the school at night. If I catch you, I'll have you out of here faster then a…a…"

"A Nimbus Mark Seven?" ventured Fred.

"Don't be silly," interjected Lee before Filch could rally from being interrupted, "a Comet Two is way faster then a Mark Seven."

"Only on the straights," admitted Fred, "the Mark Seven has better cornering."

"I'm pretty sure Mr Filch was talking about direct straight forward speed and not anything to do with turning," Lee said shaking his head, "If that's the case then you might as well say like a Sidewinder Cobra, those things could turn on a Knut but you could outrun them on foot if you wanted to."

"I meant as an overall broom the Mark Seven would probably be faster," Fred clarified.

"But they breakdown all the time," George pointed out, "you can be as fast as you like but if it won't stay in the air then it's not much use."

"Did you hear about their new version that they are bringing out? The Two Thousand model?" Lee spilled a bit of his drink as he enthusiastically took a swig of it, "it's supposedto be the best you'll be able to get."

"Yeah it sounds pretty good," admitted Fred, he looked back up at Filch who was still standing there, "what do you think?"

Filch stood there for a few moments trying to work out just how he managed to get from threatening the twins to being asked for advice on sporting matters, in such a short space of time, "…what?"

"What broom do you have?" asked George with a look of genuine interest.

"One I made from scratch," admitted Filch automatically, his brain still working through the last few minutes in his head.

"A home made broom?" whistled Lee impressed with the caretaker's ability, "is it fast?"

"Well, I can sweep the Great Hall in no time," Filch replied in a monotone. He shook his head as though he suddenly realised what he'd said, "look you lot. It doesn't matter what broom I use, just keep out of my way."

"Was he always like that?" asked Charlie nodding at the back of the caretaker as he stormed off out of the Great Hall, Mrs Norris in tow.

"Filchy?" hiccupped Enoch slightly merrily spilling some Butterbeer, which the twins suspected had been topped up with something a bit stronger, down the front of his top. "Nah, he's definitely changed since school."

"What was he like?" asked George.

"Let me tell you a little story about dear old Filch…"


	11. Story Time

"Sorry for the change of scenery lads," Enoch apologised as the boys settled into comfortable positions in his room. Even Percy who would not normally associate himself with any gossiping couldn't pass up the opportunity of a story about Filch, "I didn't really want anyone overhearing us at the table. I doubt Dumbledore would appreciate me telling stories about other staff members."

"That's ok Uncle," replied George perched on the edge of an armchair, he had a bowl in one hand and pointed at it using the spoon held in the other, "I brought my dessert with me, so I'm sorted."

"Yes," nodded Charlie in agreement from the armchair itself, "it would be a travesty if your stomach growled during the middle of the story and ruined it for everyone."

"Hey, this is good nosh," George scolded his brother, kicking his foot with his own, "and just for that I'm not going to offer you any."

"That and the fact that you've already finished it."

"Well…yeah," agreed George trying to scrape the last remains of Christmas pudding from the bowl, "did anyone pick up some of those scones? They looked nice."

"George, you're so greedy sometimes," complained Fred. There was a slight expectant pause from the group. He broke it with a loud sigh and put his hand in his pockets, "Fine, you can have one of mine."

"You two certainly take after your dad, that's for sure," commented Enoch as the scone was thrown across the room, before being deftly caught by George.

"Where do you think we get it from?" shrugged Fred, "so what's up with Filch?"

"Well the Filch you know and love now, wasn't the same as the one I knew in school," divulged Enoch sitting down in a spare chair, and rocking it back on two legs so his back pressed against a wall.

"He'd be younger for a start," shrugged Charlie.

"And probably cleaner looking too," added George, rubbing the last few crumbs from the scone onto the floor.

"Actually you're true on both counts," admitted Enoch, "but they weren't the most startling differences, for a start he was pretty popular."

"Popular?" asked Fred looking as shocked as the rest of the boys, "you do know this is Filch we are talking about?"

"Yes," smiled Enoch shrugging slightly, "it's hard to believe but it is the one and the same Filch we are talking about. Always top of the class, surrounded by friends, made prefect in his fifth year, would have probably been made Head Boy too."

"Why? What happened?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Where's your sense of drama?" Enoch responded shaking his head, "I'm trying to set the mood, it's all part of being a good story teller. I suppose you can't be blamed, it's not as though you spent any time being a troubadour."

"Sorry, a what-adour?" frowned Fred looking around from some help.

"Troubadour."

"You're saying you were a dog?"

"That's a Labrador," Charlie pointed out.

"A bird?"

"Condor."

"A muggle musical instrument?"

"Er…" Charlie frowned as he tried to remember, "a trumbombabone… I think that's what they are called; I'm not a hundred percent sure. Any more?"

"Hang on, I think I have another one," admitted Fred looking thoughtful, "lead singer of the The Barmy Banshees?"

"Damn, hold on, I know this one," replied Charlie trying hard to remember. "Is it Truman Boar?"

"So close," said Fred shaking his head, "it's actually Core, Truman Core is the lead singer of The Barmy Banshees. Good effort though."

"Thanks, it was a bit of a tough one there, you should at least give me half a point for getting close."

"Er… you two aren't actually playing a game," George pointed out.

"We aren't?" asked Fred frowning, "what are we doing?"

"Troubadour," George reminded his brother, waving a hand towards Enoch, "ring any bells Fred?"

"Oh yeah, you were going on about being a dog, that's right," nodded Fred looking at his uncle, "sorry Enoch, carry on."

"Anyway…" said Enoch, using the tried and tested method of dealing with the twins, which was to simply ignore about half of what they were saying, unless the words 'flammable' or 'broken' were used, "as I was saying, Filch at school was totally different than he is now. At least he was up until halfway through his fifth year…"

"Is that when you turned him into the dog?" asked Fred eagerly

"Would you forget about the dog?" sighed Enoch.

"I would, but you keep bringing it up."

"Halfway through his fifth year," Enoch carried on, choosing to ignore Fred, "there was an accident… of sorts."

"What did you do?" queried Charlie leaning forward in his chair.

"Did I say I did anything?" replied Enoch, a pillar of innocence.

"No, but you have that look that Fred and George get whenever they are caught in the vicinity of something that is charred and smoking."

"Hey…oh hang on, no, that's pretty fair really," admitted George shrugging off his objection.

"Ok, it may have been my fault," admitted Enoch rolling his eyes. "In our fifth year as an end of year treat for those of us taking our O.W.L.s, Headmaster Dippet arranged for us to go on a trip down to the Ministry of Magic, probably to inspire some of us for our career choices…"

"Some trip," grimaced George, "dad took us there once for the day, spent the entire time getting bored stupid by reports and filing, only a completely boring idiot would find that place interesting."

"What about dad?" asked Charlie.

"Dad doesn't count," admitted George, "he's paid to be there."

"What about me?" asked Percy indignantly.

"What about you?"

"Well, I wasn't paid to be there but I still found it fascinating."

"Right…" replied George still not quite getting Percy's point.

"So are you saying that I'm completely boring?"

"Well yeah," frowned George, "although to be fair, I do say it all the time."

"Yes I noticed," complained Percy slumping back in his chair.

"Twice this morning in fact," said George counting them off on his fingers, "once after lunch, oh and I made your Christmas card out to 'Boring Percy' as well."

"Charlie?" implored Percy looking for some help while gesturing towards George.

"George," said Charlie in a scolding manner.

"Percy!" complained George, annoyed that he'd got Charlie to tell him off.

"Fred," said Fred, causing everyone to look at him. "I just felt a bit left out."

"Right," sighed Charlie. He pointed at George, "You, stop being mean to your brother, it's Christmas. You," he pointed at Percy, "stop letting him get to you, it's the reason he likes winding you up. You," Fred smiled as his brother waved a finger at him, "…just…stop. And you," Lee was a bit startled to be pointed at, "can you please pass me one of those scones? They look pretty nice."

Once the arguments had settled down and Charlie was happily munching on a freshly baked scone, Enoch carried on with his story as though nothing had been said.

"So there we were in the Ministry of Magic," Enoch recounted eagerly, "we were being shown around the place, and yes George, we were being shown all the boring parts, like the file rooms and the archives that kind of thing. They'd paired us up into groups off two, so we wouldn't get lost as if any one person went missing their partner would tell a teacher. Of course this left a very obvious flaw."

"If you both go missing then no one will tell the teacher," Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," nodded Enoch, "anyway they'd randomly assigned us partners based on our names. So I ended up with Filchy, much to the delight of us both."

"I'm sure you were ecstatic," commented Charlie scratching the back of his neck.

"Well Filch and I always had what you could almost describe as a friendly rivalry."

"Almost?" asked George raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, we were down right enemies, always trying to get the better of each other either in our school work, the House Cup or, more often then not, during little duels that flared up when no teacher was around. If I went so far into the Forbidden Forest, he'd have to go further, if he'd stolen food from the kitchen, I'd steal supplies from the teachers. Stupid things really but at the time it was important to show which one of us was the best."

"Sounds familiar," muttered Percy, casting a quick look at both of the twins.

"So we were in the middle of the ministry," Enoch carried on before either of the twins could retort, "wandering through the various corridors of the place, and we're walking passed this room with a great big 'do not enter' sign slapped right on it. Filchy and I were at the back of the group, mainly so the teachers couldn't tell us off for calling each other rude names, and as we get up to this door it opens a slight bit, slams shut and then opens a crack again. Obviously we stop since we're curious, and it turns out that there is someone inside trying to open the door whilst carrying a large heavy box. So the kindly fellows that Filch and I are, we decide to help the man. We help push the door back the next time it is opened and this relieved looking man pops out as the door shuts behind him, he mutters something about leaving his wand up at his desk and thanks us before heading down the corridor."

"Now, normally as a conscientious, eager young student I would have hurried to catch up with the rest of the school. What was that George?"

"Oh nothing, just a slight cough."

"Oh, because for a moment it sounded like you seemed to doubt my claims of being a conscientious, eager young student."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What does conscientious mean?"

"Hard working, careful, reliable…" explained Enoch.

"In that case then yes, I definitely doubt those claims."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"Because I've met you."

"Oh…well…fair enough," shrugged Enoch, "now I could have joined the rest of the school, but wouldn't you know it, the door hadn't closed properly. Probably because it was an old door and it stuck a bit, or maybe the carpet was a bit too thick and stopped the door, but I think it was mainly because I had wedged my foot against it before it closed, but that kind of detail isn't important."

"Yeah that's what I'm saying to mum all the time," admitted Fred seriously, "I mean it doesn't matter who lit the firework inside the house if that same person was the one to put out the fire."

"You nearly burnt the house down," Percy pointed out.

"Well, it only happened the once," shrugged Fred, looking as though this was a perfectly acceptable argument.

"Five times," corrected Percy, "you've nearly burnt the house down five times."

"Yes, but only once with a firework," countered Fred.

"Hang on," Charlie interrupted slowly counting on his fingers, he'd marked off four before he looked at his brother and frowned, "I only count four."

"Oh, when you were visiting Miro over the summer, we helped mum make a Sunday roast," George informed him.

"She let you two help with the cooking?" asked Charlie shaking his head. "Didn't she learn from the whole beef casserole incident of eighty nine?"

"Mum thought after a year at Hogwart's we might be more careful," admitted Fred, "she was wrong."

"So what was in the room?" asked Lee, taking the slight pause in the conversation to steer it back on track, a useful talent he'd learnt to develop in the short space of time he'd known the twins. It had become an invaluable skill.

"Oh yes the room," said Enoch shaking his head as he remembered he was halfway through a story, "it was huge, must have easily been the size of the Great Hall. There was row upon row of shelves stacked full of boxes, each one had a label slapped on it with a date and a location."

"What was it?"

"Well Charlie, it was a storage room for the Ministry. The place is full of these rooms, some are for items confiscated from wizards bringing illegal items into the country, others for experimental magical items that went a bit wrong; this particular room turned out to be just a place they stored magical items that hadn't been catalogued yet. Some were from treasure hunting digs carried out on behalf of the Ministry but most of them were just found in old wizarding houses; if the families don't know what the item is, they send it along to the Ministry and they examine it."

"Now I could have a lot of fun in that room," admitted George grinning, while Percy looked appalled at the thought of either of the twins running amok through a room full of magical artefacts.

"That's what I said," agreed Enoch, "Filch was complaining that we'd be missed and it might effect his chances of becoming Head Boy, but his protests were only half hearted, I could see it in his eyes he was as eager as I was to be surrounded by all the trinkets. So we wandered down one of the aisles looking in the various boxes, and there was a particularly large one in the middle of the shelves. The label on it said it was from a recent dig out in Egypt and there was a sign next to the box which said 'please do not touch, probably dangerous'…"

"Oh for goodness sake," Lee said rolling his eyes, "that's just asking for trouble."

"Exactly, that's what I said at the time," admitted Enoch grinning despite himself. "So I picked up this small wooden box from the top of the pile and gave it a bit of a shake."

"As you do with something marked 'dangerous'," Percy commented, "it's lucky you don't teach Care of Magical Creatures. I can just imagine it now. 'Here you go kids, this is a Dagger-Beast, they're supposed to be dangerous but give them a shake anyway and we'll see what happens'."

"I actually did that to a Dagger-Beast in my sixth year, damn thing nearly bit my hand off," Enoch said holding up his left hand, "how was I to know you weren't suppose to shake them?"

"Hang on," Charlie said leaning forward quickly, "so when we studied them last year and Professor Kettleburn said 'what ever you do, don't shake them, I heard that some stupid pupil did that years ago and he nearly lost an arm', he was talking about you?"

"Oh yes," smiled Enoch looking quite proud, "I'm also the reason why you aren't suppose to use your cauldrons in your room and why Stinkpellets have that 'do not attempt to eat' warning on the box."

"Why would you…" started Fred before his uncle cut him off.

"For a bet."

"Fair enough," shrugged Fred remembering the bet he and George had the previous year involving their eyebrows.

"Where was I?" asked Enoch, suddenly nodding as he remembered. "Oh yes so I shook the box, and nothing really happened so I tried to open it using a spell and it really didn't like that. It started to glow, and emit a low pulsing sound like a hive of angry bees. I looked over at Filch, who was equally bemused as I was. The low pulsing sound started to get louder and louder and suddenly it glowed so bright I had to shut my eyes and look away. Even with my eyes closed I could still see how dazzling the light had become. Without thinking I just dropped the box and as soon as it clattered loudly off of the ground the light disappeared."

"I opened my eyes and blinked uncertainly around the room," Enoch paused slightly enjoying the sense of drama that he had built up as his nephews eagerly hung on each of his words, "Filch was passed out on the floor, but that was the least of my problems. Every item, and I mean every single magical item along the shelves had melted in the boxes."

"Melted?" asked Fred.

"Like a slice of cheese in a toasted sandwich," nodded Enoch, "there were bits of magic armour crumpled on the floor as though they were made of wax, pendants, necklaces, bracelets, they were all gone. Replaced by a sticky pool of… well Godric knows what."

"What had happened to them?" asked Percy resting his elbow on the table and propping his chin up on his hand.

"The box was cursed…"

"Well…duh," commented Fred smirking.

"I know that now," admitted Enoch shrugging, "I found out afterwards it had apparently been uncovered during an expedition in Cairo, it was found in the tomb of one of the pharaohs, I forget which one, it's not really important, anyway it had belonged to Shadeesh Kai. The pharaoh probably didn't realise what he had, just thought it was an expensive looking box."

"Should we know who that is?" wondered George, who bore the same look of confusion as his brothers.

"Shadeesh Kai was a very powerful wizard back in ancient Egypt," explained Enoch, "there was no such thing as the Ministry of Magic back then, and wizards and witches practiced their magic openly. They were treated like Gods by muggles, and most of them would find themselves pretty high up in society because of this."

"Now that I could get use to," smiled Fred rocking back on his chair, "I'd have servants to do my bidding and I'd just have to click my fingers and they'd bring me whatever food I wanted."

"Er… once you're a fully fledged wizard you can just wave your wand and make whatever food you wanted appear," Lee pointed out.

"Yeah but it would taste nicer if someone brought it to me when I clicked my fingers."

"So what was so impressive about this Shadeesh Kai?" asked Charlie, eager to keep the story on track rather then follow Fred down a conversational cul-de-sac.

"I'm not sure if impressive is the right word," admitted Enoch looking solemn, "ruthless, would probably be a better description. His word was law and anyone standing up to him would be punished, imprisoned or would just disappear."

"What happened to him?"

"The same as to most people corrupted by power," shrugged Enoch, "he started getting paranoid and seeing conspiracies against him every where. He had a small inner circle of advisers that was made up of other wizards, and he somehow got it into his head that they would try to usurp his kingdom."

"Like with soup?" asked George.

"No, not slurp you idiot, usurp," corrected Percy rolling his eyes in embarrassment that he was related to George.

"I most certainly don't."

"It mean's he was worried they'd try to take control of the kingdom," Percy reiterated trying to make his brother understand.

"Oh well, that makes more sense," nodded George, "you probably should make that part clearer if you ever tell this story again. It can be a bit confusing."

"I'll try to remember that George," said Enoch graciously before carrying on with his story, "so there you have a very powerful and dangerous wizard, becoming increasingly suspicious of even his most trusted allies. Do you know what he did next?"

"Probably stayed away from the soup for a start."

"Er…yes, after that," Enoch gave a quick look around the room and realising none of the boys wanted to venture a guess he continued, "he killed them."

"He killed them?" asked Charlie in disbelief, "All of them? How? And George if you say he probably poisoned the soup then I'm gonna hit you."

"I wasn't going to," said George despite the fact that the sentence had just been on the tip of his tongue.

"A whole variety of ways," admitted Enoch, "some he had killed by his muggle followers, he sent magical beasts after others, he actually did poison a few of them, but we don't know if he used soup or not, and some of the truly unlucky ones he killed himself. But it didn't stop there."

"It didn't?" asked George, who'd given Charlie a look of triumph when the poisoning had been mentioned.

"Soon he was targeting all wizards," explained Enoch holding his hands wide in an expansive gesture, "he believed he greatest threat was from the magical community, and launched a massive campaign to wipe them out, he went out of his way to make sure that anyone who showed even the slightest ability in magic was destroyed. After the initial attacks those wizards or witches still left went into hiding, wizard kind was lucky to have survived his onslaught."

"Wasn't there anyone who could stop him?" queried Lee fascinated by the subject.

"There was a handful of wizards prepared to fight; the Order of Duros," admitted Enoch drumming his fingers on the table, "mostly made up of those wizards who'd already lost loved ones and felt they had nothing further to lose. They attacked him all at once, furious magic was used that scarred the land forever, lightening bolts lit up the sky and fireballs reigned down upon his palace. Thousands on thousands of muggle soldiers went to their death as they were sent to fight the wizards infiltrating the city."

"They'd never stand a chance," gasped Percy.

"Shadeesh Kai knew that, but he didn't care," Enoch shrugged, "they were expendable, and were just being used to try and wear out the Order. It didn't work and soon there was a massive battle waged between Shadeesh Kai on one side and the Order of Duros on the other. One on one they wouldn't have stood a chance but working together they managed to defeat Shadish Kai."

"They killed him?" gasped Lee.

"Yes," shrugged Enoch, "they didn't really have a system to try wizards in those days, and they couldn't risk him getting free since he still had a lot of followers."

"Hang on," George said shaking his head, "what has this got to do with Filch?"

"Oh yeah," smiled Enoch, "I completely forgot we were talking about that. Shadeesh Kai, as you have probably realised by now, was extremely paranoid and after he had eliminated those wizards that advised him, he was always worried another wizard would infiltrate his courtiers. So he built a weapon against wizards…"

"The box?" Charlie interrupted.

"Bingo," Enoch nodded at his nephew, "once activated, the box would draw power from anything magical within its radius draining them completely. Wands would become useless sticks, magical jewellery mere trinkets, but the worse was reserved for any wizards caught in its effects."

"Why?"

"They became squibs," explained Enoch, "any ability they had was gone in an instant, sucked dry they were. Only the person holding the box would be immune from its effects."

"Which is why you can still cast spells."

"Exactly Lee, I was protected," winked Enoch. "Filch was unconscious for weeks in St Mungo's when he did wake up he couldn't even cast a simple levitating spell, let alone anything of the stuff he could do before."

"He became a squib?" asked Charlie grinning, "couldn't they do anything?"

"Nope," shrugged Enoch shaking his head, "not a thing, he couldn't cast spells, mix potions or any of the really basic stuff that you would have learnt in your first year. They had all the best wizards in the country come down to Mungo's to try and fix it. Even Dumbledore himself couldn't do anything for Filch: he just didn't have a shred of magic left in him."

"And that's why he is so bitter?" wondered Lee, "because he can't do magic any more?"

"Partly yes," admitted the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, "but not being able to do magic had a knock on effect, and that's what truly made him so bitter."

"Knock on effect?"

"Think about it, it's pretty much impossible to live in the wizarding world without doing magic," explained Enoch, waving his arm around the room to indicate the wizarding world, "most squibs can't find work with wizards because, why hire a squib, unless they are family? So most of them from an early age learn to live in the muggle world, either completely or they become liaisons between the two different communities."

"Didn't Filch have any family then?" asked Percy scratching the back of his neck as he stretched.

"Well he did, but they pretty much disowned him."

"Why did they do that?" Charlie enquired looking appalled at the idea.

"He was in Slytherin, his entire family were proud pure bloods. As far as they were concerned if you couldn't do magic you were as bad as a muggle, every single one of them turned their back on him. He didn't know how to survive in the muggle world, even a wizard completely obsessed with muggles…"

"Like dad?" interrupted Fred.

"Exactly, as much as Arthur is fascinated with muggles, even he would still find it difficult to adapt to life as one. The same thing happened to Filch, after he left Mungo's he dropped out of school, wandered the country for the next few months trying to find work, I heard a rumour he was even arrested by some muggle polite men or please men, whatever they are called, when he tried to steal food to eat."

"Things must have been bad," commented Charlie solemnly, "what happened to him in the end?"

"Dumbledore," Enoch answered simply, "he offered him a job as assistant caretaker under Apollyon Pringle. A good man that Dumbledore, you can always count on him to help someone out if he can. Although saying that, even though he had a roof over his head and food in his stomach, I'm guessing working here probably made him the most bitter."

"Why? I thought it would be great to work here."

"Yes for a wizard it certainly is Lee,but not for a squib. Everyday Filch would be reminded of what he had lost, who knows where he would have been if it hadn't been for that box. I think years of watching children growing up and having the life he never did was what made him so angry."

"Oh God I'm actually starting to feel sorry for him," complained George.

"Yeah I know," admitted Charlie, his voice trailing off as each of the boys sat in silence feeling sympathetic towards the caretaker.

"Hey," Fred piped up breaking the silence. He pointed at his twin, "didn't he put you in detention yesterday?"

"Oh yeah…" recalled George looking a bit relieved at having a reason to dislike Filch again, "the git."

"So if this box belonged to Shadeesh Kai," asked Charlie still interested in the story, "why had they just left it in a room, where any one could pick it up?"

"Well they didn't know it belonged to Shadeesh Kai until I accidentally set it off," admitted Enoch, "it had just been brought back from Egypt and was waiting to be processed with the rest of the items."

"But how can they be sure that it was definitely his?"

"Because of this," said Enoch pulling his sleeve up, etched into his forearm was what looked like a large black beetle with a pattern on its back of a single eye staring back out at the boys.

"A tattoo?" asked George looking sceptical.

"No, not a tattoo," replied Enoch, showing each of the boys his forearm, "after I had accidentally set that box off, this mark was burned into my skin, it's the same emblem that Shadeesh Kai's armies marched under."

"Er… did anyone else notice that?" asked Percy staring at the mark with a mixture of fascination and disgust.

"The eye moving, like it was looking at you?" said Charlie, as the eye on the back of the beetle did indeed seem to be casually flicking between each of the boys.

"Yes, it does that," admitted Enoch, "it really freaked me out at first but I've got use to it now. Didn't really have much choice since I haven't been able to find anyone that can remove it."

"Hey, I've seen that before," Fred said pointing at the mark on his uncle's arm, "that was on that box you had in here earlier, the one with all the fancy decoration, that mark was definitely on it."

"Was it really?" asked Enoch casually rolling his sleeve back down, "to be honest I didn't really pay much attention to the box, the Fire Whiskey inside it was what always got my attention. Well there you go," Enoch rubbed his hands together and leant back on his chair, "now you know the story of Filch."

"And why he hates you so much," added George giving his uncle a smile.

"Yes," nodded Enoch solemnly, "I always thought he'd learn to forgive me but I guess I was wrong on that count."

The boys stayed in Enoch's room for a bit longer as they listened to more of his stories from his youth, eventually each of them filtered out of the room to go about their own business. Percy left first to get a start on writing out thank you cards for each of his presents using the writing set his uncle had got him. Charlie headed off next as he'd arranged to meet up with Miro for some extra N.E.W.T. studying, although the fact that later on the twins saw the two of them looking decidedly cosy with a couple of seventh year Ravenclaw girls, meant that study was low down on the list of priorities. Finally Lee and the twins were last to leave, each getting a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Enoch for their troubles.

"Now if History of Magic was taught like that then I might actually pay attention," admitted Lee as the three boys made their way through the cold school back up to the warmth of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yeah but if we had to pay attention in History of Magic, when would we get a chance to sleep?"


	12. The Bigger They Are

"I can't believe he was ever popular," Fred whispered harshly to his brother, dunking a cloth into a dirty looking bucket of water, squeezing it and slapping it onto the floor where he proceeded to push it back and forth.

"Yeah, I know," replied George who repeated his brother's actions on a different section of the floor, "I can't believe I felt sorry for him."

"You two, no talking!" barked Filch from behind them. "That's the problem with you children today, you're always talking, not enough hard work."

"I thought the problem with children today was not enough discipline?" Fred said looking up from his backbreaking work.

"How do you think you get discipline?" spat Filch rolling his eyes, "through hard work, that's how."

"I thought that's how you got blisters," George muttered under his voice, looking at his worn hands.

"I heard that," snapped Filch, "that's another problem, you're all too soft…"

"In my day…" whispered Fred mimicking the caretaker's gruff voice.

"In my day," Filch carried on, "we had to work for the right to eat. One class period a day was devoted to helping clean the school, and not just during the week, but at weekends too. None of this lying around and doing nothing but twittering your day away on stupid pursuits."

"Sounds fun," replied George dropping his cloth into the water and trying to massage a bit of life back into his shoulders.

"Fun? Fun? You aren't at school to have fun you know?" snorted Filch. "Now I'm going to check on your friend to see if he's done cleaning the portrait frames. I expect you to be finished when I get back, if you aren't you can do the whole room again."

"Do you think he's got worse since term started again?" Fred asked, standing up to stretch his legs now that the twins were unsupervised.

"How can you tell?" countered George, "he only has one mood, and that's miserable."

"Yeah but we'd better get this done," admitted Fred waving a hand at the rest of the floor that needed to be cleaned, "Wood's got us in for extra practice tonight and I don't particularly want to tell him that we can't make it because we're in detention."

"Again."

Luckily for the twins, when Filch came back he couldn't fault their work, and begrudgingly agreed that they were done for the night, although he did keep them back for a special extended version of his 'children today' speech, with a lot of emphasis on discipline and a whole new section on respect. Due to their numerous run-ins with the caretaker, Fred and George had more or less learnt the speech off by heart and were silently mouthing the words along with Filch when he wasn't looking.

"Right now get out of my sight," ordered Filch, once he'd reached the end of his rant, "and don't let me catch you with any more banned items."

"To be fair Fanged Frisbees weren't banned at the time we were using it," Fred replied, "so technically we hadn't done anything wrong."

"You threw it at my head," Filch said, pointing at his forehead where a red line was still slightly visible.

"Actually I threw it at George's head," admitted Fred, "it's not my fault he ducked."

"It doesn't matter," dismissed Filch angrily, "they are banned now. Get out of my sight, unless you want me to put you in detention."

"What for?"

"Loitering, for a start, and talking back to your betters."

"Betters? How…" Fred didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, seeing as George had slapped a hand over his mouth and was steadily pushing him out of the room.

"We'd better be on our way Mr Filch," George said cheerily over his shoulder as he forced his brother out of the room, into the corridor, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Why didn't you let me finish what I had to say?" Fred asked finally managing to pull his brother's hand away from his mouth.

"Because I didn't want to spend the rest of my night in detention."

"You never know, I might have said something nice to Filch," Fred pointed out indignantly.

"And were you?"

"That's not the point."

"Come on," said George walking towards the main stairway, "let's get our stuff for Quidditch practice, the last thing we need is a lecture from Wood as well."

* * *

"Ok guys," Wood had lined the entire team up in a row, and was slowly pacing back and forth in front of them. Most of the team were leaning against their brooms whilst watching their captain; Fred and George however, were standing to attention as though they were soldiers on parade, "we didn't do that badly in the last match." 

"Er… Oliver, we were completely creamed," Angelina pointed out.

"She's right," said Miro nodding in agreement, "the only way it could have been any worse was if one of us had been killed."

"Look," sighed Wood, "we didn't know they were going to use such heavy tactics, they can't any more after McGonagall complained to Dumbledore. We are the best team in this competition, we have the best Chasers, and our Beaters are complete naturals…"

"Permission to speak sir!" barked Fred, who immediately gave Wood a very snappy looking salute.

"When I said, you two need to take this more seriously I meant, just turn up on time for practice," Wood implored; however Fred remained motionless, hand still pressed against his head, "fine… permission granted."

"Beater Weasley is flattered that you think so highly of him," stated Fred looking directly ahead.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"For as long at it remains funny sir," replied Fred stifling a smirk.

"So you're saying you should have stopped exactly two seconds after you had started? Fine," sighed Wood, "as long as you turn up and play well I don't care if you spend all of practice singing."

"I'm amazed you have anyone left in Gryffindor who still wants to play!" shouted a voice from behind them.

The group, including Fred and George who momentarily forgot to remain at attention, turned to look at the intruders. It was Flint, flanked on both sides by the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"What do you want?" asked Wood folding his arms, "we've booked the pitch for practice tonight."

"I know," smirked Flint as the two teams squared up to each other, "between our two sides, you're easily the ones who need to practice more. I see your head's healed."

"That?" asked Wood pointing at his forehead, "my cousin can hit a Bludger harder then you lot and he's only five."

"Who's the new kid?" Flint ignored Wood's comments and nodded at the latest addition to the Gryffindor team: a slightly scrawny third year called Kenny Mason. "You had to replace your Seeker I see, was the last one too afraid to get back on the broom?"

"What do you think?" asked Angelina, staring daggers at the Slytherin Captain, "you lot are lucky you weren't thrown out of the competition after what you did**."**

"We stayed within the rules," replied Flint coolly, "if you don't like it you don't have to play, it is a man's game after all."

"Then why are you playing?" asked George.

"Ooo I saw what you did there George," Fred said quickly before Flint could reply, "you basically said that Flint was a girl, which I think is very unfair on girls as a whole, since even the ugliest girl would still be about a thousand times better looking then him."

"I dunno," replied George thoughtfully scratching his chin, "there was that one woman at the last Quidditch game; up in the parent's box, my goodness she was hideous. She looked as though she'd been hit with every curse or hex under the Sun. To make matters worse you should have seen what she was wearing, I doubt anyone would have willingly put on those clothes without being force to at wand point."

"I know the one you mean," Fred nodded in agreement, "she had this huge hat on the top of her head that basically looked like an elephant had sat on it, but to be honest I think that her oddly shaped head might limit what she can put on it."

"Hey! That's my mum you're talking about!" snapped Flint jabbing a finger towards Fred.

"Is it?" replied Fred innocently, "well I would have thought you'd have recognised who we were on about earlier."

"That's it, you're dead," Flint's hand dove into his robes and he pulled out his wand, most of the Gryffindor team followed suit and it was only down to one of the Slytherin Beaters grabbing Flint's arm that stopped a full scale fight from occurring. "Let me go you idiot."

"There's a teacher," the Beater whispered harshly, nodding his head towards the approaching figure of Enoch.

"Fine," spat Flint relaxing his hand. He jabbed a finger into Fred's chest, "but I'm challenging you to a duel. Tonight. Midnight. In the trophy room. Unless you're too chicken?"

"Oh he'll be there," replied George before his brother could open his mouth, "and he'll beat you with one hand behind his back."

"Fine," sneered Flint, pointing at Fred, "I'll see you there, I'll tell Madam Pomfrey to keep a hospital bed free for you."

"One hand behind my back?" Fred asked his brother as the rest of the Gryffindor team flashed dirty looks at the backs of their Slytherin counterparts.

"What?" shrugged George, "I was being supportive."

"He's a fifth year," Fred reminded his twin, "I don't stand a chance in a straight fight, he knows ten times the spells I do."

"Everything ok lads?" said Enoch joining the group, "thought I'd see how you were getting on in practice. After your last game, I'm getting pretty good odds on your next match."

"Yeah, we're fine," admitted George before doing a quick double take of his uncle, "hang on, did you just say 'good odds'? Are you betting on our matches?"

"Oh, me and a few fellows down the Hog's Head have a little arrangement," explained Enoch unashamedly, "just a couple of Knutshere and there, nothing too serious."

"I'm sure Dumbledore approves of that."

"Of course he does," nodded Enoch, "well… he would if he knew, but it's probably best if we don't trouble him with that kind of thing."

"Yes, for his own sake," replied Fred dryly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away dear boy."

"Have you been in many duels?"

"Over the years, I've had my fair share," admitted Enoch blowing on the fingernails on his right hand and rubbing them against his shirt, "and I've won most of them."

"Wereany of them against a better opponent?"

"I don't know about better," shrugged Enoch, "but some of them probably were more knowledgeable about magic."

"And you beat them?"

"Look Fred, it's all well and good learning magic here," he gestured up towards the school to emphasize his point, "but when you're out in the real world, and you're casting spells when it really matters. It's very rarely the most intelligent wizard who wins in a fight, it's always the one who thinks the quickest."

"Well you're guaranteed a win then," said George slapping his brother on the shoulder, "I doubt Flint could think quicker then even an Amazonian Sloth Bear."

"Should I ask why you are asking about duels?" Enoch said smiling slightly.

"That depends," replied Fred cautiously, "are you asking as a teacher or as our uncle?"

"Always assume I'm asking as your uncle, otherwise technically I'd have to punish you anytime I see you breaking the rulesand,to be honest, I have much better things to be doing with my time."

"Fair enough," shrugged Fred, "Flint, he's the captain of the Slytherin team, challenged me to a duel tonight."

"Ahh," Enoch nodded, "well I was in a few duels during my time in school. Even managed to win the odd one or two. I'll give you some advice, work out a few spells that you'll use beforehand and keep them simple, nothing too flashy. What tends to happen in a duel is that you spent so long planning which complex spell you are going to use next that before you can cast it you've been hit by a leg-lock curse or other quick hex."

"Keep it simple," nodded George, "if there is one word you think of when you picture Fred, it's definitely the word simple, so he'll be fine."

Despite attempts to keep the forth-coming duel a secret, it had somehow managed to filter through to most of the students and not just those in Slytherin and Gryffindor; even fellow students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were sidling up to Fred in the corridors and wishing him good luck.

"Well we should probably get going," Fred said looking up at the clock in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yeah," agreed Angelina rising out of one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire.

"You're coming with us?" asked Fred frowning as both Alicia and Miro joined her in standing up.

"Hey, we're a team," Miro pointed out. "Besides, I guarantee that the rest of the Slytherin team will be there, and there is no way we're going let you be out numbered."

"So instead of just me, George and Lee, we're now trying to hide another three people as we sneak through the school at night?"

"Four," piped up Kenny the new Seeker, bouncing down the stairs, he was wearing a large white t-shirt with the words 'Go Fred' emblazoned across the front of it, he'd even managed to bewitch it so that it looked like flames were lapping at the letters.

"Make it five," sighed Wood pushing himself out of his seat, "I doubt I'll be able to convince you that this is a bad idea so I might as well come along to hopefully stop you from injuring yourself too badly."

"Cheers Oliver," said Fred grinning, "I didn't know you cared so much."

"Well that and we don't have enough time to train in a new Beater," admitted Wood following the group towards the portal.

The Quidditch team slowly made their way through the school, the twins and Lee were extremely nervous since they couldn't use the Marauders' Map to see if the coast was clear. Luckily the route down to the trophy room had a number of secret passageways that Filch never used so they were able to relax at certain points.

Miro led the procession to the door of the trophy room; silently he put his hand onto the handle and twisted it. A slight creak of the handle, caused the group to winch in the quiet, and Miro push the door. Nothing happened. He tried again but still the door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" asked George standing just behind him while the rest of the group kept lookout for the caretaker or his cat.

"It's locked," explained Miro, "but they never lock this room."

"Is it one of those doors you have to ask politely to open?" wondered Alicia.

"No, it's just a normal door… shh…" Miro hushed them into silence and pressed his head against the wooden surface, "I think I hear something."

There was the sound of a key being turned in a lock. Suddenly the door was pulled open.

"Alright lads," said the welcoming voice of Enoch, stopping the group from bolting for safety, "you took your time."

"What are you doing here?" whispered Fred over his twin's shoulder.

"If you are going to keep a duel secret, then you probably shouldn't let the ghosts find out about it, they are notorious gossips. Besides I haven't seen a duel in ages, I weren't going to miss this one. Come in."

Enoch ushered the group into the room. If the sight of one of their teachers opening the door wasn't a surprise enough, nothing had prepared them for what they saw when they got into the room. It was packed. Not only were the Slytherin team present, but also so were a number of their Housemates, as were students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The audience wasn't just confined to students either; a collection of ghosts drifted lazily around the top of the room while in the corner was a group of rather rough looking individuals.

"Who are they?" asked Angelina, looking at the new group warily.

"Oh just some of the lads from the pub," replied Enoch cheerily, "once I started saying how my nephew was going to be in a duel, well they just had to come down and support you."

"Really?" asked Fred suspiciously.

"Fine," replied Enoch, realising he'd been caught out, "I have some galleons on you to win, and I'm getting good odds too since Flint is older."

"If I win, do I get a share?"

"That's what I always liked about you Fred, you're always optimistic," Enoch clapped his hands together and walked into the centre of the room, the excited murmuring of conversation petered out leaving only silence and the occasional cough. "Right everyone, we know why we are here. This is the first meeting of the Hogwarts'Duelling Club…"

There was a general murmur of surprise from the assembled group, several people were looking between each other with frowns on their faces, and giving the occasional shrug.

"Obviously you were all interested in joining the club," Enoch carried on, as though oblivious to the mutterings currently flitting around the room, "since otherwise any person in this room who isn't part of the club is out of their Houses, at night, without permission, and if caught by, say…I don't know… Filch? Then they would be subject to detention."

Enoch's gaze swept the room as he smiled; he was still greeted by some blank looks from those students who weren't as quick on the uptake as others.

"Ok look," sighed Enoch putting his hands on his hips and trying a more direct approach, "if you say you are in the Duelling Club then Filch can't punish you if you run into him on the way back to your dormitories tonight. Does everyone understand now? Good, now if you'd just sign your names on that piece of parchment to indicate that you are a member of the Club, just to make it official." He pointed towards a desk where the parchment had been place, neatly rolled up next to a quill and some ink.

"Now," he carried on as people began lining up to sign the list, "obviously, we are going to need some rules, since the last thing we need is this to turn into a free-for-all. Ok, so the first rule of Duelling Club…"

"Is it 'don't talk about Duelling Club'?" asked George looking up from signing the parchment.

"No," replied Enoch shaking his head, "why wouldn't you be able to talk about it? It's not a secret Club. The first rule is that all duels are one on one. No ganging up," he stared purposely at the Slytherin students when he said this, "secondly, duels can only happen if both parties agree to it. I won't have anyone pressured into fighting if they don't want to. Thirdly, what happens at Duelling Club stays at Duelling Club, no getting revenge on each other in the corridors, if you lose then learn from it and move on. And finally, don't deliberately set out to injure your opponent, if there is one thing I have learnt from my years of duelling it is this, if your opponent is unconscious or worse, then he won't be able to hear you bragging about how you won the duel. Xavier, what are you doing?"

"What?" asked the rather burly looking man from the group that Enoch had indicated were from the pub. He was standing next to the parchment with the quill in his hand.

"You don't need to sign the parchment," explained Enoch, "Filch can't very well put you in detention can he?"

"Oh sorry," Xavier apologised handing the quill to a student standing behind him, "just got caught up in the moment."

Enoch waited patiently as the remaining students signed the parchment, once it was apparent that there wasn't anyone else left to sign, he spoke once again.

"Now that is in order, I believe the first duel is between Fred Weasley of Gryffindor," a few cheers went up, mainly amongst the Gryffindor Quidditch team, while Fred strutted to the centre of the room, "and Marcus Flint of Slytherin." Flint was slapped on the back by his Housemates who gave him encouragement, whilst those from the other Houses hissed and booed rather theatrically.

"Ok," said Enoch as each of the two boys squared off against one another in the centre of the room. It would have been slightly more impressive if Fred could actually look Flint in the eye, but instead had to settle for trying to intimidate the Slytherin boy's chest by staring at it, "I want a nice clean duel, no casting spells if the other person is down, no cutting or slashing spells and don't start until I give the word. Understand? Good, now go to your marks and get ready."

"You ok?" asked George looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry," replied Fred giving his brother a wink, "I've got a plan."

"Does it involve a trip to the Hospital Wing?"

"Cheers for the vote of confidence, just sit back and watch me work my magic."

The two boys turned to face one and other in the long room, the assembled audience, watched eagerly from the sides. Fred and Flint took up their duelling positions and waiting for Enoch to count them in.

"On three," ordered Enoch, his eyes flicking between the two boys, "one… two… three."

"Rictusempra!" shouted Flint firing a tickling charm towards his opponent, which slammed against the wall and dissipated harmlessly. Fred had started the duel by diving to one side; this move completely caught Flint off guard, so much so that the Slytherin captain was still watching his own spell when Fred casts his.

"Elastico shield!"

Fred had aimed his wand not at Flint, but at the wall directly behind him. On it there was a large shield, emblazoned with the crest of some no doubt important wizarding family, with two swords crossed underneath it. At Fred's words a rope erupted from the end of his wand, shot past Flint and wrapped itself around the shield. The rope pulled taut and the shield was ripped from it's housing and pulled straight back towards Fred. Flint heard the warnings from the Slytherin team in time to turn around but not in time to get out of the way of the wayward shield.

He threw his hands up to protect his face as the shield slammed into him, knocking him off his feet on its way towards Fred. Flint landed heavily, cracking his head off of the smooth stone floor with a sickening sound that caused most of the people in the room to cringe. Flint groaned softly, tried to lift his head off of the ground before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"Did I win?" echoed Fred's voice from beneath the large shield now pinning him to the floor.


	13. Stalemate

It didn't take long for the news of Fred's victory over Flint to sieve down through the entire school, and, despite Enoch's assertion that whatever happened at Duelling Club was to stay at Duelling Club, a number of scuffles and arguments broke out in the corridors, normally resulting from someone taunting the Slytherin Quidditch team that their captain couldn't beat someone half his size and three years below him.

Due to the sheer number of mini-duels breaking out at a moment's notice, at least once a day students were greeted by the sight of Filch hot footing it down a corridor, an eager look on his face, with Mrs Norris running along up ahead in an attempt to catch the latest combatants in action.

In the end, mainly due to the fact that Madam Pomfrey was run off her feet trying to fix the effects of Bat-Bogey Hexes and reviving students from Stunning Spells, a full clamp down had occurred, and students were banned from using magic in the corridors. This, of course, delighted Filch to no end, he was now popping up left and right the moment anyone brandished a wand outside of the classroom and sticking them straight into detention even for the slightest bit of magic performed.

"Filch is such a…" Lee used a rather vulgar word to finish his sentence as he threw his school bag down against his bed and flopped down onto the soft cushiony mattress.

"Why?" asked George from his own bed, "well I mean, obviously he is, but why specifically this time?"

"He stuck me in detention for using magic on the corridor," explained Lee shaking his head, "I accidentally hit some vase with my bag and it knocked it onto the floor where is smashed to pieces. So I repaired it, and Filch jumps out from behind a tapestry, with that stupid grin he gets when he's about to do something mean and gives me detention."

"Did you tell him you were only fixing the vase?" George propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah I did," snapped Lee still very annoyed, "and do you know what he did? He gave me a second detention for damaging school property."

"That's nothing," admitted George, "one of the first years in Ravenclaw had a nose bleed, so a sixth year stopped the bleeding with a simple spell and he was dumped straight into detention and, on top of that, the first year was also given detention for getting blood on the floor."

"He's becoming unbearable."

"Becoming? Where were you last year?"

"He's much worse this year," argued Lee, "it's like he spends the holidays trying to think up even more ways he can be mean."

"Well, to be fair, we tend to spend the holidays trying to think up even more mischief we can get into," admitted George.

"True," Lee nodded in agreement, and cast a look around the room, "where's Fred?"

"It's his turn to get the cakes from the kitchen," explained George, "it's great, those House-Elves know our order off by heart now, they're always waiting for us when we go down with big grins on their faces and all the food ready."

"Hey guys," said Fred pushing opening the door and lifting his school bag off of his shoulder, he took out three small cakes and threw one each at George and Lee and kept one for himself, "did you hear about Angelina?"

"No," replied George sitting up and taking a large bite from his cake, "what about her?"

"She's in the Hospital Wing."

"What happened?" asked Lee quickly.

"We think she was hit by a curse from one of the Slytherin Quidditch Team," explained Fred, "whoever jinxed her did it from behind, so she didn't see anyone, but Aphelia Alpine reckons she saw Flint lurking around beforehand."

"Ah now why did they have to go and do that?" said George shaking his head, "they know we're going to get them back, you'd think they'd have learnt by now."

"They're probably counting on it," admitted Lee, "if they can draw you into a fight then maybe they can either injure you or get you put in detention and you could miss the next match. Is Angelina ok?"

"Yeah she's fine," admitted Fred sitting down on the edge of his bed, "nothing too serious, she'll probably be off classes tomorrow, but she should be ok for the game at the weekend."

"That's something at least," mumbled George, who'd finished off his cake and was spraying bits of it while he spoke.

"True, of course now Oliver is trying to make sure the rest of the team don't get injured. Apparently we all have to go around in at least groups of two when outside Gryffindor House to make sure we aren't jinxed or cursed unawares."

"When did he tell you this?" asked Fred, who was now trying to dislodge some rogue currents from between his teeth.

"Just as I was heading down to the kitchen. On my own."

"I'm sure that went down well."

"Actually he doesn't mind us sneaking out after dark," admitted Fred, "we've proved we're smart enough to avoid Filch, avoiding Slytherins are a synch compared to that."

"Well we don't have mum's, McGonagall's Filch or even Dumbledore's permission to be out at night, but at least we have Oliver's."

"Although he did make me promise that we wouldn't get Flint back before the weekend," warned Fred, "he didn't want us getting into trouble before the match because we are irreplaceable."

"Really?" smiled George, "he said that?"

"His exact words were 'I don't care if you get expelled on Monday, I don't have time to hold tryouts for your positions', which basically means we are irreplaceable."

Good to their word, the twins managed to stay out of trouble for the next few days, although this had more to do with the fact that both Wood and Professor McGonagall were keeping a close eye on them and would swoop in whenever there was any hint of trouble.

"Ok guys this is it," said Wood to the assembled team. Outside the changing room they could hear the roars and cheers of the crowd waiting for the game to begin. "Don't worry about the last match, we can make up the points with a good win today. Chasers," he turned to look at Miro, Angelina and Alicia, "I've watched how they play in practice, and they always seem to pass to Crosbie since she is the best shot. Watch for the pass and intercept it. Also their Keeper is very good with his right hand, so make sure you shoot at the hoop on his left, but not all the time though, keep him guessing. Fred, George," at this point both twins stood to attention and gave their captain a salute each, "their Beaters lack accuracy but they can both hit hard, make sure you protect the Chasers, try and keep possession of the Bludgers as best as you can. Kenny," he turned to the final member of the team. The new Seeker looked white as a sheet, "just do as we planned, fly high and out of the way, keep your eye out for the Snitch, if they start hitting Bludgers your way, moved down close to either Fred or George, they'll protect you."

"Don't worry Kenny," said George slapping the Seeker on the back, "you can count on us."

"Cheers," replied Kenny, looking a little woozy.

"Player for player we have the best team," Wood reminded the group, "I know that and you know that. Now let's go out there and show them."

"Show them what?" asked George expectantly.

"That we're the best team. Weren't you listening?"

"To be honest I sort of tend to drift a bit at the best of times," admitted George shrugging, "but I got the general idea, the whole us being good, and winning, and all that malarkey."

"And what are you going to do for Kenny if he needs it?" inquired Wood rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Er…" George cast the Seeker a sideways glance, "his History of Magic homework?"

"No," sighed Wood shaking his head, "protect him. If he needs it, you protect him."

"Ahh that makes much more sense, because I'm terrible at History of Magic."

"Fred, do you know what you are doing?" Wood turned to the other twin, who was currently picking rogue broken twigs out of his broom.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all," replied Fred dismissively, snapping off another errant piece of wood, "something about History of Magic."

"Fred!"

"Relax Oliver, I'm kidding." Fred reassured, "protect Kenny, if he needs it."

"Good," nodded Wood finally satisfied that the twins knew what they were suppose to be doing, "now let's get out there and win."

"Kenny," Fred whispered as the group made their way onto the pitch, "what am I protecting you from?"

The team stepped out onto the pitch amid the raucous cheers emanating all around them. Although the sun was shining there was still a slight cool breeze flittering through the stadium, which was now decorated in the colours of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Wood walked to the centre of the pitch where Madam Hooch was waiting with the captain of the Ravenclaw team. Angelina and Alicia were talking through some last minute tactics, while Miro kept reassuring Kenny that he'd be fine, despite the fact that he'd now gone a rather green hue. The twins however were busy trying to pump up the already rather excitable crowd.

"Give me a G!" shouted George up at the section of the stand devoted to the Gryffindor students.

"G!" chorused the crowd in return.

"Give me a Ryffindor!"

"Ryffindor!" echoed back along with some strange looks from the crowd.

"What does it spell?"

"George!" shouted the unmistakable voice of Wood.

"No," George shouted back shaking his head, "it's Gryffindor, you're really going to have to work on your spelling."

"No, you idiot get on your broom we're about to start!"

George looked around and sure enough, everyone else, on both teams, had taken to the sky. Grinning sheepishly he swung his leg over his broom and kicked off high into the air.

"And now that George Weasley is ready," Lee's voice echoed loudly around the pitch as he took up his role as commentator, George responded by giving him a little wave, "it looks like we are ready to get the game underway."

Madam Hooch released the two Bludgers, which immediately shot up into the air once free of their shackles. Next was the Snitch, most people tried to follow its flight but only the very quickest could manage to keep up to speed as it zipped back and forth. Finally the Quaffle was thrown high into the air and, with a huge cheer from the spectators, the match started.

The skill and technique of the Gryffindor team was clear to see as they took control of the match early on. Angelina, Alicia and Miro slalomed across the pitch, passing the Quaffle between them as easily as if had just been a normal practice session. Attempts by the Ravenclaw team to intercept the ball were kept to a limited amount by the superior abilities of Fred and George who were sending a constant barrage of Bludgers at the opposition.

"Superb save by Raphael Montgomery," called Lee as the crowd gave the Ravenclaw Keeper a resounding round of applause as he carried out a rather difficult one handed save, "Miro Franca managed to get himself into a good position there for the shot."

The game was fast and furious, and it soon became apparent that Ravenclaw had an equally good Keeper to Gryffindor. Montgomery made save after save, each time to a chorus of appreciative coos or frustrated groans from the crowd depending on who they were supporting. The three Chasers started following Wood's advice prior to the game and began aiming their shots at the hoop to Montgomery's left. The Ravenclaw captain, a pretty raven-haired seventh year playing as Seeker, obviously had pre-empted the possibility that her Keeper's weakness would be pin pointed and immediately barked an order to one of the Chasers.

"A very clever tactical move by Ravenclaw there," responded Lee as the Chaser took up position in front of the hoop on the far right, "they are protecting Montgomery's weak left flank with an extra player."

It soon became obvious to those watching the match that it was heading for a stalemate, with only two Chasers trying to get the Quaffle, Ravenclaw were out numbered in the middle of the pitch and were getting very little possession, but with the extra person helping Montgomery protect the goal Gryffindor's attacks were in vain.

"Another fine save by Montgomery," called Lee as the Ravenclaw Keeper caught the ball one handed before passing it to one of the Chasers, "it won't be long before he'll have to make another of those… yes Ravenclaw have lost possession again and here comes the Gryffindor attack… Spinnet with the shot…ooooo so close but I don't think anyone is getting past him today."

"Fred!" Wood called down the closest of the twins, "keep your eye on their Seeker, I think they are hoping to rely on the fact that it's Kenny's first game. That's why they are blocking the hoops; they don't care about scoring points, as long as they can stop us scoring and get the Snitch they'll win."

"No problem," smiled Fred, as he swung his bat at the Bludger bearing down on the two boys. He fired it off up towards the Ravenclaw Seeker who had to spin away to avoid being unseated by the hard ball.

The crowd soon came to the same conclusion as Wood about Ravenclaw relying on catching the Snitch to win. Most people were only half watching Miro, Alicia and Angelina's attempts to break the deadlock, instead choosing to keep an eye on both Seekers as they circled high about the stadium. Even now and then someone would see a glint of gold and shout out from the crowd pointing towards it, but as swiftly as it had appeared the Snitch would vanish into thin air.

The sound in the stadium had reduced down to an expectant buzzing of conversation, occasionally punctuated by a cheer from the Ravenclaw students as another save was made, or a gasp from the Gryffindor supports that thought a shot might make it through.

"Look!" shouted a voice from the crowd, and as one everybody snapped their heads upwards to watch as both Kenny and the opposing Seeker broke into a dive in swift pursuit of the Snitch.

Side by side the two players rocketed towards the ground, the shiny glimmering ball flitting in front of them. They were neck and neck as they flew faster. Suddenly Kenny seemed to shake his head in annoyance and only realised too late that he needed to pull up. He tried in vain to come out of the dive, and almost made it. His feet dug into the ground and he was thrown clear of his broom, rolling a number of times across the grass pitch before coming to a stop several feet away.

Cries of frustration and disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters were drowned out by the cheering from the Ravenclaw contingent as their Seeker proudly held the Snitch aloft.

"You ok Kenny?" asked George landing softly next to him.

"Yeah," replied the glum looking Seeker, who was blinking uncertainly, his lip swollen with a small trickle of blood coming from a cut.

"What happened?" Wood queried as the rest of the team joined their stricken team member. "Were you jinxed? If you were we can get the game replayed."

"No, I just lost my contacts."

"Your what now?"

"My contact lenses," explained Kenny pointing at his eye, the rest of the group just looked at him blankly. "They help me see? I wear them instead of glasses."

"Really?" asked Fred uncertainly, "I've never seen you wear glasses."

"That's because I wear contact lenses, I have to put them on my eyes."

"Confunded, he's clearly been Confunded. Putting stuff in your eye to see, utter gibberish. Honestly." Wood said adamantly, turning away he strode towards the referee, "Madam Hooch, Madam Hooch…"

"Actually that does ring a bell," admitted George looking thoughtful, "I think dad read about them in that newsletter he gets…"

"The Crazy World of Muggles?" asked Fred.

"That's the one," nodded George, "these lenses are like little monocles that fit into each eye right?"

"Yeah," agreed Kenny.

"Oh I remember," said Fred as realisation dawned, "dad tried to make his own didn't he? Thought they might help him see. Spent two weeks in Mungo's and nearly went blind."

"Ah yes, mum went spare over it. Shouldn't someone tell Oliver that Kenny wasn't jinxed?"

The team looked over towards their fearless leader. He was currently giving Montgomery an earful, who, in turn, was obviously firing back a few choice words, while Madam Hooch tried her best to mediate.

"So is anyone going to tell him?" asked Angelina, when it became clear no one had any intention of going near Wood at the present time.

"Probably best to let him get it out of his system," admitted George, "you know, if he bottles it up, he might end up doing something stupid."

"Like that?" Alicia nodded towards Oliver, who had now wrestled Montgomery to the ground and seemed to be trying to get him in a headlock.

"You've got to admit it," a genuinely impressed Fred commented as Madam Hooch took out her wand and separated the two boys with a quick spell, "that boy takes his Quidditch seriously."


	14. An Eyebrow for an Eyebrow

The loss in the Quidditch game hit everyone in Gryffindor hard, not least Wood, who nearly spent all his free time in his room and would only respond to questions with one-word answers. The loss meant that they were effectively out of the running for the Quidditch Cup for another year, only a huge win over Hufflepuff and a very low scoring game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin would give them any chance of lifting the trophy this year.

By the time Wood had emerged from his self-chosen exile he was reborn with a steely determination.although Gryffindor hadn't won the cup for a few years, they had never been last in the league and he was adamant that it wouldn't happen in his first year as captain.

"You'd think he'd ease up," commented George massaging his shoulder as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, "I'm still sore from last night."

"Yeah, I overheard him talking to Miro," Lee pushed his bag under the table, "he said he's going to really step up the practice in the next few weeks."

"Ok that only really leaves us one option," sighed George sitting down opposite his brother and Lee, and looking across at them solemnly, "one of us is going to have to kill Wood."

"I'll volunteer for that," admitted Angelina, sliding across the bench to join the group, closely followed by Alicia. The two girls dragged their school bags along with them, Angelina pulled hers down onto the floor and started slamming books down onto the table in obvious annoyance, "do you know what he said to me earlier? He wanted to know what I thought about adding extra practices to the morning as well."

"He never, did he?" replied Fred shaking his head looking a bit shocked, "I hope you told him no."

"Well I tried to be polite and explain to him it wasn't a good idea to wear everyone out, but he didn't seem to be listening."

"Not until you kicked him anyway," said Alicia offhandedly taking out her History of Magic book, a roll of parchment and a long quill.

"Is that why he was walking with a bit of a limp earlier?"

"What?" shrugged Angelina, "it's not like I kicked him that hard."

"Maybe we should get Miro to have a word," commented George, "he'll listen to him. Oh look here comes the post."

Everyone in the Great Hall looked up as owl upon owl started swooping in through the open windows; every single one was carrying a small package or letter and rapidly went about dropping them on their intended recipients.

"Wicked," grinned Lee catching a small box deftly in one hand, and giving it a little shake, "I think these are my gran's homemade biscuits."

"Damn," swore George as he mistimed his catch. The rolled up newspaper bounced squarely off of his head and hit the floor, rolling slightly under the able before coming to a stop.

"And you call yourself a Quidditch player?" asked Angelina, opening an envelope.

"I'm a Beater," explained George gathering up the newspaper and putting it to one side as he too opened a letter from home, "we don't need to catch anything, I had to fight every instinct I had, so as not to try and batter that paper away."

"Well that explains Fred anyway," admitted Alicia pointing at the twin who, unlike George, had given into his Beater instincts, and promptly smashed a small package onto the Ravenclaw table using one of his textbooks. He was now apologising profusely as he retrieved the item.

"God, you'd think I'd done it deliberately," muttered Fred sitting back down at the table. He tore open the package, "excellent, mum's made us some flap jacks."

"Good one," said George taking one from the box that Fred was now offering around, "mum says she's very proud of the marks we got in our last Transfiguration essay."

"I should think so, we got ninety four percent," shrugged Fred, biting into a flapjack.

"Ninety four? You got forty six," corrected Lee, "plus you both copied off me."

"Oh, well when we give mum our marks we give her the collective total, so between us we got ninety four percent."

"So your mum thinks you are getting great marks?" asked Angelina.

"Pretty much," admitted George.

"Do you mind lying to your mum?"

"Actually I think we are being pretty selfless," explained Fred, "if mum knew what our real marks were then she'd just be worrying about them all the time."

"Yeah," agreed George, "and why would you want our mum to worry Angelina?"

"You could always just get better marks," the Gryffindor Chaser pointed out.

"Yes we could, but we came up with this plan first," clarified George.

"And besides, your way sounds like a lot of work," admitted Fred, snapping the string around the newspaper and unrolling the copy of the Daily Prophet.

He casually flicked his eye over the front page; the main story was that of an unexplained death while secondary stories gave details of the latest racing broom currently in production and the most recent defeat of the Chudley Cannons. There was something in the main story that flicked a switch in Fred's brain but he couldn't work out what it was. His brother was busy reading their mother's letter and would occasional repeat out loud the odd excerpt.

"Excellent, Bill's gonna be home for Easter," smiled George taking another flap jack from the box and munching on it.

"That's good," mumbled Fred poring over the article in detail, trying to work out what he recognised about it.

"I wonder if he'll bring anything good back," George looked up expectantly at his brother.

"Yeah, hopefully," replied Fred on autopilot.

"Mum says he's bringing you back a nice pink dress."

"That'll be nice," muttered Fred. His face suddenly creased into a frown and he looked up, "pink dress?"

"You weren't listening to anything I was saying were you?"

"Sorry George. Here look at this, something about it seems really familiar but I can't for the life of me work out what." George took the paper and cast his eye over the page.

"Well of course that's familiar," he admitted looking back up, "the Cannons always lose."

"No, not that," said Fred pointing at the headline, "that."

_Ministry officials today were baffled by the apparent death of an employee in the Dangerous Magical Artefacts Department. A colleague found Mortimer Waldron, 37, late last night at his house at Cowley Road in Oxford._

"_He hadn't been into work in days," said Geraldine Spatterman, 39, "it's not normally like Morty to be out without telling someone. I popped around and… oh my God, it was awful. The door was broken in and the place was in ruins. Things were thrown all around the place."_

_A full investigation has now been launched into his death, which the Ministry are classing as suspicious. Rumours that Waldron was already under investigation by the Ministry for illegally selling certain Artefacts before they'd been catalogued have been firmly denied in an official statement released earlier today. (See page 7 for the full statement.)_

"_Nothing could be further from the truth," said a Ministry official, who refused to give his name when asked about the illegal sales, "Mortimer Waldron was an exemplary employee, who has been working here for over twenty years. I don't know where you are getting these stories from but you should check your facts." _

_Although little information has been released about the actual nature of the death, most people in the area assume that Dark Magic was used, the presence of an Auror amongst those investigating the building seem to suggest this assumption is valid._

"Well what's familiar about that?" asked George looking up from the article, "it's not as if we know that many people who have been killed."

"I dunno, there is just something about it," replied Fred taking the paper back and looking at it once gain.

"Merlin's Beard he looks like he has some Troll blood in him," said Lee reading the paper over Fred's shoulder. He tapped the page with his finger. Fred moved his eyes across and examined the photo that Lee was pointing at. Mortimer Waldon did indeed, as Lee suggested, look as though he wasn't entirely human, he had a large thick beard, with heavyset eyebrows that met in the middle just above a fat bulbous nose. He had a long mane of hair, which was sprouting out of his head in an unkempt manner. He appeared to have a bulky frame but the thick heavy coat that was wrapped around him obscured his body. His photo stared out of the pages and if it wasn't for the fact that every now and then he blinked, Fred would have swore that the newspaper had used a non-moving muggle picture instead.

"It's the coat," Fred said excitedly jabbing his finger at the photo and flicking the page around to show his brother.

"Er…very nice," frowned George, "I'll try and get you one for your birthday… although from the look of it I might as well just get you an old sack and cut some holes in it, it'll be more stylish."

"No, you idiot," Fred frantically bounced his finger off the photo, "the coat, that's what that guy was wearing in Hogsmeade. You know, the guy that gave Enoch that package."

"Please," replied George shaking his head, "that guy had the hood pulled up over his head, there is no way you can recognise him."

"But that guy was huge, well not as big as Hagrid but still pretty big. From the look of this picture Waldron was large too," explained Fred, as he ticked off his points on his fingers, "the guy gave Enoch a package, which was probably that box I saw him with, you know the one with Shadeesh Kai's mark on it. Waldron worked in the Dangerous Magical Artefacts Department, so he'd have had access to a box like that if it came in. It all makes sense."

"Not to me," admitted Angelina who had the look of someone who'd just accidentally turned over two pages at once whilst reading a book.

"Or me," added Alicia.

"We were there and it doesn't make any sense to me either," shrugged George.

"I'm telling you I'm right about this," complained Fred, annoyed that no one was backing him up.

"It's just an old manky coat," dismissed George, "there is no way you can recognise him from that."

"Want to bet on it?"

"No, no, no," replied George quickly, "it took me months to grow my eyebrows back, I'm not risking them on another stupid bet."

"So you agree then? I'm right."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," rationalised Fred, "if you are afraid that you'll lose your eyebrows again, then obviously you think that I could be right. Clearly you recognise my sleuthing abilities. "

"No," disagreed George giving his brother a dismissive wave, "that whole thing last year was luck not skill."

"It's ok George," smoothed Fred, "we both know you think I'm right. Sometimes I forget that I'm good looking one as well as the smart one."

"Fine," snapped George, "if it'll shut you up, I bet my eyebrows that Waldron wasn't the same person we saw with Enoch in Hogsmeade."

"Is this going to turn into a yearly thing?" asked Lee as the twins shook hands on the bet.

"Well until we have actual money to bet with," admitted Fred.

"So how are we going to confirm that you are wrong?" asked George.

"That's easy, hey Enoch," Fred waved a hand towards their uncle who was walking through the middle of the Great Hall, and upon seeing his nephew negotiated his way through the various tables until he was next to the Gryffindor table.

"Alright lad, what's up?"

"You remember when you saw us in Hogsmeade?"

"Which time? I'm sure I've spotted you in there on a few occasions."

"The first time, when you walked back to the school with us," reminded Fred.

"Ah yes," nodded Enoch, "what about it?"

"You know how you got that package from that strange guy?"

"Yes," replied Enoch slowly looking slightly uncertain, flicking a look at the assembled eavesdroppers at the table.

"Well he was found dead last night," Fred blurted out showing as much tact as a brick as he waved the Daily Prophet under his uncle's nose.

"Oh my," muttered Enoch, reading the main story, he tutted under his breath as he scanned the newspaper quickly, "most unfortunate news, what is the world coming to eh? Sorry to disappoint you though Fred, but this isn't the same man I met in Hogsmeade that time. I've never even heard of this…" Enoch looked at the paper again, "Waldron chap."

"Are you sure?" asked Fred quickly, as George broke out in a smile.

"I never forget a face," admitted Enoch handing the paper back to Fred, "and I'm pretty sure I'd remember that one."

At that point a loud flash emanated from the far end of one of the tables, followed by a lot of smoke and coughing.

"I better go and check on that," Enoch said looking towards the distraction along with the majority of the room, "no rest for the wicked. I'll catch up with you lot tomorrow in class."

"See you Enoch," bade George, he turned back to look at his brother, "do you want me to get Charlie's razor or shall I?"

"He was lying," said Fred flatly.

"And how do you know that?" asked George rolling his eyes.

"Just a feeling."

"Oh a feeling, well that's solid proof then isn't it?"

"Hey, I have pretty good feelings when it comes to stuff like this I'll have you know."

"Yes like the time you thought that Mrs Wiggins down in the village was really a vampire."

"She never came out into the sunlight," Fred pointed out.

"She was a hundred and seven," explained George, "and a muggle. Old muggles aren't the same as old wizards, they don't have the same… oomph."

"Oomph?" asked Angelina raising one of her eyebrows.

"It's a technical term," explained George before addressing his brother again, "or what about the time you were convinced that if we ate dead Dunebird Bugs we'd be able to fly without brooms?"

"I heard a rumour from someone that had overheard someone else telling them about a friend of theirs that flew after eating them."

"We were in bed for a week."

"Ok so sometimes I might be a little wrong."

"Eating those bugs must have made you very sick if you ended up in bed for a week," commented Alicia.

"Oh we didn't get sick from eating the bugs," admitted Fred, "I broke my arm in two places and knocked myself out, George got a nasty looking cut on his forehead and cracked two ribs."

"How did you manage that eating bugs?"

"It wasn't the eating of the bugs that gave us the injuries, it was went we tried to fly off the roof of the broom shed."

"You jumped off the roof of your broom shed?" Angelina's face creased up with a quizzical expression.

"No, we didn't just jump off the roof," replied George defensively, "that would be stupid. We attempted to fly off the roof."

"And what's the difference."

"We flapped our arms," admitted Fred sounding rather proud about the whole thing.

"Every time I think you two couldn't get any dafter," said Angelina shaking her head, "you always somehow manage it."

"Yep," grinned Fred, "you're impressed aren't you?"

"That's not quite the word I would have used," admitted Angelina diplomatically.

"Hey Charlie," George stuck out his arm to stop his older brother who was walking passed chatting to Miro, "can I borrow your razor?"

"Why?" asked Charlie, before looking between the twins, "you're not shaving your eyebrows off again are you?"

"No of course not… Fred is."

"No I'm not."

"You so are, you made a bet."

"Actually technically I didn't bet anything," said Fred looking smug, "you said you'd bet your eyebrows I was wrong, I never said anything about betting mine on being right."

"Hang on," said George; trying to think of putting his argument across in an intelligent, concise and well thought out manner, needless to say, he failed, "you made a bet, you git."

"From the sound of it George," Charlie interrupted as he tried to mediate the situation, "Fred is technically right, even though he implied he was betting his eyebrows with you, he didn't actually say it did he?"

"Well…no," mumbled George realising he was losing the battle.

"But luckily for you," grinned Charlie, "we think the spirit of the bet should be upheld."

"Wha…" Fred couldn't finish his objection as his older brother had grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up from the table while Miro took hold of his legs and the two began carrying him out of the Great Hall to the cheers of the students from the various tables, all craning their necks to try and see what all the commotion was about.

"Quitstruggling Fred," ordered Miro as he tried to kick himself free, "I'll end up dropping you."

"That's… the… idea," replied Fred still trying to break away. Despite his best efforts Miro still had a hold of his legs when they got to the door of the Great Hall.

"Hold on guys," Enoch stood in the doorway with his hand outstretched, "what are you doing?"

"Oh well Fred here," explained Charlie, lifting his brother up a little higher, just on the off chance that Enoch hadn't noticed his nephew being carried out of the room, "lost a bet with George, so he has to pay up by shaving off his eyebrows."

Enoch stood there thoughtfully for a moment, looking between Fred, Charlie and George, who was standing behind his older brother with a wide grin plastered on his face, "seems fair enough, carry on."


	15. Charming Lessons

"Er… Fred," asked Charlie as he saw his younger brother bouncing down the stairs to the Common Room, "what happened to your eyebrows?"

"Oh these?" replied Fred pointing up at the fresh patches of hair over his eyes, "just a little potion."

"They look wonky," commented Charlie cocking his head to one side, "what did you do?"

"I modified a hair growth potion," admitted Fred, taking a look in a nearby mirror, "tried to dab it on, so it was the best I could manage. They actually got down to my knees before they stopped growing, had to trim them a bit."

"Well I suppose it was better than your previous efforts to hide them."

Fred had taken to wearing a woollen hat for the first few days, which did actually manage to keep most people from staring at him, until, that was, he had his next transfiguration lesson and Professor McGonagall ordered him to remove it. From that moment on there seemed little point in trying to hide the fact that he had no eyebrows, as the news quickly enveloped the entire school.

"Those aren't the ones I gave you," pointed out George stepping through the portal into the Common Room.

"Yeah, thanks for that," complained Fred, he looked across at Charlie who seemed a bit lost, "he drew a pair of eyebrows on me whilst I was asleep."

"Hey," complained George, "those were a work of art I'll have you know."

"You drew them on too high up," replied Fred pointing at the middle of his forehead, "I looked surprised."

"To be fair, when you first looked in the mirror, you were surprised."

"Yeah but that wasn't so much to do with the eyebrows you gave me but the word 'Fred' scribbled across my forehead."

"What?" shrugged George looking wounded, "I just did that so people would know you were the idiot to shave off their eyebrows this time and not me."

"I think the banner on the school stairs did that," Fred pointed out.

"Well I like to be thorough," beamed a proud looking George, "still can't believe Filch made me take it down."

"Yeah, I can't see why he would have a problem with 'Fred's the idiot this time' plastered across the stairs in ten foot high letters," admitted Charlie.

"Exactly, the man is so difficult."

George quickly ran up to his room and grabbed his bag from off of his bed, before bounding back down the stairs to join his twin in the Common Room along with Lee. The three boys made their way through the school down to the first lesson of the day.

"So how did you manage to modify the hair growth potion to work on your eyebrows?" asked Lee as they sat down in a row ready for their Charms class.

"I used the Inspiration potion," whispered Fred keeping his voice low, and referring to a potion that they'd found the previous year, and had been using sparingly to give themselves a bit of extra inspiration for the majority of their schoolwork this year. The three boys were now considered top of their class in most subjects, much to the surprise of Angelina and Alicia who'd never seen any of them studying a textbook, let alone visit the library.

"There can't be that much left in it now," wondered Lee as the classroom began to fill up with students.

"Actually I finished it off. Relax," Fred held up a hand to stop George's complaint before it passed his lips, "it's the Easter Holiday's next week, we can just make some more then we get the instructions."

"How come we can't make it now?" asked Lee, looking between the two.

"Because someone," Fred muttered, making his voice even lower so those around couldn't hear what was being said, "and that someone isn't too far away from here, forgot to actually pack the instructions and only brought the potion we'd made over the summer."

"Hang on," interrupted Lee, "you're underage. You can't make potions at home."

"Ahh well we didn't actually make the potion."

"Dad did."

"Why would he help you make that?"

"Oh see, he thought," explained George, "that he was making a special plant growth potion to use on his strawberries. We switched the instructions so he basically did all the work for us. We had to wait two months for it to be ready, and only got a bottle's worth in the end."

"Didn't your dad notice it had gone?"

"We replaced it with some water," shrugged Fred, as Flitwick stepped into the class. His short stature meant that the students could only make out the top of his head as he passed the rows of desks. He walked straight up to the top of the class and stood up behind the lectern which had a pile of books stacked behind from him to stand on.

"Ok class," squeaked Flitwick in his high-pitched voice, "today we'll be trying out a particularly useful spell; the Lantern Charm, it's a slightly more powerful version of the Bluebell Flames you learnt in the first year. When conjured correctly it will create a small ball of flame, which while being completely harmless, is capable of providing light and warmth. The words for the spell are Illumine Flagrantia and you need to move your wand in a small circle like this," Flitwick showed the class the desired movement with his own wand, "making sure to give it a little flick at the end thusly… Illumine Flagrantia."

A thin jet of green light shot from the end of Flitwick's wand and started spinning in on itself, creating a small ball. He held his wand in place for a number of seconds, letting the green light continue to feed the ball until it became roughly the size of a Bludger, before giving his wand another flick to cease the connection.

"There," said Flitwick pointing at the ball of eerie green flame that floated lazily in the air next to him.

"Sir?" asked one of the Hufflepuff students raising his hand, "surely Lumos is a better spell for lighting the way?"

"That is true," nodded Flitwick in agreement, "Lumos is most definitely one of the most simple and useful spells a wizard can know. However it does have its limitations. For a start, you can only light up the area close around you, whereas with the Lantern Charm you can control the ball yourself. You there," Flitwick directed his voice at the ball, and pointed to the corner of the room "fly over there."

The ball of flames floated away from the teacher and over the student's heads. As it passed over the twins they could feel the warmth emanating from it. Everyone craned his or her necks to watch it as it made its way over to the corner. The whole darkened area was bathed in a green hue. After a few moments Flitwick ordered the light to return to him.

"Very useful as a source of light," beamed Flitwick waving his hand over the flames, "although I've often found it much better to use to keep you warm during the winter months. As you can see although it'll keep you warm, you can't actually get burned by it, it can't set fire to anything so you can set it up before you go to bed and it'll keep you toasty warm as you drift off to sleep," Flitwick lazily moved his hand through the middle of the flame to demonstrate how safe it was. "Depending on how powerful the wizard is, will depend on how long the spell will remain in effect; normally it'll disappear after an hour or so, but if you wish to extinguish it before then, you use the same wand movement but make the circle go anti clockwise and repeat the words Delumine Flagrantia."

The ball of flames suddenly disappeared a haze of green, leaving Flitwick beaming at the class, "everyone take out your wands and practice the wand movement like so."

There was a scramble of bags as people bent down to get their wands. The twins just dug their hands into their pockets and began emptying them onto the desk as they hunted for theirs. Soon heaped onto the table in front of them were stacked numerous sweets and scraps of paper, as well as a number of items on Filch's list of banned items. Once they'd both managed to extract their wands, the contraband was swept unceremoniously into one of their bags and they both sat with wands at the ready.

"Ok everyone," said Flitwick holding his wand and demonstrating, "very small circles…"

Most people had only managed to copy the movements for a few seconds before a bright flash off light interrupted the class.

"My word," exclaimed Flitwick with a worried sound in his voice, "is everything ok? What happened there?"

"It's ok sir," sighed Fred who was now sitting next to a large green toad, "George just got his wands mixed up."

"Sorry sir," apologised George, who'd turned back to his old self once a second flash of light engulfed him, "forgot I had that in my pocket."

"Quite alright, quite alright," laughed Flitwick as George searched his pockets again and retrieved the correct wand this time, "ok everyone, ready?"

After a few minutes of twirling their wands around, Flitwick led everyone in repeating the required incantation making sure they enunciated the words correctly. Once he was happy that everyone was pronouncing the charm correctly, he instructed them to begin trying to cast the spell for real.

As with most first time attempts at a new spell, the majority of the students had trouble making any kind of headway. The class became a hum of chanting with the occasional exclaim as someone thought that they'd managed to the spell to succeed. Flitwick watched from the lectern and called out suggestions to the various students.

"A smaller circle Ms Spinnet, you aren't trying to whisk an egg," commented the small teacher causing Alicia to blush awkwardly. "Mr Jordan, put the emphasis on the 'Fla' of Flagrantia. Very good Ms Featherly you've almost got it."

After roughly twenty minutes of solid chanting, wand twirling and, in the case of the twins, mumbled swearing, most people had managed to form some sort of ball of light although none of them came close to matching Flitwick's earlier example. They spent much of the rest of the lesson taking notes on how to cast the spell, along with a brief description of its first known use, and its advantages and disadvantages over the Lumos spell. The final portion of the class was once again devoted to the practical aspect of casting the spell.

By the end of the lesson everyone had been able to create a basic glowing ball, and some of them were even capable of being directed around the room by their creators.

"Which one's yours?" Fred asked Lee as he sent his sphere circling around the room, over taking a number of others.

"It's under the desk," replied Lee peering under the table, "I think it's shy."

"How can it be shy?" asked Fred beckoning his orb towards him, which promptly shot across the other side of the room.

"I don't know do I?" Lee's voice echoed back up from under the table, "It's not as if it can tell me."

Flitwick finally called the lesson to an end. Their homework was to practice the spell as he fully expected them to be able to cast it perfectly at their next lesson.

"I wish they'd lift the no casting spells between lessons," complained Lee as they filtered out of the classroom, "I hate having to practice during study period, everyone is watching."

"True," nodded George slinging his bag over his shoulder, "although to be fair people generally aren't watching you as much as they are watching Fred make a fool of himself."

"Oi…" complained Fred from behind them, "it wasn't my fault my cloak caught on fire."

"Didn't you say you could cast a Fire Proof Charm on your clothes?" Lee pointed out, "and then chose to prove that it had worked by holding that candle to your cloak?"

"Well if you want to be that picky about it, then yes."

The three boys followed the stream of students through the corridors as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The procession quickly broke up as people split away to drop their bags off in their Houses, meet up with friends, or just take a quick shortcut to get ahead of the crowd.

"Alright Seb," greeted Fred as they spotted the first year leaving a room.

"Oh hiya," waved Sebastian.

"You after Enoch?" asked George nodding at the door that he recognised as his Uncle's room.

"Yeah," agreed Sebastian as they four started moving down the corridor, "I thought he might be able to tell me a bit more about my dad, but he wasn't in."

"Oh I think he has the seventh years in the morning," admitted Fred frowning as he tried to remember, "I think Charlie said something about him having something special planned for them. He's free after lunch though."

"Ah well, I've got potions then," replied Sebastian looking a little crestfallen, "I'll try and catch him this evening."

"Or you could just ask him now," replied Lee pointing up ahead.

The boys had just reached the main hall where a large crowd was congregating; everyone was looking at the group of seventh years that had just trundled in from outside. They were completely dishevelled, covered in mud, cuts, bruises and what looked like different tints of brightly coloured paint. Despite their appearance they were all chatting excitedly to each other with big wide grins on their faces.

"What happened to you lot?" asked Fred when he spotted Charlie and Miro separating themselves from the group. Charlie had a slight cut on his cheek with lots of leaves stuck in his hair and a large orange stain on his left shoulder, Miro wasn't much better, he didn't have any cuts but the whole left side of his body was smeared with mud and his entire front was covered in so many different colours he looked like a rainbow.

"Enoch's latest lesson," explained Charlie, "he wanted us to get a feel for what it's like to be in the middle of a fight to see how we'd react. He took the class into the woods, divided us into two groups and then made us take turns attacking and defending."

"And you are covered in paint why?" asked Lee taking a step back so that the paint didn't rub off on him.

"Oh, well Enoch didn't want us accidentally hurting each other," replied Miro smirking, "so he jinxed all our wands first. Any spell that could cause damage would shoot out paint rather then the proper curse, that way if you were hit then Enoch could see it and you'd be disqualified until the next round."

"Why are you covered more then the others?" asked George pointing at Miro's paint splattered body and then at the rest of the group of seventh years.

"Well, I led a valiant charge on my own," explained Miro puffing his chest out.

"And he got completely and utterly ambushed," interrupted Charlie.

"I was acting as a distraction so you could attack from the side."

"Hang on, was that what you meant when you started waving at me and doing all those hand signals?"

"Yeah, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you were nipping behind a tree to go to the toilet."

"Ah…" nodded Miro thoughtfully, "that would explain why you guys didn't join in the fight straight away."

"That, and the fact that we were all too busy laughing at you," admitted Charlie.

"Hey, I took it like a man," complained Miro holding his hands on his hips in pose that he no doubt thought looked heroic.

"Oh yeah, 'not the face, don't get me in the face'," replied Charlie holding his arms up as he pretended to protect himself, "very manly."

"Could be worse," admitted Miro smiling, "I could have been Filch."

"Why would that be worse?" George said before correcting himself, "well obviously that would be worse but is there any particular reason?"

"Ah you see Filch heard us as we were in the forest," explained Charlie smirking.

"And of course he assumes we are all breaking the rules by being there," added Miro pulling off a rogue fleck of paint from his hand.

"So he comes barrelling through the trees yelling all sorts, and well he sort of got caught in the crossfire."

"Sort of?" asked Lee suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

In answer to his question Filch suddenly appeared at the school entranceway, everyone fell silent as he walked through the doors. Every single square inch of his body was covered in some form of paint. His hair was bright purple; his face covered in green and pink, splotches of all different colours peppered his entire being. Everyone watched in silence as he slowly trudged through the room with a look of absolute shell shock etched on his face. The only sound was the slight squelch each of his feet gave as he took a step. The only other movement during those moments was when Mrs Norris rocketed through the room and off down the corridor towards Filch's office with a very distinct looking patch of red paint splattered across her back.

"That was me," whispered Miro looking thoroughly proud.


	16. Home for the Holidays

"Egypt eh?" grinned Arthur Weasley as he pulled the car into the drive up to the Burrow. Percy was sitting next to him in the front seat, while Fred and George sat happily in the back of the car; Charlie had elected to stay at Hogwarts over the Easter holidays to put in some extra studying. The Burrow was exactly how the boys remembered it, and they each got a warm sense of familiarity as the house swung into view.

"Yeah, apparently Enoch helped organise it," replied George watching the gnomes in the field wave to him, before pulling a series of ugly faces and disappearing into the undergrowth.

"I'm not surprised about that," admitted Arthur, bringing the car to a stop, "he spent a lot of time there when he was younger, probably has a whole bunch of connections."

"Didn't he help Bill get that curse breaker job?" asked Fred, as the four members of the Weasley family all got out the car and started unpacking. Although Percy and the twins had only packed a small bag each to bring back home with them, Mr Weasley had used the excuse to bring the car up to London so he could transport a number of important muggle items from work to study them at home. Well, Mr Weasley considered them important, most people, wizard and muggle alike, would have considered them to be junk.

"Yes, I think he put a good word in for him," agreed Mr Weasley nodding as he spoke, "plus since Bill was sent down to Egypt he's been writing to Enoch all the time asking for advice. I wouldn't be surprised if Bill had a hand in arranging the school trip as well. Here let me help you with that Percy."

"Thanks dad," replied Percy as he hefted a large trunk out of the boot of the car. The twins had already dragged one of their father's trunks out and were proceeding to struggle towards their house with it.

"See, that would have been the smart thing to do," admitted George, wheezing as they dropped the trunk down outside the house and looked back at their older brother. Mr Weasley was levitating the heavy trunk while Percy was walking along side with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"We'll throw our bags upstairs later," said Fred, shrugging a bag off of his shoulder and down onto the floor in the kitchen, "I'm starving, I wonder what mum's made for dinner."

"Er… it looks like she has made a whole bunch of… well…rubbish," replied George.

"What are you on about?" asked Fred, pushing himself up onto his tip toes and looking over his brother's shoulder, "ah…"

On the large table in the kitchen rather, then a platter of steaming hot food that would have normally greeted their return, was what looked like a collection of completely random objects that had been split into piles.

"Hey, that's ours," Fred exclaimed pointing to one of the larger piles and recognising one of the items on top, he cast his eye over the rest of the heap and realised that the entire pile was made up of things that belonged to him and George.

"Yeah," agreed George picking up a long black tube from the table and examining it, "I was always wondering what happened to this." He pulled on the end of the tube and out of the other side came a very small spark that spluttered away into nothing, "I guess it must have run out of firework displays."

"There you are," came a pleasant voice, the twins turned in time to see their mother's broad grin before they and Percy were enveloped in turn by a large motherly hug.

"Hi mum," came Fred's slightly muffled hello, "what's all that on the table?"

"Oh you mean these?" asked Mrs Weasley innocently waving a hand over the table as though she'd only just noticed them, "I went through all your rooms to give them a bit of a tidy and I found these, I thought you might like to explain them, since I for one would love to know where you got a whole supply of Dungbombs from. Especially since I'm pretty sure I forbade you from having them, at least three times so far."

"All of this can't be ours," replied George defensively, waving a hand to indicate the whole table.

"Of course not," smiled Mrs Weasley, she pointed at the various piles, "I've divided them into groups, that's yours and Fred's pile, that's Charlie's, there's Bill's and that's Percy's."

"Mine?" asked Percy looking shocked, "Where?"

"Well it wasn't so much a pile as just this," replied Mrs Weasley picking up what looked like a small plastic cushion.

"That's not mi…" Percy began before his brother cut across him excitedly.

"So that's where that went," beamed George taking it out of his mother's hands.

"Don't you remember?" Fred asked his brother. "We snuck it into Percy's room during the summer."

"Oh yeah," nodded George smiling, "I completely forgot about that."

"What is it?" queried Percy looking at the object with a frown on his face.

"It's a Magical Whoopie Cushion," explained George giving it a squeeze, but for some reason no sound came out."

"It's not very good is it?" scoffed Percy shaking his head.

"Wait for it," replied George with a smirk on his face.

"Wait for wha…oh God," Percy shook his head and clamped his hand over his nose, "that stinks."

"It's a Smelly Whoopie Cushion," explained Fred who'd pinched his nose the moment George had squeezed the cushion.

"Hang on," Percy's eyes widened in annoyance, "is that why my room smelt so bad when I went to bed?"

"Of course, why, what did you think it was?"

"I thought it was mum's cabbage."

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with my cabbage," scolded Mrs Weasley, snatching the cushion off of George before he could squeeze it again, and adding it to the twin's pile. "Right, we'll go through each of these things and I'll work out how many chores you'll need to do this week to make up for all of this."

"What about Charlie and Bill?" asked Fred pointing at their piles.

"Don't you worry about them," admitted Mrs Weasley, "Bill is turning up on Monday so he'll be getting his chores then, and Charlie will be given extra when he comes home in the summer."

"Dad, this is so unfair," implored George turning to his father, "can't you back us up on this, after all it is the holidays."

"Normally son I would," Mr Weasley said solemnly putting his arm around his son's shoulder, "but you see, that pile at the end, that's mine."

True to her word Mrs Weasley gave a number of chores to Fred and George, although after the initial onslaught of work she did ease up on them. George suspected that as much as their mum complained about their antics, she clearly missed them when they weren't around, even though she could manage to relax a bit more. Both younger siblings, Ron and Ginny, were very excited to have their older brothers back and constantly peppered them with questions about life at Hogwarts.

Ron especially was eager to find out as much as he could, as he would be starting the following year. The twins were more than happy to tell him exactly what life was like at the school, and excitedly told him about all the things he could expect once he stepped off the Hogwarts' Express. Although after a while this resulted in Mrs Weasley giving them a talking to about the whole matter, mainly due to the fact that Ron had locked himself away in his room and refused to come out until his parents promised him they wouldn't send him to Hogwarts, which he was now convinced would be a mixture of daily torture and punishments.

However by the Monday all thoughts of the life of hell that Hogwarts would bring were soon forgotten with the arrival of Bill, who'd been working in Egypt as a curse breaker for Gringotts Bank. He was soon regaling the family with stories about dodging traps, cursed mummies and pyramids. Before long Ron and Ginny had been ushered off to bed, Percy had retired to his room to work on an essay for Transfiguration, and Mrs Weasley was relaxing in the living room carefully knitting a scarf for one of the children, while Mr Weasley had disappeared off to the shed to unload the treasure trove that he had brought back from London with him. This left the twins and Bill sat around the kitchen table drinking tea and swapping stories, although Mr Weasley would occasionally run into the house excitedly showing off another muggle object that he thought was fascinating.

"…luckily we had an Auror in the camp," said Bill finishing another story, "he made light work of the Sphinx and we all went back to bed, although we put up a bit more magical protection thanbefore."

"The most we have to worry about at night in Hogwarts is Filch catching us on the way to the kitchens," admitted George. Looking down he saw a small beetle that had become upturned on its back and was wriggling its legs frantically to right itself George flicked it back the right way with his foot and looked at it thoughtfully as it scuttled away, "that reminds me, what do you know about Shadeesh Kai?"

"How does Filch remind you of Shadeesh Kai?" asked Fred in wonder, "for a start one is a vicious, blood thirsty maniac…and the other is, well,Shadeesh Kai."

"No you idiot," replied George shaking his head, and pointing down at the beetle that was disappearing under the front door, "that reminded me of Kai, his mark was a beetle."

"How do you two know about Kai?" asked Bill looking surprised as his flicked his gaze between the twins, "I didn't think they covered him in History of Magic, besides I thought you two slept through that anyway."

"We do," replied Fred unabashedly, "how else do you explain our youthful good looks? It's all the beauty sleep we have been getting."

"Really? I'm thinking you could probably afford to get in another few hours sleep each night then," responded Bill, "so how do you know about Kai then?"

"Enoch," said the twins in unison, as if this was enough to explain everything in one go.

"Ahh," Bill nodded, leaning back on his chair, "he showed you the tattoo on his arm didn't he? Did the moving eye thing freak you out? It just kept following me around the room, I had to ask Enoch to cover it up in the end."

"Yeah it was weird," agreed George shrugging slightly, "but still sort of cool."

"So I guess Enoch told you how he got it?"

"Pretty much, how come you know about it?" replied Fred.

"Oh one of the sites I'm working near is suppose to be where he is buried. I was talking to Enoch about it during the summer," explained Bill shrugging, before going to take a drink from his cup and noticing it was empty. "Gringotts would love to find that tomb. He was supposed to be buried surrounded by the greatest treasures in the land."

"Forget Gringotts, _I'd_ love to find that tomb," admitted George grinning.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it was all just a myth," apologised Bill, tapping the tea pot with his wand to reheat the liquid inside, before pouring himself and his brothers another cup, "we've gone over ever square inch of those sites and there is nothing there, just a few old dusty tombs, nothing interesting, well there were a few old skeletons but no treasure."

"It could be hidden," wondered Fred grasping slightly.

"It was only an old legend that he was buried there, something the local wizards have been talking about for years. Besides we've been over that site with everything single magical detector known to wizard kind," admitted Bill, "if they didn't find anything then there is nothing to find. Anyway, you'll be finding out all about that yourself."

"What?" asked the twins together, George accidentally sloshing some tea down the front of his top. He picked up a nearby tea towel and began dabbing himself with it.

"Didn't Enoch tell you?" asked Bill smiling, "you're staying right next to the site, well about a twenty minute walk but it's still pretty close. You'll be staying in Thoth's School for Sorcerers, it's really the only place you could put so many of you without the muggles getting suspicious. Their term finishes the week before you arrive so you'll have the place to yourselves."

"I've heard of that school," Fred responded frowning as he tried to recall the information, "didn't Enoch teach there a bit as well?"

"Yeah," nodded Bill, "back in his treasure hunting days, he took a job there so he could have somewhere to stay and would go looking for treasure on his days off. He's probably the reason why you lot are staying there. Plus they have a huge library filled with books about all the different pyramids, temples and tombs, some of their older students even come and help us out from time to time to get a bit of work experience."

"But that's right next to Alexandria," George pointed out, surprising both Fred and Charlie with his knowledge, "surely the muggles would have noticed some magic from the school by now?"

"Ahh well that's because it's protected by a number of concealment spells," Bill explained, "how do you think we've managed to keep Hogwarts a secret from the muggles all this time, or for that matter Diagon Alley? They've cast a spell over the whole of the school that makes it look like a completely barren wasteland, and there is a jinx over it that makes any muggle getting too close think they have been bitten by a scorpion and have to go and get treatment from one of their hospitals."

"Brilliant," smiled George shaking his head in disbelief, "so you'll be there when we're over? Are you going to visit us?"

"Actually I'll be your liaison," explained Bill, "I'll be arranging the trips into all the different tombs and bringing you to all the various sites we are working on. Well, the ones that are safe anyway."

"Why? Are there unsafe ones too?" asked Fred eagerly leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on the table.

"Yes there are, and no I'm not sneaking you in to any of them."

"Oh…why not?" complained George looking disappointed.

"Because mum would kill me, I could get fired for doing it and, more importantly, mum would kill me."

"So say something happens," Fred said carefully, "and through no fault of our own, George and I end up in one of the tombs."

"Through no fault of your own?" Bill clarified giving his brother a look of disbelief.

"It could happen," replied Fred defensively. "Anyway, if we _did_ end up in one of the tombs and we happen to find any treasure, could we keep it?"

"Probably not," admitted Bill shrugging, "Gringotts have already staked a claim on any treasure in the sites we are working on, the only way you'd be able to claim anything is if you went into one of the sites that had already been finished with. But to be honest we would have already checked everything so the chances of you finding anything would be very slim."

"Slim but not impossible," grinned George.

The three boys stayed up a little later with Bill telling the twins as much as could about what to expect when they reached Egypt. Between chores, swapping stories and causing general mayhem, the next few days went by in a bit of a blur for the twins and it wasn't long before they were due to be taken back to London to get on the Hogwarts' Express. This of course led to some frantic packing the night before they were due to leave, although in the case of the twin's it was the morning before.

"Hurry up!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

"Hang on," George shouted back down before turning back to searching through his desk, he looked across at his brother who was wedged so far underneath his bed only his legs were visible, "any luck?"

"No," came the mumbled reply, "are you sure you left it on the desk?"

"Yeah," agreed George tersely, giving up on flicking through the contents of the drawer he decided instead to pull it out completely and upturn it onto his bed, "I had put both the bottle and the instructions next to each other on the desk, but I only grabbed the bottle on the way out."

"Nothing under here," Fred informed his brother as he scuttled out from underneath the bed, "maybe it dropped behind the desk."

"I've already checked there," replied George, fishing through the contents of the drawer and coming up empty.

"Come on you two," muttered Mr Weasley urgently, pushing open the door, "we can't miss the train."

"Dad," George turned to his father in one last attempt, "did you see an old piece of parchment that I left right here last September?"

"Last September…last September," replied Mr Weasley stroking his chin while he remembered, "ah yes I do remember that, your mum sent me up here to tidy your room when we got back and there was an old scrap of parchment sitting there on that desk."

"Brilliant," beamed George relief flooding his body as he let out a sigh, "where did you put it?"

"Oh that," replied Mr Weasley offhandedly, "I had a quick look at it to see if it was worth keeping, but it was just an old plant growth potion for strawberries, I tried making a batch of it over last summer but the stuff was next to useless. So I threw it out."


	17. Back to School

"What do you mean he threw it away?" asked Lee astounded with his mouth wide open.

The three boys were chatting away in the Gryffindor Common Room, Lee had been staying at Hogwarts over the holidays so had only just caught up on recent events. The room was filled with likewise individuals who were all talking excitedly to each other about what they'd got up to during their holidays.

"I think there is only one meaning to the words 'threw it away'," George pointed out looking glum.

"Can you remember what was in the potion?" queried Lee hopefully, looking between the twins. " Maybe we can try and make it from scratch."

"Can't remember a thing, since it was written down we just assumed we wouldn't need to commit it to memory," admitted Fred shrugging his shoulders, "we tried to see if dad could remember any of the potion but his memory isas bad as ours. At least we know who we get it from."

"So there is nothing we can do?" sighed Lee matching the look of depression that had been etched on the faces of the twins since the Burrow.

"Afraid not," agreed George slouching back into one of the comfy chairs, "unless we try a Memory Recall Charm and see if that works."

"Rather you then me," said Lee shaking his head, "I heard they have an entire ward of people in St Mungo's that is just full of people that tried using that spell."

"Is it really that difficult?" asked Fred looking a little sceptical.

"Well you're messing around with your own mind, so yeah it's pretty difficult," Lee informed them, tapping a finger on the side of his head to emphasise his point, "most people just accidentally wipe some of their memories from the previous few days, but I've heard of people that have completely wiped their minds blank by accident. They can even remember how to speak, let alone cast spells."

"Hmm… I suppose it would be worth the risk though, wouldn't it George?" Fred asked his brother.

"I guess…" George started to speak but saw the look in Fred's eye, "you mean, I should try it out don't you?"

"Well, who did you think I meant?" replied Fred defensively.

"I thought we could try it on you."

"But what if you wipe my mind blank?"

"Let me get this straight," said George sternly leaning forward, "you don't want to risk having your mind wiped but you don't mind if I do?"

"So, is that a yes?" asked Fred hopefully.

Despite constant badgering from his brother, George decided to keep his mind exactly the way it was for the time being. The seventh years and fifth years had practically gone into hibernation with their wizarding exams around the corner; every night the Common room was full with people scribbling away on pieces of parchments as they copied down some complex charm or incantation from a library book in the hope that it would help them pass their exams. When they weren't studying Charlie, Miro and the rest of their year would animatedly talk about what they planned on doing once they left Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you want to study dragons," Miro said shaking his head. The twins and Lee had plonked themselves down on the chairs next to Charlie and Gryffindor Chaser. Charlie seemed to be writing out a long letter.

"Come on," Charlie replied checking through his spelling so far, "it's dragons, how many people can say they've worked with dragons?"

"Not many who still have all their fingers," Miro admitted, "if you want excitement why not take up Qudditch professionally? You're easily good enough to make it into the Chudley Cannons' reserve team."

"Filch could make it into the Chudley Cannon's reserve team," Charlie pointed out, continuing to write, "actually the way they played last time, Filch could make it onto the Chudley Cannon's first team and he'd probably be their best player."

"Even without a broom," agreed Miro, "but seriously, you could make it as a Seeker if you wanted to."

"Quidditch is fun and everything," explained Charlie putting his quill down and looking up at his friend, "but dragons are… well… cool."

"What are you writing Charlie?" asked George trying to read the parchment upside-down by cocking his head to one side.

"There is a programme in Romania, for studying dragons, they only accept a few people every year. You need good marks, a strong recommendation and the final part is that you have to write a letter to say why they should accept you. I've always done well academically, Professor McGonagall has given me a glowing recommendation, so all I need to do is finish this."

"Three feet of parchment on how great you think you are," Miro stated smirking, "you're going to have to cut so much out."

"Please," replied Charlie shaking his head, "I saw what you wrote to the Ministry, if it was physically possible for you to fall in love and marry yourself, I'm pretty sure you would do it."

"Well myself and I would make a good couple," Miro responded thoughtfully, "and just think how good looking our children would be."

"Why are you writing to the Ministry?" Lee asked turning around, kneeling on his chair and resting his arms along the back of it, "is it so they can change the law and you can marry yourself?"

"Don't be stupid," scolded Miro frowning, "as far as I know there isn't an actual law against that. No, the reason I wrote to them is because I want to become an Auror when I leave school."

"A dark wizard catcher?" asked Fred looking at Miro in awe, he tapped Charlie on the arm causing him to accidentally drop a spot of ink onto the parchment, "now that's cool, why don't you do that?"

"Because I want to work with dragons," sighed Charlie, taking out his wand and waving it over the ink stain to remove it, "besides even if I wanted to, new applications to join the Aurors has closed."

"So when will you know if you're going to be an Auror?" George queried Miro, causing Charlie to roll his eyes.

"Actually I've already got passed the first phase," explained Miro looking smug, "a number of us applied this year but only four got through, although that's better then last year, apparently every candidate was rejected. There's me, then Lyttleton and Devereux from Ravenclaw and Tonks from Hufflepuff."

"So what's the second phase?" asked Fred interestedly.

"Well we have to ace our exams," replied Miro looking slightly serious, "although luckily I always sit just next to your brother so I'll be able to copy most of it off him."

"And then you're an Auror?"

"No, there are a few more tests after that," admitted Miro, "reaction tests, pressure tests, and probably a couple more interviews."

"But after those tests, then you'll be an Auror?"

"No, after those tests you get to train to become an Auror," Miro explained patiently, "it takes about another three years before you become an Auror."

"Another three years of lessons?" asked George frowning, he turned back to his older brother who was now blowing on the parchment to dry the ink out, "so… anyway… dragons are cool."

With the summer weather fast approaching the rooms in the school soon became hot and stuffy during lessons even with the windows opened all the way and any excuse to get out into the cool air outside was used whenever possible. Most of the teachers had their own way of dealing with the hot temperatures during their classes; Professor McGonagall transfigured the pillars in her class into a special type of solid ice that never melted, and Professor Flitwick cast a charm to lower the temperature during his lessons, although during one class he was a little over-enthusiastic with the spell which resulted in it starting to snow inside the room, much to the delight of the class, who attempted to have a snowball fight before Flitwick managed to get it under control.

Only two teachers made no adjustments to how they conducted their lessons; Professor Binns, who hadn't even let death change the way he'd conducted his classes, so was very reluctant to make any alterations for something as silly as the Sun, and Professor Snape, whose lessons were conducted in the much cooler surroundings of the dungeons and therefore remained unaffected by the seasons.

Enoch's approach was again something completely different from everyone else. On a particularly hot and humid day, when practically every student in the room was on the verge of falling asleep due to the heat, Enoch ordered them all to grab their wands, a roll of parchment, and a bottle of ink each and follow him. The group excitedly trailed behind him as he led them out of the room, through the corridors of the school and out towards the lake where he got them to sprawl out wherever they pleased and conducted the lesson with a nice cool breeze blowing in fromthe water.

"Great lesson Enoch," said Fred as the second years made their way back to the school to collect their bags from the classroom.

"Thanks," smiled the teacher, "mummies were always an area of expertise for me, once you get over the shock of their appearance they're quite easy to deal with. Most of the time all they are looking for is a fresh bunch of bandages. Afternoon Mr Walsh."

Enoch waved at Sebastian as the first years trudged back from what the twins assumed was a Herbology lesson, the fact that most of them seemed to be covered in slight cuts and bruises seemed to confirm this assumption. Sebastian saw Enoch and responded with a wave of his own and a wide friendly grin before heading inside with the rest of his year.

"Nice lad," Enoch commented kindly, "he stayed here at Hogwarts over the holidays, kept coming down to visit me for stories about his dad. At this rate he'll be a bigger expert on treasure hunting than anyone at Gringotts."

"Now that would be a good job," admitted George as they entered the school.

"You're a bit young to be thinking about careers aren't you?" Enoch pointed out.

"Ah it was just Charlie and Miro talking about it the other day," explained George.

"Well take my word for it," Enoch advised, "don't worry about what you want to spend your life doing, there is plenty of time to work that out later. Look at me, I still haven't got a clue what I'm going to do when I grow up."

"Aren't you in your fifties?" asked Fred.

"What's your point?"

"That you're pretty much grown up."

"Fred dear boy," Enoch smiled, "if there is only thing that you learn from me this year let it be this: the happiest people in the world are the ones that never grow up."

"What? Like Professor Flitwick?"

"I don't mean physically," sighed Enoch, "look at your dad, when would you say he is the happiest?"

"When he is messing around with muggle things."

"Exactly, why else did you think I sent him that muggle fire putting out machine for his birthday last year?"

"The fire extinct-squishy?" said George, the unfamiliar word bouncing around his mouth like the last pea on a plate, "I must say, he really did love it."

"Yeah," nodded Enoch, "unfortunately the same couldn't be said about your mother. Still, she apparently managed to get the kitchen clean again after he set it off."

"I'll always remember that moment," Fred reminisced, "dad giving mum a candle to hold, then saying 'watch this dear', then came all the screaming…"

"Ah yes, on the bright side it meant I could get your mum the perfect Christmas present."

"What was that?"

"I promised I'd never send Arthur another present for as long as I lived."

The class filtered back into the room, parchments with hastily scribbled notes from the day'slesson were rolled up and stuffed into bags as people were eager to get back out into the sunshine and spend some time relaxing before the need to do homework intruded on their lives.

"Do you lads want to join me for a spot of tea?" Enoch asked the twins as they were about to throw their bags over their shoulders, "you too Mr Jordan."

"Isn't it a bit hot for tea?" asked Fred frowning.

"Ice tea then," shrugged Enoch.

"Now you're talking," smiled George as Enoch packed up the last few items from his lesson and led the way to his room. Along the way a number of students greeted Enoch with a friendly wave or hello, which he naturally returned in his good-natured manner. As the group of four rounded the corner they spotted Peeves trying to pull a portrait off of a wall, much to the displeasure of the painting of a dog that was occupying it. The dog was yapping away as loudly as it could as the poltergeist taunted it.

"I'm sure Mr Filch would appreciate the portraits to remain in their current position," Enoch commented as they approached.

"Ohhhh it's ickle Enoch," jeered Peeves letting the portrait slam back against the wall. He turned upside-down to address the teacher and began singing in a snide voice, "Enoch, he's had a shock, smells as bad as a manky old sock."

"Delightful as always Peeves," grinned Enoch pushing open the door to his room and letting the boys into it.

"Having a girly tea party?" asked Peeves spinning slowly in the air, "maybe I'll join you."

"It would be a pleasure having you Peeves," said Enoch graciously indicating that the poltergeist should follow the boys into the room, "of course I'm surprised you'd want to."

"Why?" asked Peeves sounding uncertain.

"Well I understand that Mr Filch is currently trying to hang up a chandelier in the Astronomy Tower," explained Enoch innocently, "it did seem very fragile, and it was an exceedingly long looking ladder he was holding earlier."

Peeves' mind was made up in an instant, and he shot straight up through the ceiling with a delighted cackle that echoed down the corridor.

"I guess that means it's just us I'm afraid," Enoch said closing the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

"I've never seen Peeves speak to a teacher like that before," admitted Lee looking genuinely shocked.

"He obviously remembers me from my school days," replied Enoch pulling up a chair and waving his wand. Four long glasses appeared on the table along with a large jug of ice cool tea, which started to float of it's own accord and began pouring itself out amongst the glasses.

"Surely all the teachers came to Hogwarts as students?" George pointed out taking a long drink from his glass, "But I've never seen him mock any of the others like that."

"Yes but while I'm sure the likes of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were a lot more studious when they were at school," grinned Enoch, "it would be very hard for Peeves to take me seriously when he remembers all the days I spent in detention. It's probably why he's always trying to annoy me. He keeps sneaking into my room whilst I'm out and moving things around."

"Won't Filch get angry with you when Peeves knocks him off of the ladder?" asked Lee as he put his glass back on the table.

"Oh Filch will be fine," admitted Enoch dismissing the problem with a wave, "he was putting that chandelier up this morning so he'll be done by now. At least… I hope he is."


	18. A Nice Relaxing Weekend

The weekend came quickly around, which was a welcome break for all since Filch had been mercilessly enforcing every single school rule he could at a moment's notice, he had even gone so far as to find older copies of the school rules that, while no longer enforced, were still technically in place. If it hadn't been for McGonagall stepping in at the last minute Fred would have found himself in detention for sneezing or, as Filch had put it, for maliciously spreading disease.

The reason for Filch's worse than usual mood became apparent when Sir Nick had floated by as the caretaker's new reign of terror was being discussed in the Common Room. The ghost had told the gathered group that while he wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he believed it had something to do with Peeves and a rather loud crash that had been heard in the vicinity of the Astronomy Tower.

While this nugget of information had initially been greeted by smiles and laughs all round, these had soon been replaced as it became apparent that Filch was still on his rampage of law enforcement around the school. Within the first few hours of Saturday morning at least twenty students had already found themselves facing detention for breaking the mostly archaic rules. After a while it became apparent that the only way to trulyavoid all possibility of being punished was to either remain in the various Houses or to make sure you were in the vicinity of a teacher who would be able to vouch for your good behaviour. Of course thanks to the use of the Marauders' Map the twins and Lee had an alternative method for moving about the school unscathed.

Since it was a rather warm day, the boys had decided that there would be nothing nicer then having a tasty bottle of Butterbeer each out in the sunlight and so had taken one of the hidden tunnels down to Hogsmeade. The particular one they had chosen brought them out in the cellar of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, and the three boys had to carefully time their escape so as not to be noticed by the owner. In the end Fred has used a Levitation spell to knock over a display of sweets. As the shop owner was busy scurrying around trying to catch all the chocolates now bouncing across the floor, the three boys quickly crept out from behind the counter and out the door into the street.

"Alright Enoch," Lee waved to the teacher on the other side of the street, who strangely reacted by immediately holding his finger to this lips and ushering the three boys down one of the alleyways between a couple of buildings.

"What's wrong?" whispered Fred as their uncle looked swiftly over his shoulder as though he was looking out for someone.

"You couldn't have picked a worse day to sneak into Hogsmeade," admitted Enoch quickly, "every single teacher is in town today, and since it's not a Hogsmeade weekend it's not as if you can blend in with all the other students."

"Why are all the teachers here?" asked George as the three boys shrunk back against the shadows as a gaggle of people wandered passed the alleyway.

"Well it's a nice day," replied Enoch waving a hand at the clear blue sky, "who wants to be cooped up on a day like this?"

"Not us, that's for sure," grinned George, "I don't suppose you could get us some bottles of Butterbeer could you? I doubt we'll be able to just wander in and get them ourselves. Although I am all for trying that."

"Fine," sighed Enoch shaking his head whilst giving the boys a wry grin, "do you know the clearing at the far end of the village?"

"The one where you can just about see the Shrieking Shack through the trees?" clarified Lee.

"That's the one," nodded Enoch, "make your way there and I'll meet you with your prize in about ten minutes."

"Can't wait," replied Fred smacking his lips in anticipation, "see you there, come on guys we'll go this way."

Fred led the other two down the alleyway away from the main street and hustle and bustle of the village. They snuck between the houses quickly and soon found themselves flitting between the woods on the outskirts. They kept the main path in sight and it wasn't long before they found themselves at the clearing waiting for their uncle. They remained out of sight, occasionally looking out from behind a tree whenever they heard a sound in case it was their uncle.

"Psst," whispered a voice that turned out to be Enoch standing in the clearing looking around at the trees.

"Nice one Enoch," smiled George as the three boys clamoured out from their hiding place.

"Don't say I never get you anything," Enoch winked as he handed each of the boys a bottle of Butterbeer, keeping one for himself, and sat down on an old fallen log at the side of the road, "ahh, it's been ages since I've had one of these."

The three boys joined Enoch on the old tree. For a few minutes the only sound echoing around was the twittering of birdcalls and the occasional sigh of satisfaction from one of the group as they took a large swig from a bottle.

"Oh yeah," smiled Lee, "now that was worth the back pain from having to creep through that tunnel."

"You're telling me," agreed George holding his bottle up to the Sun to see he had already drunk half of it.

"Maybe we should try and take some back," admitted Fred, "I reckon a few people would pay some good money to have a bottle of this."

"Oh great, so you three have gone from being escapees to becoming smugglers," laughed Enoch, "I, at least, waited until I was of age to do that."

"We've always been quick learners," shrugged Fred taking another long pull on his bottle.

"Yes well that much was evident from your first words," admitted Enoch to rather blank looks, "I was visiting you two for the first time since you were born and I accidentally dropped something on my foot and well… said a rather rude word before I could stop myself. Of course you two picked it up straight away."

"Mum always said my first word was 'dada'," Fred pointed out.

"Well she could hardly tell you the truth could she?"

There was a short pause in the conversation and the only noise came from the occasional cracking of twigs as an animal moved unseen through the woods, even the birds themselves had fallen silent as though they too were waiting for the next question to be asked.

"So…" said George slowly, "what was the wor…"

"Ahh Professor," interrupted a loud voice that startled the group slightly.

A tall thin man was walking towards them from around the corner where the road disappeared behind some trees. Enoch and the boys assumed he was a man based on his voice since he had a large cloak wrapped around his body with the hood pulled close over his head masking his face entirely.

"I'm sorry," apologised Enoch stepping up from the log, "do I know you?"

"I think not," replied the man casually as he continued to approach, "but I believe that you have something that belongs to me. I mere trifle I know but it's of great sentimental value to my family and I would like to buy it back off of you."

"You are going to have to be a bit more specific," said Enoch his voice maintaining its cheerful friendly sound, although he did subtly manoeuvre himself between the stranger and the boys, "I've collected many things over the years you know."

"Ahh yes," nodded the hooded figure, he was close enough now to just be able to make out his jaw in the darkness of the cowl, "your fame as a locator and collector of rare artefacts it well known."

"Kind of you to say," smiled Enoch, "although much of that is my own fault really, get a couple of drinks into me and I just start babbling away."

"I'm sure," replied the voice curtly, "the actual item is a box, that I believe you came into possession of late last year."

"Box? Hmmm box…" Enoch thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he looked up, "I have a lot of boxes lying around the place."

"I'm sure this particular box would be memorable," the smooth voice continued, "it had very distinct markings on it."

"Well that would narrow it down a bit," agreed Enoch, he cast a quick look at the boys and lowered his voice theatrically, "would the markings be of a slightly risqué nature? Because I already agreed to sell that one on."

"No, it has a much simpler motif," admitted the man, he pulled the cloak back to reveal his forearm, "something along the lines of this."

The twins peered around their uncle and saw that on the arm of the stranger was the same tattoo mark of Kai that their uncle had on his arm. The eye on the back of the beetle seemed to be flicking back and forth between the teacher and the three boys.

"Ah yes," said Enoch calmly, "I know the box you mean. Well if you'd like to accompany up to the school I'm sure I'll be able to get it for you quick smart. Ok lads, you lot might as well hurry off, this is grown up business."

The three boys stood still until Enoch turned around to give them a look of warning followed by mouthing the word 'go' and nodding in the general direction of Hogsmeade. They slowly began to shuffle away but immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw a second hooded individual stepping out from behind a tree, blocking their path.

"Now normally I'd have agreed with you," admitted the first hooded figure, "but for some reason my friend here seems to think that you might try and cheat your way out of giving us the box. Obviously I've tried to placate my associate and assure him that such an idea would be furthest from your mind but all of that was to no avail."

"I'm sorry your friend thinks like that," shrugged Enoch, his eyes flickering between the two strangers, "what exactly does he suggest we do?"

"Well he seemed to think," the first stranger carried on addressing Enoch, "that it would work out much better if I was to accompany you to the school to retrieve the box while he waits here with the children. Just to make sure nothing happens to them."

"What could possibly happened to them here?" asked Enoch his eyes narrowing slightly.

"A whole manner of things could happen to them," explained the stranger, "most severely painful with every chance of the possibility of death. It would be much safer for him to remain with them, until we get the box of course."

"Of course, that goes without saying," agreed Enoch graciously, he turned around to look at the boys again, "well I hope you three will do as you're told."

"You know us uncle," replied George evenly, he leanedcloser to Lee, dropped his voice down low and whispered without moving his lips, "get ready."

"I guess that's sorted then," beamed Enoch and giving the boys a little wink, "all that's left to say is…RUN!"

Fred grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him into the woods and George led the way by vaulting the log they had been sitting on previously. As Enoch had shouted he was already pulling his wand from his waistband. The startled strangers were slow to react and the quiet one was hit by the blast from Enoch's wand before he had time to draw his own, however this meant that the talkative stranger had been able to fire off a spell at the teacher, who only just managed to deflect it in time.

The three boys barrelled through the trees, after fifty or so yards George stopped and looked back, he could see Enoch battling the tall stranger, each of them firing of spells and counter curses in a flurry of activity. He could see the second stranger gradually getting to his feet.

"We have to go back," stated George watching the scene unfold, "Enoch can't fight two on his own, we have to help."

"Ok," agreed Lee, pulling his wand from his pocket. His assertiveness would have been more impressive if his voice hadn't been trembling so much.

"Right," said Fred, setting his jaw firmly, "let's do this."

"No, don't help me!" the voice of the first stranger bellowed from the fight, "I can take him. Get after those kids, don't let them escape, kill them if you have to."

"Er… change of plan?" asked George as the bulky looking man began crashing through the trees towards them.

"Yeah, I think we stick with the original one," agreed Lee as the three boys once again started to run.

The strange man pushed through the undergrowth, swearing as a branch sprang back and hit him in the face. He paused, breathing hard, trying to hear any sound of three boys over the noise of his haggard exhales. A twig snapped behind a thick hedge. The man gave a slight mirthless snigger as he approached, pointing his wand ahead of himself.

"Please don't hurt me," begged Lee from behind the bush, he was sprawled out on his back, with his foot wedged under a large tree root protruding from the ground, "I'm unarmed."

"Got your foot stuck, did you? Ha!" grumbled the low voice from beneath the hood, as the man stood at the edge of the hedge and looked over.

"Yeah, it really hurts," winced Lee, "I think I broke something."

"And your friends just left you did they?" asked the man, laugh slightly, "not exactly the best of friends are they? I'll tell you what, I won't kill you if you tell me where they went?"

"How do I know you won't kill me anyway?"

"You don't, but if you don't tell me where they went, I'll guarantee that you'll have a very slow and incredibly painful death."

"They carried on through there," Lee quickly responded pointing behind him, "but they said I should do something to you if you came along."

"Oh?" laughed the voice in the hood, "and what exactly could you possibly do to me in your state?"

"Distract you," Lee replied simply, with a slight smile on his face.

"Wha…" the man started to speak but words quickly left him as a foot lashed out from underneath the hedge, connecting with a rather sensitive part of his body. He dropped his wand as he doubled up in pain. Due to being bent over he missed George stepping out from behind a tree, with a sturdy branch held in his hand, although he did feel the effect of the branch in question briefly before he was knocked into unconsciousness.

"Nice one," commented Fred and he crawled out from beneath the hedge.

"Yeah," agreed Lee, "but next time one of you two should be the bait."

"Next time?" asked George raising an eyebrow, "do you think we are going to make a habit of getting chased by some nutter trying to kill us?"

"If it was anyone else that asked that I'd have to say no, but since it's you…"

"Fred! George! Lee!" shouted the voice of Enoch, "can you hear me?"

"We're over here Enoch," replied George over his shoulder. A few moments later the teacher came careering through the trees with his wand at the ready and a look of panic on his face. He stopped and surveyed the scene ahead of him, his eyes flicked between the three boys, their unconscious opponent and back again to the boys, who were standing there with rather self-satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Well…" exclaimed Enoch trying to catch his breath; "obviously you are paying attention during my class."

"We didn't actually do this with magic," admitted George nodding at the prone body.

"So what did you do?"

"We used our cunning and out-thought him," grinned Lee tapping himself on the forehead.

"You kicked him in the groin didn't you?"

"No," replied Lee shaking his head, "well, not me personally."

"You should have carried on running rather then try and take him on," scolded Enoch, "at least you learnt a very valuable lesson about duelling that takes most wizards a while to work out."

"What's that?"

"If at first you don't succeed, kick them where it hurts."


	19. Third time lucky

Despite their best attempts to question Enoch about the attack, Fred and George were unable to find out any more information on who the two attackers were or indeed why they had wanted Enoch's box so much. They had taken a look at the face of the stranger but they didn't recognise him and if he had been familiar to their uncle he hadn't shown any reaction other than a shrug.

Enoch was trying to brush off the incident as nothing more than over zealous collectors much to the annoyance of the twins. He had even decided against telling any of the other teachers about it, let alone anyone in the Ministry of Magic. Of course neither Lee nor the twins could tell anyone about it since they had been outside of the school grounds when it happened and didn't want to risk getting expelled.

"He's completely refusing to talk about it now," complained George as he walked down the to Quidditch pitch with Fred and Lee. The twins had their brooms swung over their shoulders ready for the practice session, while Lee was just there to watch along with a number of other Gryffindor students. Their final game of the year for them had become a 'must win' one as otherwise there was a very good possibility that they'd finish last for the first time in the House's history.

"I know, I tried to bring it up just after breakfast today," said Lee wedging his hands into his pockets, "but he pretended that he had to go and talk to Dumbledore about something urgently and hurried off, despite the fact that Dumbldore was still in the Great Hall eating."

"The problem is," admitted Fred sighing, "that we were out of the school grounds, so it's not as if we could threaten him with telling Dumbledore about it or, worse, mum."

"Yeah, Enoch knows we like living too much to risk doing that," agreed George as they reached the pitch. Oliver Wood was already talking to the rest of the team who were standing in the middle. "See you afterwards, try and think of a way we can blackmail Enoch into telling us what the hell is going on."

"I'll give it a go," admitted Lee shrugging, before heading towards a group of Gryffindor's who had come down to watch the practice. He called back over his shoulder, "although I wouldn't hold my breath about it."

"You're late," Oliver commented as the twins approached.

"How do you know we are late?" asked George, "maybe you were early."

"Practice was booked for seven o'clock," stated Oliver taking out a silver pocket watch and flipping open its cover, "it is now…"

Oliver's face frowned slightly as the large clock in the school started to ring out seven chimes, he closed his watch and held it up to his eye and give it a little shake. He looked up at the twins who were standing there with very smug grins on their faces.

"You were saying?" asked Fred innocently.

"Ok, now we are all here," Oliver carried on, ignoring the smiles from the gathered team, "let'**s**get a move on. We only have one game to go and it's against Hufflepuff. We put in a lot of practice and there is no reason we can't get a result."

"Er… Oliver?" asked George interrupting the Quidditch Captain's rhythm, "aren't we down a player? Where's Kenny?"

"Oh well those muggle things that he wears…what are they called?" Oliver pointed his hand towards his eyes, "contacts. That's it. Well we couldn't work out a way for them to stay in, and there wasn't time for him to get glasses so I had to replace him."

"With whom?" queried Angelina as the rest of the squad looked around to confirm that there wasn't a new person in their midst.

"Our secret weapon," replied Oliver, tapping his nose and winking.

"Secret weapon?" a wide grin stretched across George's face, "so you've finally decided to go with mine and Fred's plan of casting an Engorgeo spell on you before the match so you fill the goals completely.

"N…" Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, "no definitely not, I'm pretty sure that's against the rules… I'll look it up though, just in case. No, our secret weapon is our new Seeker."

"And who's that?"

"Keep it under your hats but it's…" Oliver leaned in close and lowered his voice, "Charlie Weasley."

"Charlie!" exclaimed George and Fred together.

"Is that keeping it under your hats?" asked Oliver exasperatedly, looking over his shoulder in case anyone had overheard.

"We don't have any hats," Fred pointed at his head to emphasise this fact.

"Now if you'd said keep it under your hair…" started George before he frowned, "we'd probably think you were a bit weird."

"He's agreed to come out of retirement for the last game of the year," Oliver informed the group, choosing the time honoured tradition of ignoring whatever the twins said, "he didn't want to see us finish last for the first time ever. With a Seeker as good as him we'll have the best team ever."

"So how come he hasn't been out here practicing with us?" Angelina queried.

"It's not really necessary to practise the Seeker position, there really aren't any tactics for it, just grab the Snitch," admitted Oliver, "but this way we can keep him a secret and surprise Hufflepuff when he plays."

"Well if it's a surprise you are looking for…" started George before the Quidditch captain cut him off mid sentence.

"For the last time," sighed Oliver rubbing the bridge of his nose, "we aren't going to arm ourselves with Stinkpellets, that is definitely against the rules."

"We could poison the other team?" ventured Fred, to the aghast looks from Angelina and Alicia, "nothing serious, just make them feel a bit… well dodgy during the game."

"How about this?" replied Oliver trying to work out a compromise, "we try and beat them using superior skill and ability?"

"That could work," admitted George thoughtfully.

The usual excited buzz surrounded the school by the time the day of the game came around; everyone was coming up to the team and wishing them good luck. Most people felt that Gryffindor probably had the best team but had just had a run of bad luck over the recent years; a flawless performance would silence most of their critics and hopefully set them up for a much better year next year. Kenny seemed to be getting the most support since a Seeker could effectively win a game single handed;he and Oliver had agreed to let everyone continue to think that he would be playing so as not to ruin the surprise of Charlie stepping out once again in the Gryffindor colours.

"Ok guys, quieten down and listen," said Oliver as they gathered in the changing rooms, "I know we haven't done that well this year…."

"I dunno," interrupted George, "I got a pretty good mark in my last Herbology essay."

"Quidditchwise I'm talking about," said Oliver without skipping a beat.

"Oh yeah, we've done pants in that department."

"Anyway," Oliver decided to push on ahead, "we've lost twice this year despite having a strong team, and we just can't lose again. We just can't. Gryffindor has never finished last in this competition, and we aren't going to do it while I'm Captain. All we need to do is win. We can do this."

"Good speech," admitted George wiping his eye theatrically, "it almost brought me to tears… well it was either that or Charlie's socks, seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Idiot," countered Charlie, punching his brother on the arm.

"Let's go guys," ordered Oliver as he led the team towards the pitch, the now familiar sounds of the crowd reverberating all around them. The Hufflepuff team were already outside as far as they could tell since the sound of Lee's voice calling out the players' names echo down to them. One by one the Gryffindor team mounted their broom and shot out onto the pitch.

"There's Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet taking to the field," commented Lee from under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall, "although Gryffindor may not have been the topping the table in terms of points, they certainly do have one of the best teams in terms of good looks. Although proving me wrong, here comes Miro Franca, Gryffindor's top scorer this year. And here are the two Beaters, Fred and George Weasley, I can never tell which is which and I'm friends with them. Here's their Keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood and finally here comes the Seeker… my word is that…? It is you know. That's Charlie Weasley taking up his old position as Seeker."

A loud cheer of appreciation erupted from the Gryffindor students; even Professor McGonagall had ceased her usual controlled façade and was smiling and clapping along with the rest of her House.

Madam Hooch said a few final words to both Captains and launched the Quaffle into the air to start the game. The Gryffindor team seemed to be buoyed by Charlie's presence and were soon twenty points ahead without really trying. Everything was going right for them, passes met their intended target, shots found the goal and Oliver pulled of a number of spectacular saves.

"This is a fantastic display by Gryffindor," said Lee as they scored again, "if only they had been playing like this from the start of the season. Here's Hufflepuff on the attack… ooo that had to hurt. Superb accuracy with a Bludger there, by Fred or George Weasley, quickly breaking up the charge."

Charlie and the Hufflepuff Seeker were slowly circling the pitch high above the action.Occasionally a glimpse of something shiny and gold would get their attention but was soon quickly lost in the furore of the game happening below them.

"That's a penalty shot for Hufflepuff there," reported Lee as an incident caused ripples of laughter to filter around the crowd, "it seems that one of the Weasley twins had trouble holding onto their bat when they hit that last Bludger. The Hufflepuff captain has called a brief time out while their Chaser Willis gets a bit of medical attention; it looks like that wayward Beater bat opened up a cut just above his eye."

Oliver used the pause in the game play to shout some extra instructions to his team, particularly Charlie who had flown down from his elevated position to talk tactics with the captain.Whatever Oliver was saying he was nodding in agreement with him before he returned to his previous place in the sky above the pitch.

"Madam Hooch blows her whistle to get the game underway again," Lee informed the crowd as they all watched in expected silence as Willis went to take his penalty shot. There was a mixture of frustrated groans and excited cheers, "my word, Oliver Wood is putting on a magnificent display today pulling off a remarkable one handed catch to deny Hufflepuff again. I wish I'd put a Galleon down on him to keep a clean sheet today."

Professor McGonagall leaned down and whispered something urgently into Lee's ear.

"Of course, not that I would put a Galleon down on him of course," reported Lee quickly, "since not only is it wrong to gamble but it is clearly against the school rules."

The Gryffindor team continued to out-fly and out-score the opposition. For most of the game the Hufflepuff Chasers were pegged back by their own goal as they tried to defend as best as they could.

There was a gasp of awe as someone in the crowd looked up and pointed.Little, the Hufflepuff Seeker, had spotted the Snitch and was diving quickly towards the centre of the pitch. Charlie had also spotted it and in turn had pushed his broom down towards the prize.

"It's a race against time as both Seekers try to get to the Snitch first," barked Lee excitedly, the crowd and even the other players watched as Little and Charlie rocketed towards the golden ball, "it looks like Little has the edge but Charlie Weasley is closing infast. It's going to be close. Little reaches out…"

There were cries of annoyance and displeasure from the Hufflepuff supporters, swiftly followed by a blast of the whistle from Madam Hooch.

"Well I'm going to put it down to the fact that he's a bit out of practice," said Lee, as Hufflepuff were awarded another penalty, "but it seems that Charlie Weasley completely missed the Snitch and ran straight into Little who looked like he was about to win the game for his team. If only Little was a little bit bigger he might have been able to catch that Snitch, although at six foot something if he got any bigger I doubt he'd be able to fit on a broom."

Although a different Chasertook the penalty his effort was worse the Willis' and completely missed going anywhere near the hoops, causing a number of catcalls and jeers to emanate from the Gryffindor supporters.

With the Quaffle back under Gryffindor control, Miro, Angelina and Alicia started racking up the points for the team as they launched wave after wave of attack. Soon they were two hundred points up, which meant that even if Hufflepuff got the Snitch, they would still win the game and thereby not finish last.

The crowd started cheering again as both Charlie and Little soared passed the stands in chase of the Snitch. Charlie was well in front and was practically on top of the Snitch, while Little was doing his best to close the gap. There was a murmur from the supporters as it seemed that, although it was easily within his reach, Charlie was making no effort to grab the Snitch. Instead he seemed more content to try and block Little from getting by him. The Snitch suddenly flickered and changed course causing both Seekers as well as the crowd to lose sight of it. Charlie pulled his broom up and began gaining height once more; as he ascended he looked over at Oliver and gave him a quick thumbs-up.

"Well I think I've worked out what is going on," admitted Lee, grinning as he spoke into the microphone, "from the look of it Gryffindor aren't just going for the win today but they are going all out to actually win the Quidditch Cup. As long as the Snitch isn't caught and Gryffindor can keep on scoring like they have then they'll actually be able to put themselves into poll position to win the cup, assuming the result of the Ravenclaw versusSlytherin game goes their way."

As soon as the Gryffindor students realised what was going, on their initial bemusement of Charlie's actions was replaced with excited cheers of approval every time he managed to thwart Little's attempts to capture the Snitch.

"Another goal for Gryffindor, that takes it to three hundred and twenty points to nothing," roared Lee as Miro held his hand up in appreciation of the cheers, "if Hufflepuff can't find a reply to these attacks then I think we are looking at a record high scoring game today."

The game continued in this fashion, the cheers from the Hufflepuff students had become very muted and practically nonexistent, as they had resigned themselves to a heavy loss.Their only hope was for the Snitch to be captured and to be put out of their misery.

Their hope was lifted as Little and Charlie both spiralled down towards the earth. They were side by side with nothing between them as they bore down upon the Snitch. Both of them reached desperately for the small golden ball. Both of them seemed to grab at the same time and everyone held their breath.

A massive cheer erupted as Charlie held aloft the Golden Snitch triumphantly with one hand as he guided his broom to the ground with the other. The rest of the team flew over to congratulate him.

"Good work Charlie," said Oliver slapping him on the back, "I think we got a pretty good score out of it."

"Pretty good?" asked Angelina, "try amazing. Six hundred and thirty points to nothing, that's the highest score ever. Slytherin will need to beat Ravenclaw by just over two hundred points to win the cup now, and they are more than a match for them."

"Sorry," shrugged Charlie, "I tried to hold off as long as I could, but he kept getting closer and closer each time, I had to grab it rather then risk him getting it."

"Don't be such an idiot," replied Oliver shaking his head, "everything went according to plan, we just have to hope Ravenclaw can do their job now."

"I think they'll be up for that," admitted Alicia, "I think most people would like to see anyone but Slytherin win it."

"Well played Charlie," congratulated Fred as the twins joined the group, "and there was me thinking that you might be past it in your old age."

"Yeah, and as for you," George turned to look at Oliver, "well done on protecting the hoops, excellent clean sheet."

"Well it was a team effort," replied Oliver modestly.

"Who's talking about the team? I'm talking about me," replied George, he nodded at his twin, "I bet Fred here a sickle that you wouldn't get scored past."

"Oh…well… thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Come on pay up," ordered George holding his hand out. He looked over at Angelina and Alicia; "we have to bet with money now, as neither of us wants to lose our eyebrows again."

"You couldn't have just let one in could you?" Fred asked Oliver, "I'd have given you a knut from my winnings."

"Come on," George said again still holding out his hand, "I've got some Chocolate Frogs with my name on it earmarked for that sickle."

"Fine," complained Fred, before turning to his older brother, "hey Charlie? Can I borrow a sickle?"


	20. Midnight Guests

After such a superb performance in their final game of the Quidditch Cup, there seemed to be a buzz in the air around Gryffindor House. They were top of the league and a good performance by Ravenclaw in their game against Slytherin could hand over the title to them. The desire to see someone new lifting the trophy was so strong that the Ravenclaw squad were being treated as celebrities along the corridors of the school; everywhere they went they were greeted with shouts of encouragement and pats on the back. Even the Gryffindor team was helping them out. Oliver had offered to have the team play Ravenclaw in a few friendly matches to get them ready for the title decider.

"I thought we'd at least get a rest now all our matches are out of the way," admitted George stumbling into a chair in the common room. He let out a long sigh of relief as he stretched out his legs and propped them up on a table.

"Yeah, or at least stop having the late night practices, it's just gone midnight for Godric's sake," agreed Fred, flopping down next to his brother. He pointed to his right eye, which had a rather nasty, looking bruise forming, "how's it look now?"

"It's a complete mess," commented George shrugging, "but to be fair, your face has always been like that."

"I meant my eye you dunce," he touched is softly with his hand and winced, "it's really sore."

"Well you keep jabbing your fingers into it for a start," Angelina pointed out, as she as Alicia wandered through the portal into the Common Room, "besides it's your own fault."

"How is it my fault?" asked Fred incredulously.

"You hit yourself in the eye with your own Beater's bat," explained Alicia rolling her eyes, "who else's fault is it going to be?"

"Well if you're going to be picky about it," grumbled Fred.

"Just go and see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow, she'll get you sort out," instructed Angelina, "well she'll sort your eye out at least. I don't think she'll have much luck with the rest of you."

"Hey, don't think I'm going to sit here while you bad-mouth my brother," replied George defensively.

"You aren't?" asked Angelina raising an eyebrow.

"No…" George pointed to a seat next to the fire, "I'm gonna sit there. It's much more comfortable."

"I'm so glad you are always on my side," commented Fred as he finally decided that poking the bruise probably wasn't the best way to heal it.

"See you tomorrow boys," Alicia waved as the two girls left to climb the stairs to their dormitory.

The Common Room was quite empty by now, there were a few people quietly chatting or reading but there wasn't really much else going on. Quidditch practice had run on late into the night and most people had retired to their rooms. Even Oliver, Miro and Charlie, when they came in, headed on straight upstairs, although in Miro and Charlie's case it was to put in extra time with the studying for their exams.

"I'm starving," admitted George rubbing his stomach as it growled loudly.

"Same here," agreed Fred, "I'm always hungry after practice."

"And before practice," George added.

"Yeah… and sometimes I do get peckish midway."

There was a slight pause as the two brother looked at each other and smiled.

"Kitchen?" they asked each other simultaneously.

Grinning the two boys immediately made their way towards the portal, pausing briefly to subtly use the Marauders' Map to check to see if the vicinity was clear. Since Filch was holed up in his office, and most of the other members of staff already in their rooms they wiped the map and headed out towards their goal.

From having made the trip numerous times since arriving at the school, the twins didn't bother to check the map again since they had worked out a perfectly safe route from Gryffindor Tower to the door down to the kitchen using hidden corridors and walkways that Filch had never found, in fact they were pretty sure that only themselves and Lee were the only ones in the school that had ever walked down them. Which was why it came as a surprise to them to suddenly hear voices from around the corner of the corridor they were currently walking down.

"How do you know about these?" whispered a harsh voice, as George pulled Fred into a dark alcove behind a suit of armour, there was something about the voice that was recognisable. Both boys doused the light from their wands quietly.

"Needless to say I was less than studious during my time here," replied a second voice that was also strangely familiar.

"Ha, now that I believe," laughed the first voice mirthlessly, "which way now?"

"Well he said that the professor was on the third floor, down the corridor at the far east of the school," muttered the second voice, "so at the end of this hallway we'll come out into that corridor, turn right and it's the third door before you get to the main stairway. We'll have to have complete silence when we get out into the corridor since it's a normal one, not like the hidden ones we've been using."

The twins backed as far as they could into the alcove as the voices drew close to them, although they were sure that they were completely shadowed in darkness it didn't stop them feeling anxious as the two figures passed by.

Fred gave George a slight elbow but he'd already spotted what his brother was trying to point out to him. One of the two strangers was the man who had chased them and Lee in Hogsmeade, and it was safe to assume that the other stranger was the man who had duelled with Enoch.

The man who had chased them was the stockier of the two, had very short blonde hair, and an unmistakable scar running down the side of his right cheek. The taller man was completely bald with very sharp angular face and a very thin pencil moustache.

"Ok when we get to the his door, we'll sneak in," whispered the taller man, "and search for the box, if we can't find it, or it's already been opened, we torture Enoch until he tells us where it is. Sound like a good plan to you Dawson?"

"Just as long as I'm the one doing the torturing, Wentworth," replied Dawson, "I still owe someone for getting kicked in the… you know what's."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Wentworth said coolly, "after all I wouldn't have brought you along on this excursion if you didn't have such useful talents…"

The hushed voices became too quiet to hear as the two men fell out of earshot, George and Fred chance a look from their alcove and could see the silhouettes of the two men at the far end of the corridor, the light from their wands disappeared as they stepped through an invisible archway at the end of the hall and turned right.

"Lumos," whispered Fred urgently, his wand flaring up in light causing them both to blink, "quick give me the map."

George dug the Marauders' map out of his back pocket and handed it to his brother, who immediately activated it and the both began searching the surface of the paper for their location.

"There," said George jabbing his finger onto the paper, he traced their position down the corridor following the route of Dawkins and Wentworth towards their uncle's room, "damn, he's in his room."

"Where else would he be?" asked Fred.

"Pub."

"Fair enough," shrugged Fred, his eyes flicked quickly over the parchment. "is there anyone we can warn?"

"I doubt it," replied George shaking his head, "by the time we get to any one they would have reached Enoch's room. You saw what they were like in Hogsmeade, they might kill him before help could arrive."

"What about the portraits?"

"The closest ones are out the way they went," admitted George nodding in the direction Dawkins and Wentworth had gone, "they could see us, and even if they don't they would still have time to hurt Enoch before anyone else got there."

"Ok, how about this?" Fred looked determined, "we wait until they go into Enoch's room, we sneak into the corridor, tell one of the portraits to go and get Dumbledore. They said that they'd search the room for the box first so help might arrive before they are done."

"What about Enoch?"

"Well they said they'd only deal with Enoch if they can't find the box," whispered Fred quickly, "so as long as they are still searching the room then we are ok. We'll check on the map to see if they are looking around the room, the moment they stop looking and head towards Enoch's bedroom that's when we act."

"Act?" replied George raising an eyebrow sceptically, "I'm not sure if now is the best time to be putting on a play."

"I can't believe I'm related to you," Fred rolled his eyes, "I mean we kick open the door, and go in wands blazing."

"Ahh that makes more sense, but only as a last resort," admitted George nodding in agreement. He looked down at the map, "ok it looks like they are at Enoch's door. Let's get into position."

The twins ran quickly down the hidden passage to the main corridor, extinguishing the lights from their wands before sticking their heads out to have a quick look. They could see the two men far down the hall outside Enoch's door, one of them pointed their wand at the lock and cast a spell, the other turned the handle quietly and both snuck into the room.

Moving quickly the boys stepped out in the corridor and began trying to raise the alarm; unfortunately since it was late at night, all of the people in the portraits were fast asleep, snoring happily away to themselves oblivious to the fact that there were strangers in the school. Fred had taken to shaking one of the portrait frames while George was tapping the canvas of another one with his fingers.

"Come on," whispered George urgently trying to wake up a rather old looking man slumped over in his chair, "we need help, there are people in the school."

"Intruders eh?" boomed a loud voice from one of the portraits behind them, the twins quickly waved their hands frantically and pressed their fingers against their lips. The voice had come from a portrait depicting a lush green field that contained one solitary cow, currently lying on the ground still asleep, and a knight, who was obviously the one who had addressed them. He lowered his voice when he saw the twins trying to shush him, "Sir Cardogan at your service, you're just lucky I had fallen asleep in this portrait after exhausting myself subduing this wild beast."

George looked at the cow lying on the ground next to the knight, its tail occasionally flicking back and forth lazily. The words 'wild' and 'beast' had never before been used so inappropriately.

"Sir Cardogan," Fred whispered quickly, "there are two intruders in the school, we need to you go and get Dumbledore and tell him to come to Enoch's room."

"Dumbledore. Enoch's room," the knight repeated to himself, "very well, I, Sir Cardogan, will take on this quest. I shall not be deterred from my course, not rain, or sleet, or hurricane…"

"Today if you don't mind," George interrupted.

"Oh yes," flustered Sir Cardogan as he was knocked out of his stride, "time is of the essence. Goodbye young sirs."

"Could you have picked anyone more useless?" asked George quietly as the knight bounded out of the portrait.

"Look around," replied Fred pointing at all the snoozing people, "it's not as if we had much choice."

"Fair enough," George shrugged, "ok, you check the map, while I see if I can hear anything through the door."

The boys silently but swiftly moved down the corridor until they were outside Enoch's door. Fred continued to keep looking at the map, his eyes flicking between the room and the Headmasters study where Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. George pressed his ear hard against the wood of the door, but didn't seem to have much luck in hearing anything, he moved his head so that it was wedged up against the key-hole, he gave his brother a nod to indicate he could at least hear something in the room.

They waited impatiently outside in the corridor, the two figures on the map seemed to be crisscrossing around the room, waiting in one place for a few seconds before moving once again, eventually they seemed to meet in the middle of the room.

"They are going to attack Enoch," reported George anxiously, he stepped up from kneeling on the floor and pulled out his wand, "any sign of Dumbledore?"

"Yes," replied Fred excitedly, "he's leaving his office, but I don't think he will get here in time. It's up to us."

"Ok," George let out a long breath, "you ready?"

Fred wiped the map with his wand and put it away before nodding at his brother.

"One… two… three…" George stepped forward and kicked the door with all his might. There was an almightily thump as it connected, followed by a sudden cry of pain and the sound of George crumbling to the floor clutching his foot.

"It's a castle," complained Fred shaking his head in disbelief, "the doors are solid oak, you can't just kick them in, why didn't you just turn the handle?"

"I thought it would be more dramatic," explained George massaging life back into his foot.

"Oh yeah," replied Fred sarcastically, "a broken foot is definitely dramatic. Shh…. I think that's Enoch's voice."

They could hear the sounds of shouting from inside the room, muffled by the thickness of the door. George scrambled on the floor and grabbed his wand, getting to his feet with the help of his brother. They faced the door and both took a deep breath before reaching for the handle with their wands at the ready.

Suddenly they were both thrown back against the wall as the door exploded from within the room. The wind was completely knocked out of them as they hit the solid stone, and through their vision that was swimming from the blow they realised that two people had just ran out of the room and down towards the main staircase. A third figure appeared at the door.

"Fred? George?" asked a thoroughly concerned Enoch, leaning down, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," mumbled George, "but I think I broke my foot on your door."

"That was you making that sound?" asked Enoch, "then I owe you one, that woke me up in time to catch those two in my room. Just gave me enough time to reach for my wand. Probably saved my life."

"I'll pass your thanks on to my foot when it wakes up."

"You two sure you are ok?"

"We're fine uncle," admitted Fred a little woozily, "go after them."

Enoch gave them both a final look before sprinting off down the corridor towards the stairs; his feet pounding on the steps became fainter and fainter until they could no longer hear them. The only sound in the corridor came from the excited portraits that had finally been woken by the sound of the door exploding.

"You all right?" asked George still massaging his foot.

"Yeah," replied Fred rubbing the back of his head, "just a little bit dizzy. I hit my head pretty hard."

The sound of another set of footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder until Dumbledore appeared around the corner with Sir Cardogan bounding along next to him through the various picture frames. In most cases the original occupant of the frame would have to dive out of the way or be barrelled over by the knight as he passed through.

The headmaster surveyed the scene; he looked down at the twins, then at the remnant of what was hanging on the hinges of the doorframe, then at the general debris and mess strewn across the floor and finally back to Fred and George.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable and no doubt thoroughly exciting explanation for all this?" he asked looking down at them over his spectacles.


	21. Time for Explanations

"Hello Headmaster," George smiled from the floor.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore nodded a greeting, "there I was, minding my own business. When who should interrupt my thoughtful pacing but Sir Cardogan here," he waved a hand towards the knight, who tried to say something but was out of breath from having made the run down and back to the Headmaster's office. In the end he just gave a little wave and collapsed against a tree contained in the current portrait he was in. "He informed me that we had two intruders in the school on the third floor. Of course I hastened here as fast as I could, I even broke into a bit of a run after I heard that loud noise, but it seems that you two managed to get to the scene much faster then me. Despite it clearly being late enough for you to be in your House."

"Well," stammered Fred under the unblinking smiling face of the Headmaster, "you see…what happened…er…was…"

"Now Sir Cardogan here," Dumbledore carried on, seemingly oblivious to the attempted explanation from Fred, "told me that two students were the ones to raise the alarm, of course I can only assume that the two students in question were yourselves?"

"Yes."Since there seemed to be little else to contribute Fred kept his answer to a single word.

"I understand that both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were out practising late tonight, no doubt what happened was that you two decided to visit your uncle on the way back, which is when you happened upon the intruders. Is this what happened?"

"Of course," replied George quickly relieved that they had been given a way out that didn't involve admitting they had snuck out of their House.

"Now, I'm sure…" Dumbledore started before he was interrupted by an out of breath Filch suddenly jumping out from behind an old tapestry.

"Ha…" wheezed the caretaker, glaring at Fred and George, "out of beds at this hour," his grin of triumph broadened even further when he looked at Enoch's broken door, "and destruction of school property. I heard you all the way over the other side of the school, you'll be expelled for sure this time once I tell the Headmaster."

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed politely. Filch had been so overjoyed at catching the twins he's completely failed to notice the presence of the old wizard.

"Oh Headmaster, you're already here," Filch stammered, clearly startled, although he managed to rally himself quite quickly, "you caught them in the act eh sir? Shall I get the shackles?"

"Firstly, I am pretty sure we have already discussed the use of shackles on Hogwarts students, no less then four times already this year alone…"

"Well, I thought I'd better check in case you changed your mind," mumbled Filch looking disappointed.

"And secondly," continued Dumbledore as though he hadn't heard Filch's comment, "these two young gentlemen were coming back from Quidditch practice so weren't really out of their House without permission."

"Oh…well… I suppose that's ok then," muttered Filch looking as though he'd just been made to eat something rather unpleasant.

"Dumbledore!" exclaimed Enoch who had just come around the corner from the main staircase.

"Ahh Enoch," Dumbledore smiled and turned to look at the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, "I understand you had some problems with a couple of intruders, or at least your door did."

"Yes," flustered Enoch rubbing his hands together nervously, "just a couple of old friends, a bit of a misunderstanding about an old debt, it's all be solved now."

"Well that is good to hear that has been all cleared up of course," admitted Dumbledore, "although it is a little worrying that two people who aren't staff managed to get access to the school. As far as I'm aware the only way they could have got onto the school grounds without being detected would be if someone had let them in through the gates."

"There is always the Forest of course," replied Enoch.

"Only very stupid or very brave individuals would try to get to the school through the Forest," Dumbledore pointed out, "if that is the case, it must have been some debt."

"You know me Dumbledore," shrugged Enoch, "I never do anything by half."

"That is certainly true," nodded Dumbledore, "nevertheless I think I'll increase the security spells around the school personally, and maybe have a word with the centaurs about the Forest. Although to be honest, since this is a school, most of the time we are more concern with making sure people don't sneak out rather then sneak in," he gave Fred and George a little smile when he said this part, "well,as it is late, I'll suggest that you look after your nephew's foot rather than disturb Madam Pomfrey and then it'll probably be best if you escorted them back to Gryffindor House, and afterwards could you drop by my office? I'm sure we have plenty to discuss if I am to investigate this matter fully. Goodnight gentlemen."

"Goodnight Headmaster," chorused the twins.

"Goodnight Sir," bade Filch, he turned his eyes down to the twins, "you came this close to getting caught. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Lucky?" said George waving his foot in the air, "hello?"

Filch gave Enoch and the twins one final withering look and stomped off down the corridor. Enoch helped George to his feet and with the aid of Fred he half limped into his uncle's room and sat himself gingerly down on one of the chairs. Inside the room looked as though a tornado had hit it, drawers had been opened and upturned, the floor was covered in so much debris and mess it reminded the twins of their room in the Burrow. Their uncle remained outside for the time being, casting a few spells to clean up the mess and repair the door to its former glory. Once this was done, as well as a few apologies to the portraits that had been woken during the disturbance, Enoch returned to the room and knelt in front of George to examine his foot.

"Well?" asked Fred after a few seconds.

"I don't think it's broken," admitted Enoch, lowering the foot, "just twisted a bit."

"I didn't mean his foot," replied Fred shaking his head, "we don't care about that."

"Speak for yourself," George complained, wincing as he put his foot back down on the floor.

"That's the second time those two have tried to attack you," Fred pointed out, "we know they are after that box of yours. Tell us what's going on."

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this lads," apologised Enoch, who had gone to one of his cabinets and seemed to be searching around inside it.Eventually he found what his was looking for strewn on the floor with the rest of the contents. He picked up a large glass container and a cloth, and returned to George. He soaked the cloth in the sweet smelling liquid contained inside, pulled off George's shoe and sock and wrapped the cloth around his foot.

"Right, that should be ok in a few minutes, just don't move your foot around too much," advised Enoch. He stood back up and sat down on one of the free chairs around the table. He looked thoughtful for a moment as though trying to come to a decision, eventually he let out a long sigh, "I suppose I might as well let you know what is going on, since you did **save **my life back there by giving me that warning and I did nearly get you killed the other week."

"Might as well?" replied George looking annoyed, "it's the least you could do."

"I just didn't want to get you involved," Enoch tried to explain, "I suppose it is too late for that now."

"Just a bit."

"Ok, those two… were members of the Sect of Kai," Enoch revealed pausing to let this sink in.

"Is that suppose to mean anything?" asked Fred, riding roughshod over any dramatic effect Enoch had been going for.

"Honestly," Enoch shook his head in disgust, "don't they teach you anything these days? Right let's start at the beginning. You know about Shadeesh Kai because I told you about him before."

"Yep," agreed the twins in unison.

"Ok, well at the height of his powers he was practically worshiped as a God, he had hundreds of thousands of follows both wizard and muggle alike."

"I thought he killed any wizards he could find," George interrupted, "he was afraid of them wasn't he?"

"As a rule yes," admitted Enoch, "but there were some who proved they were completely loyal to him."

"How did they manage that?"

"They would sacrifice a member of their family in front of him. If the wizard doing the killing flinched or hesitated, even for a moment, then Kai would deem him unworthy and destroy him instantly."

"The guy was a complete nutter," George summed up.

"That's not quite the description the historians use but it's roughly the same idea. Anyway when Kai was finally killed, while most of the people rejoiced, his followers were enraged."

"What did they do?" Fred asked readily.

"The ones that weren't caught or killed went into hiding," shrugged Enoch.He bent down and unwrapped the cloth around George's foot and added some more ointment to it before putting it back in place, "but that wasn't the end of them. The surviving members kept in contact, working together in secret, their one single goal was to return Kai back to power."

"But he was dead. You can't bring someone back from the dead can you?"

"Opinion is divided on that," Enoch admitted, "while you can technically bring a body back to life, they aren't really living so they don't really count. However there is a single spell that can be used to restore someone to life, it is probably the hardest incantation to pull off successfully, the ingredients you need to use are so rare half of them don't exist anymore, and since it requires you to fulfil certain requirements only the darkest wizards could have ever thought it up."

"What is it?" asked George eagerly.

"A wish spell."

"I'm sorry? A wish spell?" Fred replied frowning, "like a genie?"

"Yes and no," Enoch leaned back in his chair, "when genies cast a wish they normally have limitations, you can't bring someone back from the dead, you can't use the wish to kill someone or make them fall in love with you, and the effects are temporary, usually only a day or two before reality comes back. A wish spell has no such limitations. In theory."

"Why in theory?"

"Because no one has ever managed to cast it," explained Enoch, "at least not successfully anyway. Historians only know certain parts of the ritual. The actual incantation you need to use has been lost over the years. As well as that the ceremony requires a number of rare ingredients, most of which no longer exist, so even if you knew the full process you couldn't perform the spell anyway. But according to legend, Kai managed it and infused the spell into a rare gem, known as the Emerald of Kai. The idea was that if he was ever killed his most loyal followers would use it to resurrect him."

"So where is it now?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Well that's the thing," admitted Enoch, "it was suppose to be hidden in a secret catacomb somewhere in his tomb but they've been searched extensively and nothing showed up. But I always doubted that he would have just left it lying around for anyone to pick up, and I was right."

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacherleft his seat, took out his wand and waved it over a portion of the floor while he muttered quietly under his breath. A very quiet 'click' could be heard and Enoch pushed a part of the floor with his hand. A hidden hatch creaked open and revealed a large plain wooden box with an iron handle on top. Enoch picked it out of the crevasse and placed it on the table.

"It's a Securaway Box," he said fiddling with the various clasps, "completely hides anything inside and can't be detected by spells or sensors, probably why those two couldn't find this."

Enoch had flipped the top of the box open and pulled out a second smaller box, George instantly recognised it as the one he'd seen through his Twin Mirror, as there was the carved mark of Kai emblazoned in the centre of the lid.

"I eventually worked out how to open it," commented Enoch. He rolled up the sleeve of his forearm to reveal his own mark of Kai, and pressed it to the wood. Instantly the heavy looking latch unclipped itself, which allowed Enoch to pull the lid back. The twins craned their necks to try and get a glimpse of the content.

"So what's that?" asked George pointing the scroll that was housed in the box, "is it the spell?"

"No," said Enoch flatly, carefully taking out the scroll and gently unravelling it, "it's instructions of how to find and use the Emerald of Kai."

"You can read that?" Fred pointed that the words on the page, which were made up from unfamiliar letters and symbols.

"Honestly I don't know why I can read it," Enoch informed them, "I learnt Ancient Egyptian whilst I was in Africa, but these words are a completely different dialect and I have never seen them used like this, it's possible that this was a language devised by Kai and his followers. The only reason that I can think of as to why I can understand the writing is that the Mark on my arm has given me the ability to read it. I know it sounds stupid," he admitted in response to the looks of scepticism now plastered on the faces of his nephews, "but it's the only thing I can think of."

"Not exactly the most detailed instructions are they?" said George nodding at the page, "it's only a couple of paragraphs."

"It's not all the instructions, just the first two parts," admitted Enoch, "once you complete one part of the instructions the next part reveals itself."

"Sounds smart I guess," George shrugged, he leant forward and took the cloth off of his foot and rotated it experimentally, "so what were the first two parts?"

"The first part was an incantation to locate where the Emerald, it's in Alexandria. To be honest I pretty much already suspected that, but they only found the tomb of Kai relatively recently so if that hadn't been found the first part would have been pretty useful. The second part tells us that the entrance to the catacombs will only reveal itself during a full moon, and gives a second spell to use to find it."

"It's a full moon tonight," said George excitedly, "we can go now and find the entrance."

"Hold on there George," replied Enoch holding his hand up, "you think those two tonight were the only members of the Sect?"

"There's more?"

"Definitely. I don't know how many, no one does. Their numbers won't be as great as they used to be but they still exist, and each one would be a formidable dark wizard. I'm sure they have people watching the tomb and I guarantee that if I apparated anywhere close to it, they'd be on tome in seconds. I needed a way of getting close to the tomb that still left me protected."

"The school trip to Egypt was all your idea wasn't it? You'd be safe in the other school, especially surrounded by Dumbledore and all the other teachers," asked Fred as realisation dawned.

"Guilty as charged," grinned Enoch holding up his hand in acknowledgement, "I just mentioned it as an idea to a few of the other teachers, and it seemed to go down quite well. Soon everyone was suggesting the trip to Dumbledore."

"So what was the plan?" inquired George folding his arms, "get to Egypt, hang around with us for a couple of days and then sneak off in the middle of the night?"

"Pretty much," shrugged Enoch.

"That's basically the same plan I would have come up with," admitted George, "so these Sect guys are going to be all over that place?"

"Yeah, more than likely" nodded Enoch, "the tomb is like a shrine to them…no. Absolutely not."

"What?" asked George innocently.

"I know that look," Enoch said pointing at his nephew, "it's the same one I get. You two, aren't getting involved in this, it's too dangerous."

"We're already involved in this," countered Fred leaning forward and pointing at his brother's foot.

"Well you aren't getting any more involved," argued Enoch shaking his head firmly, "I'm grateful for the whole 'saving my life' thing but you two could get seriously hurt and I'm not going to risk that, for a start Molly would kill me."

"Are you telling us we can't get involved because we'll get hurt or because mum will kill you if we get hurt?"

"It's probably about fifty-fifty," replied Enoch thoughtfully, "sorry guys, this is definitely a one man job."

"Come on," complained George, "you have to take us along with you. Sneaking around where we aren't allowed is a speciality of me and Fred."

"Yes, I've seen the detention file. Most impressive," smiled Enoch, "but seriously it's too dangerous, I'm not going to take you with me."

"Well, what if we told Dumbledore what was going on?" Fred threatened.

"You'd honestly tell on me?"

"No," replied Fred, his shoulders sagging. "It was worth a try."

"There's one more thing," said George flexing his foot again, "when we overheard those two, they said something like 'he said Enoch's room is on this floor', that means someone let them into the school. How else would they know where your room was?"

"Ah well to be perfectly honest," replied Enoch looking slightly embarrassed, "anyone from Hogsmeade could have told them that. I got rather drunk the other night and in front of the whole pub I invited Rosmerta back to my room. It took two whole days for the red mark from the slap to go down."

"Well we can't fault you for your taste," grinned George.

"Or your confidence," added Fred.

"Your foot should be ok now," advised Enoch ignoring his smiling nephews, choosing instead to take off the wrapping around George's foot, "how's that feel?"

"Much better," admitted George, standing up and bouncing on his foot as he tested it, "still a little sore."

"That should be gone by tomorrow," admitted Enoch, "come on then I'll walk you back to Gryffindor House."

Enoch and the boys left his room and headed down the corridor towards the school's main stairway, all the way the twins were trying to convince their uncle to change his mind and let them come on his adventure when they got to Egypt, but he remained steadfast. In the end Enoch decided to refuse to even comment on the matter.

"Will you two be ok to get back to your House from here?" asked Enoch once they'd traversed a few stairs.

"Yeah," agreed George, "don't worry, I doubt we'd be sneaking around the school tonight with my foot the way it is. Where are you off to?"

"Dumbledore's," admitted Enoch, "look at me, a grown man and I'm still getting sent to the Headmaster's office."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'll stick with the story about owing people money," shrugged Enoch, "it's pretty much believable, especially since I borrowed some Galleons from Dumbledore last week. Thanks again boys, goodnight."

"'Night Enoch," chorused the twins as they continued heading towards Gryffindor House.

"What do you think?" asked George holding onto the rail of the staircase.

"I think we are going to be sticking very close to our uncle when we are in Egypt," admitted Fred smiling.

The boys continued to talk about the story their uncle had told them that night, as they neared their House conversation turned to the Emerald of Kai and what they'd do with it if they found it.

"I'm telling you," George wagged his finger at this brother, "becoming the richest men in the world is the way to go."

"What about becoming Minister of Magic?" countered Fred, "that could be pretty cool."

"Let me get this straight," George said stopping, "you have the ability to have anything in the world, and the thing you wish for the most is a job?"

"Ah, I see your point," nodded Fred.

"And plus," George carried on, "if we were the richest men in the world then we could just buy anything we wanted anyway."

"That's very true," admitted Fred, as the two boys approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, "just think by the end of the term we could have that Emerald in our hands and be about to granted any wish we desire."

"Now, I was already looking forward to that school trip," said George as Fred gave the password to the Fat Lady causing her to swing open, "but this has made it absolutely perfect."

The two boys stepped through the doorway and into their House. There was a slight creak, as the Fat Lady swung closed again followed by a click as the door latched into place, this was followed by a very quiet scratching sound coming from down the corridor.

"Who's there?" demanded the Fat Lady.

The candlelight flickered slightly and caught something in the shadows. Two small bright eyes reflected back out before the Mrs Norris slinked forward and sat down in front of the entrance to Gryffindor House.

"Oh it's just you," commented the Fat Lady, before waving a hand dismissively at the animal, "be on your way now, shoo."

Mrs Norris let out a long protracted yawn and stretched slowly before giving the Fat Lady another look of indifference. She cocked her head to one side before gazing lazily over her shoulder and letting out a soft meow.

"Don't worry my pet," said Filch stepping out of a hidden doorway that looked, to the uninformed, just like any other section of wall, "I heard everything."


	22. Missing Out

"I really can't see the point of all these exams," complained Fred as he filtered out of the Great Hall along with George, Lee and the rest of the second years.

"Yeah," agreed Lee morosely, "honestly when am I ever going to need to remember when the Second Goblin Revolt happened?"

"Well at least that's our last one until next year," admitted George smiling.

"True," grinning Fred looking relieved, "no more school work until September."

"We're not as lucky as some people," corrected Lee pointing out one of the windows, "some have no more school at all."

The twins followed his gaze to outside where a number of the Seventh Years were celebrating having finally completed their last exams. Most were grinning inanely or hugging each other, while some of the more adventurous students were taking it in turns to incinerate their notebooks by zapping them with various spells. Although this behaviour was tempered somewhat by the time Filch had come wheezing out of the school as fast as his legs could carry him and had begun issuing detentions out to the assembled group for using magic outside of the classroom, and the celebrations moved from the open areas of the school to the common rooms themselves.

Normally the simple fact of finishing their exams was enough to send all the students into a relaxed fun loving state of mind, but this time, in addition not only did they have to look forward to the school trip to Egypt but there was also the small matter of the Quidditch Cup to attend to. Gryffindor had managed to put themselves into a good position and a strong performance by Ravenclaw against Slytherin could see them lift in the trophy for the first time in a number of years.

With the distraction of school work out of the way most people devoted their time to preparing for the final game of the season, in fact the Gryffindor Common room had been covered in so many scarves and posters adorned in blue and silver that anyone would be forgiven for thinking they had wandered into Ravenclaw Tower by mistake.

"What do you think?" asked Fred stepping back from his latest project.

"Not bad," George nodded in approval, "but it says 'Go for it Raven_daw_.'"

"No it doesn't," replied Fred frowning, "I used fancy lettering; you know, to give it a touch of class."

"Remind me to use that excuse next time McGonagall makes a comment about my spelling. 'It's not wrong, it's just classy.' I'm sure that will work," George mused thoughtfully.

"Honestly," Fred shook his head, "if you weren't so damn good looking, I'd swear you weren't my brother sometimes. This," he waved is hand across his homemade banner, "is… what's that word mum says to us all the time?"

"Behave?"

"No," Fred clicked his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Stop?" guessed George, "Don't? Apologise? Flammable?"

"No, no, no," dismissed Fred shaking his head, "the word she keeps saying we should be more like."

"Quiet?"

"She says it about that Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Oh…" George gave a little nod as he remembered, "sophisticated."

"Yes that's it, 'sophisticated'," smiled Fred looking down at the unfurled parchment, "this lettering is _sophisticated_."

"Ahh sophisticated," agreed George, before pointing at the picture Fred had drawn under the letters, "and is that sophisticated too?"

Fred looked down at the drawing, which showed one Quidditch player dressed in Ravenclaw colours kicking the backside of another player in the colours of Slytherin.

"Well that's just funny."

"Nice," said Miro admiringly slinking down the stairs into the Common Room and wandering over to the twins to admire Fred's handiwork. "Is Ravendaw a new player?"

"Claw," corrected an annoyed Fred, "it's Raven_claw_."

"It's sophisticated," explained George patting Miro on the shoulder.

"Clearly," replied Miro, "although can I make one slight change?"

"Sure," shrugged Fred.

Miro took out his wand and spoke a few soft words of enchantment as he waved it. Instantly the Ravenclaw player in the picture began swinging his leg back and repeatedly kicking his opponent over and over.

"Now that's sophisticated," said Fred smiling and looking thoroughly proud.

"You know, I'm not quite sure that word means what you think it does," Miro pointed out. "Are you guys heading down now? I'm gonna try and get a good spot for the match, get a nice view of the Slytherin lot as we take home the trophy."

"Yeah we'll be down in a minute," answered Fred, "there are just a couple of finishing touches that I need to put on this.

"No problem," shrugged Miro heading towards the exit, "see you down there."

"Finishing touches?" George raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Trust me," grinned Fred as Lee came down from the dormitory and wandered over to his friends.

"Brilliant," beamed Lee when he first saw the banner, "but who's Ravendaw?"

* * *

"I can't believe Snape put us in detention," complained Fred as he slopped a mop down onto the floor of the Great Hall and started pushing back and forth.

"Why? Because he is so laid back normally?" replied George doing the same task as his brother.

"Ok fair enough, I can believe Snape put us in detention," Fred corrected himself, "but making us miss the last game of the season, especially when Gryffindor can win the cup."

"I can't believe we were both put in detention," George shook his head, "I mean, it was your banner."

"Yeah, but you were holding it," Fred pointed out; he stopped his mopping to drag a hand across his sweat covered brow.

"Only cos you told me too," countered George, "anyway if you hadn't put those 'finishing touches' to the banner we would have been ok."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because then when Snape saw the banner he would have just seen a Ravenclaw player kicking the bum of a Slytherin player, but because of you, he got to see a Ravenclaw player kicking the bum of a Slytherin player with long black hair and the name 'Snape' written on his back."

"Hmmm… I see your point," admitted Fred thoughtfully as he scrubbed his mop across a particularly muddy patch of the floor. He gazed around the Great Hall with a look of concentration on his face, "at this rate we are never going to get all this done before the end of the match, we'll miss it all."

"Er…I think that was the idea," replied George.

"Well how about we just don't do it all?" asked Fred.

"Because Snape would probably stick us in detention for the whole of our next year," reasoned George rolling his eyes.

"Hang on," Fred said; leaning on his mop, "there is no way Snape is going to bother checking whether or not we have done all of this. He doesn't care if the floor is clean or not, he just wants us to miss the game as a punishment."

"True, true," George agreed nodding along, "ok but we can't let him see us, or we'll be in even more trouble."

"Great," beamed Fred picking up the bucket of soapy water and lifting up his mop, "we'd better stick these back in the cleaning cupboard first. At least we'll be able to catch most of the game; we've only missed about ten minutes so far."

The twins grabbed the cleaning equipment and turned towards the cupboard, but instantly stopped in their tracks. Sitting, rather haughtily, on one of the tables was Mrs Norris. She stared at them in a very pointed manner.

"I never thought it would be possible for a cat to actually look smug," said George putting down his bucket and dunking his mop into it.

"I never thought it would be possible for a cat to be such a pain in the bum," commented Fred doing the same as his brother, "I can't believe Filch made his pet keep an eye on us. It's like he doesn't trust us or something."

"I know," agreed George, "it's just so… well… rude."

The boys carried on working away under the watchful gaze of the caretaker's cat, which had now sprawled itself across one of the tables. They spent most of the time taking about how they thought the match was going, but since they had both started mopping from the middle of the room and worked outwards in opposite directions, they were now standing on opposing sides of the Great Hall practically shouting across at each other.

"I hope Flint gets a Bludger to the face," grumbled Fred from behind the teachers' table.

"How would you tell the difference if he had or not?" George called back across the room.

"Well for a start, there would be lots of people smiling."

"That is true, and who knows, it might actually improve his looks, although it's not as if they can get much worse. I would say that he was probably part troll, but I think that would be a bit unfair on trolls."

"Oh and after he gets hit by the Bludger," Fred continued his tirade against the Slytherin captain, "he forgets which way he is suppose to be shooting and ends up scoring an own goal."

"Didn't that happen to someone before?"

"George Casement," Fred recalled smiling, "all time worst player for the Chuddley Cannons, and that's saying something."

"Oh yeah I remember him," admitted George, "went the whole season without scoring, gets a Bludger to the head and starts banging the goals in, just at the wrong end."

"Not from Puddlemere's point of view if I remember correctly, they had their biggest win all season, and half the goals were due to Casement."

"Yep," nodded George, "now that would be a nice way to finish the last match of the season."

Fred and George continued to slosh their mops over the cool stone surface of the Great Hall, every now and then they would stop as they thought they heard the sound of approaching students with news about the match only to be disappointed when it turned out to be some House Elf or ghost wandering through the school.

"Hang on," said Fred pausing once again, "I think I can definitely hear something this time."

"You said that the last four times," complained George, "and each of those four times you were wrong."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Er… no, you didn't."

"Really? Oh…," Fred gave a shrug, "well anyway, I'm sure I'm right this time."

"Well I'm sure you're an idiot this time as well then…" George paused and wrinkled his forehead up as he concentrated, "actually I think I can hear something as well."

"Ha! See?" beamed Fred triumphantly, "I'm not an idiot."

"I would agree with you," admitted George, before pointing at his brother's feet, "if you weren't dripping mop water over your shoes."

"Ew…it's in my socks," complained Fred pushing his mop away from him.

"No, I can absolutely hear something now," acknowledged George. The twins quickly dropped their mops and headed over to the main door of the Great Hall, straining to hear anything that would tell them the outcome of the match.

"That's sounds like 'Gryffindor'," Fred whispered excitedly before being shushed by his brother.

"There's too much cheering you can't make any words out."

"Well that settles it then," concluded Fred smiling, "if there is loads of cheering then Slytherin must have lost."

"Because Slytherins aren't the type to celebrate winning?" asked George sarcastically, "they'd just quietly keep a win to themselves and not make too big a deal about it."

"Maybe," replied Fred sulkily.

The question over who had won the game soon became apparent as, much to the disappointment of the twins, Marcus Flint was carried through the main doors of the school and passed the Great Hall on top of the shoulders of some seventh year boys whilst being surrounded by the whole of Slytherin House, who were busy cheering or pumping the air with their fists as they celebrated loudly.

"They might have lost," George said hopefully, he looked across at his brother's sceptical face, "ok, fair enough."

Every member of Slytherin House became unbearable after the win over Ravenclaw, as they constantly reminded everyone else that they had brought home the Quidditch Cup once again. If that wasn't bad enough: they were also on course to win the House Cup again for the seventh time in succession. All that was left was for the House Points total to be officially announced at the end of year feast.

"Check it out," said George waving a bit of parchment as he wandered into the Common Room of Gryffindor House, "ninety two percent in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and listen to this," he began to read from the report, "'not only did George get a high mark in the exam but throughout the year he has displayed a keen intellect and willingness to learn, this tempered with his natural wand ability make me believe that we can expect great things from him.' Now how is that for a good report?"

"Not bad," admitted Fred, he held up his own report, "you should see what Enoch said about me."

George took the parchment and read it silently, his face changed from one of puzzlement to that of annoyance.

"He wrote the exact same thing," complained George handing the report back, "he's only changed the name, even the mark is the same amount."

"He did that with all of them," laughed Lee holding up his report which bore the exact same words as the twins' except with his name scribbled in the appropriate places.

"The lazy git," smiled Fred shaking his head, "I bet he didn't even bother marking our papers. Just thought he'd give us all high marks and save time."

"I'm not complaining," admitted Lee smiling, "this is the best mark I got in all my exams. I wish Snape had done the same thing. He put that I 'lacked the concentration, patience and basic talent needed to make soup let alone the skill required to create even the simplest potion.'"

"Really?" asked George, "that's much better then what he put on mine. He just wrote 'abysmal' and that was it."

"I didn't have anything on mine," admitted Fred, "he just left it blank, I asked him why and he just said 'there are no words to describe how poor a student you are.'"

"Charming," commented Lee.

"Well the last laugh is on him," smiled Fred, "I filled it in myself and gave a glowing report."

"Did you put anywhere that you were modest?" asked George sarcastically.

"In fact I did," countered Fred grinning, "just after the part that says I'm a credit to Potion making in general and before the bit that says the final exam was rather difficult and mum and dad shouldn't read too much into the actual mark itself."

"You know they are going to see right through that?" asked George rolling his eyes.

"Well yes, but I was hoping they'd be too busy laughing to remember to punish me. Come on," Fred looked up at the large clock in the Common Room, "better get down to the Great Hall."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to miss Snape's smarmy face when they win the House Cup again," replied Lee bitterly.

"The only time I wouldn't want to miss Snape's face was if I'd just hit a Bludger at him," laughed George as they headed out of the Common Room and made their way down to the Great Hall.

There was a cacophony of sound as the three boys entered the Hall as everyone was deep in conversation with their neighbour. They sat down with the rest of their year and joined in whilst they waited for the end of year feast to officially start. The teachers' table soon became filled up and a few minutes later Dumbledore rose from his chair and held his hands out bringing a hush over the gathered students; well over most of them anyway.

"That's ridiculous!" George's voice echoed around the hall loudly, "Omeric Lace was completely overrated as a Seeker…" His words tailed off as he realised he was the only sound in the room. He looked around at his friends who were either stifling smirks or trying their best to look as though they didn't know him. Lee nodded his head towards the teachers' table and George finally worked out why everyone had gone silent. "Oh, sorry Headmaster."

"No need to apologise Mr Weasley," replied Dumbledore smiling, "I've always thought Lace was a bit overrated myself, I mean he was carried by that Tornadoes team. I remember going to a game, this would be a while back of course…"

"Ahem," McGonagall's slight cough echoed around in the vast chamber of the Great Hall.

"Hmmm?" Dumbledore looked across at the Deputy Headmistress before remembering what he was supposed to be saying. "Oh yes, of course. Putting aside the frailties of Omeric Lace's game for the time being," he gave George a little wink at this point, "I have some end of year announcements to make before we begin our meal."

"Another year has passed within these great walls again," Dumbledore opened his hands out wide as he begun his speech, "and as with every year we'll be saying goodbye to a further group of seventh years. I hope your time here has been an enlightening and enjoyable one, and I wish you all the best in your endeavours in the future. Could everyone please raise their glasses? To the graduating class." Dumbledore toasted the Seventh Years by holding up his goblet, which was in turn was mimicked by the students and staff.

"Now moving onto the House Cup," Dumbledore carried on. This comment brought an excited murmur from the Slytherin table, whilst most of the other students groaned or rolled their eyes, "the final standings are as follows; in fourth place with four hundred and eighty two points is Hufflepuff."

A rippling of polite applause echoed sparsely around the room before he continued. "In third place with five hundred and seventeen points is Ravenclaw." A similar response came with this announcement, "in second place with five hundred and twenty two points is…" Dumbledore tried to bring a bit of gravitas to the announcement by pausing dramatically, "Gryffindor."

A cheer went up from the Slytherin table whose occupants were now busy slapping each other on the backs and beaming in their glorious win. The fact that Slytherins' House Point total had been so far ahead of all the other houses for the last few weeks of term meant that pretty much everybody had already known the outcome of the contest.

"Well done Slytherin, well done," congratulated Dumbledore raising his glass to them, "seven years in a row now, very impressive Professor Snape." The Head of Slytherin leaned back in his chair and gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Headmaster.

"One final announcement to make," Dumbledore's voice brought the last murmurings of celebration from the Slytherin students to an end, "and that is to do with the school trip. As you know we are heading to Egypt tomorrow. Please make sure you pack all the belongings you require for the trip into a separate bag from the items you will be sending home for the summer. Remember to take the correct bag with you; I doubt a collection of school books will be much use to you when you are standing around in your underwear."

"They aren't much use to me either way," muttered Fred quietly to the others.

"Secondly, please can everyone make sure they are down in the Great Hall at eight a.m. sharp tomorrow? Although while it would be a shame to leave you behind, I'm sure Hagrid would like the help with planting the pumpkin patch."

"Finally a little bit of good news for everyone," Dumbledore looked across the crowd, "as you know, originally only myself, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Heads of House were to be joining you in Egypt…"

"The rest were probably glad to be shot of us," admitted George grinning.

"Well, certainly you two at least," Angelina replied pointing at the twins and sticking her tongue out.

"…but I'm please to announce an addition to the staff for the trip. So I would like you all to join me in welcoming to the trip… Mr Filch. I'm sure we'll be all grateful that he volunteered to come along."


	23. Journey to the land of sand

"I can't believe Filch is coming along," complained Fred bitterly, pulling his bag shut before hoisting it over his shoulder.

"I know," agreed George doing the same with an identical bag, "he hates every single student, I mean why on Earth would he want to come with us?"

"I think he just can't bear to be without people to put in detention," replied Lee thoughtfully, stuffing one more item of clothing into a case that was already full to bursting.

"On the plus side," Fred commented as Lee struggled to pull the zip closed, "Filch won't know the layout of the Egyptian school so it'll be easier to sneak around."

"But we won't know it either," counted Lee, breathing a sigh of relief as he finally managed his task.

"Yeah but we always managed to find somewhere interesting when we go poking around a new place," George pointed out.

Lee looked down at the bottom of the bed where the rest of his possessions that were due to be taken home were piled, "what are we suppose to do with those?"

"Just leave them I think," dismissed Fred waving a hand, "Charlie said that the school will send all our stuff back while we're away. Come on, we'd better get going, I don't fancy helping Hagrid out in the pumpkin patches."

The three boys made their way down to the Great Hall where they were greeted by the sound of excited chatter. People had piled their bags at one end of the room. The boys stowed their luggage with the rest and joined some of their friends on Gryffindor table.

"I reckon it has to be brooms," Angelina said thoughtfully as the boys sat down next to them, she nodded hello to them as they took their seats.

"There's too many of us," replied Alicia shaking her head, "plus it'll take too long. I think it'll be the Floo Network."

"What are you two on about?" asked Lee looking between the two girls.

"We're trying to work out how we are getting to Egypt," said Alicia.

"Oh yeah, that hadn't even crossed my mind," admitted George shrugging. "So you think Floo Network then?"

"Has to be," concluded Alicia firmly tapping her finger on the table, "how else can they get so many people through at one time?"

"It won't be done that way," Lee advised apologetically shaking his head, "our Floo Network only covers Great Britain, apparently can't cross water with it, but even if you could then the Ministry would have to connect our Network with each country's Network between here and Egypt. I doubt they'd do that just for us."

"Ok how come stuff that we are suppose to have learnt, like the correct method for getting butter out of Finnish Butterflies, you don't know, but completely random stuff, like detailed knowledge of Floo Networks, you do?" asked George sceptically.

"My dad works for the Floo Network," explained Lee, looking annoyed, "I'm sure I've told you that before."

"Nope," said George shaking his head, "that's the first I've heard about it."

"Wait a minute," said Angelina holding up her hand, "let me get this straight, you've know Lee nearly two years and you didn't know what his dad did?"

"It never came up," replied Fred defensively.

"How is that possible?" asked Alicia astounded, "I knew what Angelina's parents did within the first ten minutes of meeting her."

"Er… hello? We're boys," George reminded them, "we only talk about important stuff."

"Like what?" snorted Angelina, "the correct way to annoy Filch?"

"Well yeah," agreed Fred nodding, "that and Quidditch, brooms and well you know…"

"Girls?" asked Alicia raising an eyebrow.

"Er… no," frowned Fred shaking his head, "which would win in a fight between a giant and a troll."

"Not this again," complained Lee leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temple, "there is no way a troll could ever beat a giant; they just aren't big enough."

"Pound for pound trolls are one of the toughest creatures in the world," countered Fred quickly, "I mean if they were the same size a troll would be twenty times stronger then a giant."

"Pound for pound nothing," dismissed Lee with a wave of his hand, "a flea is pound for pound stronger then a human but I know who I'd put my money on in a fight."

"Yeah," agreed George, "you'd get great betting odds on the flea."

"Boys," muttered Alicia rolling her eyes at Angelina and shaking her head.

The quarrel bounced back and forth between the three boys for a number of minutes. Eloquent arguments, well thought out points and clever opinion, all these were missing in favour of name calling and general squabbling.

"Troll," Lee said simply.

"Giant," countered Fred superbly.

"Troll."

"Giant."

"Tr…"

"Enough," hissed Angelina, bringing the bickering to an abrupt end and sitting back in her chair with her arms folded, while the boys sat in an embarrassed silence.

"Giant," muttered Fred under his breath.

"The next one of you that utters a single word about giants or trolls is gonna be sorry," Angelina stated looking furiously at each boy in turn.

"Ok ok," George said holding up his hands, "you win; we won't discuss it again."

"Thank you," replied a relieved Angelina.

"Troglodyte versus a Hippogriffin?" asked George after a few moments of silence.

"It's got to be the Hippogriffin," answered Lee quickly, "it can fly, and that gives it a clear advantage."

"What advantage?" asked Fred shaking his head, "the moment it gets within reach the Troglodyte would rip it to pieces."

The two boys glared at each other as each tried to think of the best way to put their view across.

"Hippogriffin," stated Lee.

"Troglodyte."

"Hipp…"

Lee's voice trailed off as Dumbledore stood up from his table and cleared his throat. This was a lucky coincidence since Angelina was just about to throttle him.

"Well," Dumbledore's smile beamed around the room, "we've had a busy year and it's time for a nice relaxing break. If everyone could please make their way outside to the carriages, don't forget to pick up your bags on the way out."

There was a mad scramble as benches were pushed back and students hurried to the far end of the hall to try and grab their bags. After a few minutes the twins and Lee were standing outside and waiting in a queue to board the horseless carriages that usually brought them to and from Hogsmeade Station.

"We can't be going on these all the way can we?" asked Lee as George helped pull him up into one of the carriages, "they aren't the most comfortable thing."

"I doubt it," admitted Fred as they pulled away from the school, "they don't get that fast, it would take about a year at this pace."

The carriage trundled down its usual path and it wasn't long before the three boys realised where they were going.

"It's just taking us to Hogsmeade," complained Fred disappointedly, "where's the fun in that?"

"Actually I think it is taking us to the station," admitted George leaning out of the window, "maybe we have to get a train to whatever is taking us to Egypt."

"Maybe we are taking the train," wondered Lee shrugging.

"Don't be silly," rebuked Fred, "how can a train get all the way down to Egypt?"

"Oh I don't know. With magic maybe?" countered Lee sarcastically.

George's intuition turned out to be correct and the carriage pulled into the station. They hadn't seen the Hogwarts' Express for nearly a year but it was unmistakeable as always, although this time there was something slightly out of place about it, which took the boys a few moments to realise.

"It's facing the wrong way," pointed out Fred.

"Oh yeah," agreed Lee as they approached the train. "I guess it'll turn around once we are all on it."

The three boys pulled themselves onto the train and quickly located an empty carriage, although it didn't stay vacant for long as they soon found themselves in the company of Alicia and Angelina. It took a long time for all the students to be ferried from the school down to the station but eventually everyone was aboard. A loud whistle erupted from the train in a plethora of steam and this was the signal of the start of the school trip as the train lurched forward and chugged out of station.

The twins opened the window and stuck their heads out to see where they were going. The wind mercilessly whipped around the carriage, buffeting everybody's hair much to the annoyance of Alicia and Angelina.

"Hey, it looks like something is coming up around the corner," Fred shouted back into the cabin over the rushing sound of the wind. A few seconds later he updated his observation, "it's just a tunnel."

Fred and George pulled their heads back inside the carriage and closed the window.

"We'll wait until we are out the other side before we have another look," advised George whilst trying to use his hands to bring his windswept hair into some kind of order and failing miserably.

After a few moments of darkness, lamps in the ceiling burst into light bathing the carriage in a nice warm glow, and the occupants settled down into their seats. Due to the twins and Lee spending the previous night slaloming between frantically packing their bags and sneaking off to the kitchen for late night snacks, it wasn't long before the soft sound of snoring reverberated around the walls.

"Hey." George's dreamy sleep was interrupted by someone rather rudely and insistently poking him in the ribs. He opened his eyes, and as the bleary fog disappeared it was replaced by the grinning face of Charlie.

"Late night?" Charlie asked smiling while Miro nodded hello from one of the seats.

"Yeah," yawned George rubbing his eyes, he looked around the carriage and saw it was still dark outside, "you could have at least let me sleep a bit longer couldn't you? We aren't even out of the tunnel yet."

"It's midday, you've been asleep four hours," commented Miro lounging back.

"Four hours?" asked George sceptically looking between the two older boys, "are you sure?"

"Definitely," confirmed Charlie, "Angelina and Alicia found us and asked if we'd swap seats with them."

"How come?"

"Well Angelina said that if they didn't get away from you lot snoring, then someone was going out the window, and I doubt she meant herself," explained Miro grinning.

"Charming," muttered George stretching his body, before nodding over at Fred and Lee, "it's not their fault they snore, I put up with it as best as I can."

"Yes, you truly are a martyr aren't you?" replied Charlie graciously.

"I'm glad someone noticed," sniffed George indignantly as he gazed out of the window into the blackness. "This is a big enough tunnel isn't it?"

"It should be," said Miro shrugging, "otherwise we'll never make it to Egypt."

"What do you mean?"

"The tunnel goes all the way to Egypt, well, sort of," clarified Miro superbly, "McGonagall explained it to me earlier. Basically the tunnel works like a portal, you go in one end, and when you come out the other end, bingo, you are at your destination."

"That doesn't actually answer my question though does it?"

"The tunnel is big because of all the possible destinations that it can reach, we still have to travel to where the Egyptian end of the portal is."

"So basically it is just a giant Floo?"

"Erm… yeah, I suppose," shrugged Miro, "except instead of us needing a chimney the other end, we need railway tracks and a special tunnel."

"You gotta love magic," understated George, "so how long is this gonna take?"

"Probably another couple of hours," admitted Charlie looking at his watch, "that's why I woke you up; thought I'd see if you lot wanted something to eat."

"You want to swap sandwiches don't you?" accused George reaching under his seat. He picked up a paper bag, one of which had been given to each student before they left the school, and held it protectively. "What did you get?"

"Egg mayonnaise," admitted Charlie looking disgusted, "you?"

"Ham and cheese," replied George guardedly, "you should have checked before you took it."

"Don't you start," mumbled Charlie, casting a glance at Miro who was busy looking quite smug, "what do they have?"

"No idea," responded George, "look for yourself."

Charlie ducked down and fished under Fred's seat until he found an identical bag to his own, a quick glance inside was enough to provide him with the answers he wanted.

"Excellent," said a triumphant Charlie holding his prize aloft, "roast beef and tomato."

He stowed his own unwanted sandwich in Fred's bag and threw it back under the seat, the rustling of the paper caused the younger brother to stir slightly.

"Five more minutes mum," Fred muttered under his breath before frowning and opening one eye to look at his two brothers and Miro trying to stifle laughs. "Erm… is there any chance you didn't hear that?"

"Nope none at all," admitted Miro.

"Are we there yet?" asked Lee as he woke. He began trying to rub some life back into his arm which had fallen asleep under his weight.

"About two hours off," replied Charlie biting into his sandwich.

"Good thinking," congratulated Lee leaning under his seat to pick up his packed lunch, "I'm staving," he looked out of the window as he took a chunk out of his sandwich, "any ideas why we are still in a tunnel?"

"I'll let Miro explain that one," replied George, "he's the expert."

"Aw, damn it," complained Fred looking in his bag and fishing out his meal, "egg mayonnaise."

"You should have checked before you took it," advised Charlie wisely.

The five boys chatted to each other over their sandwiches; each of them had kindly decided to share a portion of theirs with Fred after he unceremoniously dumped his out of the window. Soon they had become so caught up in their conversation that they had lost all track of time and the sudden shock of the Hogwarts' Express emerging into daylight left them speechless.

Gone were the green hills and lush countryside that they had been use to after all the months in school, these had been replaced by a much dustier backdrop as sand dunes and palm trees appeared around them on one side. On the other side of them a large expanse of water stretched out and disappeared over the horizon.

The train pulled into a station and the students began to emerge from the doors and out onto the platform. At the far end was a short squat man with large oversized glasses and flowing robes that billowed in the wind. He was beckoning the students towards him but most of them greeted him with a look of scepticism and remained on the platform, it wasn't until Professor McGonagall stepped off of the train and warmly greeted the man that they started to view him with something other then suspicion.

The twins and Lee dropped down the steps and onto the stone walkway, they crinkled their eyes up as the blinding light from the sun reflected off of the train's windows, the heat was already apparent, although the faint breeze was enough to keep it from being unbearable.

"Gather round students," ordered McGonagall motioning everyone towards her, "now, does everyone have their bags? The Hogwarts' Express will be departing for England shortly so anything left on board will be lost... what's that Waterly? Well go and get it then."

A rather skinny boy who the twins recognized as a Ravenclaw sheepishly made his way through the crowd and boarded the train to get his bag.

"As for the rest of you," McGonagall continued, "please gather your things and follow Mr Amal who'll guide you to your transportation to the school," she pointed to the short goggle eyed man who in return gave everyone a wave. She stood there expectantly but none of the students moved a muscle, "well? Go on then."

Still no one moved an inch but just continued to collectively stare over McGonagall's shoulder.

"Honestly what is wrong with you lot?" she asked impatiently turning around, "oh…"

The rest of the staff had disembarked from the train; Enoch had enveloped Mr Abiben in a warm embrace before slapping him cheerily on the back and introducing him to Dumbledore; Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick seemed to be deep in conversation while Professor Sprout was eagerly prodding the nearby flora with her wand before taking up a few samples for her own collection. However the main reason for everyone being distracted was due to the final member of staff to set foot on the platform.

Gone were Filch's traditional garb of long overcoat, dark trousers and faded shirt covered by a tatty cardigan. Instead they had been replaced by something much more disturbing. The students weren't quite sure where to start, as their brains were trying to drag their eyes in so many different directions at once.

"He's wearing sandals," commented one voice above the muttering.

"He's wearing shorts," added a second voice, "look at his legs, they look like pencils."

"Extremely white pencils."

"What in Merlin's Beard did he do to his shirt? It looks like Peeves bombarded him with paint."

"I've seen one of those before," admitted someone, "they are called Halloween shirts."

"Hawaiian shirts," another person corrected, "it's a muggle thing."

Filch stretched his thin arms above his head before placing his hands on his hip and taking in his surroundings, he actually looked quite impressed with everything, that is, until he spotted everyone looking at him open mouthed.

"What?" he growled, the look of contentment quickly disappearing from his face.

"Oh nothing Mr Filch," stammered McGonagall, not realising that she too had been staring, "you look very… erm… very… colourful."


	24. Sharing with Slytherin

Mr Amal led the students down a long winding dusty road from the station to a large flat piece of land where dozens of carpets were strewn across the ground. In his heavy accent he pointed towards the rugs for people to sit down on.

"You'd think they'd have given us proper chairs to sit on," complained Lee plonking himself down on one of the less worn mats.

"They probably didn't want to drag them all the way out here," reasoned Fred joining his friend cross-legged next to him.

"Besides," said George sprawling out, "I don't care what we have to sit on, just as long as it stops this sand getting everywhere."

"What now?" asked Fred looking around as other students found themselves patches of carpet to sit down on.

"No idea," shrugged Lee doing the same, "I guess we just have to wait here until the transport arrives."

There was a sudden squeal of surprise from one group of fourth years, which was immediately followed by several more, before the twins or Lee could see what was happening. They soon realised what had caused the alarm as the same thing started happening to them. The carpet they were sitting on had unexpectedly rippled underneath them before very slowly rising off of the ground. All around them the same thing was occurring and soon the entire student body of Hogwarts was floating a foot or so in the air.

"Wicked," grinned Lee.

George leant back on his elbows, "I could get use to this, not as fun as a broom I think but definitely more comfortable."

Once everyone was airborne, the carpets started to fly automatically away from the pathway down from the station. Although they didn't soar that high, since the landscape was relatively flat they could see a great distance around them and it wasn't difficult to spot the school as three distinct spires made of brilliant white marble jutted out into the sky.

The procession of carpets whizzed past a few of the other school buildings; a number of greenhouses, a couple of what looked like stables, and finally the Quidditch pitch. Each time everyone would crane their necks to try and get a good look. When they had passed the pitch George had tried so desperately to get a nice view that he would have toppled off the carpet if it hadn't been for Lee grabbing him at the last minute.

As the carpets reached the main entrance of the school they rose up and over the high walls and into the expansive triangle shaped courtyard, each corner of which housed one of the large impressive looking spires.

Each of the magical rugs touched down on the ground, and as its occupants disembarked they fluttered off and disappeared over the walls. It didn't take long for everyone to land and soon they were busy looking around at their new surroundings.

"Albus dear boy, how are you?"

Emerging from a large doorway at the base of one of the spires was a friendly-looking wizened old man with long flowing white hair and an even longer white beard. Despite his age he still moved with the sprightly energy of a much younger man, he covered the distance between them quickly and embraced Dumbledore in an enveloping clinch.

"Everyone," said Dumbledore to the mass of students, "this is Headmaster Illyia Currymore."

"Hello all," beamed Currymore waving to them all, "I'm a former Hogwarts student myself. Are there any Hufflepuffs here? Excellent, how did we do in the Quidditch Cup this year?"

There was an embarrassed silence followed by some coughing and the occasional muted laugh.

"That bad huh?" asked Currymore, "not much has changed there then. Well no matter, welcome to our school, you'll find it isn't as large as you are used to but don't let that fool you, it's still very easy to get lost, I've been here fifty years now and I still rarely end up where I am suppose to be. Now as you can probably hear from the general silence, our school term ended last week so you'll have the place to yourselves. We aren't divided into four Houses like yourselves so there are only two towers for student dormitories, these are normally separated into girls and boys but while you are here we've decided to split you so that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students will be in the East Tower and of course this means Gryffindor and Slytherin will be together in the West Tower."

This revelation caused much muttering amongst the students, and in the case of the Gryffindor and Slytherin pupils most of it wasn't pleasant.

"Yes, I thought that would go down well," admitted Currymore, smiling to himself, "anyway, we might as well get you settled in. Could the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws follow me please? While the rest of you go with our caretaker Mr Barak," he pointed to a gruff looking skinny individual leaning up against one of the walls out of the sun, as his name was called out he nodded a greeting but remained silence. "Once you have picked a room and stowed your bags, make your way back to the entrance of your tower. I have instructed some of our friendlier ghosts to bring you down to our main hall for a spot of food."

Currymore finished speaking and rubbed his hands together, "Albus, just to let you know the teachers also sleep in the towers, I'm assuming the Heads of Houses will be staying with their own students, but I thought I'd put you in the East Tower as it get a lovely view of the city early in the morning and to keep the numbers more or less even I've put Professor Ference and Mr Filch in the West Tower."

"Excellent, Illyia," commented Dumbledore as the two of them dropped into conversation whilst they headed to the East Tower followed by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

The remaining students and four members of staff approached Barak who detached himself from the wall and walked towards them. Now out of the shadows they could see he was wearing long black robes, with a belt pulled tightly around him, the sun reflected slightly off of his bald head but it was still possible to see he had a stern look upon his face.

"Great," muttered George under his breath, "another Filch, just what we needed."

The Hogwarts' caretaker could clearly recognise a kindred spirit when he saw one and was the first person to greet Barak.

"Argus Filch," he said sticking a hand out, "caretaker of Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, I am Obed Barak," replied Barak shaking Filch's hand enthusiastically and breaking into a wide smile, he then turned his grin to the rest of the group, "welcome to all of you. I must admit I always miss students when they go home for holidays, so it will be nice having you lot around. This place gets far too quiet sometimes."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Filch, absentmindedly still holding onto Barak's hand, "you miss your students?"

"Of course," beamed Barak freeing his hand and slapping Filch on the back, "an absolute delight children are. But look who I am talking to, I am sure you would feel same. After all, you could not bear being apart from them so much that you came on your school trip."

"Erm… I'm sorry, but you actually like children?" Filch clarified again, simply because it was such a foreign idea for him to get his head around.

"Like? Of course I do not like them," replied Barak shaking his head. At this answer Filch breathed a sigh of relief, "I absolutely love them. I never married, so was never lucky enough to be bless with children of our own but this is definitely next best thing. Come on you lot, lets get you settled in."

Filch stood there opened mouthed in complete silence as Barak took off towards the West Tower, the grinning students filtered around him as the followed the other caretaker to their temporary homes for the next week.

"He seems nice," said Barak to Lee, who along with the twins had found themselves at the head of the procession.

"Oh Mr Filch?" George chimed in, "he's the best, always keeping an eye on us, making sure we don't get into trouble and stuff."

"Well I am sure you keep his hands full with that," replied Barak giving George a nudge in his ribs with his elbow.

Barak guided them through a door and into the inside of the school, they were instantly hit with nice cool air once they stepped through the threshold. The caretaker explained that a charm had been placed on the school to keep the building at a reasonable temperature.

The interior had a very simple layout, basically it seemed to be one long corridor running the entire length of the school with windows leading out into the courtyard in the centre of the school and the class rooms on the other side. The hallway itself had a low slung arch curling across the ceiling, which along with the walls was adorned with plenty of portraits and tapestries.

"Honestly, call this a school?" snorted one of the Slytherin students, he pointed at some of the classroom doors, "they can't even count properly."

Barak frowned and turned to see where the boy had been pointing, one of the doors had the number forty two emblazoned on it while the one to the left of it had seventeen and the one the other side had six on it.

"Ah yes," Barak turned back smiling, "you see our classrooms have a habit of jumping around a bit, they never stay in the same place for long, you head into one on this side of school at start of lesson and by time you come out you find yourself right over the other side. Luckily for the students they abandoned giving people detention for being late. Only places completely unaffected by this are two dormitory towers, astronomy tower and main hall. It definitely makes it difficult for me to keep track of which rooms I have tidied and certainly makes it interesting when you desperately need toilet."

They continued through the school with Barak proudly telling them little facts and tidbits about various facets of different rooms or the antiques on display or famous wizards and witches that have grace the halls of the school. Finally they reached the end of the corridor. To the left of them the hallway continued on and in front of them there was a hefty looking wooden door placed in the corner.

"Well this is it, West Tower," Barak said stopping at the door, "to get inside all you have to do is tap out the password like so…," he paused frowning, before digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a scrap of paper, "sorry, can never remember these."

He tapped quickly three times on the door, one single knock and then a further two quick taps. As his hand hit the door for the last time, a loud click could be heard and the door slowly swung inward to reveal a curling staircase.

"That is code for duration of your stay here," explained Barak, "so make sure you remember it or you will be spending a cold night out on stone tiles. Ok, follow me."

He walked through the door and up the curling stairs, this lead into a large Common Room of what was obviously normally the boy's dormitories seeing as the room was decked out with numerous moving pictures of dragons, trolls, giants and other dangerous creatures; Hagrid would have felt right at home.

"Ok," Barak slapped his hands together once everyone had filtered into the expansive room, "teachers, you rooms are down corridor there," he said pointed to the far side of the room. He indicated towards the other side, "there are also four rooms for students off that corridor, and rest of you can go up those stairs which will lead you to the rest of dormitories. I think your teachers have worked out placement arrangements for you."

Barak looked over at McGonagall and Snape for confirmation of this, both nodded in agreement and he turned back to the students.

"As Headmaster said, once you have got settled in just head downstairs and there will be some of our ghosts ready to take you to main hall for something to eat. Well I will be seeing you around," he gave them all a cheerful smile before turning to the staff once again, "Mr Filch, would you like to join me for some tea? I would love to hear some of your ideas about caretaking."

"You would?" asked Filch suddenly looking rather pleased with himself, "of course, I'm sure there is much I could teach you."

As the caretakers left the room discussing to discuss their various approaches to their work, the students looked expectantly towards McGonagall.

"As Mr Amal said there are four rooms for students on this floor, Professor Snape and I have decided to reserve these for the seventh years and the prefects since they will be assisting us with making sure the rest of you are in bed when you are supposed to be," at this, McGonagall looked very pointedly in the direction of Fred and George. "You will be sleeping in the same dormitory groups as you do at Hogwarts, however since there aren't as many rooms here as back home, the first and second years will be sharing rooms, as will third and fourth years and finally fifth and sixth years. It goes without saying of course that girls and boys will be in separate dormitories."

"That's lucky," Fred whispered to George, "I hear Angelina snores really badly."

"Oi," snapped Angelina, who had been standing behind him unnoticed, proceeding to give Fred a dig in the arm with her fist.

"So if you'd kindly make your way up to the rooms and put your bags away neatly," McGonagall carried on, "before coming back down to be guided to the main hall."

There was a surge as the mass of students rushed forward to be the first to have claim over the various rooms. Fred, George and Lee were able to move to one side and let the swell move ahead without risk of trampling them.

"You'd think they'd never seen a bed before," George commented as the three boys finally decided to follow the crowd.

The made their way up the winding staircase, after a dozen or so steps they reached the first landing. The stairs themselves carried on spiralling upwards but there was a short corridor leading off of it with a door on both sides and one at the far end. Fred put his hand on the handle of the door on the right and pushed it open, he was greeted by stern looking faces who sharply informed him that it was a Slytherin room. George tried the same with the door opposite and was similarly welcomed with terse remarks. Lee tried the finally door at the end of the corridor.

"So?" asked Fred behind him, "anyone in there?"

"No," admitted Lee, bringing his head back from peeking inside and closing the door, "but it's a bathroom so that's understandable."

The trio continued heading upwards in an attempt to find the correct room, luckily for them the next one they tried contained the first and second year Gryffindor girls, and Alicia kindly pointed them up to the next floor where they were to be staying.

"Alright Sebastian?" George greeted the young Slytherin student, as they arrived on the correct floor.

"Oh hi guys," Sebastian looked back towards them with his hand on the bathroom door.

"Which one are we in?" Lee asked over George's shoulder.

"We'll we are in that one," informed Sebastian, pointing to the room on the left hand side, "so I guess you are in the other one."

"Cheers," thanked George opening the door.

Inside the room there was a buzz of conversation and action as people had grabbed whatever beds they deemed to be the best ones. There were three empty ones next to each other in the corner, and the twins and Lee threw their bags down on them and looked around the room. Aside from the size of the rooms there was very little difference between this room and their own one at Hogwarts; the beds were as just as ornate, albeit shoehorned together and the portraits and curtains that hung in the room were no less impressive.

While most of the students were busy unpacking their clothes into the drawers and wardrobes provided for them, George Fred and Lee all chose to just simply push their bags under their beds and head back out of the room.

They made their way back down the stairs to the Common Room, and down into the main part of the school, where they were greeted by a very dusty looking ghost in long white flowing robes.

The ghost saw them and broke into a wide smile before saying something completely unknown to them and looking back at them expectantly.

"Sorry," apologised Lee, "we don't understand what you are saying."

The ghost nodded to the boys in a knowing way, he pointed at himself, wagged a finger at them and said, "no English," before indicating the three boys should follow him towards the East Tower.

They traipsed obediently along behind the shimmering floating body of the deceased man, all the while looking around at the strange objects hanging from the wall, occasionally nudging one and other and pointing out something that particularly caught their attention.

At the middle of the long hallway between the two towers, the corridor opened up to reveal a large vestibule with a huge gapping door pushed back to reveal the main hall. The three boys had become so used to the Great Hall at Hogwarts that they had automatically assumed that this hall would be roughly the same; this assumption could not have been further from the truth.

Whereas Hogwarts' tables were divided into four long groupings representing the four houses, the tables here were scattered around the room in an even pattern, with three chairs running along each side and one additional chair at one end of the table. The ceiling itself was also different, although it was high up, and while it was nowhere near in the same league as the ceiling in the Great Hall, nevertheless it was still under its own enchantment. Instead of showing the sky above however, the roof of the hall showed a magnificent moving painting that streaked across the whole of the surface. There also didn't appear to be a large teacher's table either, instead the three boys found the two Headmasters sitting at one of the smaller tables at the far end of the room.

"Ah welcome Mr Weasley, Mr Jordan and of course Mr Weasley again," beamed Dumbledore, "I must say I'm surprised to see you three down here ahead of everyone else."

"Oh well you know us Headmaster," replied George jovially, "we're always eager."

"Glad to hear it," agreed Dumbledore, he waved a hand at the table, "since you are the first here you might as well join us."

"At the teacher's table?" asked Fred sceptically, "have you confused us with Percy?"

"Ah well actually as Headmaster Currymore was just explaining to me," Dumbledore patted his counterpart on the shoulder, "they don't actually have a teacher's table here, instead a teacher or prefect sits at the head of each of the smaller tables."

"Why?" Lee asked as the three boys pulled back their chairs and sat down.

"Well we find it's a much easier way of keeping order," admitted Currymore, "this way a teacher or prefect only has to keep an eye on their own table, rather then on the whole room."

"An interesting idea, wouldn't you agree gentlemen?" smiled Dumbledore. "We may have to implement it at Hogwarts."

"Erm… well, I'm not sure…" stammered George quickly as images of having to eat his food under the gaze of McGonagall surfaced in his mind.

"Obviously it has its good points…" muttered Lee as he too tried to think of a convincing argument to dissuade Dumbledore.

"It would take ages to move the tables around…" Fred mumbled desperately.

"Relax gentlemen," Dumbledore said kindly, putting them out of their misery, "Hogwarts has always traditionally had a teacher's head table and who am I to change that? Besides, I wouldn't want to put a damper on any of your eating competitions. I won a Galleon off of Hagrid after your last one."

"Oh, so you know about those?" asked Fred cautiously.

"Dear boy, while I am getting older these days and do need to wear glasses, it is very difficult to miss two red haired youngster trying to cram as many profiteroles as they can into their mouths in one minute, especially when there is a crowd of admirers cheering you on."

"Weasley… Weasley," Currymore muttered to himself, suddenly he clicked his fingers as he remembered what he had been trying to recall since hearing their names, "you aren't Enoch's nephews by chance are you?"

"Yep that's us," agreed George smiling, "the best two of course. Well the best one plus Fred there."

"Ah Enoch told me some of his relatives would be coming along with him," said Currymore, "hopefully you'll be much better behaved then he was during his time here. He was the first teacher that I ever had to put in detention. Somehow managed to blow up one of our greenhouses, and he was only suppose to be watering them for Professor Gogglesnook."

"Oh he wasn't too much trouble for me this year," admitted Dumbledore, "mainly because I started charging him for breakages, he was much more careful after that." He looked up at the entrance as more people began to filter into the room, "just take a seat anywhere."

Gradually the seats began to get filled as the final stragglers found their way down to the main hall with the help of the school ghosts. Once it became apparent that there were no further students or teachers waiting to join them, Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked for silence.

"There are just a few announcements that myself and Headmaster Currymore would like to make before we dig in to a hearty meal," he said looking around the room, "first and foremost, since they are of age, only the seventh years are allowed to leave the school grounds unattended. Everyone else will be given a chance to visit the surrounding city but will have to be escorted by a teacher or seventh year."

"I guess that means we'll be annoying Charlie," George whispered to Fred and Lee.

"We have organized plenty of activities to keep you busy," Dumbledore carried on, he cast a quick look down at the twins when he said the next part, "or at least keep you out of trouble, starting with a trip later on this afternoon which I will let Headmaster Currymore tell you about. For those of you who are interested in Astronomy, you'll be pleased to know that we are being allowed to use the school's Astronomy Tower tomorrow night during the full moon to watch the expected passing comet due around midnight, a rare treat indeed."

"Finally, needless to say," Dumbledore carried on, "although we are not at Hogwarts, I'd like to think you'll treat this school with the same respect as you do our own. Everywhere you go, whether it is just within the school, the Wizarding Quarter of the city or even the muggle areas, please remember at all times that you are upholding the ideals and standards of Hogwarts, so make us all proud. As I said, Headmaster Currymore has a few announcements of his own."

"Thank you Headmaster," Currymore nodded his appreciation to Dumbledore as he stood to address the Hogwarts' students, "there are just a few house keeping items that I would like to say. First, you'll probably notice a large shrub with purple flowers running along one of the sides of the courtyard. While you can feed anything you want to the flowers, please refrain from giving it any form of meat or metal as it tends to react rather badly to these. Professor Sprout maybe you could take a look at it at some point for me, since I believe this would be your area of expertise?" The Herbology teacher nodded her agreement at this.

"Secondly, while there are no real areas of the school which are deemed out of bounds, please could I ask you to stay away from classroom twelve if you happen to see it about? A family of Collina Imps have nested there, unfortunately for us they are on the endangered species list and we have been advised by our Ministry to leave them be for the time being."

"Thirdly, the school is actually based in the middle of the Wizarding Quarter of Alexandria, and there are plenty of warning signs when you are about to enter the muggle parts of the city so you don't need to worry about exposing the Wizarding World at least until you have cross those thresholds."

"Finally," Currymore said with a wide grin on his face, "as Professor Dumbledore said, we have a trip planned for you this afternoon. We have managed to get permission to visit some of the ancient burial tombs located on the outskirts of the city. It should be thoroughly exciting. Well I think that's enough from me for now, let's enjoy something to eat."

Currymore clapped his hands together and immediately each table became full of weird and wonderful smelling food in all manner of shapes and sizes, almost all of it completely unrecognisable to the students.

"It's pretty good," commented Lee taking a mouthful of a strange and exotic looking stew which had an intoxicating smell.

"Yeah," agreed George chomping down on a pastry that contained some kind of spiced meat, he looked across at Currymore who was taking a large spoonful of rice, "this isn't anything weird is it?"

"Of course not," admitted Currymore, shaking his head, "unless you count monkey brains as weird."

There was a sudden silence at the table. George sat absolutely still; his mouth was wide open with the half chewed food clearly visible, Lee stared down at his fully laden spoon which had paused on its journey to his lips, while Fred just gawked at his own plate.

"Illyia," said Dumbledore warningly with a slight hint of a smile.

"Relax boys, I'm just joking" Currymore grinned as he pointed at various dishes, "that's lamb, that one's beef, and unless I'm mistaken that's chicken. There's nothing that you would consider weird at this table… well unless you count Albus and me."


	25. Family Reunion

Soon the sound of scraping of cutlery on plates had died down and was replaced by chattering voices. At the boys' table Professor Currymore had pushed back his empty plate and was now in deep conversation with Dumbledore about long forgotten times that they'd had, while the twins and Lee were busy chatting to each other about important things.

"Hippogriffin," stated Lee firmly.

"Troglodyte," countered Fred equally adamant.

"Hippogrif…"

"I'm sorry gentlemen," interrupted Currymore, leaning towards the boys, "I couldn't help overhearing your wonderful debate, but I'm afraid that I have to agree with young Mr Jordan, despite the Troglodyte's obvious strength, a Hippogriffin would easily come out the victor during any confrontation."

"Ha!" Lee leant back in his chair looking quite smug, "told you so."

"I'm sorry Illyia," Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully, "but I am actually going to have to disagree with you on that. I have had extensive dealings with Hippogriffins as well as Troglodytes and I honestly think that the latter would prove to be superior in any confrontation."

"Well I would be the first to admit that a Troglodyte would be a formidable opponent," conceded Currymore gracefully, "however when you take into account the Hippogiffin's razor sharp talons and beak as well as its ability to swoop down on its prey, you have to admit that the Troglodyte would be no match for it."

"There is no denying that an attacking Hippogriffin is a formidable sight, and that it is armed with extremely sharp claws and beak," nodded Dumbledore, "but as you know a Troglodyte has very tough skin on its forearms, akin to stone, so would be able to defend itself against a standard attack from a Hippogriffin."

Currymore nodded thoughtfully as he considered Dumbledore's point. He carefully weighed up his options and possible avenues to put forward his case. After musing to himself for a few moments he carefully stated his next argument.

"Hippogriffin."

"Troglodyte," replied Dumbledore simply.

"Hippogrif…"

"Ahem," McGonagall's cough startled all the occupants of the table, she politely leant forward, "sorry to interrupt a no doubt fascinating discussion but I believe it is getting close to when we have to leave for the outing."

"Ah yes," remembered Currymore, "thank you for reminding me."

He smiled at McGonagall kindly, rose to his feet, and held his hands up to get the attention of all the students.

"Hippogriffin," he mumbled quietly out of the corner of his mouth, so only those at his table could hear him, before speaking loudly to the room, "as Professor McGonagall so correctly pointed out to me, it is almost time for our little excursion. If you would kindly head out to the main entrance to the school you'll be met by a liaison from Gringotts who are currently working on the various sites. The easiest way is to go straight out of the main hall, and then keep going out into the courtyard and head towards the Astronomy Tower since that rests above the entrance to the school."

"Thank you Headmaster Currymore," said Dumbledore rising to his feet and turning to the host, "the food was exquisite, please pass our compliments onto the cooks. Okay everyone, time to get going."

The twins and Lee, along with everyone else in the room, pushed their chairs back and made their way towards the main entrance, although before leaving the table Fred swore he'd heard Dumbledore mutter 'Troglodyte' under his breath as the Headmaster passed his counterpart.

As each of the students passed through the corridor and into the courtyard, they suddenly became aware at home much they'd become used to the cooling enchantment placed on the school. The air was hot and dry, while the sun beat down mercilessly on them. Most of the students were trying to shield their eyes using their hands, while some of the more experienced ones among them had cast a variety of difference spells and enchantments of their own with varying degrees of success at blocking out the sunlight.

"Very nice," George commented to Miro, who had turned his wand into a large umbrella after his spell coaxed a patterned cover out of the end of it.

"A bit frilly though isn't it?" asked Fred.

"Well I messed it up a bit," shrugged Miro shielding himself from the sun, "but it gets the job done doesn't it?"

Despite pointing out its visual flaws, the twins were more then happy to try and avail of its sun deflecting capabilities, and stayed close to the seventh year as the students paraded across the courtyard and back into the cool climate of the school itself. They waited patiently in the large vestibule as the congested students tried to make their way through the main ornate front doors. Once outside, most people began to mill around in their usual groups, although the twins did notice that a lot of the older girls were chattering and giggling excitedly amongst themselves.

As Fred and George jostled their way through the various cliques they eventually spotted Charlie, who was standing and talking to the reason for the fluster from the girls.

"Bill?" exclaimed George breaking into a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Alright guys," Bill greeted his younger brothers with a nod. His long hair had been tucked back behind his ears; this not only stopped it from blowing about in the slight wind, but also revealed a newly acquired dragon fang earring attached to his left ear. "I don't know why you are so surprised, I told you at Easter I was going to be here."

"You did?" asked Fred sceptically, "I guess mum was right, I don't pay attention."

"There's a surprise," said Charlie, "so where are we going?"

"I'm to take you to one of our older excavation sites," explained Bill, "basically one of the ones we know is completely safe, no curses or booby traps."

"Oh," said George looking disappointed, "where's the fun in that?"

"William, how are you?" Enoch slalomed his way through the crowd and encased his nephew in a bear like hug. Once his uncle had put him down Percy, who was also in tow, gave his brother a hearty handshake.

"Great Enoch," replied Bill, "showing you lot around the tombs is gonna be a nice break from all the curse-breaking."

"Hey, Fred," whispered Angelina from a nearby group, beckoning him over, "do you know him?"

"Know him?" asked Fred looking back at his older brother, "I'm related to him, that's Bill my older brother."

"You're related to him?" queried Alicia raising an eyebrow, "I just don't see it."

"You mean apart from the laid back manner and rugged good looks?" replied Fred trying to look cool.

"I mean apart from the hair, I would have never have guessed," admitted Alicia.

"Hey Bill," Fred called out to his brother, rather more loudly then required, "Alicia here wants to know if you are single."

At this, Alicia turned a bright shade of red and looked as though she wanted a dragon to swoop down from the sky and swallow her whole, while Bill just smiled and turned back to his conversation with Charlie.

"Ah Mr Weasley," greeted Dumbledore, since Fred, George, Percy and Charlie were standing with Bill, the Headmaster thought he'd better clarify himself a bit more, "the eldest Weasley I mean. I see you've made quite a name for yourself as a curse-breaker. Clearly, I was right to make you Head Boy. Take it away Mr Weasley."

"Okay listen up everyone," Bill called to the collected students as Dumbledore stepped back to let him address the crowd, "we'll be leaving to visit the excavation sites in a moment. Professor Currymore has kindly agreed to let us use the school's flying carpets to ferry you across. Once we are there, I'll ask you to divide yourselves into groups of between twenty and thirty. Each site is too small to have a large number of visitors in at one time but luckily for you there are numerous different ones and plenty of volunteers to show you around. We'll try and arrange it so that you all get to visit the most interesting catacombs. Oh, heads up, here come the carpets."

The students looked up to witness a very bizarre sight as a flock of flying carpets could be seen overhead, they slowly circled above the group like strange vultures. Five of the carpets broke away and landed in front of the gathered students, who immediately started to fill up the space on them. Once each one was full to capacity with passengers it would rise up and join its circling companions while another empty one would take its place on the ground.

Soon everyone was airborne and circling the ground like some peculiar carousel, most people were chatting to each other or taking the time to admire the surrounding areas, George on the other hand was waving one hand in the air whilst loudly informing others to "look at me, I'm a Dragon Rider. Woo hoo!"

Bill gave his flying carpet some unheard instructions and suddenly the flock of carpets rose higher and moved away from the school towards some hills in the distance. From their height they could see a large portion of the city down below with its bustling marketplaces.

"Hey Bill!" Fred shouted over from his carpet. "Are you worried that muggles will spot us?"

"No," Bill called back, his hair whipped across his face in the wind, "the carpets have a special enchantment on them, and any muggles looking up will think we are just a flock of birds."

There were so many sights to see as the carpets soared along their skyward path that most people hadn't realised they were close to their destination until their means of transport started to descend. The hills that had seemed quite far away initially were now rising up around them as they landed softly on the ground.

They had landed in a large open space at the foot of the hills, they could see a number of tunnel openings at various points with a whole manner of equipment stowed just outside of them. Some of them had signs erected next to the openings, denoting what was inside or, in more the one case, warnings that the catacombs hadn't been fully cleared by the curse-breakers yet.

The students began to form themselves into their tour groups while Bill went to speak to a number of people already at the site. Since Bill had already told his brothers that he would be taking their group, they collected together along with Miro, Lee and Enoch. Angelina, Alicia and a number of their friends had also tagged themselves onto the cluster, although George suspected this had more to do with Bill's expected presence than anything else. There was also one surprising guest, who added himself to the roster just before the curse-breaker returned.

"Filch?" asked Enoch in an astounded voice as the Hogwarts caretaker limped towards the group, "what are you doing here?"

"Why?" snapped Filch panting heavily. "Is…the…trip…only….for students?" he managed to mutter between gasps for air.

"No no, everyone's welcome," Enoch backtracked looking at Filch in a concerned manner, "are you ok?"

"Fine," wheezed Filch holding his hands on his hips and trying to take deep breathes, "carpets are for walking on, not for flying. Damn foreigners."

"You do know that since we are in their country, that makes us the foreigners," Charlie quickly pointed out.

"Damn students," muttered Filch finally getting his breath back.

"Okay guys," said Bill returning to the group, he did a double take when he saw the caretaker, "and Mr Filch. No Mrs Norris with you?" he asked looking around on the ground.

"No," growled Filch, "she doesn't like to travel."

"Shame," admitted Bill pretending to look disappointed, "I have some great memories of her from Hogwarts. Like the time she caught me out of Gryffindor House when I wasn't supposed to be and you put me in detention, or that other time she caught me out of Gryffindor House when I wasn't supposed to be and you, again, put me in detention. Good times."

"Yes, yes they were," agreed Filch looking decidedly wistful.

"Anyway," Bill carried on, while the caretaker continued to be lost in his daydream of putting students in detention, "the guides are about to join the groups, so if we go now we can get ahead of the pack and get to the good sites."

Bill led the ensemble away from the rest of the student body and headed towards the largest of the tunnel openings. This particular one dwarfed all the others and could have easily housed a dragon inside if it had been required. Stepping inside the huge chasm they could see that it had been lit with a number of lamps and torches that provided enough flickering light to be able to see properly, there were no additional tunnels inside, just the vast chamber they were now in with an occasional red cross painted over a spot on the wall.

"This is the largest set of tombs we've found so far," said Bill, his voice echoing off of the vaulted ceiling.

"Er… Bill?" George butted in, "what tombs? It's just a large empty room."

Bill leant down and picked up a fist sized stone from the ground, he turned to where the nearest red cross was plastered on the wall and threw the stone towards it. Instead of the stone careening off of the side of the chamber, it passed right through the wall and they could hear it bounce off the ground on the other side.

"Wicked," muttered a suitably impressed George.

"As you saw," Bill waved his hand towards where the stone had been thrown, "the people buried here wanted to keep their tombs secret so tended to hide them several ways; they also liked to protect them. Each of the tombs here had a number of traps, curses, hexes and even creatures guarding them when we first came. Now, although each of them has been extensively searched and checked by our teams, it is still possible that we may have missed something, so I ask," and at this point he looked directly at Fred and George, "that you don't wander off or touch anything unless I tell you it is okay to do so."

"Okay," nodded George, "but what if…"

"Don't touch it," countered Bill quickly.

"Even if…" started Fred.

"Just don't touch it."

"How about…" George began after a few moments pause.

"Look," sighed Bill looking serious, "unless you see something that has a sign on it, that says, in very big red letters, 'Bill has said it is ok to touch this' then leave it alone and don't even think about going near it."

"Fair enough," shrugged Fred.

"And I'm sure Bill meant to add, that includes poking anything with your wand, or throwing a stone at it, or casting a spell on it just to see what will happen," Charlie added.

"Exactly," nodded Bill, he looked across at Charlie, "thanks, I'm out of touch with dealing with those two, and I forgot that they tend to look for any loopholes."

Bill led them through one of the hidden doorways, which led out into a long winding tunnel that led downwards, Fred and George followed behind him swiftly, trying to look over his shoulder at anything interesting they could spot. The rest of the group fell into line behind them with Enoch staying at the back to make sure they had everyone.

As the eldest Weasley led the way he talked loudly so everyone could hear him. He told them about the history of this particular tomb as well as the initial discovery of the overall site. Eventually the passageway led out into another catacomb, not as large as the first one but still pretty big nonetheless. Unlike the previous cavern this one not only had writing etched onto the wall but also had a huge ugly stone head, with its mouth wide open, buried into one of the walls. There was a small hole in the top of the ceiling that let in a tiny beam of sunlight from outside, clearly not enough to illuminate the room so various torches and lamps had been added to the wall by the excavators.

"When we first came into this room," Bill explained after everyone had filtered out of the tunnel, "there were a number of rare and valuable artefacts, or at least what we thought were rare and valuable artefacts. They actually turned out to not only be fake, but they carried a curse on them that affected anyone who touched them. Luckily we had a healer on site or things could have turned very nasty for the first wizards down here."

"What does that say then?" asked Percy interestedly, pointing at the strange writing on the wall.

"It just says 'this is the final resting place of so and so'," explained Bill, taking his wand out of his pocket, "but to be honest that's just a lie in case any muggles wandered in and weren't killed by the cursed treasure. Here is the real message."

Bill waved his wand towards the letters and muttered an incantation under his breath. The letters lit up in a faint red glow and slowly began to swirl and float around until an entirely new message hung in the air.

"It says," Bill read the words out to the gathered group, "'greetings fellow wizard. Proceed further at your own peril. Only the most loyal of my followers may pass through.'"

"Pass through where?" asked Lee looking around the room which only had one visible way in or out.

"Behind the head," replied Bill pointing over to the ugly stone face, "you have to put your hand into its mouth and grab hold of a lever at the back, say the correct password and then pull it forward."

"What happens if you get the password wrong?" Angelina wondered out loud.

"Then that head bites your hand off," clarified Bill, causing some of the group to laugh, "no seriously, that's what will happen. One of our curse-breakers had to be rushed to the healer centre in the city; there was an additional curse on it that meant we couldn't stop the blood." With this news the laughter dropped off and was replaced by hushed silence.

"Luckily for me," Bill carried on, oblivious to the now pale expressions on the face of the majority of the group, "we managed to work out the correct password before I had a go."

Bill pulled up the sleeve of his robe and pushed his arm deep into the mouth of the face until he was practically shoulder deep in it, after a few unsure flailing he managed to get his hand around the lever. He muttered some strange unknown phrase and grunting as he pulled back on it.

There was a loud clunking sound from within the stone head, followed by the sound of stone creaking and cracking together. A low rumble emitted from the wall behind the figurehead. Dust shook down from the ceiling as a thin line appeared on the wall above the statue, it ran the entire height of the wall and it soon became apparent that the wall was splitting in two down the middle.

Bill let go of the lever, removed his arm from inside the mouth and stepped back as the opening began to increase. When it had become large enough for two people to walk through it abreast, the rumbling stopped and the walls gradually ceased moving apart. Bill sidestepped passed the stone head and walked down through the newly made corridor beckoning the rest to follow him.

"So this is the main tomb," explained Bill walking out into a new chamber, there were shelves running around the sides of the room and a large stone sarcophagus in the centre of the room, "along the walls we found a fair amount of treasure, which has now been sent back to Gringotts, and in the centre here we found the body of an old Egyptian wizard. If you want, just take a quick wander around the room."

Bill moved over towards the twins and lowered his voice, "since you asked about him when I was back for Easter, this tomb was supposed to be where Shadeesh Kai was buried. Technically these whole catacombs are referred to as the tomb of Kai."

"Really?" asked Fred, suddenly looking very interested, "how do they know he wasn't the old wizard you found?"

"Because we know who that guy was," admitted Bill nodding over at the tomb, "that was Hakim Tarakka, powerful enough wizard, but mainly noted for having a claw on his right arm instead of a hand. Trust me, when you see a skeletal claw on a body you definitely can't mistake it. So sorry to disappoint you boys, but like I said Kai's body being in these parts was only a rumour at best, despite the name they have given it. I guess they wanted it to sound more impressive."

"It has to be around here somewhere," muttered George in a low voice to his brother and Lee.

"How do you know?" asked Lee sceptically. "Especially if your brother and the other experts can't find it."

"Look at Enoch," George whispered, nodding over at his uncle. To most people it would look like Enoch was just taking an interest in the room much like anyone else, but when Lee and Fred looked more closely they noticed that Enoch was subtly checking out every aspect of the room. He even seemed to be holding his wand hidden under his long sleeve, muttering incantations under his breath. "He's looking for something in here, he knows we're in the right place, and by tomorrow we'll know."

"Why tomorrow?" wondered Lee.

"Of course," exclaimed Fred before being shushed by his twin, "the instructions that Enoch got on that scroll said that they needed a spell to locate the entranceway and that it could only be revealed during a full moon."

"So?"

"Currymore said he had a treat for us tomorrow," explained Fred excitedly, "we were going up to the Astronomy Tower to watch the passing comet during…"

"The full moon." Lee finished the sentence for him. "So whatever is going to happen it's going to be tomorrow night?"

"Exactly," nodded George, "and even better, everyone will be busy watching the comet so they won't notice us slipping out and following Enoch where ever he goes."

There was a sudden clang from the far end of the room as Angelina accidentally nudged one of the shelves loose. The startling noise caused the three boys to look up quickly, and they were shocked to see Filch standing very close to them, as though he had crept up on them unexpectedly. The moment he realised they were looking in his direction, Filch turned his gaze upward as though he'd been inspecting the patterned ceiling all the time.

"You don't think he heard us do you?" asked Lee uncertainly.


	26. Uninvited Guests

The first full day in Egypt was certainly one brimming with activities. The students were woken at what the twins would call an ungodly hour but what everyone else would call nine in the morning, by a loud shrill squealing that echoed around the whole school. Once everyone had established that they weren't under attack from some bizarre creature from beyond this world, and had trekked down to breakfast, they were informed by Currymore that what had awoken them was the school clock.

"It's an interesting thing that clock." admitted Enoch as he headed the table where the twins and Lee had plonked themselves, "Only the headmaster can set the alarm on it, and it bounces through the whole school. At least he let you sleep in. When I was teacher here, it would go off every morning at six."

"Does it have to be so annoying?" asked Lee scooping something similar to porridge into his mouth.

"Actually it changes everyday," shrugged Enoch, "it depends on the mood of the clock, I found that if you gave it a good clean with some oil then the next day it would soothe everyone awake with gradual birdsong."

"Remind me to pick some up," grumbled George yawning.

"So what are we supposed to be doing today?" asked Fred, taking a mouthful of some of his drink.

"Well I believe," Enoch started, looking thoughtful, "that we'll be taking you into the Wizarding Quarter for the first part of the morning, then after lunch you'll have a choice of going on a carpet tour of the surrounding areas, a tour of the school grounds, or watching a game of Rurble."

"What's Rurble?" asked Lee frowning.

"A very dangerous local sport," admitted Enoch, "you'd love it. Basically it involves teams of four on flying carpets. You have one person steering, while the other three have to protect each other from being hit by a Kei."

"A Kei?"

"The same as a Bludger," shrugged Enoch, "and that is basically it."

"That's it?" asked George astounded, "it's hardly that exciting."

"Well it is when you imagine that at the start of the game there are twenty teams of four and only one Kei," explained Enoch enthusiastically, "but when ever a team gets knocked out another Kei is added to the match, so when it comes down to the final two teams there are nineteen Keis bombarding around the place. Last team standing wins the game."

"That's insane," commented Fred shaking his head "sounds great. So what do they get given to protect themselves: a Beater's bat?"

"Something like that but only one bat," nodded Enoch, "and the other two get given a small shield to deflect the blows."

"I'm so going to choose to watch that over having a tour of anywhere," George decided firmly.

With so many activities to keep them distracted the day flew by for all the students. Everyone enjoyed the wander through the bustling streets and market places of the Wizarding Quarter, which reminded them all of Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, and most people managed to find themselves something to buy in one of the various shops. Charlie decided to stick close to the twins whilst they meandered through the multitude of bazaars, frequently making them put down anything that was too dangerous to be left in the hands of Fred or George which, the older Weasley soon realised, could pretty much be anything.

The students returned to the school for lunch, which was another sumptuous meal that left most people feeling rather full, and they took the time afterwards to show each other what they had purchased earlier in the day.

An hour of so later the students split up into their various groups; needless to say Fred, George, Lee and most of the other boys opted to go and watch a local Rurble game. It was just how Enoch had described it; vicious, dangerous and down right blood thirsty, and that was just the queue for refreshments.

The boys returned to the school chatting excitingly about the game and whether or not they'd be allowed to have a go at it. George even went up to McGonagall to ask if the school would consider adding it alongside Quidditch for the next year. He was politely but firmly told no.

After dinner, the students were left to their own devices, most of them either stayed in the Tower's Common Room or, like the twins and Lee, made their way down to the large courtyard and sat out in the slowly diminishing sunlight.

"That one guy who kept spinning his carpet upsidedown was fantastic," said Lee recalling the earlier Rurble game.

"Yeah," agreed Fred nodding, "it's a shame the rest his team weren't as good at holding on. They all fell off on his first loop."

"Alright guys," Angelina nodded as she sprawled herself down on the ground along with Alicia, "I hear you had a good time at the game."

"It was incredible," admitted George, "although I did get a bit put off by Oliver."

"How come?" asked Alicia.

"He kept elbowing me and George," complained Fred, "and then pointing at one of the guys hitting a Kei before going 'that's what you need to do.' I missed loads of it cos of him."

"So which did you go for?" asked Lee, "the school tour or the carpet ride."

"School tour," admitted Alicia, "it took me ages to sort out my hair after the last time."

"Really?" frowned George looking at her hair, "how did you notice?"

"If anyone shouldn't be making comments about people's hair it would be you," Angelina stated defending her friend.

"I'll have you know this look is all the rage in…" George thought for a moment, "…well… there's bound to be somewhere."

"Yeah probably somewhere where they haven't invented the mirror yet," agreed Lee smirking, "so what's the school like?"

"A lot like Hogwarts," shrugged Alicia, "except smaller, although they do have a fully working Muggle Studies lab. Apparently they put up a spell so that no magic will work inside of it, that way they can use electrolity and other muggle stuff that is normally affected by magic."

"Better not mention that to dad," Fred said thoughtfully, "he'd want to move over here."

As the sun disappeared over the horizon and the day slowly turned to night, the students made their way to the Astronomy Tower. The twins and Lee had been ready to sneak off after Enoch but were surprised to see that he too had joined everyone in waiting to catch a glimpse of the comet. Rather than using individual telescopes, Currymore had mounted a large crystal to the bottom of the one he was using which reflected the image onto the ceiling of the tower. Small twinkles of light beamed down onto the students as they waited patiently for the show to begin.

"Should be any minute now," commented Currymore looking at his pocket watch. He waved his hand over one of the lamps next to him and the light extinguished itself, all the other lights in the room followed suit and soon the inside of the Tower was plunged into darkness.

"He's moving," George whispered to Fred and Lee, pointing to where Enoch had previously been standing, they looked around and caught the faint outline of their uncle disappearing through one of the side doors.

Using the blackness to hid themselves, they made their way over to the door as best as they could, having to occasionally whisper an apology to someone they had bumped into or whose toes they had trodden on.

Once through the door they found themselves in a small stairwell leading down to the ground floor; they swiftly traversed this and came out just next to the main entranceway. The three boys urgently looked around to see if they could spot any trace of their uncle. Luckily Lee spotted Enoch's silhouette outside of the school and heading towards the groundskeeper's stables.

The boys ran as quickly as they could manage without making too much noise and headed over to the large wooden building; they hid behind an old broken wall and watched as a single carpet flew out through the doors. They ducked down low as it passed by their hiding place, but they were still able to make out Enoch's face as he went by.

Being careful to still remain silent Fred and George ran inside the stables while Lee stood outside keeping his eye on the gradually shrinking form of Enoch as he moved further and further from the school. Inside the stables were a number of different pens in various sizes used to house the schools animals, at the back there was a pile of flying carpets rolled up, and emitted what sounded like faint snores.

Fred and George grabbed the first one they saw, unravelled it onto the ground and jumped aboard.

"Now what?" asked George after a few seconds of sitting on the carpet.

"I don't know," complained Fred, "I've never flown one of these before."

"Hey er…. Mr Carpet?" George tried, "could you hover off of the ground for me?"

The carpet suddenly lurched upward and hovered a few feet off of the ground while Fred and George balanced uncertainly on top of it.

"Er… go?" George tried, after a few seconds he said it again and gave the carpet a pat he also decided to add, "please?"

The carpet wobbled hesitantly forward and out of the stable, where Lee was waiting impatiently still looking in the direction of where Enoch had disappeared.

"Here grab my hand," ordered Fred sticking his arm over the side, "George isn't sure he can land this thing."

"Thanks," said Lee after Fred hauled him up onto the carpet, he pointed out towards the hills in the distance, "Enoch went that way."

"Okay, can you head towards those hills please?" asked George politely, pointing for good measure, "and if you can make it quick we'd be very grateful."

"We'll buy you some nice carpet shampoo," added Fred just in case.

Whether is was George's polite tone or Fred's blatant attempt at bribery, something definitely worked as the carpet pitched forward and gathered speed quickly, taking them on their journey. They zipped along over the landscape, sticking as close to the ground as they dared, partly to do with the fact that they didn't want anyone from the school to spot them but mainly because George wasn't entirely sure he was in control of the carpet and didn't want to go to high in case they ended up falling off. It wasn't long before the familiar hills drew closer, they could even make out the outline of their uncle against the night sky, his carpet lit up by the moonlight.

George ordered, (well…respectfully asked) their carpet to slow down since they were close to being spotted by their uncle if not accidentally overtaking him. They shadowed him along for the rest of the journey, although they didn't mind staying too far behind him since they already knew where he was going. By the time they'd had reached the tombs that Bill had brought them to on the first day, Enoch had already dismounted his carpet and gone inside. George landed the carpet as best as he could.

"Nice one George," sputtered Fred coughing out a large mouthful of sand.

"You could have warned us," complained Lee picking himself off of the ground and dusting his trousers off.

"Hey don't blame me," argued George rubbing his shoulder that had recently broken his fall, "blame that rug."

'That rug' which had nestled itself comfortably on the ground suddenly raised itself off of the ground and dashed forward before spinning away, causing a plume of dust to flail up and engulf George.

"I'm sorry," George called after the carpet that was angrily heading back towards the school, having to swerve wildly to one side to avoid a rather startled owl.

"Well done," congratulated Fred.

"How was I to know they don't like being called rugs?" replied George indignantly, "come on lets go before we lose Enoch."

George cast one last look over his shoulder at their departing ride before following Fred and Lee into the large cavern. They went through the same invisible tunnel they had been brought down the previous day and made their way slowly along the passageway. As they got closer to the end they could hear Enoch muttering away to himself.

"Come on come on," Enoch mumbled looking at his watch, and then the scroll he'd shown to the twins earlier in the year. Lee's foot scraped along the ground and he stumbled slightly, bumping into Fred who in turned kicked a stone down the passageway. Enoch looked sharply up and pointed his wand in their direction. "Who goes there?"

"Alright Enoch," smiled Fred sheepishly, "fancy meeting you here."

"Yes, fancy that," said Enoch raising an eyebrow and lowering his wand, "shouldn't you be looking at a comet right about now?"

"Shouldn't you?" asked George.

"I'm a teacher," explained Enoch, "I'm allowed out. Come on you three, I'll put you on my carpet and send you back."

The twins and Lee protested all the way back down the tunnel, but their uncle was adamant, he kept telling them it was too dangerous and that they were too young and inexperienced to go messing around in places they weren't suppose to be. However at the end of the tunnel Enoch realised he had another problem, or two.

"What are you doing here?" Enoch asked, his astounded voice echoed around the vast chamber.

"Alright Angelina, Alicia," greeted George beaming, at the two Gryffindor girls who suddenly had a look of absolute shock at having been confronted by a teacher.

"Oh…" stammered Angelina, she pointed at the three boys, "we followed them. They always go on about their great adventures when they sneak off around Hogwarts."

"We just wanted to see what they were up to," mumbled Alicia with her head down.

"Well that's just lovely isn't it," muttered Enoch, he waved a finger at the two girls, "well you two can head back just the same. Oh, now what?" he looked over the shoulder of the girls as he spotted two shapes entering from outside.

"What is this?" asked Enoch, rubbing his forehead, "this isn't a school outing you know?"

"What?" shrugged Charlie as he and Miro had been revealed by the torches hung on the wall, "we were coming back from the city and we overheard those two," he pointed at the two girls, "going on about following them lot. We thought we'd better come along and check on them, make sure they didn't get into any trouble."

"Plus I always wanted to have a go flying one of those carpets," admitted Miro.

"Okay," snapped Enoch finally losing his patience, "everybody outside."

The seven students traipsed out into the cool night air. The twins could see that in addition to Enoch's carpet, three new ones were parked alongside.

"You flew one each?" Angelina asked the two older boys.

"No," replied Miro looking concerned, "there was only one when we landed."

"Alright," Enoch called out, pointing his wand into the darkness trying to spot anything, "who's there?"

"It's me," came a very timid answer. Out of one of the other chambers stepped Sebastian Walsh looking thoroughly scared.

"Sebastian?" asked Lee, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not really into Astronomy," explained Sebastian looking at the ground, "so I asked Professor Snape if it was okay for me to head back to the dormitory. He said yes, but when I got downstairs I saw those two," he nodded at Charlie and Miro, "talking about how you'd gone off somewhere and well, I thought it would be fun to come along."

There was a long silence as everyone waited to see what Enoch would do; finally it was ended by Fred.

"Hang on," Fred said turning to George, "he's a first year, and he managed to land his carpet without almost killing himself."

"Obviously I just had a dodgy carpet," countered George, "which was clearly shown when it flew off in a sulk."

"Enough," said Enoch, letting out a long sigh, "Merlin's Beard, I doubt I'd have got this many people coming along with me if I'd stuck up a notice on the bulletin board."

"Can anyone else hear that?" asked George frowning.

"Don't think you can distract me like that," commented Enoch.

"Actually Enoch I think he is right," admitted Charlie, "I can definitely hear something."

The group of now nine looked all around them when it became apparent that George wasn't hearing things and that there was a strange noise coming from somewhere. Eventually they managed to pin point that it wasn't coming from around them but above them, it started of faintly, but gradually got louder as it seemed to be heading their way. It soon turned from a mysterious sound into something audible; it was a voice.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," the voice complained as it got closer and closer, "you're going too fast, you idiot. Pull up. Pull up. PULL UP!"

The group scattered out of the way as something swooped down on them like some ugly dragon. The dust swirled around them as an unknown heavy object seemed to be deposited in their midst. The object turned out to be the owner of the voice. The voice turned out to be very familiar. Fred groaned.

"You stupid flea ridden rug!" Filch shouted after the carpet that had dumped the caretaker on the ground and was now heading back to the school at speed. "I could have been killed!"

Filch stopped shaking his fist up at the retreating carpet, and looked around at his surrounding audience, "what?" he snarled.

Having just been dived-bombed by the caretaker, the assembly was obviously quite shocked and were slow to recover their composure.

"Filch," Enoch was the first to manage to form words, "what are you doing here?"

"Students," Filch pointed an accusatory finger around the group, then waved his two hands up in the air, "out of bed and out of school unattended."

"And you thought you'd track them down?"

"Eight," the caretaker counted, taking out a notebook to write down their names. "Eight students, you'll be expelled for sure."

"Er… Filch," Enoch interrupted, "firstly, Charlie and Miro are seventh years, and they are allowed to leave the school grounds unattended. As for the rest, they aren't unattended are they? They are will a member of staff, well two now, if you include yourself."

"But…but," Filch looked down at his notebook distraught, "out of bed."

"Yes," admitted Enoch, "this little group didn't want to watch the comet, so I thought I'd take them out for a little trip, apparently this area is great for spotting the Lesser Midnight Dust Nymph, but unfortunately we didn't see any, and probably won't after the quiet show you put on."

"Out of school," Filch mumbled to himself looking forlornly down at his notebook.

"But now that you are here," Enoch continued in a jovial voice, "you can kindly escort these students back to the school, there are plenty of carpets for you all, and I plan on giving it another hour or so, see if those Dust Nymphs turn up."

"I'm not getting back on one of those death traps," Filch pointed at the carpets accusingly, "I'll walk back thank you very much."

"Come on Filch," pleaded Enoch, "who else is going to escort them?"

"I think we could make the necessary arrangements for that," said a voice stepping out of the darkness.


	27. Out of the Frying Pan

The approaching figured stepped out of the dark and his face was bathed in the soft moonlight; it was the tall thin man who'd twice tried to attack the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"You!" Enoch accused pointing his wand at the approaching figure.

"It's good to know I made a lasting impression," sneered Wentworth cessing his advance and watching Enoch's wand carefully.

"It's hard to forget a coward," countered Enoch. The twins and Lee, who had previous dealings with Wentworth, had all reached for their wands, while the rest of the group just looked nervously between their teacher and the stranger.

"I prefer 'opportunist' actually," replied Wentworth coolly, "in fact I always try and take as much advantage as I can. It's the smart thing to do."

Wentworth nodded slightly over his shoulder. There was a smattering of noise behind him; Enoch, Filch and the students could sense an unseen presence. Gradually they were able to make out the outline of an additional stranger in the darkness, then another, and another; soon there were too many to keep track of.

"What's the matter?" asked Enoch, who'd now stepped in front of the younger students protectively, "afraid to face me on your own again?"

"You can talk," mocked Wentworth, "a caretaker and a bunch of kids? Surely you can put together a better expedition than that?"

The unseen figures stepped into the moonlight, about a dozen or so. One of them the twins recognised as Dawson, the man who'd tried to attack their uncle in his room, but the rest of them were complete strangers to them. Wands raised, they slowly began to outflank the Hogwarts contingent.

"Slowly move back into the chamber," Enoch whispered over his shoulder, trying to keep every adversary in his field of vision.

Charlie and Miro had now drawn their wands and were standing on either side of Enoch trying to shield the younger students as best as they could. The three protectors were gradually moving back towards the confines of the large tomb.

"Look," Enoch said trying to sound friendly, despite the situation, "there's no reason why we can't sort this out without resorting to violence. I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"Now see? That wasn't so difficult was it?" Wentworth gave him an icy smile, "you give us the contents of that box and we'll let you, the kiddies and the old man go."

"I have a better idea," admitted Enoch as his group reached the lip of the cave, "how about you let the students get onto those carpets, and once they are away I'll give you the contents of the box." Filch coughed pointedly, "oh and him too."

"Well you see that doesn't really work for us," replied Wentworth shaking his head, "once the kiddies are out of the picture, what stops you from just apparating out of here?"

"I don't suppose you'd just take my word for it?" tried Enoch.

"No, sadly not," Wentworth shook his head, "there is of course a better plan."

"Which is?"

"We kill all of you, and then take what we want from you."

"There is just one slight problem with that," Enoch said as he, Charlie and Miro spread out across the edge of the chamber, "you might end up destroying what you are after."

"That is very true," admitted Wentworth, "well then I just suppose we'll have to just start with the children."

"Okay, okay," Enoch pleaded, he put his empty hand into his inside pocket, "I'll give it to you, just don't hurt them, okay?"

"Of course we won't hurt them, if we don't need to," smiled Wentworth, "after all we're not monsters are we?"

"Here it is," Enoch said taking out a small leather pouch from inside his robe and holding it out.

"Throw it over here," ordered Wentworth.

Enoch pulled his hand back and launched the pouch high into the air towards Wentworth. Everybody's eyes automatically followed the flight path of the small leather bag. Wentworth, with a triumphant smile on this face, held out his hand to catch his prize.

"Get the others into the chamber with the stone head," Enoch ordered Charlie and Miro under his breath as the pouch had almost completed its arch. He suddenly pointed his wand at the falling bag, "flammare!"

A jet of magic shot from the end of this wand, zoomed through the air and smashed into the small leather bag. Wentworth's expression changed from one of triumph to one of shock as he was suddenly engulfed in a ball of bright heat as the pouch exploded. A bright dazzling light flickered around in the night air, causing anyone staring at it to have to look away or be blinded.

As Enoch had cast his spell Charlie and Miro had immediately turned and run inside the chamber, ordering the other students and Filch down the tunnel to the room with the stone head in it.

They shot out of the passageway and into the open chasm. Charlie and Miro instantly turned their wands back down the tunnel as they could hear the loud pattering of footsteps getting closer. The room shook violently, dislodging some loose stone and dust from the ceiling above.

Charlie gave and audible sigh of relief as he realised that the approaching person was Enoch.

"You okay?" he asked lowering his wand, while Miro still had his firmly aimed down the tunnel.

"Yeah I'm fine," wheezed Enoch, "just a little out of shape."

"What was in that bag?" Miro asked over his shoulder.

"Dried salamander eyes ," explained Enoch still breathing hard, "they tend to be useful but extremely unstable, my last batch as well."

"Why did the room shake?"

"I collapsed the passageway as I ran down, it won't keep them out forever but it will slow them down."

"You collapsed the tunnel?" Filch reiterated angrily, "so you've trapped us down here?"

"I stopped them getting to us."

"They aren't after us," Filch countered, "they are after you, and I for one think we should give you to them."

Filch went to step forward but instantly stopped in his tracks as eight student wands were suddenly produced and pointed at him.

"Mutiny, this is mutiny," complained Filch waving a shaking finger at Enoch.

"Actually it's only mutiny if it is on a ship," informed Charlie.

"Besides even if we were on a ship," Miro stated conversationally, "Enoch would be the most senior person, since he is a teacher, so technically you would be the one who was trying to start a mutiny."

"Er…" Filch floundered, then sulkily fell into silence, muttering away under his breath, "stupid students always making smart comments."

"So what's the plan?" asked Charlie turning back to his uncle, "try and hold them off here until someone wonders where we have gone?"

"That might take a while," Enoch shrugged, "plus I doubt this would be the first place they would start looking for us."

"Those lot found us," Miro pointed out.

"Yeah," dismissed Enoch, "but they were always going to be keeping an eye on this place, that's why I didn't apparate in. Much too noisy, carpets are nice and silent."

"At least they are when you aren't shouting your head off at one," Charlie said looking pointedly at Filch.

"Oh, so all this is my fault now?" snapped Filch folding his arms crossly.

"So what are we going to do?" asked George, looking around the room.

"Well I hate to say it," sighed Enoch, checking his watch before reaching into his pocket and taking out the scroll, "but I think the only safe place is to hide inside Kai's tomb. Try not to look too happy about it."

"What?" asked Fred trying to stop smiling.

"It's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Well I could have done without the gang of nutters trying to kill me but apart from that it's pretty much spot on."

"What are they on about?" a confused Angelina whispered to Lee.

While Lee tried his best to bring Angelina and the rest up to speed, Enoch slowly read the parchment to himself whilst looking around the chamber. Filch was leaning up against the side of one of the walls with his arms folded and a look of contempt on his face. Although they knew the passageway was blocked Charlie and Miro guarded it anyway, while half listening to Lee's explanation for why they were here in the first place.

"Got it," said Enoch looking up at the writing on the wall, he rolled up the parchment and tucked it into his robes. He waved his wand up at the words carved into the stone and uttered an incantation that he'd learnt off of the scroll. As before with Bill, the letters glowed red and floated in the air before rearranging themselves into a new phrase. Although they couldn't understand it, the twins knew that the message was definitely different from the one that had been created when their eldest brother had performed a similar spell previously a few days before.

"Hmmm," Enoch read the message carefully before turning and heading towards the stone head. Like Bill before him he put his hand into the mouth of the statute, mumbled some unintelligible password under his breath and, rather than pull on it, he pushed the lever back as far as he could. Quickly withdrawing his arm he stood back and waited patiently.

There was a low rumbling, and everyone looked towards the stone head expectantly.

"Watch out," warned Lee grabbing hold of Sebastian's shoulder and pulling him to one side.

There in the middle of the room, where until recently the first year had been standing, the ground seemed to be swirling in a small circle, like water draining down a plug hole. The spinning sand circle gradually increased in size revealing a hole underneath. Once it had grown to a couple of yards across the circle ceased its movement, save for a few trickles of sand dropping away into the darkness.

"What do you reckon?" asked Fred peering over the edge into the darkness.

"What do you mean?" snorted Filch moving off of the wall and also staring into the hole, "you don't seriously suggest going down there."

"What choice do we have?" asked Enoch.

"We can wait it out," Filch argued, "we stay here and someone will find us soon."

"Yeah," agreed Lee, nodding his head back down the destroyed tunnel, "them nutters out there."

"Well I'm not going down there," snapped Filch.

"Good," nodded Enoch, "I guess it'll be nice for them to have someone to torture for information."

"Besides," said George thoughtfully, "it means having one less person to share out any treasure with."

"Treasure?" Filch's eyes lit up with greed.

"Yep," said Fred enthusiastically, "this is supposed to be Shadeesh Kai's tomb, or something like that, and it's suppose to be full of gold and stuff. But if you want to stay up here…"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" sneered Filch, "having all that gold to yourself, well tough, I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not."

"It seems a long way down," admitted Sebastian, looking nervously into the abyss.

"We should probably throw something down," Alicia thought out loud, "see if we can hear it hit the bottom."

Everyone immediately turned around to scour the ground for a rock or anything that could be used. Before they had a chance to look, someone let out a sudden scream of panic. Whipping their heads back around they managed to catch a last glimpse of Filch's terror covered face as he disappeared down the hole. Their collective gaze then fell on George, who'd been standing next to the caretaker.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I must have accidentally bumped him."

"Hey Filch," Enoch called down the shaft, while Charlie clipped George around the back of his head, "are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" the caretaker's voice echoed back up to them, "do I sound okay to you? I'm stuck out in this godforsaken land, with a bunch of students, being chased by merciless killers, completely covered in sand and on top of all of that I've just fallen down a large hole. No. I am most definitely not okay."

"He sounds fine," Enoch advised the group, "so who's going next?"

Before anyone could volunteer, there was a sudden gasp from George as he stumbled forward and slipped out of sight through the opening. Enoch looked across at Charlie.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I must have accidentally bumped him." Charlie gave his uncle a little smile before taking a couple of steps forward and jumping down the hole after his brother.

The ride down was as uncomfortable as it was dusty; each person was buffeted as they slid down the dark tunnel before being spat out into another chamber. They had to move quickly once they landed to make sure that the next person didn't drop in on top of them; unfortunately the pitch blackness of the room meant that people were now stumbling into each other, until someone remembered they were wizards and lit up the room with their wands.

"Oh yes," snorted Filch looking around the vast empty room they were in, "mounds of treasure in here."

"You'd have rather landed on a load of gold?" winched Lee massaging an arm that he'd landed awkwardly on.

"Hang on," said Enoch walking over to one side of the room, which he had illuminated with his wand. He strode up to an old torch which was embedded into the wall, at lit it by casting a spell. As the torch sprang into life, so did all the others in the room, each one flicking its light around the previously dark expanse. Aside from their presence, and the torches, there was nothing else in the room, although there were a few archways dotted around the walls leading into other chambers whose torches had also now lit up as the chain reaction shot through the catacombs.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound that reverberated around the room. Everyone looked around nervously aiming their wands in all directions ready for whatever was responsible for the sound.

"It's the tunnel," said Sebastian pointing up at the hole in the wall that they'd just been deposited out of. They watched helplessly as the gap closed back over themselves.

"Oh that's just fantastic," complained Filch, "now we're trapped down here."

"Look Filch," replied Enoch calmly, "there is no sense in worrying, there has to be another way out, as simple as that."

"As simple as that?" sneered Filch throwing his hands up, "well that's fine then problem solved. When someone discovered our bodies down here, I hope they'll be as laid back about the whole thing as you are."

"The first thing anyone would do when they were building this," explained Enoch patiently, "would be to dig out a secondary shaft for ventilation and as a possible escape route if there was a cave-in in the main tunnel, it might not have been closed over properly and could offer us a way out."

"Suppose," muttered Filch graciously.

"Besides," said Enoch pulling out the scroll from his pocket, "this little baby tells us everything we need to know."

"We could always just ask them," said Fred as a matter of fact pointing towards the far end of the room.

Following Fred's finger the group turned around so see a number of shuffling shapes, bumping their way out of one of the antechambers.

"What are they?" asked Alicia.

They were humanlike in appearance, walking on two legs, but their faces were distorted as if they had been squashed and pushed out of shape. Suddenly one of them let out an ear splitting scream, causing most of the group to have to cover their ears in pain, before breaking into a sprint towards them.

"Stupefy," said Enoch firing a spell off at the approaching creature. The moment it struck, the monster erupted in a cloud of dust, leaving nothing but a pile of dirt strewn on the ground.

"Sludge Elementals," Charlie whistled under his breath, "I didn't think they were real."

"Why don't you tell them that?" advised Fred, as more and more of the beasts filtered out through the archway.

A second of the Sludge Elementals let out a wail, followed by another, and then another, until it became impossible to pick out individual voices of the battle-cry.

"Run!" ordered Enoch as the creatures stopped their yells and darted towards them. He, along with Charlie and Miro, began firing spell after spell at the advancing masses, cutting them down as quickly as they could to cover the escape of the younger students and Filch.

Fred, leading the charge, rocketed through one of the archways and into another room, leaving the sound of the screaming Sludge Elementals to fade behind him. He quickly ran through into another passageway which then split into two. He slalomed his way down the tunnels, choosing turns at random, until he'd lost count of how many he'd made, eventually coming out into one large chamber. He paused to catch his breath.

"Hold up Fred," barked Angelina as she quickly sprinted out of the passageway, she began gulping in large breaths of stale air, "Merlin's Beard you are faster then you look."

"When you have to run away from trouble as much as I do, you learn to be fast," admitted Fred, bent over double trying to catch his breath back. For a few moments the only sound in the room was from the pair of Gryffindor students gasping for oxygen.

"Where's the rest of them?" asked Fred realising they were alone.

"I don't know," replied Angelina, looking back through the archway they'd just entered through, "I thought they were right behind me. I was too busy trying to keep up with you."

"What do you think? Should we go back?" wondered Fred.

"Let me get my breath back first," requested Angelina, "just in case we have to run for it again."

The two second years waited for a few more minutes, intently listening for any sounds while they gradually managed to compose themselves. Once they were ready they headed back down the passageway, Fred leading the way with his wand acting like a torch, while Angelina followed behind, carefully watching their backs.

"Which way?" asked Fred when they came to a junction.

"I don't know," replied Angelina, her voice echoing down the tunnel, "I was following you, can't you remember?"

"No," admitted Fred scratching his head, "I was too busy worrying about what was behind me than remembering where I was going."

"Brilliant," said Angelina rolling her eyes, "now what?"

"That way is as good as any other," said Fred pointing his wand down the turn to the right.

They continued through the twisting maze of passageways, choosing turns at random depending on whether or not they thought they recognised part of the tunnel or, in more than one case, whether or not Fred had a 'good feeling' about it.

"Should we call out or something?" asked Angelina as they turned down another dark passageway.

"Better not," advised Fred, "we don't know who'd hear it."

"What was that?" Angelina said quickly.

"It was me saying 'better not, we don't know who'd hear it.'"

"Not you, you idiot," scolded Angelina, "I thought I could hear something else."

The two students both held their breath as they listened intently for any sound other than their own beating hearts.

"You're right," conceded Fred, "there is definitely something up ahead."

Fred and Angelina crept forward in the direction of the sound, slowly making their way as best as they could whilst trying to remain silent.

"It's 'round the corner," Fred mouthed to Angelina.

Very slowly, with his back pressed against the wall, Fred risked looking around the edge of the wall before quickly pulling his head back.

"What is it?" whispered Angelina.

"Too dark," shrugged Fred, "I couldn't see properly."

Fred poked his head out a second look, however this time he decided to shine his wand down the passage. He immediately regretted it. A Sludge Elemental looked back at him, its eyes glowing red against the wand light.

"Run," ordered Fred, pushing Angelina back down the tunnel.

It was Angelina's turn to lead the way as the two of them ricocheted along in the dark. Behind them they could hear the beast let out its cry before the sound was replaced by an even more unpleasant noise. It was coming after them.

"It's right behind us," shouted Fred, glancing over his shoulder. Although he didn't really need to inform Angelina of this since they could both hear the creature's feet slamming against the ground as it pursued them.

Angelina redoubled her efforts, using what little reserves she had to try and put some distance between them and the Sludge Elemental. Left then right, then another left. Each time they turned a corner the sound of the beast would lessen for a brief moment. As long as they could keep finding turns they'd be okay.

She turned down a passageway and could see the flicking lights from torches in a large chamber. Sprinting in the room, her heart dropped. There was no other ways out. Turning back, she saw Fred emerging from the passageway with the Sludge Elemental right behind him.

Fred saw the panic in his friend's eyes. He quickly turned, stumbling backwards due to his momentum, before landed awkwardly on his back. The creature leaped, its mouth wide open and its hands reaching forward ready to grab its prey.

The young Weasley twin raised his wand to protect himself, but before he could even think of a spell the beast suddenly exploded into a ball of dust and dirt, covering Fred from head to toe.

"What happened?" asked Fred when he finally managed to find his voice.

"Tickling Charm," replied Angelina, her wand still raised and a look of wide eyed panic on her face, "it was the first thing I could think of."

"But it exploded, that spell doesn't do that," stated Fred hauling himself off of the ground. He spat onto the floor, "eugh, I think I swallowed some of it."

"I guess that spell just affects them badly," reasoned Angelina, finally managing to blink.

"I think we are about to test that," admitted Fred pointing his wand at the archway. They could hear more footsteps getting louder and louder as each second passed, "here they come."

The first Sludge Elemental to appear at the doorway was blasted to pieces by Fred's Tickling Charm; any triumph was short lived as another one immediately jumped through the cloud of dust and into the room. This was destroyed quickly by Angelina. Mayhem ensued with the two students firing off spell after spell as quickly as they could, cutting down the marauding beasts as they tried to reach their prey.

As quickly as the attack started, it suddenly ceased. Both Fred and Angelina warily kept their wands aimed at the doorway for a few moments, just in case there were anymore assailants waiting to come through it.

"I don't think any more are coming," said Fred lowering his wand, "I can't hear anything."

"Me either," agreed Angelina.

"I think I got five of them," Fred kicked at the piles of dirt which had until recently been trying to kill them, "how about you?"

"Seven," replied Angelina, taking a moment to look around the room for anything that could be useful and being disappointed.

"Here we go again," warned Fred, as fresh footsteps could be heard.

The Gryffindor students aimed at the passageway. The steps got closer and closer. There was a sudden movement in the darkness and both Fred and Angelina immediately let fire with their spells, which found their target as it emerged into the room.

"Oooo sorry Miro," apologised Fred sucking in air through his teeth as the seventh year folded up onto the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Don't be sorry," laughed Miro urgently as his body shuddered uncontrollably, "just stop it."

"Oh of course," Angelina quickly reversed the spell, leaving Miro gasping for breath.

"Geez you two are worse than the Elementals," said Charlie stepping into the room, "we saw a bunch of them running this way so we followed them. Where did they go?"

"We took them out ourselves," replied Fred casually, "Angelina took out seven of them, and I got eight." He ignored Angelina's snort of derision, "they were pretty easy to deal with."

"I'm not surprised," admitted Miro, finally pulling himself off of the ground, "they are supposed to be made up of dirt and water but I guess after all this time down here they've dried out. Hit them with any spell and they just disintegrate. But still, taking out seven in one go is pretty good."

"Thanks," beamed Angelina.

"Yeah seven is good," nodded Fred, "of course the nine I took out was better."


	28. Careful what you wish for

The newly formed foursome began filtering back down the honeycomb of corridors, trying their best to remember where they had come from; Charlie leading the way with his torch illuminating the dark passageway with Miro bringing up the rear, while Angelina and Fred were left in the middle of the procession. Although Charlie had said that it was so they could be better protected, Angelina definitely felt that it was also partly down to the fact that it meant Fred couldn't easily wander off on his own.

"Why don't we just call for them?" asked Fred for about the fourth time in five minutes, "we can easily take out any of those Sludge Elementals, I'd like to add to my tally of ten."

"We aren't calling for them, because we don't know if those Sludge Elementals were the only thing down here," explained Charlie over his shoulder, "there could be much worse you know."

"Yeah," agreed Angelina under her breath, "like an idiot who can't count for one."

"What?" asked Fred turning around and frowning, "Charlie can count."

"Shhh," ordered Charlie, holding his hand up to silence everyone, while he listened intently, "I think I can hear something."

There was a faint murmuring coming from further down the passageway. Charlie beckoned them onward, warily treading towards the noise. At each turn he would stop and concentrate hard as he tried to hear where the sound was coming from,before turning in that direction and leading the group down the new path.

"It sounds like something roaring," admitted Angelina whilst they were paused listening to the sound.

"Yeah," agreed Miro, "so shouldn't we be heading away from it?"

"You're probably right," shrugged Charlie, "the more creatures we avoid the safer we'll be."

"Hang on," said Fred grabbing hold of the back of his brother's robe before he started leading them away from the sound, "I can hear something else down there, like a voice or something."

"Look Fred," sighed Charlie, "I get it, I really do, you want to go and see what ever that beast is, but we have to think about your safety first."

"Actually I think I can hear it too," said Miro frowning as he concentrated, "you have to listen to the breaks in the roaring… there."

"Okay I definitely heard that," stated Fred firmly.

"So did I," admitted Charlie thoughtfully, "it was certainly someone's voice. Okay let's go, but be careful and no unnecessary sounds."

"Why are you looking at me, when you say that?" Fred asked looking annoyed.

The group carried on following the unusual sounds down through the lingering darkness. They rounded the corner and could see flashes of light from the far end of the passageway.

"That sounds like Enoch," said Charlie, breaking into a run, the rest of the group following in his slipstream.

The four Gryffindor students sprinted around the corner and into another chamber. They quickly looked around the room and spotted Enoch, along with the rest of their original party. They were currently standing on top of a raised platform at the far end of the room, below them, trying to climb up the steps were huge beetles roughly the size of large dog, some of them were raising their heads and letting out loud roars. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was firing spell after spell at the encroaching bugs but while they did knock the creatures back a bit, they seems more or less impervious to the actual effects of the spells as they harmlessly ricocheted off their hard shells. The rest of the group was also doing their best although with their lack of experience and spell knowledge they were having decidedly less effect then Enoch; especially Sebastian who, looked absolutely terrified as he tried to remember what meagre first year spells he could, and Filch who, devoid of a wand, had taken his shoe off and was threatening to crack any bug that came to close over the head.

"Watch out!" shouted Lee at Enoch, pointing up at one side of the wall, which one of the beetles had scurried onto.

"Stupefy," Enoch flicked a Stunning Charm off at his target before sending another barrage down the stairs. The red beam zipped up and smacked into the beetle, causing it to become dislodged and fall to the ground. Unfortunately it just landed on its back, rolled over onto its feet, shook itself a bit and then proceeded to head towards the stairs again.

"Keep back," Charlie ordered Fred and Angelina before joining the fray with his own stunners.

"Aim for their stomachs," Enoch shouted from the top of the stairs as Miro also began battling the creatures, which had now turned to face their new attackers, "spells don't work on their shells."

The introduction of Charlie and Miro into the skirmish seemed to turn the tide as they began to work in unison. One of them would aim a spell at the feet of a beetle knocking it slightly off of the ground while the other took the opportunity to fire a Stunning Charm at the now exposed underbelly. With the attention of the bugs now split between the two groups it made it much easier to subdue them and it wasn't long before they'd finished off the last of them.

"King Scarab Beetles," explained Enoch, kicking on of the bugs in the side as he made his way down the steps, "where did you go to?"

"Took a wrong turn somewhere," shrugged Charlie.

"Yeah, back at the school," admitted Miro taking a closer look at the nearest defeated beetle.

"Ah, just think how this will help your Auror training," replied Enoch slapping Miro on the back, "you found these two then."

"Yep, we just followed the Sludge Elementals and we found them. They left none of them for us of course."

"You beat them?" asked Enoch looking impressed.

"Yeah," replied Fred casually, "I sort of loss count after the first dozen or so, but Angelina got a few as well."

"Thanks," said Angelina sarcastically, "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten I was there."

"What's the plan?" Charlie asked his uncle, as Fred joined George and Lee to bring them up to speed on his side adventure while Angelina walked over to Alicia to tell her the truth.

"Well," Enoch reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll, "this thing is guiding me through here."

"I flung myself onto the ground and shot the first one. Pow! Dead. Done…" Fred's voice filtered back.

"But is that," Charlie pointed at the scroll while looking sceptical, "guiding us out or taking us somewhere else?"

"…it almost got Angelina but I was too quick for it…"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Enoch innocently.

"…bang! Another one down, I didn't even look just fired over my shoulder…"

"I know you uncle," Charlie said warningly, "you love this whole adventure lark, and I do too but we've got half a dozen underage wizards with us."

"…I dodged to one side, tucked into a roll and came up firing…"

"You're right," Enoch sighed shaking his head, "when did you get so sensible? That's definitely Molly's influence. Look, there is nothing I can do; this thing is leading me towards some treasure. Once I get there, I'll probably be able to work out where we need to go to get out. But until then this is the only clue we have, otherwise we'll just be wandering around blindly in here."

"I guess you're right," replied Charlie solemnly, "so where next?"

"Seriously Fred," Angelina interrupted his inventive tale, "was I unconscious when all this was going on?"

"I was just getting to that bit," Fred replied, "anyway, this huge one knocked Angelina unconscious…"

"Just up through there," Enoch pointed down another passageway, "we have to be close since it mentioned that the Scarabs would attack any unwelcome guests."

"Let's get going then," said Miro firmly, before turning around to the remaining group, "come on you lot."

"…and that's what happened is it?" asked Lee sceptically as they proceeded to follow Enoch with Miro and Charlie guarding the back of the group.

"More or less," shrugged Fred, "I can't be expected to remember all of the details."

"All of them," scoffed Angelina, "try _any_ of them."

"So what really happened?" enquired George, putting his hand up against the wall to guide him in the darkness of the corridor.

"There were about a dozen of them," explained Angelina, "and we just took it in turns to zap them as they tried to get into the room."

"Yeah, I prefer Fred's version, he sold it better," admitted Lee.

The procession continued through the darkness, for a few minutes until they suddenly came to a halt.

"What's up Enoch?" called Charlie from the back.

"We've got two choices," Enoch replied back, he waved his wand to the right to that the light showed up one of the tunnels, "if we go this way, it'll lead us back out," he then did the same with the left, "if we go this way it'll lead us to the treasure."

"So we're going left then?" stated George.

"No, George," countered Charlie, "we're going right, aren't we Enoch?"

"It wouldn't hurt to take a look," replied Enoch. He quickly continued before Charlie could object, "look I understand you are worried about your brothers and the rest but we've made it this far, and too be honest it isn't too bad. I say we just head up the passageway for a bit and if it looks like it'll be too dangerous then we head back this way and get out."

"I'm not going to win this am I?" said a defeated Charlie.

"No, but bless you for thinking you could in the first place," said Enoch kindly, "okay people, this way to the treasure."

With Enoch happily leading the way the group turned down the left corridor and continued on their way. It wasn't long before the teacher again called a stop to the procession. This time however, everyone remained silent as he'd dowsed the light of his wand. He could be heard muttering to himself. Occasionally his wand would spark into life and light up the narrow tunnel before suddenly going dark again.

"Everything okay Enoch?" Miro finally asked after this had carried on for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure," admitted Enoch, "there is something up here that is putting out the light of my wand. I've tried other spells, but they won't work either. Hang on I've got an idea."

He rummaged in his pocket for a few moments and pulled out an old scrap of parchment. He moved his wand so that it was back within the area that he could cast spells and used his wand to set fire to the piece of paper, which he then threw as far as he could down the corridor. The flame remained lit for a few seconds before the parchment burnt up.

"Okay direct spells don't work," Enoch said thoughtfully, "but indirect ones do, has anyone got anything we could light?"

There was a low murmuring as people patted down their pockets, followed by a chorus of negative answers.

"How about that?" Lee asked pointing upward, where an old torch was sticking out of the wall.

"Perfect," said Enoch, reaching up and pulling it from its housing before using his wand to light it.

After only about twenty or so feet, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's wand burst back into life again flooding the corridor with additional light. He stopped and looked back down the passageway to where Charlie and a few others hadn't even got to the point where their wands became extinguished.

"Well that was a big waste of time," commented Enoch shaking his head, he looked up and saw there was a joist to place the torch, exactly the same as the one he'd taken it out of. He reached up and wedged it in.

Click.

Enoch froze as a sudden rumbling began to build. Looking up he could see a few pieces from the ceiling become dislodged.

"Charlie! Get them back," he ordered, leaning into the darkness and grabbing the arms of those he could and pulling them through to his side just as the ceiling came crashing down.

"You lot okay?" coughed Enoch through the dust that had erupted into the air.

"Yeah," wheezed Fred, trying to help Sebastian up. Looking over his shoulder he could see a shiny block of stone the colour of midnight blocking their path back.

"Filch, what about you?" asked Enoch.

"I'd be fine if this lummox didn't weigh so much," complained the caretaker, pushing George off his legs.

"Charlie!" Enoch shouted as loud as he could, "can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Enoch," came the muffled reply, "we have Miro, Alicia, Lee and Angelina on this side, they are fine."

"That's good. Everyone else is on this side."

"What happen?"

"Booby trap," stated Enoch simply, he looked closely at the stone now blocking the way back, "do you see what they used?"

"Yeah," replied Charlie, "Onyx Marble, no wonder your spells didn't work."

"What's Onyx Marble?" asked George leaning up against the wall trying to rub his knee better.

"This," said Enoch slapping the stone, "it has anti-magic properties, small amounts make it difficult to perform a spell correctly, but this much would pretty much make it impossible to make any work."

"Now what!" came the muted voice of Miro.

"You head back out the other way and try and find the exit," ordered Enoch, "find Dumbledore or Currymore and let them know we need help."

"What about you?"

"I guess we'll press on for now and look for another way out," said Enoch looking down the corridor, "I don't want to risk trying to use a side-apparition on these guys with the Onyx Marble around since it might not work."

"Okay," replied Charlie, "good luck."

"You too," shouted back Enoch. He turned to look at the rest of the group, "I guess that just leaves us to carry on. One full wizard, three young students and a caretaker: I think that'll be enough to handle whatever comes our way."

The five of them pushed on down the passageway cautiously in case there were any further traps along the way. Luckily for them this wasn't the case, although it didn't stop Filch suddenly panicking and diving for the floor when some dirt fell off of the ceiling and landed on his head. Eventually, after stopping several times to wait for Filch to stand up again, they excited the tunnel into a small catacomb with one large archway into a much bigger room.

"This is it," said Enoch grinning as he looked at the parchment.

He led them through the archway and into the room, there was another doorway out on the left hand side but what they were interested in was in the exact middle of the room. Sitting on top of a wide stone plinth was a brilliant green emerald the size of an apple.

"I don't believe it," whispered George as the group stared in awe at the gem, "the Emerald of Kai."

"The very one," agreed Enoch in a similarly reverent hushed voice.

"So what are you going to wish for?" George asked his brother, "I'm thinking a mountain of galleons."

"Why have one mountain when you can have two?" shrugged Fred, "I'm gonna go with being the best Quidditch player ever, now that will be fun. What about you Sebastian?"

"Sorry to disappoint you boys," Enoch interrupted before the young Slytherin could answer, "but that emerald is only good for one wish."

"What?" complained Fred, "can't we just wish for more wishes?"

"It doesn't work like that," explained Enoch, "just the one wish."

There was an awkward silence as everyone began to think the same thing at once.

"So who's getting to make their wish?" asked George.

"Well it should be me," said Enoch frowning, "I've been after this from the start."

"But we're here too," Fred pointed out indignantly, "and who was it that single handily defeated nearly thirty monsters made from mud?"

"Yeah, but Angelina isn't here is she?" replied George, "besides just because you got lost doesn't mean you should get your wish ahead of mine."

"Boys," Enoch interjected before a full blown argument spilled put, "this is my wish so I'm going to make it."

"What are you going to wish for anyway?" asked George.

"Actually your idea of a mountain of Galleons isn't too bad," admitted Enoch thoughtfully.

"That's such a waste of a wish," complained Fred, "being the best Quidditch player in the world will make me have a mountain of Galleons plus it'll be fun."

"How will you playing Quidditch help me then?" asked Enoch, "at least with the money I could share it between us. Anyone have any better suggestions?"

"I was going to wish for world peace between muggle and wizard kind," said George nobly.

"No you weren't," countered Fred rapidly, "you were going for the pile of money, you said so yourself. You just want to make the wish don't you?"

"You can't blame me," shrugged George, "how many times are we going to be able to have a chance of doing something like this."

"Well you two are out," decided Enoch, he turned to the caretaker, "what about you Filchy? What would you wish for? A gold plated broom? Diamond manacles? A first name for Mrs Norris?"

"Very funny," snapped Filch. He stuck a finger out and pointed at Enoch, "actually I'd wish for something that you took away from me."

"Which is?"

"My magic," stated Filch, his eyes blazing, "I'd want to have my magic back. I could re-enrol in school, finish my exams and finally get my life back."

"Ah damn," muttered Enoch shaking his head, "that's actually a pretty good wish."

"Oh come on uncle," Fred protested, "how is that any different then me being a Quidditch player? It doesn't help anyone but Filch. The Galleon idea is better than that."

"Yes, but it'll right a wrong," sighed Enoch looking over at the caretaker kindly, "and you can't put a price on that."

"_I_ bloody well can," mumbled Fred folding his arms.

"Here, what about Sebastian?" asked George nodding towards the youngest member of the group. "What would you wish for?"

For the first time since entering the room the first year drag his eyes away from the emerald on the plinth, although he only moved them to look down at his feet before mumbling something unintelligible.

"What was that?" asked Enoch.

"I'd wish my dad was alive," murmured Sebastian quietly still looking down at the floor.

Enoch looked across at Filch and opened his hands as if to say 'what can you do?'

"He's never even met his dad," said the caretaker desperately, "he doesn't know what he is missing." He looked urgently at Enoch and the twins for any kind of support but was met with blank stares. "Fine," sulked Filch, throwing his hands up, "let him have his dad back. Fat lot of good it'll do the rest of us. There has to be some treasure around here somewhere that I can take."

"Really?" beamed Sebastian looking up for the first time.

"Yeah," replied Enoch giving him a wink, "there's plenty of Galleons to be found in the world."

"What do I do?"

"Well let's see," said Enoch consulting the scroll again, "okay, I need to put my arm with the tattoo into the hole at the back, then all you need to do is put one hand onto the emerald and make your wish. This will make it temporarily happen."

"It's only temporary?" asked George frowning, "that's a bit useless isn't it."

"If you'd let me finish," replied Enoch pointing at a portion of the parchment, "you'd have realised that there is another part to the ritual. After the wish is made we have about ten minutes to take the emerald from the plinth and take it to another chamber through that door, in that chamber we'll find another podium to place it on. Once on that, it'll cause an opening to be created in the ceiling, the light from the full moon will shine down onto the emerald which will seal the wish and make it permanent."

"They can never make this kind of stuff straight forward can they?" said Fred rolling his eyes.

The group made their way towards the plinth, with the exception of Filch who was poking around the corners looking for anything valuable. Enoch rolled up his sleeve to reveal his ugly looking tattoo and pushed his exposed arm into the back of the stone, before nodding to Sebastian to make his wish.

"I wish," said Sebastian placing his hand onto the emerald and taking a deep breath, "to bring back to life…. Shadeesh Kai."


	29. A Wish Undone

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" shouted Enoch grabbing hold of the young Slytherin and shaking him, "why? Why did you do it?"

"I was told to do it," replied Sebastian stammering, "I had to do it."

"Who told you to do it?" demanded Enoch, still holding onto the boy.

"My family," stated Sebastian firmly.

"Your family? I don't underst…" Enoch stopped suddenly and grabbed Sebastian's forearm and pushed up his sleeve to reveal a familiar looking beetle tattoo, "I don't believe it, he's one of them; the Sect of Kai."

The twins shook their head in disbelief at how they could have been so wrong about someone they considered a friend. Someone they'd taken under their wing and had defended earlier in the year.

"You told those two men where to find Enoch's room didn't you?" Fred accused the younger boy, jabbing his finger towards him, "and what about those lot outside, I bet you alerted them as well."

Before Sebastian could answer a thick green mist began to materialise from the top of the emerald and started swirling in the air next to the plinth. Enoch let go of Sebastian's arm and backed away a few steps, raising his wand protectively.

The mist began to twirl faster and faster. George gasped as he made out a figure of some sort standing in the middle of the coiling fog. Suddenly the green vapour stopped its twisting and slowly dissipated into the air. The figure was now fully visible.

He was tall; easily towering over Sebastian who was standing next to him with a look that was a mixture of awe and panic in equal measure, with long dark hair flowing down over his shoulders. His robes were a plain enough design, gracefully draping his body in white cloth interspersed with various jewels and gold ornaments. He surveyed his surroundings with a look of haughty arrogance and pride; his piecing blue eyes swept over Filch and the twins and settled on Enoch. His eyes narrowed as he saw the wand in the teacher's hand, but when they flickered down to the tattoo on his arm a crooked smile formed on his face, along with a look of triumph.

Kai held out his hand towards Enoch and spoke a few words that remained completely unintelligible to the twins. Whatever he'd just said seemed to be incomprehensible to Enoch as it was to Fred and George as their uncle just looked down at the offer hand and remained still, apart from raising a single eyebrow. Frowning, Kai repeated his words and pushed his hand forcefully towards Enoch once again.

"Sorry old boy," apologised Enoch waving his arm with the tattoo on it, "I guess this only helps me understand your writing. Stupefy!"

Enoch aimed his wand square at the chest of his tall opponent, a red blaze erupting forth from it heading towards its mark. Although Enoch's aim was true, Kai's reactions were swift and ruthless. Since he didn't have a wand of his own to protect himself with, he grabbed Sebastian by the scruff of the next and dragged him into the way of the incoming spell. The young Slytherin shuddered as the red beam stuck him before going completely limp.

Enoch tried to fire off another spell but had to unexpectantly shield himself as Kai mustered his strength and threw the prone body of Sebastian towards the Hogwarts teacher, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover Kai had grabbed the large emerald off of the plinth and made a break for a passageway.

Fred and George, who up until now had remained in a state of shock, quickly drew their wands and fired whatever spells came to mind at the retreating figure. Unfortunately their aim was not equal to their fervour and they missed every single shot as he ran through the archway, their spells uselessly ricocheting off of the stone walls or sandy floor.

"Keep an eye on him," ordered Enoch pointing at the unconscious body of Sebastian as he took off in pursuit.

"Yeah Filch," agreed George, turning to the caretaker, who was still standing at the side of the room with a look of utter confusion on his face, "don't let him out of your sight."

Fred and George raced after their uncle down the passageway, leaving a rather shell-shocked Filch behind them. They could hear the foot falls of their uncle slow down and stop, and they doubled their efforts to catch up and help him. They turned a corner and came out into the small alcove which had two possible routes out of it. Enoch was jumping between each foot trying to decide which one to take.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with that Kai worshipper," complained Enoch when he spotted the two boys stepping into the room behind him.

"We thought you were talking to Filch," countered Fred point at the two archways, "but lucky for you we did come along, you might end up taking the wrong one, then there would be no chance of stopping Kai from making the wish permanent."

"Fine," Enoch resigned himself to the fact there was little enough time as it was without wasting any extra on an argument with the twins, "I'll take the left one, and you go right. But if you find him, you don't fight him, just keep your distance and come back for me."

"Relax uncle," George consoled him, "there are two of us, and he doesn't have a wand. What trouble could he possibly be?"

"Keep your distance," Enoch reiterated seriously before disappearing down his chosen tunnel, leaving the twins alone in the alcove.

The twins scampered down the right passageway, lighting the way with their wands, only slowing down to negotiate the many twists and turns, occasionally stumbling over the uneven ground. George nearly fell once or twice but Fred grabbed his arm and the two of them pressed on as fast as they could. The tunnel eventually led out into another room. Their uncle had chosen incorrectly; the tunnel the twins had gone down had been the right one in more ways then one.

Kai, standing triumphantly on a raised stepped platform in the middle of the room, lowered the emerald down onto a second plinth identical to the previous one. The torches on the room gave a flickering shimmer of light that reflected off the emerald.

As soon as the gem touched the stone, a low rumble shook the room and flakes of dirt dropped down from the ceiling. The twins followed Kai's gaze upward where a section of the ceiling was slowly parting and letting in a soft beam of moonlight which shone down onto the emerald, bathing the room in a strange eerie green glow.

"We don't have much time," said George firing off a spell at Kai, who spotted it at the last minute and managed to duck down behind the plinth as it shot futilely over his shoulder.

"Get the stone," ordered Fred as they advanced quickly up the platform. Both the boys kept casting as quickly as they could, trying to pin Kai down under the barrage of their spells. The tactic seemed to work as their opponent remained hidden behind his shield of stone, while they moved forward up the stairs.

Both the twins raced up the steps, continually firing every spell they could think of. George, reaching the goal first, snatched the emerald from its housing and pulled it out of the moonlight. The green glow in the room ceased instantly but the light from the moon still beamed down.

"Watch out," Fred warned his brother, but it was too late.

Rising from behind the large stone plinth, Kai had grabbed hold of George's arm with one hand while he desperately tried to snake his other arm around the boy's neck. Fred frantically tried to aim his wand at Kai to try and pick him off with any spell, but the struggling pair made it impossible for him to single out his target.

In his eagerness to help his brother and find any angle to make his shot, Fred made the mistake of getting too close to the action. Kai, struggling with George, managed to lash out a foot that connected painfully with Fred's stomach. The young boy was sent crashing down the stone steps bouncing down them before landing with a sickening thud at the bottom. His body remained prone as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Fred!" shouted George hysterically as he continued to fight with Kai. The grip on his wrist tightened, and Kai had managed to position himself behind the boy, his other hand reaching for George's throat.

George desperately struggled with his assailant, trying to awkwardly aim a spell, any spell, at him. Kai, ducking out of the way of the wand, moved his hand away from George's throat and grabbed his spare arm, and repeatedly began to smash it down onto the stone plinth, trying to make him drop the wand. The young Gryffindor student held onto the piece of wood as hard as he could, knowing that it represented his best hope of survival. Each time his hand smacked down on the stone he grimaced with the pain that shot through his arm, he could see his blood being transferred onto the plinth's smooth surface.

In one last ditch attempt to break free from Kai's grasp, George desperately lifted up one leg and kicked hard against the plinth, pushing the pair of them backwards off the platform. Kai landed heavily on the stone steps, the force of his fall caused him to relinquish his hold on George as the two of them careered down the stairs. Although now free from the grasp of Kai, George suffered a great deal during his spill, he managed to keep hold of the emerald but his already weakened hand did mean he lost his grip on his wand as his body and head were buffeted while plummeting down the steps.

George landed awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs. Pain seared through one of his legs while his vision swam from a deep cut just above his left eye. His head ringing, he lifted his head up and looked down at his right leg, which was now bent at a peculiar angle. He shifted his attention when a shadow formed above him. Blinking his eyes the blurry image of Kai standing over his suddenly came into focus. The wizard had a look of triumph etched onto his face as he stood over his foe.

Kai's eyes drifted from George's face over to his hand, and it slowly change from one of glee to one of abject horror before settling on a look of unrepentant furious anger. George followed his gaze and saw that in his hand he no longer held the Emerald of Kai; instead just a few fragments remained while the rest of it had been smashed to pieces against the stone steps during his fall.

Incomprehensible words were shouted at him by enraged Kai, and George tried to force himself up onto his elbows, but found his body had had enough and refused to move with a wave pain shooting through his frame. Kai continued to scream at him, reams of spit spewing forth from his mouth as his uncontrollable rant reached a crescendo. Finally he ceased in his seething tirade, although George thought what replace it was much more frightening and definitely more disturbing. A malevolent smile had spread across Kai's face.

He leaned forward and plucked George's wand from his pocket where the handle had been poking it. He held it tight in his hand, pointed it at the young boy and gave him a look of pure, evil joy.

"Fred! George!" echoed the voice of Enoch coming from the passageway. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher sprinted into the room. He saw Kai standing over George. Kai looked across at him and laughed malevolently. Enoch desperately raised his wand to try and protect his nephew. He was too slow.

"Avada Kedavara!" shouted Kai, grinning insanely as he aimed the wand at George, who, unable to stop him, did the only thing left available to him; he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end.


	30. The Long Way Back

There was flash of bright light, followed by a soft thumping sound, followed by a croak.

George opened one eye and looked around; Kai was no longer leaning over him. He raised his head up and saw sitting at his feet, a rather plump looking green toad.

"Stupefy," Enoch cast a stunning spell at the toad, hitting it squarely in the body. A few seconds later a second bright flash occurred and the toad transformed into the now unconscious body of Kai.

"That was a close one," George understated, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at his uncle who was still aiming his wand at the body, "so now what?"

"Well," said Enoch thoughtfully, glancing over at the broken shards of green gem, "since you broke the emerald before the wish could be made permanent I guess there isn't much left to do."

Grabbing his nephew by the arm he pulled him upright and helped steady George, who was limping slightly on his left leg.

"Look," said Enoch pointing at the prone body of Kai.

At first George wasn't sure if he could spot what his uncle had been pointing at, but then he suddenly noticed that through Kai's body he could make out the outline of the steps in a way that reminded him of the ghosts that inhabit Hogwarts. Initially he could see only the faintest of lines but gradually he began to be able to clearly make out the ground through the body.

"He's disappearing," noted an astounded George as Kai's body began to fade further and further.

"Well I said the wish was only temporary unless the ritual was completed properly," Enoch reminded his young relative.

George and his uncle stood in silence as the image of Kai slowly became fader and fader until nothing remained. Enoch even made a point to prod at the area with his shoe just in case but it met only empty air, he bent down and picked up George's trick wand.

"Why in Godric's name would you carry this around with you?" he asked handing it back to George.

"I always carry it with me," shrugged George stuffing it into his trousers, "I like freaking people out by pretending to be an Animagus."

"With anyone else I'd think that was weird," said Enoch shaking his head. "Come on let's help your brother."

The two of them made their way over to Fred, George hobbling as best as he could while his uncle helped him along. Enoch lent down over the young Gryffindor and examined his injuries.

"Nasty cut on the head," commented Enoch after a few minutes, "and he'll be sore when those bruises come up, but apart from that I think he will be okay."

"Lucky him," muttered George trying to lower himself down onto one of the steps.

"That's nothing serious either," dismissed Enoch waving a hand at George's injured leg, "might as well get Sleeping Beauty up, Ennervate!"

Enoch waved his wand over Fred who immediately began to stir, his eyelids flickering quickly as he came out of his stupor. Suddenly his eyes flipped open and he sat bolt upright with a look of concern etched on his face.

"George!" he shouted, his eyes darted urgently around the room and immediately settled on his brother, who was sitting in front of him with a look of amusement on his face. Fred frowned as he saw his twin.

"Alright bruv," beamed George enjoying his brother's moment of confusion.

"You're alright?" asked Fred relieved, before looking around the room again, "where's Kai?"

"Oh him?" George replied casually, "I took care of him no problem."

"Oh hi Enoch," said Fred realising his uncle was there too, he did a double take and looked back at his brother, "hang on, what do you mean you 'took care of him'."

"I ran him a nice warm bath, got him a hot cup of tea and massage his feet for him," George commented rolling his eyes, "honestly, what do you think I mean?"

"You defeated Kai?" asked Fred sceptically, he looked up at his uncle, "he's joking right? You took care of Kai didn't you?"

"Well I did stun him," shrugged Enoch sitting down on the step next to George, "but he's telling the truth. Not only did he stop Kai from being able to use the emerald, he also distracted him enough for me to hit him with my spell. The boy's a hero, of sorts."

"I don't believe it," muttered Fred shaking his head, "I get knocked out for a bit and the whole world goes mad. I would say I was dreaming but I'm pretty sure my body wouldn't hurt this much if I was asleep."

"You didn't break anything did you?" Enoch pointed out, "all in all considering the night we've had it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah?" queried Fred wincing as he tried to stand up, "instead of becoming stupidly rich, I am battered and bruised and we're still trapped in this tomb."

"Relax," said Enoch getting to his feet before helping George do likewise, "the other tunnel I took leads out I think. Once I realised that, I doubled back as fast as I could, got here just in time to save your brother's hide."

"Hey, I had everything under control," complained George indignantly, "you said it yourself; I'm a hero."

"You know I'm going to have to put up with this all summer don't you?" Fred muttered as the three of them made their way back down the tunnel.

Enoch led them back down the passageway until they came to the room where their original routes had diverged, this time they went down the second tunnel. This one seemed longer and they could tell that it was leading them upwards as the slope of the ground began to increase. They rounded a corner and the twins were surprised, and a little annoyed, at being faced with a dead end as the tunnel stopped abruptly.

"Brilliant," muttered George leaning against the wall for support.

"Relax," soothed Enoch, picking up a stone and throwing it at the dead end, "it's a hidden exit, like in the first cavern."

The stone passed soundlessly through the seemingly solid wall and clattered against some rock on the outside.

"Okay before we go out," said Enoch warningly, "better get your wands at the ready, just in case."

Enoch led the way through the secret exit, wand stuck out ready to defend him and the boys if necessary. Fred and George followed suit, although it would be harder for them to engage in any confrontation since George was leaning heavily on Fred as he limped along.

They stepped out into a moonlit night, the air felt refreshing in their lungs compared to the cramped, stuffy and stale conditions of the catacombs. They looked around and saw that they were on the side of a hill that overlooked the city. Casting wary glancing around them they realised they were on their own, but decided to remain cautious anyway.

They gradually and carefully made their way down the side of the hill and began to trek around towards the school. Not only did the terrain slow them down but so did George's injury.

"I just don't see why you don't Apparate us straight back to the school," complained George limping alone as best as he could, "it was be so much quicker and less painful."

"Because," replied Enoch over his shoulder, "I can only do one Side-Apparition at a time, and there is no way I'm leaving one of you back here on your own."

The boys followed their uncle as they picked their way down the sloping hill. Eventually reaching even ground they increased their speed as they trekked back.

Suddenly a loud crack of undergrowth being trampled on echoed to the left of them. Enoch aimed his wand into the darkness. Fred managed to dive to one side as a red flash of light shot passed him.

"Boys get down," ordered Enoch returning fire into the darkness.

"Wait! Ceasefire! Stow those wands," ordered an authoritative voice, "they are some of ours."

"Dumbledore?" asked Enoch, his wand still raised warily.

"Yes Enoch," replied the headmaster, stepping out of the darkness. The twins, getting back on their feet, were aware of a number of other people milling around them on all sides, "we've been looking for you for some time."

"Charlie and the others got back then?" enquired George.

"Indeed they did," nodded Dumbledore, "and you'll be pleased to know they are perfectly fine, although we had already been alerted to the situation."

"You knew?" asked Fred, "How?"

"We knew something was wrong," admitted Dumbledore, "but we weren't exactly sure what was going on until we found your brother. Imagine my surprise when I, along with the rest of the school, were enjoying taking in the sights of the passing comet when Headmaster Currymore and myself were summoned downstairs to meet with a member of the Egyptian Ministry of Magic. It seems that he had been in contact with someone from our very own Ministry, a rather excitable fellow by the name of Collins or Coolens I forget exactly. Anyway Mr Collins, or whatever his name, was all in a flap over a number of reports of underage magic that had suddenly sprung up and landed on his desk. Since the Ministry knew we were away, they decided against sending an owl and contacted one of their associates in the Egyptian Ministry."

"He of course came straight over to let Illyia and I know what was going on. Needless to say we did a quick head count and I was rather surprised to find that not only a number of students were missing but so was our own Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Ah, well you know," shrugged Enoch, giving a slight cough, "the midnight air helps my lungs and all that."

"Quite." Dumbledore replied smiling slightly, "well of course once we realised there were some students missing we set about searching for you. Mr Abiben discovered a number of the school's flying carpets were missing from the storage room. Luckily for us, there seemed to be a couple particularly irate carpets that had been used by some people earlier in the night and they were able to lead us to the tombs."

"Of course the most surprising part of the whole night," Dumbledore carried on before Enoch or the twins could say anything, "was when we found a group of individuals who belonged to a long thought died out sect of fanatics, trying desperately to break through a collapsed tunnel."

"Really?" asked Enoch trying to sound casual, "what happened to them?"

"Well they weren't really in the mood to talk and proceeded to attack us once they saw us," Dumbledore informed the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, "despite the best efforts of myself, Headmaster Currymore and a few helpful gentlemen from the Egyptian Ministry of Magic we only managed to subdue some of them, most of them escaped as soon as they realised they were losing."

"They got away?"

"At first," nodded Dumbledore, "but once the captured ones were taken into custody and were interrogated most of the others were rounded up quite quickly. The Egyptian authorities take a very dim view on membership to the Sect of Kai; they represent a very dark time in the history of wizards, and were swift to act."

"Very efficient of them," muttered Enoch.

"Yes quite," agreed Dumbledore. "We scoured the area and managed to locate a number of the students who had snuck out; you'll be please to know your friend Mr Jordan and your brother Charlie are doing fine."

"You found them?" asked Fred quite relieved.

"Alive and well," nodded Dumbledore, "of course I tried to find out exactly what had happened during the nights events and needless to say I got a lot of different stories with a number of gaps running through them. I wonder if you three could bring me up to speed any better."

"Well," sighed Enoch, finally giving up any hope of bluffing his way through this, "it's a long story."

"Perfect," smiled Dumbledore, "I enjoy a good yarn, it's quite a way back to the school on foot, and it'll give us something to talk about."

"We're walking?" asked George limping awkwardly just to emphasise the point to the headmaster.

"Oh just me and Enoch will be taking the midnight stroll," replied Dumbledore, he waved a beckoning hand at one of the other figures milling around and said something that the boys couldn't understand. The man nodded and disappeared off heading back around the hill. "You two will be taking a carpet back to the school."

"Excellent," smiled George looking much happier.

"Where Professor McGonagall is waiting to have a word with you," Dumbledore carried on.

"Ah…," George's smile stalled on his face, "I don't suppose we could just tag along with you could we?"

By the time the twins had arrived back at the school it had become very late indeed, only the faint snores from the portraits in the hallway could be heard between their echoing footsteps. Reaching the tower they tapped in the password and waited to be let in. Reluctantly treading up the stairs they walked into the Common Room to see Professor McGonagall standing in the middle of the room, arms folded, tight lipped and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Well?" she snapped.

What happened over the next few minutes was what the twins would describe as the greatest work of fiction they had ever concocted, even more impressive then their History of Magic essays, which had, on occasion, rewritten whole passages of Wizarding history and received a large red zero from Professor Binns for their efforts. Their version of events depicted them as unwitting participants of the night's escapades, dragged reluctantly from the warmth of the school into the cruel cold night air, to do battle with unimaginable horrors in the pursuit of saving, not only, their fellow students, but the world itself.

"And that's what happened is it?" asked McGonagall with her arms still folded.

"More or less," replied Fred tactfully.

"Try less Mr Weasley," said McGonagall sternly, "since your account doesn't really tally up with the other students who were also out tonight."

"Ah…well…"

"Enough Mr Weasley," McGonagall interrupted holding up a hand, "before you get yourself into more trouble than you are already in. I shall be having a long chat with Professor Dumbledore about your punishments, which will be extensive and severe, and I will inform you of our decision tomorrow. For the time being wait here while I go and get the school nurse to look at your injuries and then it is straight off to bed for the both of you."

Fred and George sunk themselves down into a couple of soft squishy armchairs, while McGonagall disappeared down the stairs. Neither of the boys spoke whilst the deputy headmistress was out of the room, both preferring to take the opportunity to relax on the comfy chairs instead. McGonagall soon returned with a squat looking lady who was carrying a large brown leather briefcase which she proceeded to remove various jars and flasks from.

She soaked a cloth in some clear liquid and handed it to Fred, before indicating he should keep it pressed against the cut on his forehead, while she secured it with a binding. George's treatment took a little while longer since the school nurse didn't speak English and neither McGonagall nor the twins spoke Egyptian. Eventually through various mimes, pointing and George standing up to demonstrate his limp, the exact nature of the injury was conveyed and the nurse immediately lathered some thick green paste onto his leg and wrapped it with a bandage. With her work done the nurse packed up her bags and nodded goodbye to the teacher and the two boys and headed back down the stairs.

"Right, you two," said McGonagall sternly, pointing towards the stairs to the dormitory, "off to bed the pair of you."

Fred and George reluctantly pulled their aching bodies out of the comfy confines of the armchairs and headed towards the stairs.

"There is one more thing," said McGonagall before they started their climb. The two boys looked at her expectantly, "where's Mr Filch?"

At breakfast the next day there was an excited buzz flying around the dining hall. By the time Fred and George had made their way downstairs, Charlie, Miro and the rest of the students who were out the previous night had already told their sides of the story and people were waiting expectantly to hear the twins' portion. However a still angry Professor McGonagall stalking up and down the aisles soon stopped people from trying to crowd around the two boys while, along with Enoch, they told Lee everything he'd missed when they had become separated.

"Unbelievable," said an astounded Lee, sitting back in his chair as George finished the story, "well apart from the part you got knocked out, I can believe that."

"Hey, I wasn't knocked out," complained Fred, "I was pretending to be, so Kai would forget about me, and then I could jump up and surprise him."

"So what happened with Dumbledore?" Lee asked Enoch quickly before the twins could start arguing.

"I explained everything to him," Enoch said shrugging, "with the emerald gone there was little point in holding anything back. Although I did make it sound like I dragged you lot into it, thought it might make them lenient with their punishments."

"Nice one uncle," George thanked him, "we'll find out after breakfast if it did any good, McGonagall wants to talk to us then."

"That's why I left this on," said Fred pointing up at the bandage wrapped tightly around his head, "I'm going for the sympathy vote."

"I suppose anything is worth a try," shrugged George looking around the room, "I don't see Filch sulking around; someone did go into the tomb to get him didn't they?"

"Slight problem with that," admitted Enoch rubbing his chin, "it seems that they couldn't locate the hidden tunnel that we exited the catacombs from, I even went back this morning to try and help them find it."

"So he's stuck down there for good?" asked Lee not sure whether or not he should be feeling sympathy for the caretaker.

"No," replied Enoch shaking his head, "my guess is that the exit is still there, but it's one way only. We just have to wait for Filch to realise no one is coming for him and to find the way out from him and Sebastian."

"Talking of Sebastian, what's going to happen to him?" George asked looking serious.

"That's a tricky one," said Enoch leaning back in his chair, "our Ministry raided his mother's house late last night as soon as they were informed of the situation; turns out his family had been members of the Sect of Kai for generations. Can't really blame him of course, he was brainwashed from birth to believe in all that Kai nonsense, complete fanatics the lot of them, but he's still young so he might turn out okay in the long run. Dumbledore said he'll petition the Ministry to be moderate in their decision."

"I guess that is something," said Fred thoughtfully, "what about the rest of the Sect?"

"Most were rounded up last night," Enoch informed him, "a few of them got away, like that Wentworth bloke, but it doesn't really matter, they'll be tracked down eventually. Either way, with the emerald gone there is no way for them to bring back Kai. Since that is why the Sect was formed in the first place, they have no real reason to continue, especially with both Ministries after them."

"Now that you mention the Ministry," said Fred eagerly as though just remembering some exciting news, "the guy who gave you that box in the first place. Remember? In Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah?" nodded Enoch slowly, "Mortimer Waldron, what about him?"

"That's it, Waldron!" Fred said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on his chair, "he was in the paper, he'd been killed. We asked you if you knew him, remember? And you said you didn't."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Enoch apologised, "I didn't want to drag anyone else into this whole thing."

"That's okay," replied Fred quickly, "but you're admitting it now; he was the guy that gave you the box in Hogsmeade?"

"Well yes," agreed Enoch frowning, "but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing," beamed Fred looking at his brother, "just a little bet I had with George."

"What?" George's face suddenly went from one of confusion to a brief stop over of recollection before settling on a look of panic, "you can't be serious, that bet was finished with."

"Yeah I remember," Fred said pointing up at his eyebrows, "but you were wrong and not me. A bet is a bet."

"Not again," sighed George resigned to his fate, "mum nearly killed me last year."

* * *

The tomb was quiet. The glimmering light from the torches on the wall threw up strange shapes as the flames flickered back and forth. In the confines of the dark shadows a voice broke the silence:

"Bloody students…."


End file.
